


Call me, beep me, if ya wanna reach me

by Trxshking



Category: VIXX
Genre: Also I'm a sad bitch at the low amount of haken :'), Also this isn't original at all, Attempt at Humor, But these chatfics seem v fun to make, Chatting & Messaging, Even if its bad, I'm gonna regret this, IDEK where this is going, Its gonna be a shitty attempt tho, Its just shitposting, M/M, So like why not make my own, Texting, chat fic, chatfic, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 63,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trxshking/pseuds/Trxshking
Summary: Put 6 guys into a groupchat and what do you get?Chaos?Tension?Cats?Stay tuned on Disney Channel to find out.Warning: Portrayal of the members may not be 100% accurate, hell even 30% accurate cause this is ya girl's first time trying this shit out and I don't need the stress of perfection. :')Warning numero dos: expect dry humor. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The usernames are:
> 
> Hakyeon: ChaHakBall  
> Taekwoon: Swoon  
> Jaehwan: Jaefish  
> Wonshik: WonSliceChop  
> Hongbin: DingKongDitch  
> Hyuk: Baby, Hulk

**Everyone is online**

**Baby:** And this will be...

 **WonSliceChop:** Wtf are you on about now

 **Baby:** You were supposed to go along   :(

 **ChaHakBall:** Bitch back away  
 **ChaHakBall:** the stART OF SOMETHING NEW

 **Baby:** :DD

 **Jaefish:** What is going on

 **Swoon:** Thats what i ask myself everyday with you lil shits

 **Baby:** heY  >:(

 **DingKongDitch:** Y'all know i would love to disagree, but its true

 **Baby:** heyheyhey me and n were in the middle of a duet :0

 **WonSliceChop:** Thats what it was?

 **DingKongDitch:** I thought hyukkie just found the stash of alcohol

 **ChaHakBall:** Man y'all can never just let us duet in peace

 **DingKongDitch:** Who'd wanna duet with you anyway

 **ChaHakBall:** Birch

 **Jaefish:** birch

 **DingKongDitch:** birch

 **ChaHakBall:** *bitCH  
 **ChaHakBall:** WHY DO YA ALWAYS GOTTA POINT OUT MY TYPOS

 **Jaefish:** i dunno n its just fun  
 **Jaefish:** seeing you squirm from a few feet away and scream  
 **Jaefish:** Tis beautiful

 **WonSliceChop:** dAmn  
 **WonSliceChop:** someone is feeling in the mood tonight

 **Jaefish:** Excuse me, birch.

 **ChaHakBall:** heY stOp

 **Jaefish:** Don't interrupt the king  
 **Jaefish:** Whats it to you if i just wanna see n under me. ;)

 **Baby:** ThiS TOOK A TURN FOR WORST  
 **Baby:** ALL I WANTED WAS TO SING HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL WITH SOMEINE  
 **Baby:** AND NOW JAEHWAN WANTS TO DICK DOWN N

 **DingKongDitch:** Hyuk, shut up

 **Baby:** Birch

 **DingKongDitch:** Don't get any ideas and do the deed in my room

 **ChaHakBall:** Hey  
 **ChaHakBall:** Its my room too

 **DingKongDitch:** Go to jaehwans

 **Swoon:** Hey  
 **Swoon:** You little piece of artwork  
 **Swoon:** I'd rather burn my room to crisps then let them fuck in our room

 **WonSliceChop:** waitwaitwa it  
 **WonSliceChop:** HakyEOn

 **Baby:** ???

 **WonSliceChop:** Did you just indirectly say you would do it with jaehwan because its your room??

 **Swoon:** Wtf

 **DingKongDitch:** How did you even get that from  
 **DingKongDitch:** "Its my room too"

 **Swoon:** Thats a stretch wonshik

 **WonSliceChop:** Its not bizaRRE

 **ChaHakBall:** um  
 **ChaHakBall:** Gotta blaST

**ChaHakball has left the chatroom**

**Baby:** ahskdkflf

 **DingKongDitch:** Were you actually riGHT  
 **DingKongDitch:** FOR ONCE???

 **WonSliceChop:** I take offense to that

 **Jaefish:** Oooo boy ;^)

 **Baby:** Can someone just continue the duet with me? :(

 **DingKongDitch:** Hyuk  
 **DingKongDitch:** Come to my room  
 **DingKongDitch:** We'll go all out and do a karaoke

 **Baby:** Isn't n there?

 **DingKongDitch:** I kicked him out

 **Jaefish:** LmAO

 **Baby:** Okay!  
 **Baby:** I'll bring the sing along

**Baby has left the chatroom**

**Swoon:** This boy has the sing along game...

 **WonSliceChop:** Ikr wtf

 **Swoon:** So precIOUs

 **WonSliceChop:** You're fucking weird

**WonSliceChop has left the chatroom**

**DingKongDitch:** Oh right  
 **DingKongDitch:** Did jaehwan die or?

 **Jaefish:** No  
 **Jaefish:** I'm just scheming what to do next with n ;)

 **DingKongDitch:** Mate don't kidnap the leader for your sick fantasies

 **Jaefish:** Nah i won't  
 **Jaefish:** I'm just gonna talk to him

 **Swoon:** 'Talk' to him in the attic pls  
 **Swoon:** Don't talk in our room

**Swoon has left the chatroom**

**Jaefish:** Ugh fine  
 **Jaefish:** I'm just worried about hakyeons back and ass hurting :(  
 **Jaefish:** From the sturdiness of the floor i mean

 **DingKongDitch:** Hey  
 **DingKongDitch:** You must be feeling lucky if you're worried about that

 **Jaefish:** Nah, theres none of that, the attic is a bad place to sit on for just 5 minutes :(  
 **Jaefish:** Gotta 2ne1

**Jaefish has left the chatroom**

**DingKongDitch:** :(

**DingKongDitch has left the chatroom**


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby has entered the chatroom**

**Baby:** Ahh its so quiet today  
**Baby:** When will everyone get on  
**Baby:** :/  
**Baby:** I'm borED

**DingKongDitch has entered the chatroom**

**DingKongDitch:** Hyuk  
**DingKongDitch:** Its 8 in the morning  
**DingKongDitch:** Everyone has other duties aside from chatting

**Baby:** So does that mean you don't have a life

**DingKongDitch:** Now listen here you little shit  
**DingKongDitch:** Just because we sang our hearts out to bop to the top doesn't mean you can disrespect me like that

**ChaHakBall has entered the room**

**ChaHakBall:** Binnie  
**ChaHakBall:** You did not just call our hyukkie a little shit

**Baby:** Oh  
**Baby:** N!  
**Baby:** Do you not have a life too?

**ChaHakBall:** ...  
**ChaHakBall:** Fuck off twat

**DingKongDitch:** I honestly wonder if hyuk is asking that innocently or with sass

**Baby:** Wow  
**Baby:** You must be really dense if you think i said that without any sarcasm

**ChaHakBall:** Wonder who he got that sass from

**DingKongDitch:** Hyuk  
**DingKongDitch:** Fight me you spawn of satan

**Baby:** I'd obliterate you

**DingKongDitch:** Also don't you have some fishboy to kiss

**Jaefish, Swoon and WonSliceChop has entered the chatroom**

**DingKongDitch:** Speak of the devil

**Baby:** WaiT  
**Baby:** Before we get the details of what happened last night

**WonSliceChop:** Pls don't go too into detail  
**WonSliceChop:** I want to eat my eggs without the urge to throw them up

**Baby:** Why am is my user baby??

**Jaefish:** Because you're the baby of the group

**Swoon:** It isn't rocket science

**Baby:** Haha  
**Baby:** Very funny  
**Baby:** But I'm not 5

**Swoon:** you're right  
**Swoon:** You're 2

**Baby:** Taekwoon, i can still beat your ass

**DingKongDitch:** Okayokayokay

**WonSliceChop:** Lets not fight so early in the morning

**Swoon:** Its exhausting

**DingKongDitch:** Right

**WonSliceChop:** We still have to ask

**DingKongDitch:** Jaehwan

**WonSliceChop:** Hakyeon  
**WonSliceChop:** What happened?

**ChaHakBall:** Ah that was a misunderstanding

**DingKongDitch:** Thats bs

**ChaHakBall:** You're bs  
**ChaHakBall:** Even if i explained myself y'all would've continued teasing  
**ChaHakBall:** It would've felt uncomfortable between me and jae

**Jaefish:** ...

**Baby:** Jae??

**Jaefish:** He just didn't want to deal with your shit  
**Jaefish:** Can't y'all take a joke tho  
**Jaefish:** You can't be as flirty as your nature permits with any of you

**Baby:** Hey  
**Baby:** All i wanted was to continue the duet  
**Baby:** I could care less about that

**WonSliceChop:** buT  
**WonSliceChop:** I heard something from the top of my room??

**Swoon:** What were you two actually doing

**Jaefish:** Hakyeon wouldn't come up to the attic with me

**ChaHakBall:** I thought my life was in danger excusE YOU

**Jaefish:** I'm not harmless :0  
**Jaefish:** But i do bite ;)

**ChaHakBall:** Disgusting

**Jaefish:** :(  
**Jaefish:** Baby why do you hurt me like this  
**Jaefish:** ...  
**Jaefish:** Hold up  
**Jaefish:** Maybe  
**Jaefish:** Just maybe  
**Jaefish:** Hyuk likes being called baby  
**Jaefish:** You know how some people like certain nicknames  
**Jaefish:** Like daddy or some shit

**ChaHakBall:** You're bringing that up again

**WonSliceChop:** Of course you'd be the one to know that shit

**Jaefish:** Shut up wonshik, you're not that innocent either with your porn

**WonSliceChop:** I don't watch porN

**Swoon:** Yeah right  
**Swoon:** Say that next time you remember to plug in your headphones in the computer  
**Swoon:** And don't have the moans on full blast

**Baby:** ExpoSED

**ChaHakBall:** When was this???

**Swoon:** Some time y'all were out

**Jaefish:** So only you and wonshik were in the dorm

**DingKongDitch:** Steamy

**Swoon:** Stfu

**Jaefish:** I was talking?

**Swoon:** Sorry your highness

**Jaefish:** It'd explain why he hasn't changed his user even if he complained about it

**ChaHakBall:** It isn't that deep jaehwan

**Swoon:** this is annoying

**Swoon has left the chatroom**

**Jaefish:** You never know hakyeon

**Baby:** Hey duckboy

**Jaefish:** Rude

**Baby:** I'm just too lazy to change my user

**Jaefish:** That sounds like a lie

**Baby:** Does it look like i care

**ChaHakball has changed Babys name to Hulk**

**ChaHakBall:** Now can we move on from this baby kink talk

**Hulk:** Thank you hakyeon  
**Hulk:** Jaehwan must've given you the time of your life last night ;)

**Jaefish:** Bitch don't wink at my man

**ChaHakBall:** Ahsjkdlf nothiNG HAPPENED  
**ChaHakBall:** how many times do i have to sAY

**DingKongDitch:** A possessive jaehwan is a scary one

**Hulk:** You got that right

**ChaHakBall:** y'all are impossible  
**ChaHakBall:** I'm disowning you both

**ChaHakBall has left the chatroom**

**Hulk:** i dont wanna live on the streets :(  
**Hulk:** Hongbin, help me change n's mind

**DingKongDitch:** Why do i have to??

**Hulk:** I will spare you mercy the next time you piss me off

**DingKongDitch:** Fine fine

**Hulk and DingKongDitch have left the chatroom**

**WonSliceChop:** Jae  
**WonSliceChop:** Why do i feel as if you didn't tell exactly everything about last night

**Jaefish:** Because i didn't  
**Jaefish:** But thats something thats just on my side

**Jaefish has left the chatroom**

**WonSliceChop:** Thats a bit...  
**WonSliceChop:** Whatever  
**WonSliceChop:** There's something going on and I'm gonna find out

**Swoon has entered the chatroom**

**Swoon:** Wonshik  
**Swoon:** Go to fucking sleep sherlock

**Swoon has left the chatroom**

**WonSliceChop:** So rude

**WonSliceChop has left the chatroom**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is this fuckery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hulk, Swoon, DingKongDitch, and WonSliceChop are online**

**Hulk:** I got chills

 **WonSliceChop:** Get a blanket then

 **Hulk:** Thats not how it goes  
**Hulk:** You always have to ruin my singing  
**Hulk:** First with hsm  
**Hulk:** And now grease :'(

 **Swoon:** Get a warm body instead

 **DingKongDitch:** He can't just kidnap someone of the streets to give him warmth

 **Swoon:** Um there are other ways  
**Swoon:** A bar???  
**Swoon:** He'll grab a drink, see someone, flirt and the rest is history

 **Hulk:** I'm not that desperate  
**Hulk:** and i don't want that kinda warmth anyway!  
**Hulk:** Fucking sickos

 **WonSliceChop:** If you're so worried, volunteer yourself binnie

 **DingKongDitch:** I wouldn't mind it anyway

**ChaHakBall has entered the chatroom**

**Hulk:** Do i get no say in this??  
**Hulk:** Has no one even read what i sent?  
**Hulk:** am i just a lonely ghost  
**Hulk:** is my only companion casper 

**DingKongDitch:** no, prepare to get squished

 **ChaHakBall:** Hyuk shut the hell up  
**ChaHakBall:** If you were a ghost, we would have performed an exorcism on you

 **Swoon:** Shit N's online

 **ChaHakBall:** What's that supposed to mean

 **Swoon:** It was so peaceful without you

 **ChaHakBall:** :'(

 **Hulk:** Someone heLP  
**Hulk:** HONGBIN SAT ON ME

****

**WonSliceChop:** this wasn't what we meant by warmth  
**WonSliceChop:** We meant cuddles  
**WonSliceChop:** You had one job and you fucked it up

 **Hulk:** Thats not the only thing he's fucking up  
**Hulk:** My riBS HURT  
**Hulk:** GET OFF FATASS

 **DingKongDitch:** I'm comfortable tho  
**DingKongDitch:** You're gonna have to-

 **Swoon:** Did you hear that thump

 **WonSliceChop:** That was a loud ass thump

 **Hulk:** Y'all are useless, i had to push hongbin off

 **ChaHakBall:** Did he hit the wall??

 **DingKongDitch:** yes i did  
**DingKongDitch:** Hyuk  
**DingKongDitch:** If complications come up  
**DingKongDitch:** You better pay my medical bill  
**DingKongDitch:** This was unnecessary  
**DingKongDitch:** You could have just asked

 **Hulk:** I DID

 **DingKongDitch:** nicely, without insults

 **WonSliceChop:** why are you both even texting if you're in the same room???

 **Swoon:** then why are we all texting if we're in the same building

 **WonSliceChop:** Touché

**Jaefish has entered the chatroom**

**Jaefish:** theYRE MULTIPLYING  
**Jaefish:** AND IM LOSING CONTROL  
**Jaefish:** im sO SORRY IM LATE HYUKKIE

 **Hulk:** bleSS YOU ARE MY SAVIOR JAEHWAN  
**Hulk:** FROM THE POWER YOU'RE SUPPLYING

 **Jaefish:** ITS ELECTRIFYING

 **Swoon:** it better be so electrifying that you get burnt to crisps

**Swoon has left the chatroom**

**Jaefish:** So rude

 **Jaefish:** you better shape up  
**Jaefish:** Cause i need a man  
**Jaefish:** And my heart is set on youuu

 **ChaHakBall:** What a man what a man, what a mighty good man

 **Hulk:** Yes hE IS

 **WonSliceChop:** istg this chat is just being filled by random lyrics

 **Hulk:** You know  
**Hulk:** You can join in on this sing fest instead of being a grouchy killjoy

 **WonSliceChop:** I'd rather not stoop so low  
**WonSliceChop:** How can you even have a singfest if half the time in karaoke y'all hog the microphone

 **ChaHakBall:** Its possible  
**ChaHakBall:** Maybe we'll come out with scratches and bites  
**ChaHakBall:** But if we put our minds tonit, we can accomplish it

 **WonSliceChop:** Ew  
**WonSliceChop:** I don't need some kinda lesson  
**WonSliceChop:** Adios

**WonSliceChop has left the chatroom**

**DingKongDitch:** Hakyeon  
**DingKongDitch:** You really drive people away with your sudden pep talks

**DingKongDitch has left the chatroom**

**ChaHakBall:** :(

**ChaHakBall has left the chatroom**

**Hulk:** Don't listen to him, he's just grouchy i kicked him off me and made him hit the wall

 **Jaefish:** That honestly sounded horrible  
**Jaefish:** I heard a crack  
**Jaefish:** Did his skull or the wall break

 **Hulk:** We will never know :)

**Hulk and Jaefish have left the chatroom**


	4. Chapter 4

**Swoon, ChaHakBall, WonSliceChop and JaeFish has entered the chatroom**

**WonSliceChop:** yaLL  
**WonSliceChop:** You'll never believe  
**WonSliceChop:** What i just witnessed

 **ChaHakBall:** Spit it out  
**ChaHakBall:** I am dying from the suspense

 **WonSliceChop:** Okay  
**WonSliceChop:** So  
**WonSliceChop:** I was walking to the kitchen to get some water  
**WonSliceChop:** Ya know  
**WonSliceChop:** Gotta stay hydrated

 **JaeFish:** Or you're just extremely thristy and have no one to dick you down

 **WonSliceChop:** Fucking rude  
**WonSliceChop:** As i was saying  
**WonSliceChop:** I was walking  
**WonSliceChop:** And i hear some talking  
**WonSliceChop:** I make out the voices  
**WonSliceChop:** And it was hyuk and hongbin  
**WonSliceChop:** I can't make out what they say cause I'm trying not to get spotted  
**WonSliceChop:** And i don't have a death wish atm  
**WonSliceChop:** But i then hear hyuk squeal  
**WonSliceChop:** Like legit squeal like some japanese school girl in some anime  
**WonSliceChop:** So, me being curious and worried

 **Swoon:** Worried my ass  
**Swoon:** You're just too nosy to find out whats happening with everyone

 **WonSliceChop:** I'll take that as a compliment  
**WonSliceChop:** Anyway  
**WonSliceChop:** I move closer and try to peer from the corner to see the boys  
**WonSliceChop:** And i hear  
**WonSliceChop:** Loud and clear  
**WonSliceChop:** Hongbin calling hyuk baby  
**WonSliceChop:** But it wasn't one of those cute ass babys that you hear from couples thay you just want to throw water on them

 **ChaHakBall:** You mean how hongbin wants to splash couples with water

 **WonSliceChop:** Yeah, exactly like that  
**WonSliceChop:** Its was in this deep ass husky tone that you'd use in bed

 **ChaHakBall:** Are you sure you didn't just imagine that tone

 **JaeFish:** And how do you even know thats a tone he'd use in bed???  
**JaeFish:** Have you two done something

 **WonSliceChop:** Gross  
**WonSliceChop:** I love binnie  
**WonSliceChop:** But not like that  
**WonSliceChop:** Idk n  
**WonSliceChop:** There has been some tension going on between those two since forever ago  
**WonSliceChop:** and today that tension was on another level  
**WonSliceChop:** It hit me like a train  
**WonSliceChop:** AnYWAYS  
**WonSliceChop:** Your boy hyuk nearly busted a nut when hongbin said it in that tone  
**WonSliceChop:** His face was as red as a baboons ass

 **Swoon:** Thats a weird thing to compare it to

**Hulk and DingKongDitch have entered the chatroom**

**WonSliceChop:** Hyuk having a baby kink has been confirmed

 **Hulk:** wonshIKK  
**Hulk:** YOU'RE A DEAD MAN

 **WonSliceChop:** oops  
**WonSliceChop:** It has been a wonderful life y'all  
**WonSliceChop:** I will never forget you  
**WonSliceChop:** Please take care of my butt

 **Swoon:** I will not, I'd rather let your butt decompose

 **WonSliceChop:** noT THAT BUTT

 **Swoon:** oh  
**Swoon:** the dog  
**Swoon:** okay, I'll make sure he lives a life of luxury

 **Hulk:** Even though i really wanna make wonshik suffer  
**Hulk:** I don't want to do anything to his dog as payback :(

 **WonSliceChop:** Can you pls spare mercy on me then :')

 **Hulk:** no  
**Hulk:** face the wrath of hulk  
**Hulk:** your head will actually crack like an egg  
**Hulk:** unlike binnies where it just made a dent

 **JaeFish:** You ain't green though  
**JaeFish:** And if anything  
**JaeFish:** You'd be the grinch

 **ChaHakBall:** Wtf  
**ChaHakBall:** How hard did his head hit the wall that it dented his skull

 **Hulk:** The wall  
**Hulk:** You dumbass

 **ChaHakBall:** The amount of sass overflows your body today

 **DingKongDitch:** Let me just explain what happenED

 **ChaHakBall:** Mmhm  
**ChaHakBall:** Sure explain the unexplainable  
**ChaHakBall:** You always got excuses coming up whenevet it involves you and your sweetheart

 **JaeFish:** The shaDE

 **DingKongDitch:** Ffs  
**DingKongDitch:** You remember that one convo we had  
**DingKongDitch:** Where jae said that hyuk may like being called baby  
**DingKongDitch:** cause he didn't change his user himself

 **ChaHakBall:** Oh yes, please do tell  
**ChaHakBall:** Thats the same convo you wouldnt let go what happened with me and jae  
**ChaHakBall:** Even though it was a misunderstaning

 **DingKongDitch:** Hey  
**DingKongDitch:** You brought it up  
**DingKongDitch:** Not me  
**DingKongDitch:** So if the conversation shifts to that  
**DingKongDitch:** You only have yourself to blame :)  
**DingKongDitch:** And this is also a misunderstanding

 **ChaHakBall:** Stfu

 **WonSliceChop:** Ladies break it up  
**WonSliceChop:** I don't want no scratching or hair pulling in this house

 **Swoon:** Hongkong  
**Swoon:** Can you continue

 **DingKongDitch:** Okay sO  
**DingKongDitch:** I was curious

 **JaeFish:** Wonshik look at that  
**JaeFish:** You have someone you can be curious with 24/7

 **DingKongDitch:** And i put it to the test  
**DingKongDitch:** To see how hyuk would react  
**DingKongDitch:** And wonshik told you the rest of what happened  
**DingKongDitch:** So he actually does have a baby kink

 **Hulk:** I can't believe i was just used  
**Hulk:** To fufill your damn curiosity  
**Hulk:** I am heartbroken  
**Hulk:** Am i just a toy to you

 **WonSliceChop:** How overdramatic

 **Swoon:** Wait  
**Swoon:** I called hyuk baby before recently too  
**Swoon:** But his reaction was much different than with you

 **Hulk:** Leo shuT UP

 **Swoon:** no  
**Swoon:** after this constant abuse  
**Swoon:** i am done being pushed around by someone younger than me

 **JaeFish:** Damn leos gonna rage  
**JaeFish:** This is an amazing sight to see

 **DingKongDitch:** Better than seeing hakyeon under you?

 **JaeFish:** It doesn't quite reach to that level ;)

 **ChaHakBall:** fuck off hongbin, that never happened  
**ChaHakBall:** and go suck a dick jaehwan

 **JaeFish:** Of course  
**JaeFish:** Only yours bby ;)

 **ChaHakBall:** I am leaving before this gets out of hand again  
**ChaHakBall:** tell me the details later wonshik

**ChaHakBall has left the chatroom**

**Swoon:** ...

 **JaeFish:** Leo  
**JaeFish:** You were saying?

 **Swoon:** Oh you're finally done hitting on hakyeon  
**Swoon:** I thoughy i would have to wait a century to just continue

 **Hulk:** Pls don't continue  
**Hulk:** I'll do anything you want leo  
**Hulk:** Just shut your pretty little mouth

 **WonSliceChop:** Showering leo in compliments i see  
**WonSliceChop:** As if that'd work

 **Swoon:** Okay

 **WonSliceChop:** I had more faith in you leo

 **Swoon:** But basically, i said thw same thing bongbin said

 **DingKongDitch:** Bongbin-

 **Swoon:** Just not in the same tone wonshik probably heard  
**Swoon:** So thats probably why hyuk nearly came in his pants after hongbin said it to him  
**Swoon:** as wonshik told us, "he busted a nut"  
**Swoon:** you better keep your part of the deal hyuk

**Swoon has left the chatroom**

**JaeFish:** I'm screecHING-  
**JaeFish:** IS THIS REAL LIFE

 **Hulk:** that wasn't what happened :(((  
**Hulk:** I was just shocked  
**Hulk:** hell i won't, you went against not telling them  >:(

 **WonSliceChop:** Shocked at what though  
**WonSliceChop:** Usually you'd be angry

 **DingKongDitch:** I was in deep thought when i said it too  
**DingKongDitch:** I didn't want to get kicked again  
**DingKongDitch:** So thats why it came out like that

 **JaeFish:** Thats not the only thing that needs to come out soon

 **WonSliceChop:** Fine fine  
**WonSliceChop:** We'll drop it

 **Hulk:** Thank you :)  
**Hulk:** Me and Hongbin don't even like each other like that

 **DingKongDitch:** Yeah  
**DingKongDitch:** We don't

**DingKongDitch has left the chatroom**

**Hulk:** :0

 **JaeFish:** Yikes  
**JaeFish:** wonshik  
**JaeFish:** Go

 **WonSliceChop:** Why do i have to

 **JaeFish:** You're the one who caught them  
**JaeFish:** Take responsibility  
**JaeFish:** Just check on hongbin

 **WonSliceChop:** Alright

**WonSliceChop has left the chatroom**

**Hulk:** Why did hongbin just leave like that

 **JaeFish:** Its better to not question it  
**JaeFish:** If you don't even know it yourself  
**JaeFish:** I'll treat you to some food because of today  
**JaeFish:** Alright

 **Hulk:** ...  
**Hulk:** Okay

**Hulk and JaeFish have left the chatroom**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where I'm going with this tbh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Everyone is online**

**ChaHakBall:** Do any of you need anything?

 **Hulk:** Yes  
**Hulk:** My sanity

 **ChaHakBall:** I meant from the store

 **WonSliceChop:** Hun your sanity is long gone  
**WonSliceChop:** It went adios the moment you became satan's underling.

 **Hulk:** This underling is about to kick you from the roof  
**Hulk:** Have fun smooching the grass

 **ChaHakBall:** Can we go without violence for once

 **JaeFish:** We breath violence  
**JaeFish:** There's no stopping it  
**JaeFish:** Theres only occasional hiatus'

 **Swoon:** Okay but after what you did to me  
**Swoon:** Can you make it 100x worse for shikkie

 **JaeFish:** shiKKIE  
**JaeFish:** IM YODELING  
**JaeFish:** THAYS FUCKING ADORABLE

 **ChaHakBall:** yes i agree  
**ChaHakBall:** Infinity outta ten adorable  
**ChaHakBall:** But answer me you little shits  
**ChaHakBall:** Do you need anything from the store???

 **DingKongDitch:** um  
**DingKongDitch:** how rude  
**DingKongDitch:** what did hyukkie even do to you taek?  
**DingKongDitch:** your screams were horrifying

 **Hulk:** i didn't even touch a strand of hair on his pretty little head

 **Swoon:** I think the fuck not  
**Swoon:** This boy decided to try out some wrestling moves on me as payback  
**Swoon:** Wtf kind of wrestlers do you watch to nearly break my spine

 **Hulk:** Oh they aren't wrestlers  
**Hulk:** They're killers :]  
**Hulk:** Methods of torture specifically

 **ChaHakBall:** um???

 **WonSliceChop:** Hyuk  
**WonSliceChop:** Why are you such a lunatic

 **JaeFish:** And a sadist  
**JaeFish:** How can binnie put up with you

 **Hulk:** Dunno  
**Hulk:** I was just born this way  
**Hulk:** Binnie loves me too much

 **DingKongDitch:** I do not  
**DingKongDitch:** I loathe your little ass

 **ChaHakBall:** Why specifically did you type that???

 **Hulk:** Its a phrase  
**Hulk:** You wouldn't know since you're an oldie

 **ChaHakBall:** Exfuckingscuse me  
**ChaHakBall:** I am still young and hip

 **WonSliceChop:** No one says that uncle

 **ChaHakBall:** This is abuse  
**ChaHakBall:** #protecthakyeon

 **DingKongDitch:** No one will do that  
**DingKongDitch:** Gotta protect yourself

 **JaeFish:** Especially your willy  
**JaeFish:** Always protect your willy

 **Swoon:** Don't be silly

 **WonSliceChop:** Protect your willy

 **Hulk:** Ahh the connection of soulmate is admirable

 **ChaHakBall:** IM-  
**ChaHakBall:** WHY

 **JaeFish:** oh right  
**JaeFish:** i remember what i need from the store

 **ChaHakBall:** Okay  
**ChaHakBall:** And what is this thing?

 **JaeFish:** Condoms

 **ChaHakBall:** Im-  
**ChaHakBall:** I am literally done with all your shit  
**ChaHakBall:** I was gonna get us ice cream just to show y'all my love  
**ChaHakBall:** And the only person who answered me was gayhwan with his unbelievable request

 **DingKongDitch:** Gayhwan  
**DingKongDitch:** Accurate

 **JaeFish:** Only for you bby

 **ChaHakBall:** Hulk  
**ChaHakBall:** Oops  
**ChaHakBall:** Hyuk  
**ChaHakBall:** Give jaehwan those torture methods you gave taek for me 

**Hulk:** Whats in it for me

 **ChaHakBall:** You don't sleep outside like a dog

 **Hulk:** Deal

 **JaeFish:** I'd much rather if you'd torture me yourself  
**JaeFish:** Sadistic hakyeon, yes please  
**JaeFish:** Such a turn on

 **ChaHakBall:** That'd be going easy on you  
**ChaHakBall:** Hyuk is a better candidate

 **JaeFish:** Well  
**JaeFish:** Gotta blast thEn

**JaeFish has left the chatroom**

**WonSliceChop:** You're so weak when it comes to getting kicked outta the dorm

 **Hulk:** Wouldn't you be too  
**Hulk:** I like my comfortable bed  
**Hulk:** And  
**Hulk:** I prefer not to sleep with the ants and let them crawl all over me

 **ChaHakBall:** Wonshik  
**ChaHakBall:** You're sleeping outside

 **WonSliceChop:** What did i do???

 **ChaHakBall:** Nothing  
**ChaHakBall:** All the more reason to give you this punishment

 **WonSliceChop:** But hongbin and taek didnt do anything either!

 **Hulk:** You're so childish shikkie

 **WonSliceChop:** I don't want to hear that from a literal child

 **Hulk:** Hakyeon!  
**Hulk:** Why don't we just make shikkie sleep like a bat  
**Hulk:** Upside down  
**Hulk:** It'll be tortuous for him :)

 **ChaHakBall:** Fine lets do that then  
**ChaHakBall:** Hang him from his feet

**ChaHakBall has left the chatroom**

**WonSliceChop:** Will no one come to my rescue

 **DingKongDitch:** Lol no

**DingKongDitch has left the chatroom**

**WonSliceChop:** Taek :')  
**WonSliceChop:** Please

 **Swoon:** Hyuk  
**Swoon:** Lemme help  
**Swoon:** I'll make it 200x more unimaginable for him

 **WonSliceChop:** The betrayal :'(

 **Swoon:** I just want to transfer what hyuk did to me to someone else man  
**Swoon:** There's no peace in this  
**Swoon:** Its war

**WonSliceChop has left the chatroom**

**Hulk:** Okay  
**Hulk:** The more the merrier

**Swoon and Hulk have left the chatroom**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jaefish, WonSliceChop, Swoon, and DingKongDitch are online**

**JaeFish** : I find it funny how y'all were talking about torturing me first  
**JaeFish:** But didn't because Hakyeon told you to hang wonshik like a bat after  
**JaeFish:** I feel the love  <3

**Swoon:** We just forgot  
**Swoon:** But don't worry  
**Swoon:** We'll give you the same treatment as shikkie :)

**ChaHakBall has entered the chatroom**

**ChaHakBall:** Its bc i love u

**DingKongDitch:** ???

**WonSliceChop:** Um what is with that spelling  
**WonSliceChop:** Who are you and what have you done with our uncle

**DingKongDitch:** Forget the spelling  
**DingKongDitch:** Who is holding Hakyeon hostage for him to say thAT

**JaeFish:** I know Hakyeon well and he wouldn't say that so easily  
**JaeFish:** Who are you imposter  
**JaeFish:** >:(

**ChaHakBall:** Lol  
**ChaHakBall:** You got me  
**ChaHakBall:** Its ya boi  
**ChaHakBall:** Hyuk

**DingKongDitch:** What are you doing on Hakyeon's phone??

**ChaHakBall:** I stole it cause i wanted to make hakyeon 'declare his undying love' for hwannie

**WonSliceChop:** But why are you pretending to be him  
**WonSliceChop:** Thats not effective

**ChaHakBall:** Look  
**ChaHakBall:** I'm just tired of this constant cat and mouse game going on with those two  
**ChaHakBall:** This is just a way to speed up the process

**JaeFish:** Hyuk :')  
**JaeFish:** This is a blessing

**ChaHakBall:** Of course hwannie  
**ChaHakBall:** Y'all better get out of the dorm to fucc tho  
**ChaHakBall:** If i see yalls fluid on the couch I'm murding whoever came there 

**Swoon:** Hyuk

**ChaHakBall:** Yes taek

**Swoon:** You better find a place to hide  
**Swoon:** Before hakyeon sees what you did  
**Swoon:** Wait  
**Swoon:** Nevermind

**DingKongDitch:** I nearly went deaf with that shrIEK

**Swoon:** HYUK YOU ARE A DEAD CHILD

**ChaHakBall:** I'm a man  >:(

**Swoon:** NOT WITH THESE SHENANIGANS

**WonSliceChop:** its weird seeing taek all caps everything  
**WonSliceChop:** Even if it isn't him sending the message

**DingKongDitch:** Ikr

**Swoon:** Rude  
**Swoon:** I can type in all caps  
**Swoon:** It just takes too much effort  
**Swoon:** And i don't have time for that  
**Swoon:** Hyuk  
**Swoon:** Where are you

**ChaHakBall:** How do i know you're not hakyeon trying to find out where i am

**Swoon:** Because  
**Swoon:** He just ran outta the living room to find you  
**Swoon:** Go hide

**JaeFish:** Oh fun!  
**JaeFish:** A game of hide and sneak

**WonSliceChop:** Its seek  
**WonSliceChop:** Did you not have a childhood 

**JaeFish:** >:(

**DingKongDitch:** $20 bucks Hakyeon gets his ass beat

**WonSliceChop:** I can't even bet otherwise cause itll happen

**Swoon:** Oh  
**Swoon:** Something just broke

**JaeFish:** And there's the screams

**WonSliceChop:** That was a horrifying scream

**DingKongDitch:** Hyuks screams are amazing

**JaeFish:** Um???  
**JaeFish:** Thats kinda  
**JaeFish:** Suggestive

**DingKongDitch:** Smh  
**DingKongDitch:** Get your head outta the gutter

**JaeFish:** How can i when all you want is to dick down hyuk

**WonSliceChop:** Or be dicked down by him

**DingKongDitch:** I never said that

**WonSliceChop:** You didn't have to  
**WonSliceChop:** The tension between both of y'all is enough to tell  
**WonSliceChop:** 93liner man  
**WonSliceChop:** I know everything you think, perks of being soul mates

**Hulk has entered the chatroom**

**Hulk:** Thats not true tho :0

**DingKongDitch:** Hyuk  
**DingKongDitch:** Are you alive

**Hulk:** Nah  
**Hulk:** I've turned into a ghost  
**Hulk:** Capser the friendly ghost

**WonSliceChop:** Hakyeon  
**WonSliceChop:** What did you do??

**ChaHakBall:** Oh  
**ChaHakBall:** I just found hyuk

**DingKongDitch:** But what broke??

**ChaHakBall:** Well  
**ChaHakBall:** I found hyuk hiding in his closet  
**ChaHakBall:** And he locked the damn door  
**ChaHakBall:** So i got a chair  
**ChaHakBall:** And broke it down with that

**Swoon:** At least he didn't get an axe  
**Swoon:** Imagine how terrifying that'd be

**ChaHakBall:** Also  
**ChaHakBall:** Now theres a huge hole in his closet  
**ChaHakBall:** So demons have a bigger portal to enter through there  
**ChaHakBall:** Be careful kids

**DingKongDitch:** But thats all??  
**DingKongDitch:** You went easy on him

**WonSliceChop:** I don't think that was as easy as it seemed

**ChaHakBall:** Oh  
**ChaHakBall:** I told him that if he ever took my phone again  
**ChaHakBall:** I'd ban anime from this household

**Hulk:** :')

**WonSliceChop:** Yikes  
**WonSliceChop:** Thats like losing a child to hyuk

**JaeFish:** Hakyeon

**ChaHakBall:** What

**JaeFish:** So you don't love me

**ChaHakBall:** No you damn flirt

**JaeFish:** Didn't hurt to try :')

**WonSliceChop:** You failed your mission hyuk

**Hulk:** Not entirely  
**Hulk:** Even if it was slightly, it shortened the processed for these two to ultimately get married

**JaeFish:** Also  
**JaeFish:** Thanks for the condoms ;)  
**JaeFish:** Even though i didn't actually need them

**WonSliceChop:** I'm screechiNG  
**WonSliceChop:** HAKYEON  
**WonSliceChop:** WHY DID YOU BUY THEM  
**WonSliceChop:** JAE WAS MESSING WITH YOU

**ChaHakBall:** HIS REQUEST MIGHT'VE BEEN RIDICULOUS BUT WHAT IF HE DID NEED THEM  
**ChaHakBall:** I still have the duty to fulfill your requeSTS

**DingKongDitch:** Theres no one he'd rather fuck than ahdkflk

**JaeFish:** Ignore him  
**JaeFish:** He's a bit out of his mind today

**DingKongDitch:** You little bitch  
**DingKongDitch:** Hit me next time and forget getting me and hyuk to help you

**ChaHakBall:** Even if it made me pissed, i was there to get some things anyway

**Hulk:** Pissed???  
**Hulk:** Were you jealous lmao

**ChaHakBall: no**

****

**Swoon:** That was a quick denial

**ChaHakBall:** I meant with his request  
**ChaHakBall:** I thought he wanted something for his stomach, not his dick

**Hulk:** Goddamn  
**Hulk:** Y'all will never get anywhere at this rate  
**Hulk:** I am a disappointed parent  
**Hulk:** You make me want to cry

**JaeFish:** You didn't birth us

**Hulk:** And neither did hakyeon but he's like our parent to

**Swoon:** Istg  
**Swoon:** Before you worry about others love life, worry about your bs with hongbin

**Hulk:** Theres nothing going on with me and binnie??

**DingKongDitch:** you need to get you eyes checked

**Swoon:** We ain't believing either of you  
**Swoon:** The tension between both of you is indescribable  
**Swoon:** Your gazes towards each other just says it all  
**Swoon:** But your asses are oblivious as hell

**JaeFish:** Leo went all out  
**JaeFish:** I'm proud of him :')  
**JaeFish:** I gotta go tell hakyeon of his accomplishment

**ChaHakBall:** I'm right here tho??  
**ChaHakBall:** I may not be keeping up on every message but I'm here

**JaeFish:** I'm still coming

**ChaHakBall:** Okay then?

**JaeFish:** And I'm going to kiss you  
**JaeFish:** As a celebration

**ChaHakBall:** Ahazbnxiwd  
**ChaHakBall:** The oNLY THING YOURE KISSING IS THE FLOOR  
**ChaHakBall:** YOURE SUCH A FLIRT ISTG

**ChaHakBall and Jaefish have left the chatroom**

**Hulk:** Lol  
**Hulk:** That was funny

**Swoon:** What

**Hulk:** Hakyeon's face  
**Hulk:** It turned into a cherry within a milisecond

**DingKongDitch:** Ah young love  
**DingKongDitch:** Such a wonderful thing

**Hulk:** He also just usain bolted outta my room to avoid hwannies kisses  
**Hulk:** When will these children stop being oblivious

**Swoon:** Don't even talk about them when you and hongbin are oblivious as hell and much more far gone

**Swoon has left the chatroom**

**Hulk:** how rude :'(  
**Hulk:** So

**DingKongDitch:** So

**Hulk:** You up for a makeout session

**DingKongDitch:** Anytime, you know I'm always up for it

**Hulk:** Jkjk

**DingKongDitch:** Haha ik  
**DingKongDitch:** ...  
**DingKongDitch:** Hyuk

**Hulk:** What is it

**DingKongDitch:** Come to my room real quick  
**DingKongDitch:** I gotta talk to you

**Hulk:** Coming!

**Hulk has left the chatroom**

**DingKongDitch:** oh man i hope you do

**\---**

**WonSliceChop has invited DingKongDitch to a chatroom**

**DingKongDitch has entered the private chatroom**

**WonSliceChop:** You do realize  
**WonSliceChop:** I've been there all along hongbin

**DingKongDitch:** Ahjsjkflof  
**DingKongDitch:** Um what happened with the makeout thing  
**DingKongDitch:** That was a joke

**WonSliceChop:** I could tell  
**WonSliceChop:** You seemed bitter in your 'haha'  
**WonSliceChop:** You finally gonna man up and tell ya boi

**DingKongDitch:** Idk

**WonSliceChop:** HongbIN  
**WonSliceChop:** I WILL PERSONALLY LOCK YOU TWO IN THE ROOM UNTIL YOU EITHER  
**WonSliceChop:** A. DUCK  
**WonSliceChop:** OR B. DATE

**DingKongDitch:** Duck-

**WonSliceChop:** You know what i meant  
**WonSliceChop:** Go for it man  
**WonSliceChop:** Taek is cheering for you two  
**WonSliceChop:** I would ask jae and yeonie whether they are too but knowing them  
**WonSliceChop:** They're actually kissing in the kitchen or some shit  I'd rather not see  
**WonSliceChop:** But i know they are too

**DingKongDitch:** Ah thanks

**WonSliceChop:** Woah

**DingKongDitch:** What?

**WonSliceChop:** Hakyeon just sent me a message saying he ain't getting down and dirty with jaehwan  
**WonSliceChop:** That there's nothing impure that'll burn my eyes  
**WonSliceChop:** Its like he's hacked my phONE

**DingKongDitch:** Lol  
**DingKongDitch:** Idk where he thinks there's nothing 'impure' there when they're eyefucking each other

**WonSliceChop:** Oh  
**WonSliceChop:** He just said that if you two don't get your feelings out in the open  
**WonSliceChop:** He'll lock you outta the dorm  
**WonSliceChop:** Anyway  
**WonSliceChop:** There's nothing to worry about  
**WonSliceChop:** Go get your man

**WonSliceChop has left the chatroom**

**DingKongDitch:** Gee  
**DingKongDitch:** How supporting  
**DingKongDitch:** Well  
**DingKongDitch:** Here goes nothing

**DingKongDitch has left the chatroom**


	7. Chapter 7

**ChaHakBall, Swoon and Jaefish are online**

**Swoon:** i  
**Swoon:** am  
**Swoon:** so  
**Swoon:** tired

**JaeFish:** Me too  
**JaeFish:** Like damn  
**JaeFish:** I'm glad they finally got together but i didn't need to find out this way

**ChaHakBall:** If their gaming isn't keeping us up, their fucking is

**Hulk and DingKongDitch are online**

**Hulk:** Hello!

**Swoon:** Why the fuck do you have to shove your happy hello in our face

**Hulk:** um  
**Hulk:** I cant be happy??

**ChaHakBall:** You can  
**ChaHakBall:** But can you be happy much more quietly

**JaeFish:** Yeah  
**JaeFish:** My ears have lost their innocence  
**JaeFish:** I did not need to hear the squeaking and moans coming from y'all

**Swoon:** When did your ears ever have innocence after hearing the shit you say

**JaeFish:** Okay  
**JaeFish:** You don't have to be so sassy  
**JaeFish:** I get you need your sleep  
**JaeFish:** But calm tf down

**ChaHakBall:** Jfc calm down all of you  
**ChaHakBall:** First off  
**ChaHakBall:** Hyuk  
**ChaHakBall:** Hongbin

**DingKongDitch:** What??

**ChaHakBall:** Congrats on finally fucking like bunnies

**DingKongDitch:** Absjskflg

**ChaHakBall:** So  
**ChaHakBall:** Tell me  
**ChaHakBall:** Who topped ;)

**DingKongDitch:** ThaTS PRIVATE

**Hulk:** Well  
**Hulk:** The details are really juicy

**DingKongDitch:** hyUK  
**DingKongDitch:** SHUT YOUR PUNY MOUTH

**ChaHakBall:** Well that response answers my question

**Hulk:** But i gotta respect my boyfriend's wishes ;)  
**Hulk:** Gee that feels so great to say  
**Hulk:** My boyfriend  
**Hulk:** Lee hongbin  
**Hulk:** Han Hongbin has a nice ring to it tho

**JaeFish:** Ikr  
**JaeFish:** I'm glad y'all stopped running in circles

**ChaHakBall:** There are tears escaping my eyes  
**ChaHakBall:** This is so beautiful  
**ChaHakBall:** But you barely got together and you're already thinking baout changing last names

**Hulk:** Why not  
**Hulk:** Lee Sanghyuk sounds good too

**WonSliceChop is online**

**WonSliceChop:** Do any of you mind telling me why hongbin is frozen like stone

**ChaHakBall:** Lol  
**ChaHakBall:** Hyukkie calling him his boyfriend broke him

**JaeFish:** Not to mention him suggesting marrige  
**JaeFish:** Like not even i would go that fast

**WonSliceChop:** Guess we gotta start planning the funeral  
**WonSliceChop:** How tragic that as soon as they got together  
**WonSliceChop:** one dies like this

**Swoon:** Its much more tragic than romeo and Juliet

**ChaHakBall:** Actually, if you wanna be accurate  
**ChaHakBall:** It'd be romeo and julio

**Swoon:** True

**DingKongDitch:** Hyuk  
**DingKongDitch:** i love you baby

**Swoon:** Oh he lives

**JaeFish:** Oh he called him baby  
**JaeFish:** Is this gonna spark something in Hyuk

**Swoon:** This is sweet and all  
**Swoon:** But we still gotta discuss how we gonna sleep  
**Swoon:** Cause if y'all fuck everyday, I'll personally plan and commit your murder

**Hulk:** Before we do thAT  
**Hulk:** I still have something to ask  
**Hulk:** Hwannie  
**Hulk:** Did you kiss hakyeon?  
**Hulk:** After announcing you were  
**Hulk:** Cause as i was heading to binnie's room  
**Hulk:** I heard screaming 

**JaeFish:** I tried  
**JaeFish:** But he refused :(

**ChaHakBall:** Wdym  
**ChaHakBall:** Those screams were yours

**JaeFish:** You can't let me have my fun can you

**ChaHakBall:** Look at this boy trying to pass the embarrassment to me  
**ChaHakBall:** Istg  
**ChaHakBall:** I can't put up with this anymore

**JaeFish:** Its only because he fucking jumped onto me

**WonSliceChop:** Hakyeon turned into a ninja?  
**WonSliceChop:** What a turn of events

**ChaHakBall:** Well  
**ChaHakBall:** I thought that about the element of surprise  
**ChaHakBall:** And to scare you into oblivion so you wouldn't try to kiss me

**JaeFish:** Who said i was actually going to kiss you though  
**JaeFish:** You got excited all on your own

**DingKongDitch:** Lol  
**DingKongDitch:** Were you disappointed that he didn't

**ChaHakBall:** no  
**ChaHakBall:** yes

**Hulk:** I-

**JaeFish:** Hakyeon-  
**JaeFish:** Really-

**WonSliceChop:** Taek is getting beat you guys  
WonSliceChop: I think he sent that 'yes' lmao

**ChaHakBall:** he diD  
**ChaHakBall:** YALL LOVE TO MESS WITH ME

**Swoon:** In my defense  
**Swoon:** I was disappointed we didn't hit two birds with one stone

**ChaHakBall:** What is that supposed to mean-

**DingKongDitch:** I get it

**JaeFish:** Me 2

**WonSliceChop:** Me 3

**Hulk:** Me 3  
**Hulk:** oops  
**Hulk:** 4

**ChaHakBall:** ???

**Swoon:** okaY  
**Swoon:** can we get back to the night problem

**WonSliceChop:** Oh right  
**WonSliceChop:** Hyuk and Hongbin  
**WonSliceChop:** Please don't be so loud  
**WonSliceChop:** Be considerate of the oldies  
**WonSliceChop:** They need their sleep

**JaeFish:** I am offended

**Swoon:** Or better yet  
**Swoon:** No fucking in the dorm

**Hulk:** Aw  >:(

**ChaHakBall:** At least no fucking when you're not alone

**DingKongDitch:** Thats like never

**ChaHakBall:** Thats not my problem

**Swoon:** AlsO  
**Swoon:** I don't want you two fucking on the couch or in the kitchen or the tables

**DingKongDitch:** Um gross  
**DingKongDitch:** Who'd fuck in the kitchen anyway

**Hulk:** :')

**ChaHakBall:** Horny little shits  
**ChaHakBall:** Which you two fit perfectly

**Swoon:** I don't want to sit on the couch or make food where you two got down and dirty  
**Swoon:** I don't need that mental image

**Hulk:** Don't get a mental image of my man  
**Hulk:** Or I'll beat your ass

**JaeFish:** Jfc  
**JaeFish:** How possessive

**Swoon:** Don't worry  
**Swoon:** Even if i would get paid for it, i would never want to image it

**Hulk:** Are you dissing him

**Swoon:** Wtf  
**Swoon:** You get pissy if i do or don't  
**Swoon:** I can't please you

**Hulk:** I don't need you to please me  
**Hulk:** I got binnie

**JaeFish:** Ahsjkdlf  
**JaeFish:** Get a roOM

**ChaHakBall:** um

**JaeFish:** WAIT DON'T  
**JaeFish:** GET OUT IF YOU'RE GONNA GET HORNY

**Swoon:** thats better

**DingKongDitch:** Jeez  
**DingKongDitch:** You make us sound worse than we really are

**JaeFish:** How would you know you two are mild when its only been one day  
**JaeFish:** And thats officially

**Swoon:** Honestly  
**Swoon:** If you count the endless months of pining  
**Swoon:** Its severe

**DingKongDitch:** Point taken  
**DingKongDitch:** Don't worry  
**DingKongDitch:** We'll be careful from now on

**WonSliceChop:** That just sounds like you're still gonna do it

**Hulk:** You honestly think we'll be able to keep our hands of each other

**DingKongDitch:** We will

**Hulk:** >:0

**DingKongDitch:** We will  
**DingKongDitch:** Or you won't ever get another piece of this

**Hulk:** Alright  
**Hulk:** We'll be more quiet

**ChaHakBall:** You'll try and fail  
**ChaHakBall:** I can already predict the future

**Hulk:** Hey  
**Hulk:** Its not my fault if binnie gets too loud

**DingKongDitch:** Its also not my fault if i give you blue balls

**WonSliceChop:** LmfAo

**Swoon:** Just  
**Swoon:** Don't  
**Swoon:** Be  
**Swoon:** Too  
**Swoon:** Loud

**JaeFish:** And keep it confined to your room please

**ChaHakBall:** Excuse me  
**ChaHakBall:** I share a room with one of them  
**ChaHakBall:** I had to sleep in hyuk and wonshik's room last night  
**ChaHakBall:** I had to deal with wonshik's snores  
**ChaHakBall:** I am not leaving the comfort of my room

**Swoon:** You might as well cause this is the only way we can compromise

**Swoon has left the chatroom**

**ChaHakBall:** >:(

**JaeFish:** Its alright  
**JaeFish:** You can sleep with me ;)

**ChaHakBall:** I'm not kicking taek outta his own room

**WonSliceChop:** We have an attic

**Hulk:** That'd be creepy though :(

**WonSliceChop:** How about  
**WonSliceChop:** We just switch rooms  
**WonSliceChop:** Theres no doubt those two already soiled your bed

**DingKongDitch:** We wouldn't  >:(

**ChaHakBall:** Lets room together then shikkie  
**ChaHakBall:** I hated walking into the room and just being hit with the stench of sex

**JaeFish:** You will not  
**JaeFish:** Thatll just give those two ideas that they can have sex everyday

**ChaHakBall:** Man you right  
**ChaHakBall:** But i don't care  
**ChaHakBall:** As long as they keep quiet  
**ChaHakBall:** We're fine

**Hulk:** Yay!

**ChaHakBall:** But  
**ChaHakBall:** If i hear a squeak from either of you  
**ChaHakBall:** I will kick both of you out of the dorm

**DingKongDitch:** We'll make sure not to do so

**Hulk:** We don't wanna piss you off

**WonSliceChop:** I wonder how long it'll take until you break out in noise

**JaeFish:** 10 bucks it doesn't even last 24 hours

**DingKongDitch:** Its not like we're sex addicts smh  
**DingKongDitch:** We can hold off

**Hulk:** Tbh  
**Hulk:** As long as i can cuddle with binnie  
**Hulk:** And shower him with kisses  
**Hulk:** I'm good

**ChaHakBall:** How cute

**WonSliceChop:** This is disgustingly sweet  
**WonSliceChop:** It rots my heart

**JaeFish:** I'd take this any day over the tension before

**ChaHakBall:** Me too

**WonSliceChop:** We still got tension throughout this household sadly  
**WonSliceChop:** Its just less severe.

**ChaHakBall:** Wdym

**WonSliceChop:** Absolutely nothing

**Hulk:** I'm gonna go buy some snacks  
**Hulk:** Anyone wanna come?

**JaeFish:** I'll go

**DingKongDitch:** Me too

**JaeFish:** On second thought  
**JaeFish:** nevermind  
**JaeFish:** I don't want to be the third wheel  
**JaeFish:** Enjoy your short date

**DingKongDitch:** Lol  
**DingKongDitch:** Thanks ig

**DingKongDitch and Hulk have left the chatroom**

**WonSliceChop:** Lets play some video games then

**JaeFish:** Alright!  
**JaeFish:** prepare to get your ass handed to you

**ChaHakBall:** Be careful not to break the console

**JaeFish:** That only happened once

**WonSliceChop:** It was one too many times

**WonSliceChop, Jaefish, and ChaHakBall has left the chatroom**


	8. Chapter 8

**WonSliceChop, Jaefish, Hulk, DingKongDitch, and Swoon are online**

**WonSliceChop:** Day three and we are still safe from hearing two idiots sex it up

 **Hulk:** Can you stoP  
**Hulk:** We told you  
**Hulk:** We aren't gonna have sex so we don't disturb y'all

 **DingKongDitch:** Yeah  
**DingKongDitch:** You don't have to make some kinda fake ass documentary as the days pass

 **JaeFish:** But we are not safe from their sassy remarks

 **Swoon:** You asked for it tbh

**ChaHakBall is online**

**ChaHakBall:** Okay  
**ChaHakBall:** Which one of you little fuckers broke the toliet

 **WonSliceChop:** How does one break a toilet

 **Swoon:** By sitting on it with their fatass

 **ChaHakBall:** Istg  
**ChaHakBall:** I just wanted to take a leak  
**ChaHakBall:** And as i get close to the toliet  
**ChaHakBall:** I hear a splash  
**ChaHakBall:** And i see the bathroom getting flooded

 **JaeFish:** Rip  
**JaeFish:** Who clogged the toilet real bad??

 **WonSliceChop:** Its better to fess up to it before Hakyeon decides to torture the answer outta us

 **Hulk:** I saw binnie going to the bathroom earlier  
**Hulk:** I think he did it

 **JaeFish:** Way to sell out your own boyfriend lmao

 **DingKongDitch:** I cannot believe this betrayal

 **ChaHakBall:** What did you do  
**ChaHakBall:** To make the toliet so clogged up  
**ChaHakBall:** That we have to call a plumber  
**ChaHakBall:** :)

 **WonSliceChop:** Yikes  
**WonSliceChop:** A hakyeon that doesn't get to leak is an angry one

 **DingKongDitch:** Hyuk bet me if i could stick all the rolls of toliet paper in the toliet

 **JaeFish:** And you just went ahead and did something so stupid??

 **DingKongDitch:** Yeah  
**DingKongDitch:** Pretty much  
**DingKongDitch:** I mean  
**DingKongDitch:** I'm not passing up 50 bucks

 **Hulk:** hongbIN WHY

 **DingKongDitch:** You sold me out  
**DingKongDitch:** I ain't going down without dragging you with me

 **WonSliceChop:** Ah true love

 **JaeFish:** When will i ever have that :')

 **Hulk:** You can have it with me  
**Hulk:** But like  
**Hulk:** Platonically

 **Swoon:** This is worse than the #nohomotho

 **WonSliceChop:** Already planning on ditching the bean i see

 **JaeFish:** Ew no  
**JaeFish:** I'm taken  
**JaeFish:** Hongbin control your man

 **Swoon:** And I can fly

 **DingKongDitch:** Hyuk tf

 **Hulk:** No you're not  
**Hulk:** Cause someone is in denial  
**Hulk:** Bin you know i love you  
**Hulk:** But Jaehwan just really needs some loving  
**Hulk:** Cause a certain person won't give it to him

 **JaeFish:** :')

 **ChaHakBall:** hYUK  
**ChaHakBall:** HONGBIN  
**ChaHakBall:** YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED

 **Swoon:** They really did waste all the toliet paper  
**Swoon:** You two are gonna buy the toliet paper from now on

 **Hulk:** lmao  
**Hulk:** You can't ground us  
**Hulk:** We're not your children

 **ChaHakBall:** I am still your leader

 **JaeFish:** Hakyeon  
**JaeFish:** You can just let it out in the plants  
**JaeFish:** They really need some water anyway

 **ChaHakBall:** I'm not just gonna whip it out so i can pee  
**ChaHakBall:** Much less in public

 **WonSliceChop:** I cant-  
**WonSliceChop:** I dunno why i found that so funny

 **DingKongDitch:** Calm down  
**DingKongDitch:** We have another toliet anyway

 **ChaHakBall:** That toliet was my only comfort away from all of you  
**ChaHakBall:** And you broke what i held most dear to me

 **Swoon:** Hakyeon  
**Swoon:** Shut up  
**Swoon:** Stop acting like a drama queen

 **WonSliceChop:** Yeah  
**WonSliceChop:** The toliet will be fixed soon anyway  
**WonSliceChop:** And you'll continue having your 'me-time'

 **JaeFish:** For the meantime  
**JaeFish:** Get used to toliet junior  
**JaeFish:** Unless you wanna hold it in  
**JaeFish:** Thats up to you

 **ChaHakBall:** Fine  
**ChaHakBall:** But hyuk and hongbin  
**ChaHakBall:** Sleep with one eye open tonight

**ChaHakBall has left the chatroom**

**Hulk:** I wanna believe that Hakyeon would actually get revenge  
**Hulk:** But he's too soft to do so

 **DingKongDitch:** Honestly  
**DingKongDitch:** Anyway  
**DingKongDitch:** After this whole idiotic toilet paper ordeal  
**DingKongDitch:** Who wants to play some games

 **JaeFish:** Lets go!

**Hulk, Jaefish, WonSliceChop, Swoon and DingKongDitch have left the chatroom**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol i think this is the shortest chapter yet for a textfic. :')


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, i had wrote this chapter about a week or two after bap's honeymoon came out lmao.

**ChaHakBall, WonSliceChop, Swoon, Hulk and DingKongDitch are online**

**Swoon:** I love honeymoon

 **DingKongDitch:** Bitch me too

 **Hulk:** I'm crying in the club bc of it

 **ChaHakBall:** You're in the club??  
**ChaHakBall:** What are you doing there child

 **WonSliceChop:** Omf  
**WonSliceChop:** Hakyeon  
**WonSliceChop:** Hes not really in a club-

 **ChaHakBall:** Oh he's not?

 **DingKongDitch:** No  
**DingKongDitch:** Its just a phrase uncle

 **Swoon:** Ffs

 **Hulk:** Actually  
**Hulk:** A club sounds nice  
**Hulk:** If it means i can get away from you

 **WonSliceChop:** Hongbin  
**WonSliceChop:** Where's your leash on ya boy

**Jaefish is online**

**JaeFish:** Oh  
**JaeFish:** Fancy seeing you here hongbin and hyuk

 **WonSliceChop:** Lol whats with the shade hwannie

 **JaeFish:** Wonshik  
**JaeFish:** You gotta pay up on that bet

 **Swoon:** What bet

 **WonSliceChop:** What bet

 **JaeFish:** Don't play coy  
**JaeFish:** We bet whether those two will try to fuck within a week  
**JaeFish:** And wonshik actually had faith they would hold out

 **WonSliceChop:** I don't know a bet  
**WonSliceChop:** I don't know a fuck  
**WonSliceChop:** I dont don't know a jaeshit

 **ChaHakBall:** Tf wonshik  
**ChaHakBall:** How could you easily believe they would hold back

 **JaeFish:** And may i say  
**JaeFish:** In his precise words  
**JaeFish:** "They're too innocent to fuck until a month"

 **Swoon:** Where is this innocence you spoke of  
**Swoon:** All i see is a bunch of sin

 **Hulk:** >:(  
**Hulk:** We actually held out really well!  
**Hulk:** Stop underestimating us

 **Swoon:** Are you blind wonshik

 **ChaHakBall:** We can't stop if you just prove you two can't keep your hands of each other

 **DingKongDitch:** :')

 **Swoon:** How much money did you two bet??

 **JaeFish:** Get ready for this  
**JaeFish:** We bet on 50 bucks

 **Swoon:** Thats not that much

 **DingKongDitch:** You made it sound more than it actually is

 **JaeFish:** And hakyeon

 **DingKongDitch:** I take what i said back  
**DingKongDitch:** Thats not a bit  
**DingKongDitch:** Thats an extreme

 **ChaHakBall:** Wtf  
**ChaHakBall:** I am not some kinda prize for a bet  
**ChaHakBall:** I didn't agree to this

 **Hulk:** Lmfao  
**Hulk:** Jaehwan will never give up on this little quest

 **JaeFish:** I just agreed as a way to kill time

 **DingKongDitch:** Damn  
**DingKongDitch:** That could be taken in a bad light

 **WonSliceChop:** Hey  
**WonSliceChop:** I was confident I'd win so you wouldn't be exposed to jaesin

 **ChaHakBall:** But yet you lost  
**ChaHakBall:** You disappoint me

 **Swoon:** I don't get it  
**Swoon:** What the hell does yeonnie have to do with this

 **WonSliceChop:** In short  
**WonSliceChop:** He's like a companion

 **JaeFish:** Stop sugar coating it  
**JaeFish:** Basically he's a maid  
**JaeFish:** And has to follow what we tell him

 **Hulk:** Tf is this roleplay kink

 **ChaHakBall:** Taek  
**ChaHakBall:** Help me kill these two idiots

 **Swoon:** Sure  
**Swoon:** I'm on it  
**Swoon:** Do you want it to look like an accidental death  
**Swoon:** Or something of natural causes

 **ChaHakBall:** Surprise me

 **Hulk:** We'll help too :D

 **DingKongDitch:** You just wanna get revenge on jaehwan for ratting us out  
**DingKongDitch:** Don't you

 **Hulk:** Of course  
**Hulk:** But i wanna help our amazing leader

 **ChaHakBall:** Woah  
**ChaHakBall:** I guess that little fuck you two had was so mindblowing  
**ChaHakBall:** That hyuk is actually complimenting me

 **WonSliceChop:** Why am i included in this death list :(  
**WonSliceChop:** I was trying to protect you

 **ChaHakBall:** How the hell did you two even come to the conclusion that i would be in your bet tho

 **DingKongDitch:** Wait  
**DingKongDitch:** Is it because of that maid costume you have in your closet???

 **WonSliceChop:** Hahaha what costume

 **JaeFish:** Yes it is

 **Hulk:** So you just wanted to put it to use  
**Hulk:** After having it in there for months  
**Hulk:** I get it

 **Swoon:** But why yeoNNIE  
**Swoon:** OF ALL PEOPLE

 **ChaHakBall:** Is that supposed to be an insult-

 **JaeFish:** Bitch have you see those legs  
**JaeFish:** And that plumpanskd-

 **ChaHakBall:** Y'all  
**ChaHakBall:** I am saddened to announce  
**ChaHakBall:** That jaehwan is dead  
**ChaHakBall:** Lets get the funeral underway and bury him before he wakes up

 **Swoon:** Rip in piece

 **WonSliceChop:** HakyeoN  
**WonSliceChop:** Don't hurT ME  
**WonSliceChop:** IT WAS JAEHWANS IDEA TO HAVE BET ON YOU

 **DingKongDitch:** honestly  
**DingKongDitch:** That little  
**DingKongDitch:** "Have you seen those legs and ass"  
**DingKongDitch:** Was enough to tell us it was his idea

 **JaeFish:** Well I'm glad to be known for that in my last moments

 **Hulk:** You're supposed to be dead

 **JaeFish:** I can't be dead with this passion

 **ChaHakBall:** Why didn't you change his mind thO  
**ChaHakBall:** WONSHIK YOU DISAPPOINT ME

 **WonSliceChop:** i was trying to convince him with  
**WonSliceChop:** Whoever loses has to wear it around the dorm and follow everyone's orders  
**WonSliceChop:** for like a week  
**WonSliceChop:** But he wouldn't listen :')

 **JaeFish:** Like i said  
**JaeFish:** I like seeing Hakyeon's reaction  
**JaeFish:** And this was hilarious

 **DingKongDitch:** Even when he tried to knock you out?

 **JaeFish:** Yeah  
**JaeFish:** It was worth it

 **Hulk:** I always knew you were a masochist

 **ChaHakBall:** I guess this means that bet wasn't serious enough to play out

 **JaeFish:** I mean  
**JaeFish:** If you wanna wear that costume for me  
**JaeFish:** You're welcomed to  
**JaeFish:** ;)

 **ChaHakBall:** You're gonna regret it if i do

 **JaeFish:** Go ahead and try to make me regret it ;)

 **ChaHakBall:** I'll do more than just make you feel regret  
**ChaHakBall:** ;)

**ChaHakBall has left the chatroom**

**JaeFish:** AGSJDKF

 **Hulk** : WHAT DOES THE WINK MEAN-

 **DingKongDitch:** The amount of flirting  
**DingKongDitch:** Is making me sick

 **WonSliceChop:** Ikr  
**WonSliceChop:** How about the four of us leave the dorm tomorrow so we don't have to witness someone getting dicked down

 **Swoon:** I'm down

 **JaeFish:** So am i  
**JaeFish:** Literally

 **Swoon:** I could tell by hearing you fall of the bed  
**Swoon:** In pure shock

 **JaeFish:** Seriously though  
**JaeFish:** I want those 50 bucks wonshik  
**JaeFish:** Pay up

 **WonSliceChop:** Gotta blasT

**WonSliceChop has left the chatroom**

**JaeFish:** Guess we gotta do this the hard way  
**JaeFish:** Hyukkie  
**JaeFish:** Go steal some money from wonshik  
**JaeFish:** Take as much as you want  
**JaeFish:** But bring me my 50 bucks

 **Hulk:** Ay ay sir

**Hulk and Jaefish have left the chatroom**

**DingKongDitch:** Taek

 **Swoon:** Mh?

 **DingKongDitch:** I found a cat near the dorm earlier  
**DingKongDitch:** I sneaked it in  
**DingKongDitch:** Wanna come touch it

 **Swoon:** That sounds-

 **DingKongDitch:** Get your head outta the gutter  
**DingKongDitch:** I ain't trying to flirt  
**DingKongDitch:** I have a boyfriend mind you

 **Swoon:** I know  
**Swoon:** Its just really suggestive  
**Swoon:** Let me see the small animal though

 **DingKongDitch:** I'm in the living room

 **Swoon:** Gotcha

**DingKongDitch and Swoon have left the chatroom**


	10. Chapter 10

**Everyone is online**

**DingKongDitch:** The toliet is finally fixed  
**DingKongDitch:** Everyone is finally happy again  
**DingKongDitch:** My crops are thriving  
**DingKongDitch:** My skin is clear

**ChaHakBall:** I'm not

**Swoon:** Way to ruin the fucking mood

**ChaHakBall:** Hey  
**ChaHakBall:** Don't fucking curse

**Swoon:** Don't tell me not to curse when you're doing the same shit

**WonSliceChop:** Can the both of you chill???  
**WonSliceChop:** Anyway now what are you on about

**Hulk:** What crawled up your ass and died

**DingKongDitch:** Rip Jaehwan's little friend

**JaeFish:** Ikr  
**JaeFish:** Donate a dime to save jaehwan jr.  
**JaeFish:** I will greatly appreciate it

**WonSliceChop:** Im screechiNG  
**WonSliceChop:** Is it really lil tho  
**WonSliceChop:** Hakyeon??

**ChaHakBall:** Tf why you asking me

**Hulk:** You're the best person to ask after last nights rendezvous

**DingKongDitch:** Stop using big words  
**DingKongDitch:** You're 5

**Hulk:** Bitch  
**Hulk:** You may be my boyfried  
**Hulk:** But that doesn't mean you can disrespect me like this

**Swoon:** Boy  
**Swoon:** Fried  
**Swoon:** Since when was he fried like some fast food

**JaeFish:** Since the moment he started dating hyuk

**WonSliceChop:** Hyuk  
**WonSliceChop:** Do you have some frying powers you wanna tell us about

**Hulk:** My powers don't fry  
**Hulk:** And they will stay a secret

**JaeFish:** Bet you it has something to with the bedroom

**Hulk:** You're correct  
**Hulk:** You want a sticker?

**JaeFish:** This boy

**Hulk:** You mean man

**Swoon:** Actually boy is too nice  
**Swoon:** This toddler

**Hulk:** Istg

**WonSliceChop:** Oh right  
**WonSliceChop:** What got you in a pussy mood hakyeon  
**WonSliceChop:** Whoops  
**WonSliceChop:** Pissy*

**DingKongDitch:** Mmhm  
**DingKongDitch:** Sure thats what you meant

**WonSliceChop:** I-

**ChaHakBall:** Actually wonshik is partially right

**Swoon:** I'm sorry what-

**ChaHakBall:** A cat is a pussy yes?

**Hulk:** Oh yeah it is

**ChaHakBall:** Smh you guys and your dirty minds

**DingKongDitch:** What about it anyway

**ChaHakBall:** One of you brought in a cat  
**ChaHakBall:** And said cat shit everywhere  
**ChaHakBall:** Especially in my shoes  
**ChaHakBall:** Who was it

**JaeFish:** I wouldn't doubt if it was taek  
**JaeFish:** You know how much he loves animals

**Swoon:** It actually wasn't me this time

**WonSliceChop:** 'This time'  
**WonSliceChop:** You've sneaked some in before theN

**Swoon:** Obviously  
**Swoon:** I hid them really well since no one suspected

**Hulk:** Then who was it???  
**Hulk:** Cause jae and yeonnie were together and wonshik was with me

**DingKongDitch:** O la la  
**DingKongDitch:** What were you two doing

**Hulk:** I heard a lot of groans  
**Hulk:** And panting

**ChaHakBall:** I was killing him

**WonSliceChop:** Thats such a lie

**JaeFish:** Lol he actually was  
**JaeFish:** I'm injured

**Swoon:** Where

**JaeFish:** My heart

**Swoon:** Ffs  
**Swoon:** You didn't do a good job if thats the case

**WonSliceChop:** Did you ever wear the outfit yeonnie?

**JaeFish:** Unfortunately he didn't :'(

**WonSliceChop:** But???  
**WonSliceChop:** He took it???

**DingKongDitch:** LmfAo

**ChaHakBall:** I did no such thing

**WonSliceChop:** You deadass asked me where it was and just ran out when you took it

**Hulk:** Oh i saw him holding something when i went to your room  
**Hulk:** That was it??

**Swoon:** Wow  
**Swoon:** Didn't know you were into that

**ChaHakBall:** I'm nOT  
**ChaHakBall:** Anyway we're straying from the original subject

**DingKongDitch:** Can we continue straying  
**DingKongDitch:** This hakyeon stealing a maid costume is interesting

**JaeFish:** Suspicious  
**JaeFish:** When is anything hakyeon does ever interesting to you

**Swoon:** Honestly

**WonSliceChop:** Come on  
**WonSliceChop:** We all know deep down  
**WonSliceChop:** Under all that sass and hate  
**WonSliceChop:** He loves hakyeon very dearly

**JaeFish:** Back off  
**JaeFish:** You have a boyfriend already

**DingKongDitch:** I'm offended that you think that  
**DingKongDitch:** You shouldn't say such lies

**Hulk:** Where's the actual lie though

**JaeFish:** LmfAo  
**JaeFish:** Even your boyfriend thinks so

**DingKongDitch:** >:(

**Hulk:** Like binnie once said  
**Hulk:** Marrige should be done with someone you love  
**Hulk:** Like hakyeon and him

**DingKongDitch:** Never  
**DingKongDitch:** I'd rather jump off a cliff

**WonSliceChop:** Wait  
**WonSliceChop:** There's only taek and binnie left  
**WonSliceChop:** And since taek denied it  
**WonSliceChop:** That leaves bin

**DingKongDitch:** Ha ha ha

**ChaHakBall:** Hongbin  
**ChaHakBall:** Was it you who let the cat in 

**Swoon:** It was

**DingKongDitch:** TaEK

**ChaHakBall:** You owe me new shoes

**JaeFish:** ???  
**JaeFish:** That's it???  
**JaeFish:** That's all you're going to say to him??  
**JaeFish:** This is blatant favoritism!

**ChaHakBall:** I mean  
**ChaHakBall:** The cat's cute

**Swoon:** Are you holding it right now

**ChaHakBall:** Yes  
**ChaHakBall:** Wanna come pet it?

**DingKongDitch:** Woah  
**DingKongDitch:** Deja vu

**Hulk:** I'm coming to see the caT

**JaeFish:** Me too!

**Swoon:** I wanna come see the cat again

**WonSliceChop:** Really-  
**WonSliceChop:** This really is favoritism

**ChaHakBall:** Nah i love you the same shikkie

**Hulk:** What about me???

**ChaHakBall:** You too hyukkie  
**ChaHakBall:** Even if you're too much to handle sometimes

**Swoon:** More like all the time

**JaeFish:** And moi??

**ChaHakBall:** I love everyone but jaehwannie

**JaeFish:** :(

**ChaHakBall:** Jk ily2  
**ChaHakBall:** just come over here cutie  
**ChaHakBall:** Come pet the cat

**ChaHakBall and Jaefish have left the chatroom**

**WonSliceChop:** Will the day ever come  
**WonSliceChop:** Where they actually get together

**Hulk:** What if the big reveal is that they've been dating all this time  
**Hulk:** And are just putting on a show

**Swoon:** Nah the author isn't that smart

**Hulk:** What

**Swoon:** What

**DingKongDitch:** Its honeslty fucking possible  
**DingKongDitch:** And if thats the case  
**DingKongDitch:** All this hair loss over stressing over them would have been futile

**Hulk:** Wdym  
**Hulk:** You're still as handsome as ever, bald or not

**WonSliceChop:** Ew can you two not flirt in front of us

**DingKongDitch:** Oh right i forgot  
**DingKongDitch:** Single people are grouchy over couples

**Hulk:** Come over to my room binnie  
**Hulk:** Let me shower you in praises in private

**Swoon:** Pls be quiet and stay safe

****

**Hulk, Swoon, WonSliceChop and DingKongDitch have left the chatroom**

****


	11. Chapter 11

**Hulk, DingKongDitch, Swoon, and ChaHakBall are online**

**Hulk:** Can we get a chicken as a pet

 **DingKongDitch:** Why do you want a chicken??

 **Swoon:** Why tf are we having this discussion at nearly midnight

 **Hulk:** So i can teach it my ways of annoying y'all  
**Hulk:** This satan business gets tiring and I'm lazy too do it sometimes :/  
**Hulk:** So what a better way  
**Hulk:** Than let a chicken do the work! :D

 **ChaHakBall:** We are not getting a chicken

 **Swoon:** We already have enough chickens in this household  
**Swoon:** Adding one more will be torture

 **Hulk:** >:(  
**Hulk:** I am not a chicken

 **Swoon:** I didn't say you were  
**Swoon:** Not my problem if you thought it was aimed at you :)

 **Hulk:** Come on!  
**Hulk:** Having a pet will be fun!

 **DingKongDitch:** You know we can't have animals in the dorm

 **Hulk:** But what about the cat

 **ChaHakBall:** Oh  
**ChaHakBall:** It was only here for what a day or two  
**ChaHakBall:** Thats alright but not an actual pet

 **Hulk:** What happened to the cat :0

 **ChaHakBall:** I found a nice family to take care of it

 **Swoon:** You better have  
**Swoon:** Cats deserve the best

 **ChaHakBall:** Anyway  
**ChaHakBall:** Has anyone seen shikkie and jae?

 **DingKongDitch:** They went out to a bar?  
**DingKongDitch:** I don't really remember where they said they were heading  
**DingKongDitch:** I was too busy

 **Hulk:** With what

 **DingKongDitch:** With sleeping

 **ChaHakBall:** Its getting late though

 **Swoon:** Omf  
**Swoon:** They aren't 15 year old boys  
**Swoon:** They'll be okay  
**Swoon:** Dont get your paternal instincts in a twist

 **ChaHakBall:** How rude  
**ChaHakBall:** All the love i show you  
**ChaHakBall:** And this is how you repay me

 **Swoon:** Its tough love 

**Jaefish is online**

**JaeFish:** Ahhhhhjjko  


**Hulk:** Tf are you having a keyboard seizure

 **JaeFish:** No!  
**JaeFish:** I am sick and tired of this!

 **Swoon:** Are you going to let the cat outta the bag

 **JaeFish:** TOSAY IS THW DAY JAEGWAN TAKES THE VIG SGEP  
**JaeFish:** HAKYEON

 **ChaHakBall:** shit, you're worrying me jae **ChaHakBall:** your grammar is all over the place **ChaHakBall:** Are you alright?

 **JaeFish:** You're so beautiful hakyeonnie  
**JaeFish:** Yiu take my breathe away sometimes

 **DingKongDitch:** Oh my  
**DingKongDitch:** Speaking of love

 **ChaHakBall:** Um  
**ChaHakBall:** Are you okay jaehwan???  
**ChaHakBall:** Are you sick???

 **Hulk:** Omf  
**Hulk:** Jaehwan  
**Hulk:** Are you drinking?? 

**Swoon:** It took you that long to figure out he was drunk  
**Swoon:** how disappointing

 **Hulk:** hey!  >:( i thought he was just messing around

 **JaeFish:** No! I swear to fog I'm not drunk  
**JaeFish:** I only had a margafita

 **Swoon:** Such a lightweight

**WonSliceChop is online**

**WonSliceChop:** Ahsjdkdk  
**WonSliceChop:** hwaNNIE  
**WonSliceChop:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING

 **Swoon:** Why aren't you taking care of him  
**Swoon:** Especially when he's drinking?

 **WonSliceChop:** I didn't think he'd do this  
**WonSliceChop:** And I'm not thw one that takes care of him  
**WonSliceChop:** Hes older than me  
**WonSliceChop:** It should be the other way aroung :(

 **Swoon:** Smh

 **JaeFish:** Yourr hair is so soft  
**JaeFish:** I could touch it for ages  
**JaeFish:** And your hands  
**JaeFish:** Oh mu god  
**JaeFish:** I love when you caress me  
**JaeFish:** I could fsll alseoo in your handa alonr  
**JaeFish:** I wanted to become that cat agter u pet it  
**JaeFish:** Anf??  
**JaeFish:** How can someone even be so beautiful and ethereal??  
**JaeFish:** What are ur secrets??  
**JaeFish:** and you're so kind and genyle and  
**Jaefish:** ahsjsk words canT EVEN DESCRIBE YOU TO THE CORE

 **ChaHakBall:** Jaehwan  
**ChaHakBall:** Where are you?

 **JaeFish:** Jusy at some bar  
**JaeFish:** Why  
**JaeFish:** Wannaa come get a drink????  
**JaeFish:** waiT  
**JaeFish:** DONT STOP ME WHEN IM IN THE MIDDLE OF RAVING ABOUT YOU

 **ChaHakBall:** Stay there  
**ChaHakBall:** I'm coming to get you

 **WonSliceChop:** Ah  
**WonSliceChop:** But I'm here with him?  
**WonSliceChop:** I'll drive us back safely

 **ChaHakBall:** Did you drink?

 **WonSliceChop:** Why

 **ChaHakBall:** Just answer my question

 **WonSliceChop:** Just a few beers

 **ChaHakBall:** I'm going then  
**ChaHakBall:** Can't have you under the influence and drive home drunk

 **WonSliceChop:** But what about my car :(

 **ChaHakBall:** We'll go pick it up tomorrow

 **WonSliceChop:** What if someone breaks into iT

 **DingKongDitch:** Its not like you have anything valuable in it

 **JaeFish:** Toud be surprised  
**JaeFish:** I dounf somw interestinf shit in it

 **WonSliceChop:** Wtf  
**WonSliceChop:** When did you sneak through my car

 **JaeFish:** When i had to fo ro the bathroom

 **Hulk:** How does someone detour from the restroom  
**Hulk:** To the parking lot???

 **DingKongDitch:** What did he have there hwannie???

 **JaeFish:** Oh just a usb with some nudsjsdpdkf

**Jaefish has left the chatroom**

**WonSliceChop:** Oops  
**WonSliceChop:** Time to take his phone away  
**WonSliceChop:** But  
**WonSliceChop:** I'm not just leaving my car there  >:(

 **Swoon:** That was unnecessary shik

 **WonSliceChop:** What is in my car stays a secret

 **DingKongDitch:** Hyuk baby  
**DingKongDitch:** We gotta break into his car 

**Hulk:** Gotcha

 **ChaHakBall:** Theres nothing else we can do shikkie  
**ChaHakBall:** It'll stay there for the night

 **Swoon:** I'll go with you yeonnie  
**Swoon:** And I'll drive his car back home

 **ChaHakBall:** thanks taek, lets go

**ChaHakBall has left the chatroom**

**WonSliceChop:** Omf i love you taek  
**WonSliceChop:** You are my savior

 **Swoon:** Yeah yeah  
**Swoon:** We gotta talk tho

 **DingKongDitch:** Oh  
**DingKongDitch:** What about  
**DingKongDitch:** Don't be so suspicious

 **Swoon:** About why his ass let hwannie get shitfaced drunk

 **WonSliceChop:** :')  
**WonSliceChop:** Can someone else save me please  
**WonSliceChop:** Save me from Taek's clutches

 **Hulk:** Good luck mi amigo

**Hulk, Swoon, WonSliceChop, and DingKongDitch have left the chatroom**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I'm not content with this chapter. :/ Like i wanted to add more but i couldn't figure out what lmao.


	12. Chapter 12

**ChaHakBall, DingKongDitch, Swoon, Hulk, and WonSliceChop are online**

**Hulk:** Can we get a goose instead then

**Swoon:** Again with the animal requests  
**Swoon:** You can't take care of animals

**Hulk:** I am very capable of taking care of an animal  
**Hulk:** I'm not cruel

**WonSliceChop:** What about the bamboo plant you let die

**ChaHakBall:** YeaH! I got you that for your birthday and you didn't even take care of it

**DingKongDitch:** How do you even manage to kill a plant that doesn't need much attention??

**Hulk:** I was busy :(

**Swoon:** Playing games doesn't count  
**Swoon:** You killed the poor plant  
**Swoon:** And you've killed any chances to actually get a pet

**ChaHakBall:** Along with the love i gave you when you got the plant :'(

**Swoon:** That doesn't matter right now yeonnie

**DingKongDitch:** You couldn't keep the plant alive  
**DingKongDitch:** What makes you think with a breathing  
**DingKongDitch:** living animal  
**DingKongDitch:** It'll be any different?

**Hulk:** Because!  
**Hulk:** I've learned from my mistake

**ChaHakBall:** I'm not taking the chance  
**ChaHakBall:** And i already told you  
**ChaHakBall:** Animals aren't allowed here  
**ChaHakBall:** Much less a goose

**Hulk:** We can sneak it in!  
**Hulk:** No one will notice if we're on the low about it

**WonSliceChop:** What about the people downstairs or next to us  
**WonSliceChop:** They're gonna hear some honking  
**WonSliceChop:** And wonder why tf we brought our car in the dorm

**Hulk:** Geez  
**Hulk:** You're no fun  
**Hulk:** It would be exciting

**ChaHakBall:** Yeah yeah sure  
**ChaHakBall:** When you live on your own  
**ChaHakBall:** Then you can get whatever animal you want

**Swoon:** I hope it'll eat you

**Hulk:** I am-  
**Hulk:** Hurt taek

**Swoon:** :)

**JaeFish is online**

**JaeFish:** HakyeON  
**JaeFish:** Stop avoiding mE

**DingKongDitch:** What  
**DingKongDitch:** Whats happening??

**WonSliceChop:** Im so confused

**JaeFish:** Hakyeon keeps avoiding me :(

**ChaHakBall:** I am doing no such thing

**WonSliceChop:** Why hwannie?

**ChaHakBall:** Does no one believe me :')

**DingKongDitch:** No  
**DingKongDitch:** Anyway  
**DingKongDitch:** Why suddenly

**JaeFish:** I dunno  
**JaeFish:** I woke up with a hangover  
**JaeFish:** And went to thank wonshik for driving us home  
**JaeFish:** But he told me hakyeon did  
**JaeFish:** So i went to thank him  
**JaeFish:** But he just ran away???

**Swoon:** Oh  
**Swoon:** Maybe he just didn't want to see your face

**JaeFish:** Ahsjdkld  
**JaeFish:** The amount of disrESPECT

**Hulk:** Its possible that  
**Hulk:** It has something to do with yesterday night  
**Hulk:** Give drunk jaehwan a phone and it'll be disastrous

**JaeFish:** Wait  
**JaeFish:** What???  
**JaeFish:** What did drunk me do :0  
**JaeFish:** Did i set someone one fiRE AGAIN

**DingKongDitch:** Scroll up  
**DingKongDitch:** And check the messages you sent  
**DingKongDitch:** Wait  
**DingKongDitch:** Again-

**WonSliceChop:** Oh right you weren't there when that happened

**DingKongDitch:** How tf did he-  
**DingKongDitch:** You know what  
**DingKongDitch:** Forget i asked

**DingKongDitch:** I feel like  
**DingKongDitch:** This is going to traumatize his soul

**Hulk:** Tbh  
**Hulk:** Binnie

**DingKongDitch:** Mh?

**Hulk:** You don't think  
**Hulk:** Something happened  
**Hulk:** When hakyeon picked up jae do you?

**DingKongDitch:** Its possible  
**DingKongDitch:** But wonshik was with them so?

**Swoon:** Actually  
**Swoon:** Shikkie was with me  
**Swoon:** So we don't know if something happened

**WonSliceChop:** We do know what happened at the bar lol

**Swoon:** Yeah  
**Swoon:** That was a mess

**Hulk:** Well shit  
**Hulk:** Jae you gotta control your drinking  
**Hulk:** And remember what happened

**DingKongDitch:** The fact that hakyeon has been eerily quiet for a while just makes me think even more that something went down

**ChaHakBall:** Nothing did happen though...

**DingKongDitch:** I don't believe  
**DingKongDitch:** Especially with those dramatic three dots  
**DingKongDitch:** Shit always goes down when you use '...'

**ChaHakBall:** I-

**JaeFish:** !!!  
**JaeFish:** HakyeON

**ChaHakBall:** What do you want

**JaeFish:** Is it because of what i said when i was drunk???  
**JaeFish:** Thats why you're avoiding me :'(

**ChaHakBall:** I'm not avoiding you though

**JaeFish:** Such liES  
**JaeFish:** YOU RUN EVERYTIME I GET NEAR YOU  
**JaeFish:** AS THOUGH I'M SOME KINDA DISEASE  
**JaeFish:** IM LUCKY YOU'RE EVEN TALKING WITH ME THROUGH HERE

**ChaHakBall:** I know what you were saying was just your usual flirty self  
**ChaHakBall:** And that its just 100x worse when you're drunk

**JaeFish:** Ah.  
**JaeFish:** I didn't do anything else?  
**JaeFish:** That made you upset??

**ChaHakBall:** Nah  
**ChaHakBall:** Don't worry about it

**JaeFish:** How can i not worry when you take a look at me  
**JaeFish:** And flee as though i was the most hideous person in the world  
**JaeFish:** Also  
**JaeFish:** Are you sick??  
**JaeFish:** Cause everytime i catch a glimpse of your face  
**JaeFish:** Its beet red

**ChaHakBall:** I'm fine

**Swoon:** You actually are the most hideous person in the world

**JaeFish:** Thats the second time you've direSPECTED ME  
**JaeFish:** WHAT DID I DO TO YOU

**Hulk:** WaiT  
**Hulk:** That sounds suspiciouS  
**Hulk:** Like something happenED  
**Hulk:** Blushy blushy Hakyeon  
**Hulk:** After a drunk jae

**DingKongDitch:** Please  
**DingKongDitch:** Never say  
**DingKongDitch:** Blushy blushy  
**DingKongDitch:** Ever again  
**DingKongDitch:** Or i will actually break up with you

**Hulk:** >:000

**Swoon:** Everything always sounds suspicious to you  
**Swoon:** Like you're not a detective  
**Swoon:** Stop trying to figure everything out  
**Swoon:** As if it was the biggest mystery in the planet

**Hulk:** I just-  
**Hulk:** Your words hurt me taek :'(

**ChaHakBall:** This is the fourth time  
**ChaHakBall:** Within 30 minutes  
**ChaHakBall:** That taek has sassily responded to one of us

**JaeFish:** Taek are you okay?

**WonSliceChop:** Annie are you okay  
**WonSliceChop:** Annie are you okay  
**WonSliceChop:** Are you okay annie

**DingKongDitch:** You're gonna be the fifth one he sasses

**Hulk:** IM FUCKI NG SCREECHING  
**Hulk:** JAE TF ARE YOU TRYING TO DO HIDING BEHIND THE DEAD PLANT  
**Hulk:** I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GHOST FOR A MINUTE

**JaeFish:** oh  
**JaeFish:** sorry, keep my hiding spot quiet though

**DingKongDitch:** are you trying to become a plant now

**WonSliceChop:** Okay  
**WonSliceChop:** Putting all that aside  
**WonSliceChop:** Last night was just chaos

**Hulk:** Oh what happened

**WonSliceChop:** Didn't binnie tell you?

**DingKongDitch:** No i didn't  
**DingKongDitch:** You sent me a vid of what happened  
**DingKongDitch:** But your goddamn thumb was covering half the camera  
**DingKongDitch:** I couldn't even make out who was who  
**DingKongDitch:** I'm not a leg expert

**Swoon:** Yes you are  
**Swoon:** When it comes to hyuk tho

**DingKongDitch:** Of course  
**DingKongDitch:** I've seen his legs many times  
**DingKongDitch:** To not know their shape and unique qualities would be unforgivable

**ChaHakBall:** Gross  
**ChaHakBall:** Whats next  
**ChaHakBall:** You'll rave about his feet?

**Hulk:** Can you just  
**Hulk:** I dunno  
**Hulk:** Tell me what happened

**WonSliceChop:** Okay mr grumpy  
**WonSliceChop:** Before Hakyeon and taek arrived  
**WonSliceChop:** Jae decided to go dance  
**WonSliceChop:** And you know  
**WonSliceChop:** Its that bar that has a karaoke  
**WonSliceChop:** So while some chick was singing a sad song  
**WonSliceChop:** Jae just started to break out dancing  
**WonSliceChop:** And jumping on the tables

**Swoon:** And dont forget if me and hakyeon hadn't gotten there in time  
**Swoon:** He would've swung from the lights  
**Swoon:** Like tf was he a monkey

**JaeFish:** I do not believe i did that  >:(

**ChaHakBall:** You did  
**ChaHakBall:** And now  
**ChaHakBall:** We're all banned from drinking there again

**Hulk:** Guess we gotta find a new place  
**Hulk:** This is the third time we've been banned

**DingKongDitch:** I'm surprised at the fact there are so many bars around us

**Hulk:** We are university students  
**Hulk:** You better bet your ass there's a limited number of places where we can destress

**WonSliceChop:** I swear  
**WonSliceChop:** If there was like a pole  
**WonSliceChop:** I bet on my life  
**WonSliceChop:** That he would've pole danced

**JaeFish:** I mean  
**JaeFish:** I can be sober  
**JaeFish:** And still do that

**Swoon:** omf, don't get any ideas and do it

**Swoon has left the chatroom**

**Hulk:** He would

**Hulk has left the chatroom**

**ChaHakBall:** You better not jaehwan

**JaeFish:** Alright  
**JaeFish:** Anything for the beautiful Hakyeon ;)  
**JaeFish:** Wait  
**JaeFish:** I JUST SAW YOU BLUSH

**ChaHakBall:** no you didn't  
**ChaHakBall:** Wait wtf are you doing hiding behind the plant  
**ChaHakBall:** Nvm I'm fleeing

**ChaHakBall has left the chatroom**

**JaeFish:** YOU CAN'T JUST RUN AWAY CHA HAKYEON

**DingKongDitch:** yikes

**JaeFish, DingKongDitch and WonSliceChop have left the chatroom**

 ---

_**[Bingglebong]** _

**Shik:** The climax has already passed  
**Shik:** I can feel the ending of this long ass pining coming

**Bingglebong:** Me too  
**Bingglebong:** who would've thought all jae needed was a push with alcohol  
**Bingglebong:** That was smart shik

**Shik:** ikr  
**Shik:** I'm a genius

**Bingglebong:** Wanna surprise the two with a cake once they get their feelings outta the closet?  
**Bingglebong:** Well when one of them does

**Shik:** Sure  
**Shik:** Lets get the others in on this


	13. Chapter 13

**WonSliceChop, Swoon, DingKongDitch, Hulk, and Jaefish are online**

**DingKongDitch:** I am still waiting

**Jaefish:** Soon my friend

**DingKongDitch:** It better be soon  
**DingKongDitch:** Or I'm taking everything you love and pissing on it

**Jaefish:** Wtf  
**Jaefish:** Please don't

**Swoon:** What?

**Hulk:** Nada señior  
**Hulk:** No te mortifiques

**WonSliceChop:** Since when did you start taking spanish classes

**Hulk:** I only know the minimum of spanish tho :')

**Jaefish:** Only a few words  
**Jaefish:** But the best since you can curse someone out with them

**WonSliceChop:** Is that what you've been doing with me???  
**WonSliceChop:** Wtf is a puta you little shit

**Hulk:** I swear  
**Hulk:** Spanish just sounds so aggressive  
**Hulk:** Like you can normally say something like stupid  
**Hulk:** But when its in spanish, the amount of sass is through the roof

**WonSliceChop:** Answer mE

**Hulk:** gooGLE EXISTS FOR A REASON

**Swoon:** but google translate is shit  
**Swoon:** And inaccurate

**DingKongDitch:** Its the only thing that can help him

**WonSliceChop:** Tf jae  
**WonSliceChop:** You've been screaming nonstop for a minute

**Swoon:** Are you dying

**Jaefish:** Theres a roACHHH

**Hulk:** Well take your shoe off and kill it

**Jaefish:** ...  
**Jaefish:** GROSS  
**Jaefish:** NOW I GOT ROACH GUTS ON MY FEET

**DingKongDitch:** Wtf  
**DingKongDitch:** Why would you kill it with your bare foot

**Jaefish:** Because hYUK TOLF ME TOO

**Hulk:** i meANT WITH YOUR SHOE PINCHE IDIOTA

**Jaefish:** im hurt-  
**Jaefish:** Dont use such language with me  
**Jaefish:** I'm fragile rn

**Hulk:** Whoops

**DingKongDitch:** Wait  
**DingKongDitch:** Where was said roach?

**Jaefish:** In was in the bathtub  
**Jaefish:** It had like a little hut and everything  
**Jaefish:** You don't think it laid eGGS

**DingKongDitch:** WHY DID YOU KILL JOHNNY

**Jaefish:** hah??

**DingKongDitch:** IF YOU SEE A ROACH AND ITS JUST CHILING WITH ITS PLAYHOUSE  
**DingKongDitch:** YOU LEAVE IT BE

**WonSliceChop:** you diDNT ACTUALLY HAVE THAT ROACH AS YOUR PET DID YOU

**Hulk:** That was johnny???  
**Hulk:** You said it was some big peT

**DingKongDitch:** Well it was a big roach  
**DingKongDitch:** So

**Hulk:** Im-  
**Hulk:** I thought you meant some kind of rat  
**Hulk:** I was all excited to keep the pet from hakyeon

**Swoon:** Wtf  
**Swoon:** Rats are even worse

**Hulk:** Not domESTIC RATS  
**Hulk:** THEYRE VERY CUTE

**Swoon:** You're really bizarre

**Hulk:** RATS DON'T DESERVE THIS DISRESPECT  
**Hulk:** THEY'RE LOYAL  
**Hulk:** UNLIKE Y'ALL

**DingKongDitch:** what about me???

**Hulk:** You're very loyal honey  
**Hulk:** For a human  
**Hulk:** But rats beat you by a long shot

**DingKongDitch:** I am offended

**WonSliceChop:** Who gave you this fascination for rats?

**DingKongDitch:** Istg if its that guy-

**Hulk:** Sungjae of course

**DingKongDitch:** I sweared to god  
**DingKongDitch:** Speaking of  
**DingKongDitch:** When are you coming back from hanging with sungjae

**Hulk:** Idk  
**Hulk:** When are you coming back after a match with gongchan

**DingKongDitch:** The minute your jealousy stops being adorable

**Swoon:** You two are acting like those annoying couples that get jealous over the littlest interactions  
**Swoon:** Its irritating

**WonSliceChop:** Bin  
**WonSliceChop:** You've actually turned into that kinda couple you hated before lmao  
**WonSliceChop:** You're so overdramatic now

**Jaefish:** Hyuk and binnie are the generic couple you see in overdramatic dramas

**Swoon:** And you and hakyeon are the oblivious couple that the audience just wants to smack

**Jaefish:** Oblivious-

**Swoon:** I don't want to have this discussion witb you right now

**DingKongDitch:** What would that make you and shik then

**Swoon:** Excuse me?

**DingKongDitch:** I mean  
**DingKongDitch:** Might as well complete the holy trinity

**Hulk:** They'd be that couple that makes everyone soft i bet

**DingKongDitch:** Nah  
**DingKongDitch:** I bet they're like  
**DingKongDitch:** The friends with benefits couple that slowly falls in love

**Swoon:** I-  
**Swoon:** Feel disgusted that'd you even think i would do that with that guy  
**Swoon:** such a downgrade

**WonSliceChop:** IM SORRY  
**WonSliceChop:** WHY AM I DOWNGRADE  
**WonSliceChop:** I'M MARVELOUS ACTUALLY

**Swoon:** shut up  
**Swoon:** Oh wait a minute y'all

**Jaefish:** ???

**Swoon:** **[Audio message]**

**Hulk:** Have my ears decieved me  
**Hulk:** Am i hallucinating  
**Hulk:** Or did Hakyeon just say  
**Hulk:** Jaehwan would make a perfect boyfriend  
**Hulk:** And anyone would be lucky

**DingKongDitch:** Is this  
**DingKongDitch:** An indirect confession  
**DingKongDitch:** hmMM???

**WonSliceChop:** That was random as hell  
**WonSliceChop:** But really appreciated

**Swoon:** I'm sorry  
**Swoon:** My child has had a bit too much to drink  
**Swoon:** So  
**Swoon:** In the midst of his rambling  
**Swoon:** I recorded him  
**Swoon:** Without his knowledge of course :^)

**Jaefish:** Since when was he your child

**Swoon:** Since he started acting like a kid  
**Swoon:** Anyway  
**Swoon:** Hes pretty drunk

**Hulk:** Ah so that's why hes mia

**Swoon:** Yeah  
**Swoon:** Good thing too  
**Swoon:** Or this would be chaotic

**DingKongDitch:** Deja vu

**Swoon:** Hwannie  
**Swoon:** You should ask him to train you  
**Swoon:** How to not get online and chat when you're drunk  
**Swoon:** Would've been perfect gor you that one dreadful day  
**Swoon:** Anyway  
**Swoon:** Now is the time you can dig up dirt on him y'all

**Jaefish:** What a horrible father and friend

**Swoon:** jaeHWAN  
**Swoon:** THATS NOT WHAT YOU SAY TO ME WGEN YOU CAN LITERALLY ASK HAKYEON ANYTHING  
**Swoon:** Hyuk

**Hulk:** Ah  
**Hulk:** What  
**Hulk:** You got me scared there taek  
**Hulk:** The sudden all caps

**Swoon:** How do you write  
**Swoon:** You fucking mosquito dumbass  
**Swoon:** In spanish

**Hulk:** I barely know hola como estas and  
**Hulk:** Tirate a un poso

**WonSliceChop:** Wtf is that

**Hulk:** Go fall in a hole

**DingKongDitch:** Is this really a good idea???  
**DingKongDitch:** Like everything taek has an idea for backfires

**WonSliceChop:** I know that all too well

**Swoon:** You know what you ungrateful brats  
**Swoon:** I gave you a chance  
**Swoon:** And drunk hakyeon gets very chatty  
**Swoon:** I would know since i literally want to strangle him

**DingKongDitch:** Don't you always want to strangle him

**WonSliceChop:** You should strangle me instead

**Hulk:** ???  
**Hulk:** That came outta nowhere

**WonSliceChop:** Hahah wtf jae  
**WonSliceChop:** Why'd you take my phone

**Jaefish:** I did not?

\---

_**[Cutie]**_  
**Rav:** I have a lot of shit on you  
**Rav:** Play along

**Cutie:** Tf wonshik  
**Cutie:** I'm innocent

**Rav:** Oh really  
**Rav:** What about that time  
**Rav:** You stole Hakyeon's pillow  
**Rav:** Because you couldn't resist the scent  
**Rav:** And decided to  
**Rav:** Idk  
**Rav:** Do something indecent to it  
**Rav:** I wonder how the others would look at you then

**Cutie:** Ahhskkdk  
**Cutie:** okAY  
**Cutie:** THIS IS PLAYING DIRTY

\---

**Jaefish:** Lol  
**Jaefish:** Jk  
**Jaefish:** Sorry shikkie

**WonSliceChop:** You should be

**Swoon:** I wouldn't have been surprised if wonshik actually sent that  
**Swoon:** He's crazy  
**Swoon:** shit  
**Swoon:** gotta go look after the child now

**Swoon has left the chatroom**

\---

_**[The child]**_  
**Fairy:** Hyuk  
**Fairy:** Give me a quick spanish lesson  
**Fairy:** How do you say  
**Fairy:** I hope your dick gets eaten by maggots you fucking cunt

**The child:** I told yoU  
**The child:** I KNOW THE MINIMUM OF SPANISH  
**The child:** but i will tell you what i know  
**The child:** Vete a la verga culero pinche pedazo de mierda  
**The child:** thats good

**Fairy:** What does it mean???

**The child:** Something along the lines of  
**The child:** Fuck you asshole  
**The child:** You fucking piece of shit

**Fairy:** Let me just copy and paste  
**Fairy:** Ily for this hyukkie

**The child:** Of course  
**The child:** Now a way you can repay me  
**The child:** Is by telLING HAKYEON WHAT YOU TOLD US YOU WOULD

**Fairy:** oh what is this  
**Fairy:** I suddenly can't read

**The child:** jaeHWAN

\---

**Jaefish:** Hey shikkie  
**Jaefish:** I'm sorry  
**Jaefish:** Now  
**Jaefish:** Vete a la verga culero  
**Jaefish:** Pinche pedazo de mierda  
**Jaefish:** courtesy of hyuk :)

**Hulk:** hwaNNIE  
**Hulk:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING

**WonSliceChop:** I don't understand  
**WonSliceChop:** But i feel offended

**Jaefish:** :)))

**WonSliceChop:** You know what  
**WonSliceChop:** Meet me on the roof  
**WonSliceChop:** Prepare to get your ass beaten

**Jaefish:** You can't lay a finger on me  
Despite looking like some delinquent  
**Jaefish:** You're actually a puppy

**WonSliceChop:** I've veen disrespected too manY TIMES  
**WonSliceChop:** WONSHIK IS GOING ROUGE

**Jaefish:** come see me kick wonshik's ass binnie and hyukkie!

**Jaefish and WonSliceChop have left the chatroom**

**Hulk:** Tf

**DingKongDitch:** Goddamn hyuk  
**DingKongDitch:** Remind me to never get on your badside  
**DingKongDitch:** So you don't curse me out in spanish

**Hulk:** But its fun to do  
**Hulk:** Also  
**Hulk:** If you do get on my bad side  
**Hulk:** You won't even get a glance from me man

**DingKongDitch:** I've been manzoned  
**DingKongDitch:** oh, i just saw them exit the dorm

**Hulk:** i just got home so  
**Hulk:** Lets go check out jae and shiks 'fight'!!!!  
**Hulk:** and cheer them on!!

**Hulk and DingKongDitch have left the chatroom**


	14. Pt. 1

**_Hulk, DingKongDitch, ChaHakBall, and Jaefish are online_ **

**_Hulk_** _:_ _Hi_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Can anyone pls come back to the dorm_  
_**Hulk**_ : _And help me clear the smoke from the kitchen_  
**_Hulk_** : _The smell is suffocating me_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Tf did you do now child_

**_Hulk_** : _I was just making some food_  
**_Hulk_** : _But the food put up a fight_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _And no one was there to stop you_ _?_

**_Hulk_** : _No_  
**_Hulk_** : _You all abandoned me to feed myself_  
**_Hulk_** : _Even my own boyfriend_  
**_Hulk_** : _Just so he could play overwatch with gongchan_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Lmao are you jealous baby_

**_Hulk_** : _I'm salty_  
**_Hulk_** : _And hungry_  
**_Hulk_** : _But i am not jealous_  
**_Hulk_** : _Just slightly irrated_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Thats jealously lmao_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : I' _m already back anyway_

**_Hulk_** : _And my hand hurts_  
**_Hulk_** : _I burned it :')_

**_Jaefish_** : _Run it under cold water then_

**_Hulk_** : _But I'm just a 'baby' according to y'all_  
**_Hulk_** : _So i can't do that myself_  
**_Hulk_** : _:^)_  
**_Hulk_** : _Oh_  
**_Hulk_** : _I got it_  
**_Hulk_** : _TAEK_  
**_Hulk_** : _I NEED YOU REALLY QUICKLY_

_**Swoon is online**  
_

**_Swoon_** : _What do you want_  
**_Swoon_** : _I was busy_

**_Jaefish_** : _You summoned him so easily_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Tf_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _Do you have a hyuk radar_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _With what_

_**Swoon**_ : _You wouldn't believe me if i told you_

**_Hulk_** : __*puts burned hand over taeks heart* ahh so cold and nice__

**_Swoon_** : _I-_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _He saw the chance_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _And he took itonline_

**_WonSliceChop is online_ **

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Omf_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Don't tell me you tried cooking the chicken_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _I'm sorry_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _What chicken_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _It better be one of you that he was trying to cook_

**_Hulk_** : _woNSHIK_  
_**Hulk**_ : _YOU DONE FUCJED UP_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _oops_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Sorry you baby_

**_Hulk_** : _im taking buTT_  
_**Hulk**_ : _YOU'VE LOST CUSTODY OF HIM BECAUSE OF THIS_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Don't take my bABY_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _I WILL NEVER HAND OVER THE CUSTODY_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _I'D RATHER ROT AND HAVE MAGGOTS FEED ON MY DECAYING FLESH._

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _how_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _specific_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _[Audio message]_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Lmao_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _What's taek hurrying you up from shik_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _"Put the fucking phone down and focus"_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Sounds urgent_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _waiT_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Are you two working on a nEW SONG_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Uhm_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Sure_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Oh so you're just with wonshik, taek_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Why'd you make it sound like i wasn't gonna believe you??_

 

_-_

**_[_** _ **S**_ ** _hikkie_** ** _]_**  
_**Taek:**_ _You fucking idiot_  
_**Taek:**_ _Why did you send it_

_**Shikkie:** _ _> :(_   
__**Shikkie:** _ _ _Maybe if you weren't shoving that wouldn't have happened._   
__**Shikkie:** _ _ __we're lucky what the audio had could mean anything_ _

-

**_Jaefish_** : _Okay_  
**_Jaefish_** : _It may just be my natural dirty mind_  
**_Jaefish_** : _But??_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Did no one else hear someone moaning?_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Before the audio got cut???_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Tf_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _You really are deprived to have heard that_

**_Hulk_** : _Actually-_

**_Swoon_** : _Anyways_  
**_Swoon_** : _w_ _here'd you get the chicken_  
**_Swoon_** : _And how long did you hide it???_

**_Hulk_** : _Uhm_  
**_Hulk_** : _After the whole 'no chicken in this household' thing_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _You went behind my back_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Thats how rebellious kids are_

_**Hulk**_ : _I'm not a kiD_

_**ChaHakBall:**_ _Hyuk_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _You better enjoy your episodes of naruto rn_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Because as soon as i come back_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I'm throwing anything you can watch anime from_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _: and I'm only 5 minutes away__

**_Hulk_** : _This is tortuRE_  
**_Hulk_** : _IM REPORTING FOR ABUSE_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Go right ahead_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Can't wait till you are taken from my home_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _The amount of sass-_

**_Hulk_** : _I will never defy you again hakyeon_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Just let me continue living in the dorm_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I will_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Under one condition_

_**Hulk**_ : _What is it?_  
_**Hulk**_ : _I'll do anything_  
**_Hulk_** : _Except for sexual things_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Thats only for binnie_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Istg-_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Start doing your damn chores_

_**Hulk**_ : _nO_  
_**Hulk**_ : _ANYTHING BUT THAT_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _okay_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Then leave_

**_Hulk_** : _UgH_  
_**Hulk**_ : _FinE_  
_**Hulk**_ : _BUT ALL THE DISHES WILL BE BROKEN_  
_**Hulk**_ : _because I'm a failure at doing things_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Omf-_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Failure or not, you're the best one I've seen_

**_Hulk_** : _Thanks?_  
**_Hulk_** : _Idk if thats supposed to be a compliment_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Or a drag_  
**_Hulk_** : _But_  
**_Hulk_** : _< 3_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _I got a question_ _tho_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _What_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Nothing different has changed between you two_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _What two_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Who else other than you and jae_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _No_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Why???_

**__Jaefish_ _ ** __: *sweats profusely*_ _

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Wtf_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I mean i expect jae not to tell us_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _And hakyeon to be too embarrassed to say_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _And that we would find out they got together later_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _But its been too long_

_**Hulk**_ : _HWANNIE_  
_**Hulk**_ : _ITS BEEN A WEEK_  
_**Hulk**_ : _I EXPECTED FOR YIU TO HAVE CONFESSED AFTER_ _TWO DAYS_  
**_Hulk_** : _LIKE_  
**_Hulk_** : ONE DAY WAS ALRIGHT  
_**Hulk**_ : BUT TWO WAS THE MAXIMUN  
_**Hulk**_ : NOT A WHOLE FUCJING WEEK

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _yeah_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _You even told me_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _'Imma do it tomorrow'_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Bitch tomorrow don't go on for 7 days_

_**Hulk**_ : _Wait shit_  
**_Hulk_** : _Wrong chaT-_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Of course you two would be the ones to fuck up_

_**Swoon**_ : _Actually tomorrow can go on for however long_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Because it's the next day no matter what_

**_Hulk_** : _Stfu taek_  
_**Hulk**_ : _I don't need you being technical right now_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Y'all are just done with the constant pining aren't you_

**_Hulk_** : _Tbh_  
**_Hulk_** : _I don't regret sending the message in the wrong chat_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I don't regret accidentally responding in the wrong chat_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _All this pining is_ _shortening my lifespan_

**_Swoon_** : _How oblivious can two people be_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Ikr_

**_Hulk_** : _I am disappointed in you jae_  
**_Hulk_** : _I had my hopes this would all be over within a day or tWO_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Now you two are just dissing them_

_**Swoon**_ : _They deserve to be dissed_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Honestly_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _That alcohol was supposed to give you a push_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Not take a step back and restart everything_

**_Swoon_** : _I'm sorry_  
**_Swoon_** : _Did you actually make hwannie_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Get drunk on purpose wonshik :)_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Oops_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Wait_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _You're the onE WHO TOLD ME THIS COULD BE EFFECTIVE_

**_Swoon_** : _I wAS BEINF SARCASTIC YOU IDIOT_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Waoh_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Taek actually used all caps_ _again_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _This is frightening_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _His whole flirting charade is just a joke_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _To get my hopes up over that would just be stupid_

**_Jaefish_** : _Well_  
**_Jaefish_** : _I mean it is_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _Like 80% of the time_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I told y'all_

_**Jaefish**_ : _But not when it comes to you_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _I mean_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _Sure i tease you and flirt to see your reaction_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Because it's really cute_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _But I'm serious in my words_

_**Hulk**_ : _So basically he does wanna fuck you_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Ahsjsk_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Okay yes_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _Though not right away!_  
**_Jaefish_** : _If you're not comfortable_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _But more in when my words aren't vulgar_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _So basically_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _You're like his universe and_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _He wants to do cute ass couple shit with you_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _And be soft and cute_

**_Hulk_** : _And binnie will throw water at you whenever you'll be a gross couple_

_**Swoon**_ : _Aren't you two a gross couple lmao_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Whats your point_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _But_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _When are you ever soft_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Wait_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _That sounds-_

_**Swoon**_ : _You're the true one with the dirty mind yeonnie_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Thats impossible_ _tho_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _You can't possibly want that with me_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _You deserve more_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Better_

_**Swoon**_ : _bitch_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Excuse me taek_

_**Swoon**_ : _Stop with this front_  
_**Swoon**_ : _I've kept quiet because you asked me too_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _What a liar_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _You've shown me all the messages lmao_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _They're so cheesy but cute_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _tAEK_

_**Swoon**_ : _Wonshik_  
**_Swoon_** : _You better rent a suit for your funeral_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Rip_

_**Swoon**_ : _But the amount of times you've gushed over jae to me_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Is fucjing countless_  
**_Swoon_** : _All about how adorable he is, to something simple like a fucjing haircut???_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Like thats so bizarre but whatever floats your boat_  
_**Swoon**_ : _To even some things i will not mention_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Since i dont wanna expose your sexual fantasies with him_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _No_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Please do expose_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _So we have more shit on him_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Please do expose so i can make those fantasies a reality_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _You all are fucjing horrible_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Why am i even friends with you_

_**Swoon**_ : _And while your reactions are funny to jaes attempt at flirting_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Im-_

**_Jaefish_** : _I am sorry_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _Attempts_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _WdYM_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _IM A GOD AT FLIRTING_

**_Hulk_** : _Keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night_

_**Swoon**_ : _That shit there is all pure love and adoration_  
_**Swoon**_ : _You legit have hearts in your eyes when you either_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Think about him or just see him_  
**_Swoon_** : _Though i don't get how stupid you have to be to not notice_

_**Hulk**_ : _The shadE_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _The denial was real with jae_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _All the times he told me he thought he saw hakyein looking at him like he was longing_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Or anything thay suggested he was interested_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _He fucking disregared it a nanosecond later_

_**Swoon**_ : _'anyone would be lucky to have him'_  
**_Swoon_** : _You told_ _us that_  
**_Swoon_** : _And he wants it with you_  
**_Swoon_** : _So_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Stop fucking sacrificing and just go for it_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _What??_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I never said that???_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Here i have the audio message saved_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _[Audio message]_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Why do you have it saved??_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Because_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Its really cute_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _And its serves as a good memory_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _To remind jae of how stupid he was._

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Did you fucking record me when i was drunk_

**_Swoon_** : _Uhm_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Taek_

**_Swoon_** : _Shit_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Binnie_  
**_Swoon_** : _I'm going to throw you off this building_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _How scary_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _The one person i thought i could be drunk around_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Has betrayed me :(_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Okay but_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I love_ _h_ _ow taek is always the one to just explode_ _tho_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _because of how annoying the pining seems_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Hakyeon_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _Shit_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _There's just so much_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _So many of your small qualities_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Your caring nature_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _Your personality_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _That i could talk about_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _For hours on end_

_**Hulk**_ : _He can_  
_**Hulk**_ : _I can verify that_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Hyuk can you shut up_

_**Hulk**_ : _IVE BEEN DISRESPECTED BY  HAKYEON_  
**_Hulk_** : _IS THW WPRLD ENDING_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Shit_  
**_Jaefish_** : _I follow every little movement you do_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _And I'm instantly mesmerized_  
**_Jaefish_** : _And_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _And_  
**_Jaefish_** : _I thought it would be easier to say everything_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _If i wasn't facing you_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _But i can't_

**_Hulk_** : __Omf__  
**_Hulk_** : __Is this what i think it is__  
**_Hulk_** : __Hwannie is getting all nervous__  
_**Hulk**_ : __This is such a rare sight!__

**_ChaHakBall_** : __Jaehwan__

**_Jaefish has left the chatroom_ **

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Fuck_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _I'll be back_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _If you dare to disturb me_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _I'll fucking whip you_

**_ChaHakBall has left the chatroom_ **

_**Hulk**_ : _Binnie_  
**_Hulk_** : _Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Go and spy on them?_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Of course_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Keep us updated children_

**_Hulk_** : _Of course_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke up this whole chapter into like two parts because it was getting too long. 
> 
> So the next chapter that comes out continues from this
> 
> alSO  
> IM JUST SAYING THIS RIGHT NOW  
> THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE SHIT  
> CAUSE I CAN'T ROMANCE OR FLUFF IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT  
> Y'ALL WILL BE CRINGING LIKE HONGBIN DOES WITH VIXX


	15. pt. 2

**_Hulk_** : _Eagle one_ _over_  
_**Hulk**_ : _We have emtered the premises_  
**_Hulk_** : _Over_

 ** _Swoon_** : _I'm not up for this bullshit_

 _ **Hulk**_ : _How rude :(_  
**_Hulk_** : _I just wanted to make it more fun_ _and memorable_

 ** _WonSliceChop_** : _Just get on to whats going on_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Whether we can go home or have to stay out_

 ** _DingKongDitch_** : _Alright_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _As soon as we got here_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Both jae and hakyeon just sorta ran into eacg other from wherever they were_

 _ **Hulk**_ : _They both fell_  
**_Hulk_** : _And i swear it was the cutest thing ever_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Hakyeon just helped him up_  
**_Hulk_** : _And embraced him_  
_**Hulk**_ : _As if he would slip away any minute_  
**_Hulk_** : _And i could just see the fear on jaes facr_  
**_Hulk_** : _Like should i hug back or not_  
**_Hulk_** : _Should i kiss him or not_  
**_Hulk_** : _Should i blow him or not_

 ** _WonSliceChop_** : _thiS IS GETTING PVER PG 13 REAL FAST_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _WHAT HAPPENED TO CUTENESS_

 _ **Hulk**_ : _Well its not my fault whatever jae is thinking is transparent as hell_

 _ **DingKongDitch**_ : _And now they're just staring at each other_  
**_DingKongDitch:_** _As if they were the only people on the_ _universe_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _And i swear_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I cam just see flowers floating around them_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _And a pink cloud surrounding them_

 _ **WonSliceChop**_ : _What are you on binnie_

 _ **Swoon**_ : _What the fuck_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Are our friends suddenly living in a drama_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Where sparkling pretty boys are a thing_

 _ **Hulk**_ : _I'm living a drama everyday with binnie then_

 ** _WonSliceChop_** : _Wait_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _How are you two not seen if you're in the room they're in??_

 ** _DingKongDitch_** : _Oh we're actually outside_

 _ **WonSliceChop**_ : _What???_

 _ **Swoon**_ : _Oh no_  
**_Swoon_** : _Don't tell me you're outside the window_

 ** _Hulk_** : _Affirmative_

 ** _WonSliceChop_** : _How are you texting us then?_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Our dorm is like on the second story??_

 ** _Hulk_** : _We used a ladder_

 ** _WonSliceChop_** : _Be careful not to fall_

 ** _Swoon_** : _Please do fall_  
**_Swoon_** : _But not until you tell us about what's going on_

 ** _WonSliceChop_** : _Tf did you two actually fall and die_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Its been 5 minutes_

 _ **Hulk**_ : _Pues_  
_**Hulk**_ : _They're still just staring at each other_

 _ **Swoon**_ : _I bet you they're confessing telepathically_

 ** _Hulk_** : _Oh wait_  
**_Hulk_** : _Shit_  
**_Hulk_** : _Its really hard to hear what they're saying from here_  
**_Hulk_** : _If only they could move closer_

 ** _DingKongDitch_** : _are you going deaf_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _I hear them perfectly_

 ** _WonSliceChop_** : _WhAT IS HAPPENING_

 _ **Hulk**_ : _Alright_  
**_Hulk_** : _So jaehwan just started to caress hakyeon_  
**_Hulk_** : _Just holding his face like he's the most precious person in the world_

 ** _Swoon_** : _Well_  
**_Swoon_** : _In jaehwans book_  
**_Swoon_** : _He is_

 ** _DingKongDitch_** : _And saying thw cutest shit_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Like how his smile always managed to light up the room_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _How his eyes are so beautiful_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Soft hair_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _How he's finally holding the world in his hands_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _You get it_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _The usual tropes_

 ** _Hulk_** : _And he even added that_  
**_Hulk_** : _You know that dance hakyeon and jae sometimes do_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Where he bends jae_ _over_  
**_Hulk_** : _Like how i bend hongbin over on the table_  
**_Hulk_** : _And fuck him mercilessly_

 ** _DingKongDitch_** : _I fucking hate you_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _You g_ _iantic weeb asshole_

 _ **WonSliceChop**_ : _I loved the days_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Where your words weren't so filthy_

 ** _Swoon_** : _Table?_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Istg if it was the kitchen table_

 _ **Hulk**_ : _Yeah it was_  
**_Hulk_** : _You've been eating_  
**_Hulk_** : _Where our future children have been dying_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Must be fun huh?_

 ** _WonSliceChop_** : _Im scREECHING_

 ** _Hulk_** : _But like_  
**_Hulk_** : _I mean thats the move_  
**_Hulk_** : _How else can i explain it without making it sound dirty_

 **__Swoon_ _ ** __:_ _ _There are literally 20 ways to_

 _ **WonSliceChop**_ : _Okay but what about it_

 _ **Hulk**_ : _Well hes like_  
_**Hulk**_ : _'I'd bend over for you anyday_  
_**Hulk**_ : _You don't even need to move a finger_  
_**Hulk**_ : _But feeling your hands on me is nice'_

 ** _DingKongDitch_** : _How is it_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _That the only things you can hear_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Are the dirtiest things that come out of jae's mouth???_

 _ _ **Hulk**__ _ _:__ _Awhhh_  
__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _Hakyeon just reached for jaes hands and started to grip them tightly_

 _ _ **DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _I think he's gripping a little too tightly_  
**__DingKongDitch__** _ _:__ _His fingertips are turning purple_

 _ _ **WonSliceChop**__ _ _:__ _Hyuk_  
__**WonSliceChop**__ _ _:__ _You got competition with your hulk strength_

 _ ** _Hulk_**_ _ _:__ _I can always beat hakyeon_  
**__Hulk__** _ _:__ _Any day_  
__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _Anywhere_

 _ _ **DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _Dammit_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _Hakyeon started to speak quietly_  
**__DingKongDitch__** _ _:__ _Why does he have to be quiet_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _And not loud like jaehwan_

 _ _ **Hulk**__ _ _:__ _Ikr_  
**__Hulk__** _ _:__ _In these moments_  
__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _I wish he was as much of an idiot as jae_

 _ _ **Swoon**__ _ _:__ _Not a day will go by_  
**__Swoon__** _ _:__ _Where either of you don't diss them_

 _ _ **DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _!_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _He just touched his cheeks_  
**__DingKongDitch__** _ _:__ _hes caressinG THEM_

 __**WonSliceChop** _ _ __:_ _ _Which cheeks_

 _ _ **DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _Gtfo_  
**__DingKongDitch__** _ _:__ _This is a time for cuteness_

 _ _ **Hulk**__ _ _:__ _lmFaO_  
__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _Hakyeon's holding jaes cheeks and he's squishing them together_

 **__DingKongDitch_ _ ** __:_ _ _Jae is between looking uncomfortable and just in adoration_

 ** _ _Hulk__** _ _:__ __He resembles a chipmunk now__  
**___Hulk___** _ _ _:___ _ _With those cheeks__

 ** _ _DingKongDitch__** _ _:__ _He just put his arms around hakyeons waist_  
**__DingKongDitch__** _ _:__ _I repeat he is pulling his body closer to his_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _If this gets steamy real quick_  
**__DingKongDitch__** _ _:__ _We're gonna have to ditch_

 __**Swoon** _ _ __: better hope you don't make noise and disturb them_ _

**__Hulk__** _ _:__ _Binnie_  
**__Hulk__** _ _:__ _Did you see him run his thumb over his lips_

 ** _ _DingKongDitch__** _ _:__ _Yeah i did_  
**__DingKongDitch__** _ _:__ _And if they don't kiss withing 2 minutes_  
**__DingKongDitch__** _ _:__ _I'm throwing my phone at them_

 _ _ **WonSliceChop**__ _ _:__ _Do you really_  
___**WonSliceChop**___ _ _ _:___ _Wanna have to buy a new phone_

 _ _ **Swoon**__ _ _:__ _Knowing both jae and yeonnie_  
**__Swoon__** _ _:__ _They would throw the phone outside_

 _ ** _Hulk_**_ _ _:__ _oH_  
__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _HAKYEON IS GETTINF CLOSER TO HIS FACE_  
__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _HES SAYING SOME THINGS_  
**__Hulk__** _ _:__ _AND I KNOW THEYRE CUTE_  
__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _BUT ICANT HEAR_

 _ **DingKongDitch**_ : _ABANAKS_

 _ **Hulk**_ : _Omf_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Binnie_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Is this really gonna happen_

 _ **WonSliceChop**_ : _WhAT???_

 ** _DingKongDitch_** : _Hakyeon is starTINF TO LEAN IN_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _I THIN K HES GONNA KISS HWANNIE_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _IS THIS REAL LIFR_  
**__DingKongDitch__** _ _:__ _IM NOT DREAMING AM I_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _HYUKKIE PINCH ME_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _I NEED TO KNOW_

 **__Swoon_ _ ** __:_ _ _why would you dream about them finally kissing tho_

 _ _ **DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _Because it haunts my dreams that they haven't gotten together_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _hyuK YOU FUCKER_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _YOU DIDN'T NEED TO PINCH NE SO HARD_

 ** _ _Hulk__** _ _:__ _YOU KNIW WHAT_  
**__Hulk__** _ _:__ _I CAN'T KEEP MY EXCITMENT INSIDE_

 _ _ **DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _nO_  
**__DingKongDitch__** _ _:__ _DO YOU WANT US TO DIE_

 _**_Hulk_ ** _ __:_ _ _I'M GONNA SCREAM_

 _ ** _Swoon_**_ _ _:__ _You two are gonna die after this_  
_**_Swoon_**_ _ _:__ _Do you want pizza or chicken served at your funeral?_

 _ ** _DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _he-_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _he fucking whistled at them and yelled at them to get it on-_

 _ ** _WonSliceChop_**_ _ _:__ _Maybe they won't even notice that_  
_**_WonSliceChop_**_ _ _:__ _Since they're too caught up in each other_

 _ **DingKongDitch**_ : _Gahskfk_

 ** _WonSliceChop_** : _Did they fall_

 ** _Hulk_** : _WevE BEEN SPOTTED_  
**_Hulk_** : _WE'RE RUNNING_

 _ _ **Swoon**__ _ _:__ _Of course you were_  
**__Swoon__** _ _:__ _Dumber yelled at them_  
__**Swoon**__ _ _:__ _And dumb didn't stop him_

 _ **WonSliceChop**_ : _YOU'RE ON A LADDER_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _YPU CAN'T RUN_

 ** _Hulk_** : _ID TAKE DEATH FROM FALLING ANYDAY OVER HAKYEON SKINNING ME ALIVE_

_\---_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Honestly the moment our eyes met with hakyeons_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I_ _could_ _just see the promise of death in them_

 _ **Hulk**_ : _And i don't wanna die yet_  
_I still have 50 things on my bucket list to complete_

_**Swoon:** all the shit you pull makes it seem like you do have a death wish  
_

__**DingKongDitch** _ _ __:_ _ _You deserve to face Hakyeon's wrath after interrupting their long awaited kiss_

 _ ** _Hulk_ ** _ __:_ _ _I'm just about ready to divorce you_

 _**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ __:_ _ _You can't leave me_

 **__Hulk_ _ ** __:_ _ _True_

  _\---_

_**Jaefish and ChaHakBall are online** _

**_Jaefish_** : _You guys are such cockblockers_

 ** _DingKongDitch_** : _You can't blame us_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _We just wanted to see with our own eyes_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _That nothing got screwed up_

 _ **Swoon**_ : _And that no one is dicking down anyone_

 _ **Hulk**_ : _I'm so proud_ _tho_  
**_Hulk_** : _My boys have finally made it_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Now go give jae a big ol smooch_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Since like we didn't see_

 _ **Jaefish**_ : _I'm already_ _doiNG IT_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _NO NEED TO TELL ME TWICE_  
**_Jaefish_** : _he doesn't even need to mOVE_  
**_Jaefish_** : _However_  
**_Jaefish_** : _I still don't believe i did nothing that night >:(_  
__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _Especially after that look on your face when you mentioned it_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Fess up hakyeon_

 _ **ChaHakBall**_ : _Ugh_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Fine_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I drove you home and you were just knocked out_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _And by the time we pulled up to the dorms_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _I woke you up_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _But you decided to jump on mE_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _And i was scared you would try to jump out the window_  
**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _Like the rabid animal you are_

 __**Jaefish** _ _ __:_ _ _I was not ready to be disrespected_

 _ ** _DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _I mean_  
**__DingKongDitch__** _ _:__ _I support him comparing you to a rabid animal_

 ** _ _Swoon__** _ _:__ _What even are friends_  
__**Swoon**__ _ _:__ _They all stab you in the back_

 _ **ChaHakBall**_ : _And then_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _you sorta_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _I dunno_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Just slightly_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Kissed me_  
**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _And said something along the lines of_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _'I shouldn't love you this much_  
**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _Its unhealthy for my heart'_

 __**DingKongDitch** _ _ __:_ _ _Look at my boy remembering the exact words_

 ** _Hulk_** : _We gotta put jae on a leash whenever he drinks_

 ** _ _Swoon__** _ _:__ _Ikr_  
_**_Swoon_**_ _ _:__ _Don't want him to break our bones_

 ** _Jaefish_** : _Wait_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _Just one more question_

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : ???

 ** _Jaefish_** : _Did you kiss me back ;)_

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : _Good-fucking-bye_

 _ **DingKongDitch**_ _:_ _I still gotta say_

 __**WonSliceChop** _ _ __:_ _ _??_

 _ **DingKongDitch**_ : _Like i said_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Taek always seems to give the right push_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _By just releasing his frustrations with us_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Our boy deserves an award_

 _ **Swoon**_ : _You bet your fucking ass i do_

_\---_

**_Hulk_** : _Hey_  
**_Hulk_** : _Binnie_

 _ **DingKongDitch**_ : _Mh?_

 ** _Hulk_** : _Wheres the cake_

 ** _DingKongDitch_** : _Its not there?_

 ** _Swoon_** : _Don't tell me you two misplaced it_

 ** _Hulk_** : _We haD IT IN THE SINK_  
_**Hulk**_ : _I DON'T THINK WE COULD MISPLACE IT_

 ** _Swoon_** : _Gross_  
_**_Swoon_**_ _ _:__ _Why the sink of all places_  
__**Swoon**__ _ _:__ _Now who knows if mold got on it_

 _ ** _WonSliceChop_**_ _ _:__ _Don't forget the cockroaches_  
__**WonSliceChop**__ _ _:__ _I found more of then roaming around_

 **__DingKongDitch_ _ ** __:_ _ _You didn't kill them did you...?_

 _ ** _WonSliceChop_**_ _ _:__ _Of course i did_  
__**WonSliceChop**__ _ _:__ _What do you take me for_  
__**WonSliceChop**__ _ _:__ _Some filthy human_

 _ ** _DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Actually_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Yes i do_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _And i wish you'd stay like that_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _One of you have done it yet again_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _I'm just about ready to move out_

 __**Swoon** _ _ __:_ _ _What are you going on about_

 ** _ _DingKongDitch__** _ _:__ _You killED JOHNNYS FAMILY_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _YOU MONSTER_

 _ ** _Jaefish_**_ _ _:__ _it acTUALLY LAID EGGS_  
_**_Jaefish_**_ _ _:__ _I'M GONNA SHOWER THIS PLACE IN VENOM_

 _ ** _DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _JOHNNY DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _BUT JAEHWAN STILL KILLED HIM_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _AND MY ONLY JOY WERE SUSAN, CHUCKY AND BEN DOVER_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _YOU TOOK THEM AWAY FROM ME_

 _ ** _Hulk_**_ _ _:__ _im-_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _ _:__ _binnie_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _ _:__ _did you seriously_  
**__Hulk__** _ _:__ _name_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _ _:__ _one of them_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _ _:__ _ben dover_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _ _:__ _as in bend over-_

 _**_WonSliceChop_ ** _ __:_ _ _youRE SO OVERDRAMATIC HONGBIN_

 _ ** _DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _WE ARE OVER WONSHIK_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _OUR SOULMATE STATUS IS GONE NOW_

 _ ** _WonSliceChop_**_ _ _:__ _nO_  
_**_WonSliceChop_**_ _ _:__ _MY ONE AND ONLY_  
_**_WonSliceChop_**_ _ _:__ _I CANT LOSE MY SOULMATE_  
__**WonSliceChop**__ _ _:__ _MY TWIN, MY LIFE_

 _**_Hulk_ ** _ __:_ _ _i-_

 _**_Swoon_ ** _ __:_ _ _Are you okay hyuk lmao_

 _ _ **Hulk**__ _ _:__ _no-_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _ _:__ _i have been forgotten-_

 _**_Swoon_ ** _ __:_ _ _About time too_

 _**_Hulk_ ** _ __:_ _ _The audacITY_

 _ **ChaHakBall**_ : _Oh_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I took out the cake from there_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _And ate it_

 **__Jaefish_ _ ** __:_ _ _whaT A TIME TO RESPOND BABE_

 ** _ _Hulk__** _ _:__ _baBE_  
__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _ALREADT WITH THE PET NICKNAMES_

 ** _Swoon_** : _All of it???_

 _ **ChaHakBall**_ : _Well i shared some with shikkie_

 _ **DingKongDitch**_ : _wonSHIK_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _YOU MESSED UP TWICE_

 _ **WonSliceChop**_ : _Oops_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _I forGOT_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _OKAY_

 ** _Hulk_** : _NOW WE HAVE TO GO BUY A NEW CAKE_

 _ **Swoon**_ : _no_  
_**Swoon**_ : _We can improvise_  
_**Swoon**_ : _yeonnie_  
**_Swoon_** : _hwannie_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Instead of a cake_  
_**Swoon**_ : _We'll celebrate with a watermelon_

_**Swoon, Hulk, WonSliceChop and DingKongDitch have left the chatroom** _

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _What_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Celebrate???_

 ** _Jaefish_** : _holy shit_  
_**Jaefish:**_ _i love our friends_

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : _Abnsmdk_

_**ChaHakBall and Jaefish have left the chatroom** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao well that was shit. :^) i tried to make it fluffly but i couldn't. I failed-
> 
> Oh well, hope you enjoyed reading.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Everyone is online** _

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Okay so yesterday was cute and all_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _But why didn't y'all throw a mini party when me and hyuk got together_

_**Swoon**_ : _Thats because_  
**_Swoon_** : _Unlike yeonnie and jaehwan_  
**_Swoon_** : _You two were too busy fucking_

**_Jaefish_** : _Plus_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Even if you weren't_  
**_Jaefish_** : _You had your damn door locked and we couldn't see any kind of cuteness from y'all_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _That didn't stop hyuk and hongbin from hanging outside the window when it was us_

**_Jaefish_** : _I don't have a death wish to fall two stories down_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Yeah_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Like do you really want us to just barge in_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _When you two were getting busy_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Only to say_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _"Lets eat some cake"_

**_Swoon_** : _Like no thank you_  
**_Swoon_** : _I'd like to not witness such a traumatizing moment_

_**Jaefish**_ : _We shouldve done thAT_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _LIKE JUST THROW THE CAKE AT THRM_

_**Swoon**_ : _They'd probably play with the cake_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _grOSS_

_**Swoon**_ : _lickitty lick here and there_  
**_Swoon_** : _After putting some frosting where it shouldn't go_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Your imagination frightens me_ _sometimes_

**_ChaHakBall_** : Its worse than what actually happens

**_Hulk_** : _The real question is_  
**_Hulk_** : _Why couldn't we drink alcohol!!_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _You know we'd get caught_

**_Hulk_** : _Who even implemented the rule of no alcohol in the dorms???_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _The university_

**_Hulk_** : _But I've never been caught when i was drinking in the dorms_

**_Swoon_** : _What-_

**_Hulk_** : _I mean_  
**_Hulk_** : _Shit_

**_Jaefish_** : _Hyuk_  
**_J_** ** _aefish_** : _You have been keeping all the alcohol to yourself_  
**_Jaefish_** : _What happened to sharing???_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Thats what you care abOUT???_

**_Jaefish_** : _Obviously_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I'm filing the divorce papers_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _You two aren't even married-_

**_Jaefish_** : _I suddenly don't care about the alcohol not being shared_  
**_Jaefish_** : _:')_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _You know_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _I'm always like scared_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : One day one of you will just send some kinda explicit message here  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _And will traumatize us_

**_Hulk_** : That was sudden

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Doesn't that shit happen everyday_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Wdym_

**_Swoon_** : _I'm always wary when i open this chat_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Like one of you lovebirds will just sext here_

**_Jaefish_** : _Excuse you_  
**_Jaefish_** : _We're not that stupid_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Its gonna be shikkie who does this_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _I fucking call it_

**_Hulk_** : _He's gonna mistake our chat with some kinda webcam thing_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I cant believe thats how much faith you have that he won't do that_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _But i agree_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _101%_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Tf_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _I'm too pure to do so_

**_Swoon_** : _Pure?_  
**_Swoon_** : _Where?_  
**_S_** ** _woon_** : _A strip club is much purer than you_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Oh my oh my_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _I just saw a folder on hakyeons computer_

**_Hulk_** : _Omf_  
**_Hulk_** : _Don't ruin my innocent ears_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _It isn't anything dirty though_

**_ChaHakBall_** : 'Innocent'  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _If i had a dime for everytime you called yourself that_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _And it was a lie_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I'd have my own star_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Its legit_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Just a folder_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Of a bunch of pics of a smiling jaehwan_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Like where tf did you get such good quailty pics??_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _This makes me so soft_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _And thats not possible for me???_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _High quality pics of a high quailty man_

**_Jaefish_** : _Why are yoU SO PRECIOUS CHA HAKYEON_  
**_Jaefish_** : _I LOVE YOU_ _SM_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Damn_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Now i wish you two weren't together_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _So that way we could still tease hakyeon for this newfound info_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Why are you so evil hongbin_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I didn't raise you like this_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _And why the hell were you on my laptop?_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Hey_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Its not my fault if you leave your laptop open_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _And i just happen to be passing by_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _And see something on it_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I had it off you ass_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _No i strangely remember it being on_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _And the screen was on that folder_

_**Hulk**_ : __Omf__  
_**Hulk**_ : __You really are getting old if you're forgetting simple things__

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _It would just be dreadful_  
_If you 'left your computer on'_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _And i happened to see some things that are questionable_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Stay away from my computer_

**_Jaefish_** : _You brought it upon yourself bin_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Better delete whatevee sketchy stuff you have there_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _im innOCENT THO_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _THERES NO SHIT THERE_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _YOU HAVE NOTHING ON ME HAKYEON_

**_Swoon_** : _Okay_  
_**Swoon**_ : _But I'm still not over the fact_  
**_Swoon_** : _That hwannie wants yeonnie to bend him over_ _tho_  
**_Swoon_** : _Like all your flirting shows otherwise_

**_Jaefish_** : _I don't mind whichever_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Sure i don't mind topping_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _But if hakyeon wangs to_  
**_Jaefish_** : _I want to_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Dont you mean wang_

**_Jaefish_** : _Plus_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _Y'all heard_  
**_Jaefish_** : _I like his hands on me_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Roaming all over my body_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Dominating me_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _I would say more but I'd rather not ruin your eyes_  
**_Jaefish_** : _But hakyeon knows exactly what i want ;^)_

**_Hulk_** : _Omf_  
**_Hulk_** : _This was unexpected jae_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Jaehwan revealed to have always been a sub for yeonnie just now on channel 10_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Uhm_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Can someone switch places with me_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Hakyeon has this scary expression on his face_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Ever since reading the messages_

**_Swoon_** : _No doubt it has to do with jaehwan_

**_Jaefish_** : _I'm proud if it is!_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _I'm suffocating with the air_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Ita so fucking thick_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Omg_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Jaehwan_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Hakyeon just walked outta the room_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I'm betting hes going to you_

_**ChaHakBall has left the chatroom**   
_

**_Hulk_** : _Hakyeon turned into the flaSH_  
**_Hulk_** : _HE ARRIVED HERE WITHIN A SPLIT SECOND ANF JUST DRAGGED JAEHWAN INTO HIS ROOM_

**_Jaefish has left the chatroom_ **

**_Swoon_** : _you warned the boy too late_  
_**Swoon**_ : _He just got kidnapped_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _My boy has nothing holding him back from smothering jae with love and being pent up now_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _He's not gonna hold back anymore_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _And i wonder how this is gonna affect our sleeping_

_**Hulk**_ : _I was about to say_  
**_Hulk_** : _It should be adultnapped_  
**_Hulk_** : _But you're right_  
**_Hulk_** : _It is kid_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Why are you so lame_

**_Hulk_** : _I'm just gonna_  
**_Hulk_** : _Exit the dorms_  
**_Hulk_** : _Don't wanna be here and hear the creaking and moans_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _I'm coming with you_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Man_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _We're lucky we're not there_

**_Hulk, DingKongDitch, WonSliceChop, and Swoon have left the chatroom_ **

 

_-_

_Hushed whispers filled the narrow room. The two men shuffled around quietly, attempting to step farther away from the door. Footsteps could be heard walking past the closet, resulting them to quickly stop their actions, leaving the confinement of the room silent, until a door was slammed shut. A breath the raven haired man did not realize he was holding in was released at the noise. The other man in the room moved around in the dark, stetching his arms out to feel what was around him, before he sat down on a box._

_The raven haired felt a vibration coming from his pocket and reached his hand into it. He brought out his phone and unlocked it, the small room being lightened up with the phone's screen. He promtly typed a message on the phone before locking it, and placing it back in his jeans._ _They both stood in their places, fumbling with their disheveled clothes and tousled hair. As soon as they heard another door be opened and shut a few seconds later, they both shuffled to the door._

_"Why do we always message the others when we're in the middle of something?" The raven haired asked his companion quietly at the sudden thought, although he already expected to not get a clear answer. As he had predicted, the other had shrugged his shoulders as he turned the knob on the door, attemping to open the door to the closet quietly._ _He hummed, thinking of the possibilities, until he attempted to answer his own question, and watch the other's profile as the light from the corridor hit his face. "Maybe, you get off on that." Needless to say, he not only got a light smack on his head, but a face flushed with embarrassment from the other as they made their way out of the dorm._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add like a small part of just actual writing. Idk i was bored and just wanted to try to add it. Idk if I'll continue doing that for some chapters. Warning though, my writing is horrible and its better to shield your eyes from such tragic writing lmao.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how i started this omf.
> 
> Y'all, I'm running outta streaks at being funny, its all going downhill.

**_Everyone is online_ **

  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Are you sure you can take it_

**_Swoon_** : _Go all out on me_  
**_Swoon_** : _I'm not as fragile as you think_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Why don't you beg for it_ _then_

**_Swoon_** : _I'm getting impatient_  
**_Swoon_** : _Just come and fuck me already_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Or I'll do it_ _myself_

**_Hulk_** : _Oh_  
**_Hulk_** : _What is this_

**_Jaefish_** : _I-_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _Did taek and shikkie_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _Seriously just_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Try and sext??_ _?_  
**_Jaefish_** : _But sent it to the wrong chat??_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _OH MY GOD_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _IT ACTUALLY HAPPENE D_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _AND THE BEST PART ITS MR "i would never bc I'm pure"_

**_Jaefish_** : _He predicted it_  
**_Jaefish_** : _And he was the one responsible_

**_Hulk_** : _Wait_  
**_Hulk_** : _Since when were you two togetHER?_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Tf is thIS_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _sinCE WHEB_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _HOW_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _WHERE_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I HAVE BEEN MINDBLOWN_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Wonshik how dare yOU_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _YOUR BEST FRIEND_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _ARENT WE BEST FRIENDS TAEK_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _WHY DO YOU KEEP THESE THINGS FROM_ ME  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _MY BRAIN IS OVERRIDING WITH THE CONFUSION_

_**Hulk**_ : _excuse me_  
**_Hulk_** : _I thought i was both your bf and bff :0_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Correction_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _My soulmATE_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _I thoUGHT YOU DUMPED ME AS  YOUR SOULMATE_

_**Hulk**_ : _Thats even woRSE_

**_Swoon_** : _You fucking idiot_  
**_Swoon_** : _You just had to send it in the wrong chat_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Hey this isn't only my fauLT_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _You didn't notice eithER_

_**Swoon**_ : _I was too busy making ramen you little bitch_

_**Hulk**_ : _Who cooks and sexts at the sAME TIME???_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Responsibility calls, but so does your libido_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _You two haven't answered us!!_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Why didn't you tell us you two started dating_

**_Hulk_** : _yeaH_  
**_Hulk_** : _when did it stART_  
**_Hulk_** : _and how have we been so cluelESS_

**_Swoon_** : _Oh_  
_**Swoon**_ : _We're not dating_  
**_Swoon_** : _We just fuck_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Also i loved how your initial reaction was that wonshik was the one to do something he denied he would_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Of course_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Gottq make his life a hell with this and remind him over and over_

**_Jaefish_** : _bitCH_  
**_Jaefish_** : _IM SCREECHING_  
**_Jaefish_** : _I TOLD Y'ALL THAT AUDIO SHIKKIE SENT BEFORE HAD SOME KINDA MOANS_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _AND SOMETHING ODD WAS GOING ON_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _BUT NO_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _IGNORE THE ONCE PINING JAE_  
**_Jaefish_** : _HES ONLY PENT UP_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _AND HEARING THINGS_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _How have we not seen this coming_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _There were signs all over the place_

_**Swoon**_ : _Y'all are just to stupid to have found out_ _on your own_  
**_Swoon_** : _Being able to have run around not getting caught really shows it_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _You're so rUDE_

**_Swoon_** : _I only speak the truth_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _this has really got you fired up hwannie_

_**Jaefish**_ : _of course!_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _No one believed me :'(_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Everyone looked at me as though i was crazy_

_**Hulk**_ : _Except for hakyeon_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Hakyeon just looked as if he wanted to suffocate you by kissing you_

**_Jaefish_** : _He can suffocate me now_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _and forever_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Don't even need to mention that_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _I'm already on my way_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Ew i hate newborn couples_

**_Hulk_** : _We were oncr like that binnie_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _But we calmed down_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Not really_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _You two just intensified_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Okayokay but_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _So you two_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Are basically_ _what i predicted last time???_

**_Hulk_** : _LmaO mY BABY IS A FORTUNE TELLER_

**_Swoon_** : _Yes_  
_**Swoon**_ : _I was actually surprised you were right on the nose with that_  
**_Swoon_** : _You want a reward now?_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _How rude :(_

**_Swoon_** : _Ah however_  
_**Swoon**_ : _We haven't fallen in love so_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Yet_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Its bound to happen_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _I just know it_

**_Swoon_** : _Sure whatever_

**_Hulk_** : _Ahjsjsk_  
**_Hulk_** : _So that's who I've been hearing whenever i walk by the cloSET_  
**_Hulk_** : _THAT WASN'T JAE AND HAKYEON??_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _I honestly thought we had two ghosts living here_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I was about ready to use a ouija board and communicate_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _And become friends with them_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _What if they were demons_

**_Swoon_** : _You know what they say_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Birds of the same feathers flock together_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Is that how the saying goes???_

_**Swoon**_ : _Something close to it_  
**_Swoon_** : _Sorry i don't fill my memories with useless phrases precisely_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _We just got together not even a week ago_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _We're not gonna fuck that fast_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Then what were those blowjobs we gave each other yesterday_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Ajdjkdk_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Thats diffeRENT_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _not really_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Okay but my point stands_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _We won't be doing it when people are in the dorm_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _I'm responsible_

_**Hulk**_ : _Ew_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _But_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Speaking of yesterday_

_**Hulk**_ : _Omf no_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Don't get into details of what exactly you and hwannie did_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I wasnT_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Can you let me finish?_

**_Hulk_** : _Fine_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Jaehwan_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _You heard the noise too right_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Yeah_  
**_Jaefish_** : _While we were getting busy_

_**Swoon**_ : _Im gonna gag_

**__Jaefish__** _ _:__ _You're not innocent either, i should've gagged at those messages_  
**_Jaefish_** : _We heard like a door open_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Oh that must've been us then when we left_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _No but it was after you two left_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _A door had opened and closed again_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _We also heard some whispers_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _But couldn't make out who it was_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _We thought we were just losing it for a minute_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Or that there weRE ACTUALLY DEMONS IN THE CLOSET_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Until we heard someone fall and faceplant to the floor and hurridly rush out of the house_ _before we could see who it was_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _And after finding this out_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _And piecing together the huge ass bruise on wonshiks head_

**_Jaefish_** : _That he said he gpt while playing baseball???_  
**_Jaefish_** : _But when has he ever touched a ball in his life??_

**_Hulk_** : _Apparently he has with taeks_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _caN YOU NOT RN_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _It makes sense_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _This isn't some unsolved case detective Cha_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _No need to take it so seriously_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I was suspicious as it was_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Bevause i know you two spawns of satan would jet at the chance of us doing something nasty_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _And we hadn't seen shikkie and woonie that afternoon_

**_Jaefish_** : _I was just about to call the police_  
**_Jaefish_** : _I thought there was someone else living in the closet for a minute_

**_Swoon_** : _Tf do you two have bat ears or some shit to have heard that_

_**Hulk**_ : _Why the closet_ _tho_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _th_ _ats the only place we could go for a quickie_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _We didn't wanna get caught ya know_

**_Jaefish_** : _So th_ _ats why half my box of condoms went missing_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Omf_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Y'all stole them_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Are you condom thiefs now_

_**Swoon**_ : _Well_  
_**Swoon**_ : _It's not like Jaehwan had a big chance of getting with Hakyeon anytime soon_  
_**Swoon**_ : _So why not put them to good us_ _e_

**_Jaefish_** : _Did you really think i could never confess :'(_

**_Swoon_** : _Pretty much_

_**Hulk**_ : _But???_  
**_Hulk_** : _Am i the only one who's interested on how long this had been going on??_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Yeah_ _you are_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I mean why should we care about what they do_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _I'm more curious in how its them two_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _Like_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _I can expect taek and hakyeon doing that_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Wtf_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _I love taek and all_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _But i can't imagine us having that sorta relationship_

**_Swoon_** : _It sucks that i don't love you at all_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _:'(_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Why is my best friend_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _My comrade_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Mi amigo_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _So rude to me :'(_

_**Swoon**_ : _Its the only form of affection you'll ever gain from me_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Or even hyukkie and jaehwan_

**_Jaefish_** : _Im-_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _What is this_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _Why do you even think we could???_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _This is unexpected_

**_Hulk_** : _It really is with you thinking i couLD DO THAT-_

__**DingKongDitch** _ _ _: Oh shush you big baby_

_**WonSliceChop**_ _:_ _I'm honestly disgusted_  
__**WonSliceChop**__ _ _:__ _Wyd thinking about that kinda shit binnie_

__**DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _Idk_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _I just get bored and come up with scenarios_

__**WonSliceChop** _ _ __:_ _ _And that's the only scenario you got_

__**DingKongDitch** _ _ __:_ _ _Pretty much_

__**WonSliceChop**__ _ _:__ _Y'all watch out_  
__**WonSliceChop**__ _ _:__ _Binnie is taking deep interest in your love lives_

__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _Okay_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _But at least answer us how or when this happened???_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _Like_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _I don't wanna be a confused mess_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _I already have enough confusion from hyuks and bins antics_

__**Swoon**__ _ _:__ _Remeber that time i told you_  
__**Swoon**__ _ _:__ _I heard wonshik watchin porn_

__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _Oh it was then?_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _Figures_

__**WonSliceChop** _ _ __:_ _ _Wtf is that supposed to mean_

__**ChaHakBall** _ _ __:_ _ _Everything you're thinking you dirty ass boy_

__**Swoon**__ _ _:__ _Nah_  
__**Swoon**__ _ _:__ _It was much earlier lmao_  
__**Swoon**__ _ _:__ _Now i answered you_  
__**Swoon**__ _ _:__ _And don't need to say more_

__**WonSliceChop** _ _ __:_ _ _And you're not getting anything outta me after that >:(_

__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _Wonshik_  
__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _You'll help a friend out_  
__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _And tell me how the hell this happened_  
__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _Won't you dear_

__**Swoon**__ _ _:__ _Wonshik_  
__**Swoon**__ _ _:__ _You better keep your mouth shut_  
__**Swoon**__ _ _:__ _Or I'm castrating you_

**_Swoon has left the chatroom_**

__**WonSliceChop**__ _ _:__ _I'm sorry jaehwan_  
__**WonSliceChop**__ _ _:__ _I like having a dick :')_

__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _Bet you do_  
__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _Especially when you can use it with taek_

__**WonSliceChop** _ _ __:_ _ _i am noT HERE FOR YOU TO SPEAK OF WHAT MY LITTLE FRIEND DOES IN HIS FREE TIME_

__**DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _dont refer to that as a separate person_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _Gross_

__**WonSliceChop** _ _ __:_ _ _Why am i always disrespected :')_

__**DingKongDitch** _ _ __:_ _ _Because you're an easy target buddy_

__**WonSliceChop** _ _ __:_ _ _Don't buddy me_

__**DingKongDitch** _ _ __:_ _ _Buddy_

__**WonSliceChop** _ _ __:_ _ _Do you wANNA GO HONGSHIT_

__**DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _LeTS GO THEN_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _MEET ME IN 5_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _UNLESS YOU WANNA CHICKEN OUT_

_**DingKongDitch and WonSliceChop have left the chatroom** _

__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _yikes_  
__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _Hyuk_  
__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _Control your boyfriend_  
__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _Before they break something in the house_

__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _But_  
__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _I wanna see them fight_

__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _I need money_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _Hyuk_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _Wanna bet on who'll win_

__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _Hell yeah_  
__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _$70 on wonshik_

__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _What a horrible boyfriend_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _Also where tf do you have so much money_

__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _Oh_  
__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _Are you suddenly regreting this idea_

__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _Nah_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _$70 on bin then_

__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _Hakyeon-_  
__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _You're supposed to be the oldest_

__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _It doesn't mean i have to be the most mature at all times_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _Let me have some fun hwannie_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _I'll win the bet_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _Get some money_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _And buy us something nice we can use for a long while ;)_

__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _disguSTING_  
__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _IM LEAVING TO SAVE MY PURITY_

_**Hulk has left the chatroom** _

__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _wdym purity_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _I am getting tired of the constant lies_

__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _Lets start a lie jar_  
__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _And keep all the money that ir gets_  
__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _Cause you and i both know how much goes on a daily basis_  
__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _We'll get what you wanna buy then ;)_

__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _I like the way you think babe_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _Now come watch the idiots_

_**Jaefish and ChaHakBall have left the chatroom** _


	18. Chapter 18

**_ChaHakBall, Swoon, WonSliceChop, DingKongDitch, and Hulk are online_ **

  
_**ChaHakBall**_ _:_ _Fuck jae_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I really wanna suck you_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Feel your pulsing cock on my tongue_

_**Hulk:**_ _I_ _am_  
**_Hulk_** : _Disgusted_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Hakyeon_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _What the actual fuck_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _And its the wrong chat_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Now i see how taek and wonshik got it mixed up_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _I am legitimately surprised it_ _wasn't_ _jae who sent that_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _You know what i find hilarious_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Ooh boy_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Here we go with petty hongbinnie_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _When me and hyuk first got together y'all were like_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Ew the youngsters are gonna do thi sand that and be overly disgusting_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _And fuck right in front of us, lord save us all_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _But jokes on you when its actually taek and shik, and_ yOU

**_Swoon_** : _What about Jaehwan???_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _I cant really include jae because he hasn't either_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _A. Replied_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Or b. Initiated it in front of us_

**_Swoon_** : _Okay sure_  
**_Swoon_** : _lets forget all the times hes flirted in front of us with Hakyeon on their pining expedition_

**_Hulk_** : _So much for not doing this shit in front of us_  
**_Hulk_** : _Are you secretly an exhibitionist_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Thats what you got from that lmAO_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Yikes_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Lets not delve on what we're all into_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Some answers may shock us and rethink life_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Okay_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I know you're directing that towards me_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _It was only once_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Leave me alone_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Once was one too many times_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I thouGHT YOU WERE OUT_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _you should've checked so i didn't have to witness thAT_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _i thought yoU WERE DYING AND ME BEING THOUGHTFUL RAN TO HELP_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Are neither of you going to enlighten us with what you're talking about_

**_Hulk_** : __Watch it be something really tame__  
**_Hulk_** : __and they're just over exaggerating__

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Well_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _nO_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Say one word lee hongbin_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I fucking dare you_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _I like breathing y'all_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Maybe next time_

**_Swoon_** : _I'm moving out_

**_ChaHakBall_** : Is thiS BECAUSE OF WHAT JUST HAPPENED  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I will not have one of my little birds leave_ _tHE NEST_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Yeah_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _What will we do will the bills now with one less person here_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _It's not that hard to split it up between five people_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Buts its hard to get used to it_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _:'(_

**_Swoon_** : _Tf are you talking about_  
**_Swoon_** : _We live in the university dorms_  
**_Swoon_** : _You can't split rooming and boarding costs_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Well that'll leave one less body to feed_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _What a horrid parent_

**_Hulk_** : _LET ME GO WITH YOU_  
**_Hulk_** : _ONLY THEN CAN I GET A GOOSE_  
**_Hulk_** : ILL PAY ONE THIRD OF THE RENT

**_WonSliceChop_** : _One third-_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _What kinda shitty preposition are you giving_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _And all for a goose_

**_Swoon_** : _Okay_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I-_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Taek you're getting screwed over_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _But what can i expect when you're weak towards the baby_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Both literally and figuratively_

**_Swoon_** : _As long as you clean the flat then you can come with_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _You gonna go and transform into hyukerella now?_

**_Hulk_** : _Its honestly a better deal than living with the lot of you_  
**_Hulk_** : _No offense_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Just because you add no offense to something_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Doesn't make us any less offended_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Then don't come crawling back here when you get sexiled hyuk_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _You best believe after getting his own place he and wonshik are gonna take advantage of it_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Or when you wanna get a piece of the bean_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Hes gonna be moody for a while lmao_

**_Hulk_** : _:(_  
**_Hulk_** : _Baby you know i love you_  
**_Hulk_** : _I just wanna get a goOSE_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _When a goose is more important than your boyfriend_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Yikes_

**_DingKongDitch_** : __Lmao why are you so fired up baby__  
**_DingKongDitch_** : __I'm messing with ya__

**_Hulk_** : _You know what_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Evacuate the dorm?_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Already on it_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Make it quick hyuk_

**_Hulk_** : _After i get back from my part time job pls_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _You're gonna have to find and catch me before that ;^)_

**_Swoon_** : _You don't even know how much you have to pay_

**_Hulk_** : _Hey_  
**_Hulk_** : _I have a job and am confident i can pay my part >:(_

**_Swoon_** : _Good thing its only one third then_

_**Jaefish is online** _

**_Jaefish_** : _im finally doNE_

**_Hulk_** : _Oh_  
**_Hulk_** : _Had fun going through all of the past convos jae_

**_Jaefish_** : _not at aLL_  
**_Jaefish_** : _IT HURT MY EYES AND NOW EVERYTHING LOOKS BLURRY_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Why were you looking through our past messages_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _If anything you just ruined your eyesight further_

**_Jaefish_** : _sO_  
**_Jaefish_** : _To figure out how long this had been happening_  
**_Jaefish_** : _I read all our messaged carefully_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Specifically_ _from taek and shik_

**_Swoon_** : _We said nothing that could suggest our relationship tf_

**_Jaefish_** : _I think the fuck you did_  
**_Jaefish_** : _The one simple audio message that i heard a moan in_ _and every one thought i was crazy_  
**_Jaefish_** : _ExhibiT A:_ _[audio message]_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _You'll never stop reminding us of that will you_

**_Jaefish_** : _Never_  
**_Jaefish_** : _i was wrongfully accused of hearing things >:(_

**_Swoon_** : _okay that could mean anything_

**_Jaefish_** : _Exhibit B:_ _[_ _WonSliceChop: You should strangle me instead]_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _You're stretching_

**_Jaefish_** : _Exhibit C: [Hamster: everyone's out]_  
**_Jaefish_** : _[Shik: I'm busy with this track rn]_  
**_Jaefish_** : _[Hamster:_ _you'd prefer to finish your track than get the ride of your life]_  
**_Jaefish_** : _[Hamster: okay]_  
**_Jaefish_** : _[Shik:_ _shit]_  
**_Jaefish_** : _[Shik:_ _you can't play this card taek]_  
**_Jaefish_** : _[Hamster:_ _i almost forgot but we ran out of condoms]_  
**_Jaefish_** : _[Shik:_ _I'm buSY_ ]  
**_Jaefish_** : _[Hamster: shit i didn't notice hyukkie was still in his room]_  
**_Jaefish_** : _[Hamster: I'll go get the condoms and come to you]_  
**_Jaefish_** : _[Shik: taEK]_  
**_Jaefish_** : _[Hamster: its been a while shik, come on]_  
**_Jaefish_** : _[Shik: fine, just let me touch up on this and upload it to soundcloud_  
**_Jaefish_** : _[Shik: then I'll fuck your brains out]_  
**_Jaefish_** : _[Hamster: suddenly i don't wanna do it]_

**_Swoon_** : _Tf_  
**_Swoon_** : _Thats our private messages_  
**_Swoon_** : _Wonshik did you give him those_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _I did no such thING_

**_Jaefish_** : _He didn't do anything even after i asked him for them :'(_  
**_Jaefish_** : _So i had to take his phone lmao_  
**_Jaefish_** : _And copy and send those messages to myself_

__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _And thats all you found??_  
__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _How boring_

__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _Oh there was more_  
__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _But no need to include that_  
__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _Don't wanna get pg 13 in here_

__**DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _Your existence is a rated r movie tf do you mean_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _"Dont wanna get pg 13"_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _You should've just exposed the nasty shit they were saying_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _The more shit on them the better_

__**Jaefish** _ _ __:_ _ _Maybe next time_

__**ChaHakBall** _ _ __:_ _ _Why are you like this_

**_Hulk_** : _How did you not notice a convo with jae that had you and taeks shenanigans on it_

**_Jaefish_** : _Oh_  
**_Jaefish_** : _I deleted that convo after i sent myself the evidence_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Sneaky_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I like it_

**_Jaefish_** : _Of course you do babe_

**_Swoon_** : _You can't even tell if that contact is me_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _You literally said a few seconds ago_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _'Our private messages'_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Who you trying to fool_

**_Jaefish_** : _loOK HERE_  
**_Jaefish_** : _INDICATIONS OF YOUR FUCK BUDDY STATUS ARE GONNA BE SUBTLE AA HELL AND I WENT THROUGH A LOT OF SHIT THAT HAS DOUBLE MEANINGS ONLY TO THROW THEM OUT CAUAE THWY WEREN'T CONVINCING NOT ONLY FOR YOU TO DISREGARD IT CAUSE YOU KNOW YOU FUCKED UP BEFORE_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Yikes_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Don't get hwannie mad after spending hours scrolling and scrolling_

**_Jaefish_** : _So my conclusion is_  
**_Jaefish_** : _This has been happening for a long ass while_

**_Hulk_** : _All that searching only to give such a vague answer_

**_Jaefish_** : _Also_  
__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _While going through the chat i found the one where i was drunk_

__**WonSliceChop** _ _ __:_ _ _The thing that started the end of your pining_

**_Jaefish_** : _We never found out what wonshik had in that usb_  
**_Jaefish_** : _But my educated guess is_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Educated my ass, its obvious even if you were cut off when you were about to say it_

**_Hulk_** : _Speaking of_  
**_Hulk_** : _We never got to breaking into his car to find out_

**_Jaefish_** : _They were nudes of taekwoon_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _That explains why taekwoon said he'd talk to him_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _He must've not known lmao_

**_Swoon_** : _Yeah_  
**_Swoon_** : _I had to whoop his ass_  
**_Swoon_** : _Because if he hadn't taken jaes phone hostage_  
**_Swoon_** : _It would've been all over_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _A drunk jaehwan ruined everything_

**_Hulk_** : _What happened after_  
**_Hulk_** : _Cause you two were in a car together_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Plus now that i think about it_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _They came back much later than jae and hakyeon did_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _And they seemed like they were outta breathe_ _and messy_

**_Swoon_** : _In order to perserve your fake innocence i will not say_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _He got revenge and took a video_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _oh_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _oH_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _OH_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Whatta sweet revenge_

**_Swoon_** : _And now we both have something so when we cant do it_  
**_Swoon_** : _We use that_ _as masturbation material_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _We did not need thAT EXPLAINATION_

__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _Okay first you want jae to reveal all the dirty shit they've sent each other_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _But when they say it themselves to us_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _You make a 180 degree turn_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _And say ew_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _chOOSE ONE OR THE OTHER_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Suffer you fuckers_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _You brought this on yourselfs for asking in the first place_

_\---_

**_Swoon_** : _seriously tho_  
**_Swoon_** : _Y'all thought i was just joking around with yeonnies mistake_  
**_Swoon_** : _But i already found a place for myself_

**_Hulk_** : _With what money_  
**_Hulk_** : _Last i checked you don't have a job_

**_Swoon_** : _And that was nearly a year ago_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _You have a jOB_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Why didn't you teLL_

**_Swoon_** : _You never asked_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _This logic of yours taek istg_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _We'll never find out anything unless we ask or you fuck up_

**_Jaefish_** : _Shit now i gotta rearrange my whole blueprint of when taek and wonshik normally fuck_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Wtf jae_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Why_ _are you so invested in this_

**_Jaefish_** : _Well you know those hours taek isn't home_  
**_Jaefish_** : _I came to the conclusion that it was cause he was busy with_ _you_  
**_Jaefish_** : _But it seems it was because he was at work_

**_Hulk_** : _Why are you even taking your time doing that???_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Yeah_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _You should be coming to my room so i can give you the sucking of your life_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _haKYEON_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _WHAT HAS JAE DONE TO YOU_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _YOU'RE SO VULGAR NOW_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I've just been repressing it :')_

**_Jaefish_** : _on mY WAY BABE_

_**ChaHakBall and Jaefish have left the chatroom** _

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Where do you even work_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _I've been in every corner of this city_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _And I've never seen you work anywhere_

**_Swoon_** : _Oh_  
**_Swoon_** : _I work as a bartender_

**_Hulk_** : _oH_  
**_Hulk_** : _You can hook us up with your work place as a replacement for the bar jae got us banned from then_

**_Swoon_** : _Lmao no_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Wdym no_

**_Swoon_** : _No_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _taEK_

**_Swoon_** : _Adios_

_**Swoon has left the chatroom** _

_**_**Hulk:** _ ** _ _You really don't know where he works wonshik??_

__**DingKongDitch** _ _ __:_ _ _He never mentioned it to you??_

__**WonSliceChop** _ _ __:_ _ _Never_

__**DingKongDitch** _ _ __:_ _ _Its weird how he refused to tell_

__**WonSliceChop**__ _ _:__ _I mean i wouldn't tell either of you two things either_  
__**WonSliceChop**__ _ _:__ _I don't blame him_

__**Hulk** _ _ __:_ _ _The audacity_

 

_**WonSliceChop, Hulk and DingKongDitch have left the chatroom** _

_\---_

_**[Baby]**_  
_**Bin:**_ _i don't even need to ask_  
_**Bin:**_ _tomorrow once taek leaves_  
_**Bin:**_ _lets follow him and find out where he works_

_**Baby:**_ _I'm already getting the disguises ready_  
_**Baby:**_ _this is gonna be one of the best dates ever_

_**Bin:** _ _because stalking our friends is really fun_

_**Baby:**_ _you can deny it_  
_**Baby:**_ _but its_ _fun uncovering what they tried so hard to hide_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omf i hate myself for the beginning.
> 
> Is this how sexting works, i wouldn't know cause I'm a pure child.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hulk, DingKongDitch, Jaefish, ChaHakBall and WonSliceChop are online_ **

_**Hulk:**_ _We are on taeks trail_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _You two are gonna get arrested in one of your stalking adventures_

_**Jaefish:**_ _I'll keep them safe don't worry_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Jaehwan tf_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _You shouldn't encourage theM_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _Y'all are gonna get caught with how many of you are following him_

**_Hulk_** : _No we won't_  
**_Hulk_** : _We got disguises_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I saw you going out in a pineapple costume hyuk_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Wdym you_ _wont_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Thats a big red flag_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _A pineapple would be noticed right away_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Especially a huge one hyuk_

**_Hulk_** : _No one will expect I'm in the costume_  
**_Hulk_** : _And that I'm just advertising some place_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Okay sure_

**_DingKongDitch:_** _You're gonna fuck us up_

**_Hulk_** : _Binnie :'(_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Listen to your boyfriend_

**_Hulk_** : _Its too late to change now_  
**_Hulk_** : _Oh waiT_  
**_Hulk_** : _I think he's running late to his job_  
**_Hulk_** : _Cause he's sprintING_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _I don't think thats why-_

**_Jaefish_** : _WE ARE GOING AFTER HIM_  
**_Jaefish_** : _IMMA AVOUS YEXTONG CAUAE I XANT TUPE_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I can't understand an idiot_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Let me translate_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Imma avoid texting cause i can't type_

**_C_** ** _haHakBall_** : _Only an idiot can understand another idiot_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _I can't believe my efforts were just ignored_

**_Hulk_** : TGIS JUST IN  
**_Hulk_** : _We losT HIM_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _he ran into some alleyway_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _And it was wild_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _It was like some maze_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _And idk if we ran in circles or not_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _But jaehwan ran into a wall_

**_Jaefish_** : _I hurt my nose :')_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Rip you want hakyeon to kiss it better or something_

**_Jaefish_** : _Yes_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _You're such a child_

**_Jaefish_** : _And i also hurt my dick_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Kiss it better too ;^(_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Fucking_ _blocKED_

**_Hulk_** : _Yeah its because i kicked him_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Why???_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _What did he do_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Or did he ask for it_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Spicy_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Its because we got seperated at some point_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Since hyuk decided to ditch us ro catch up to taek_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _He also nearly smacked me_

**_Hulk_** : _thaTS BECAUSE YOU JUST CAME UP FROM BEHIND ME_  
**_Hulk_** : _AND YOUR HOOD WAS COVERING YOUR FACE_  
**_Hulk_** : _I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA MUG ME_  
**_Hulk_** : _OR TAKE ME BAXK TO THE UNDERWORLD_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _back-_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _you really are living up to this satan title_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _And once jaehwan found us again, he jumped on Hyuk_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _And hyuk being the little baby he is_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Shrieked like a girl_

__**Hulk** _ _ __:_ _ _Why do you have to explain my scream_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Fell to the ground,_ _and threw jaehwan over himself and onto the floor_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _He almost dragged me too but i got outta haes grip_

**_Jaefish_** : _You should've just let me bring you down so you could be my cushion_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _I think not_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Anyway after falling, having thrown jae over his shoulder_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _He got up_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _And kicked his crotch_

**_Jaefish_** : _It was painful :')_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Hyuk was panicking after realizing it wasn't some demon_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _And said_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : " _Wheres the ice so we can numb his dick"_

**_Jaefish_** : _I deadass thought he was numbing it so he could cut it off after that little stunt_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Please dont do that_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Otherwise Hakyeon will hunt you down for doing so_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I wanna retaliate_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _But i would :)_

**_Hulk_** : _I jusT WANTED FOR THE PAIN TO STOP_  
**_Hulk_** : _Also_  
**_Hulk_** : _WE'RE STUCK IN YHE ALLEY_  
**_Hulk_** : _WHERE DID WE COME FROM_  
**_Hulk_** : _WE SHOULDVE DROPPED CRUMBS ON THE FLOOR TO FIND OUT WAY BACK_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _birds would've eaten it if you did_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _You two-_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _The way out is literally to the right of us_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _We're not that stupid that we can't find our way back_

**_Jaefish_** : _oh_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _AHSJKD YOU IDIOTS_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _YOU NEED ADULT SUPERVISION  WHEN YOU DO THESE STUNTS ISTG_

**_Jaefish_** : _hEY_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Im here >:(_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _You add fuel for them to do this hwannie_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _And then you get so into it you forvet your responsibility_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _You even got thrown like a rag doll by hyuk_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _You're in no position to watch the kids_

**_Hulk_** : _We're not kids_  
**_H_** ** _ulk_** : _We can drive and walk around the city by ourselves_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Do you want a prize for that_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _A gold medal for the baby and the bean to be happy_

**_Hulk_** : _> :(_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Did you hear that_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _That was the sound of Hakyeon screaming in pain in the future_

**_Jaefish_** : _But is it pain from Hyuk_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Or is it pleasure masked in pain from something i do ;)_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Abort wonshik_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _AborT WHENEVER YOU MENTION SCREAMING_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Get over here quickly so we can find out_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Too bad your dick is in pain :)_

**_Jaefish_** : _It'll heal the moment I'm near yOU_

**_Hulk_** : _Thats slightly terrifying_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _And I'm gtFO OF THE DORM_

_**Swoon is online** _

**_Swoon:_** _Y'all are idiots_  
**_Swoon_** : _You know my phone gets notifications when you send messages_  
**_Swoon_** : _and i can see them_  
**_Swoon_** : _I'm still in this group chat_

**_Hulk_** : _So thats why you kept staring at your phone_  
**_Hulk_** : _I thought wonshik sent you some spicy messages_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _You three should've just created a new chat instead of doing this_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _We have learned from our mistakes_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _And will create a new groupchat once we gotta stalk one of yoy_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Stop stalking us and focus on your overdue essays_

**_Jaefish_** : _And you will also not wear a pineapple costume the next time_

**_Hulk_** : _The pineapple costume is a must_  
**_Hulk_** : _Its my detective suit_

**_Swoon_** : _Tf_  
**_Swoon_** : _Why pineapples_  
__**Swoon**__ _ _: you know what nevermind__  
___**Swoon**___ _ _ _: your little plan has already got me late to work___  
____**Swoon**____ _ _ _ _: goodbye losers____

____**Swoon has left the chatroom** _ _ _ _

**_Hulk_** : _Because people haTE THEM_  
**_Hulk_** : _AND WILL AVOID THEM AT ALL COSTS_  
_**Hulk:**_ _:'(_  
_**Hulk:**_ _he just left before i could explain_

_**Hulk has left the chatroom** _

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Am i not a person then since i like them_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _You never were a human being_

**_DingKongDitch has left rhe chatroom_ **

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I'm hurt_

__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _You're a beast babe_  
__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _My beast_  
  
__**WonSliceChop**__ _ _:__ _And I'm jetting before you two start being nasty_

_**WonSliceChop has left the chatroom** _

__**ChaHakBall** _ _ __:_ _ _Shut up you overgrown toenail_

__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _:')_  
__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _What did i do to you for this blantant disrespect_

__**ChaHakBall** _ _ __:_ _ _Just get back home already_

__**Jaefish** _ _ __: awh did you miss me_ _

___**ChaHakBall**___ _ _ _: so what if i did___  
____**ChaHakBall**____ _ _ _ _: my cuddles are limited, so you better hurry____

_____**Jaefish** _ _ _ _ _ _____: I'll be therE IN TWO MINUTES TOPS_ _ _ _ _

______**ChaHakBall** _ _ _ _ _ _ ______: you really are an idiot sometimes_ _ _ _ _ _

_______**Jaefish** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _______: but I'm your idiot_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**ChaHakBall**________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _: fortunately you are________  
_________**ChaHakBall**_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _: and I'm grateful_________  
__________**ChaHakBall**__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _: and i love you__________

___________**Jaefish**___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _: :')___________  
____________**Jaefish**____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _: i love you too yeonnie____________

____________**Hulk is online** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________**Hulk:**_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _VAHSKDKK_____________  
______________**Hulk:**______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _THIS IS SO CUTE______________  
_______________**Hulk:**_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I'M GLAD I WAS LURKING_______________

________________**Jaefish** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________________:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _______________Ahsjsk_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________**Jaefish has left the chatroom** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________**ChaHakBall**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _:________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _im throWING YOUR PINEAPPLE SUIT TO THE TRASH_______________  
________________**ChaHakBall**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _:________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _YOU SHOULDN'T BE EAVESDROPPING_______________

_______________**Swoon is online** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________**Swoon**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _:________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _How tf do you eavesdrop in a groupchat_______________  
________________**Swoon**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _:________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Thats not the right word_______________

________________**ChaHakBall**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _:________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I'm not gonna gET TECHINCAL_______________  
________________**ChaHakBall**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _:________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _yoU GET MY DRIFT_______________

________________**Swoon**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _:________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Plus_______________  
________________**Swoon**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _:________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _If you didn't want anyone to see that_______________  
________________**Swoon**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _:________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Should've just texted him privately ;)_______________

________________**ChaHakBall** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________________:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _______________That sure as hell didn't work for you when hwannie exposed your pms with shikkie_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________**Swoon**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _:________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _You know what_______________  
________________**Swoon**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _:________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I'm throwing away all your candles_______________

_______________**Swoon has left the chatroom** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________**ChaHakBall** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________________:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _______________nO_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________**Hulk**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _:________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Whoops_______________  
________________**Hulk**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _:________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _:')_______________  
________________**Hulk**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _:________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I just wanted to say you two were cute_______________  
________________**Hulk**________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _:________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I didn't mean for your candles to die_______________

________________**ChaHakBall** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________________:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _______________You are dead to me_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________**Hulk** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________________:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _______________:'(_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____**ChaHakBall and Hulk have left the chatroom** _ _ _ _ _

 


	20. Chapter 20

**_Everyone is online_ **

**_ChaHakBall_** _:_ _I'm going out to buy pizza_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _What do y'all want_

_**Hulk**_ : _OH_  
_**Hulk**_ : _PUT SOME PINEAPPLES ON THEM_  
**_Hulk_** : _ITS BEEN SO LONG SINXE I'VE HAD THAT_

_**Swoon**_ : _Gross_  
**_Swoon_** : _That is a abomination_

**_Hulk_** : _Its deliciOUS_

**_Swoon_** : _Get that shit away from_ me  
**_Swoon_** _:_ _Who did this_

__**Jaefish** _ _ __:_ _ _Lol not me thats for sure_

_**Swoon**_ : _What have you done to this poor child jae_

_**Jaefish**_ : _I let him see sense_  
**_Jaefish_** : _There's nothing wrong with pineapple on pizza_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _There is everY THING WRONG WITH PINEAPPLE ON PIZZA_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I cannot believe this_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Pineapple on pizza is disgusting_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Y'all are barbarians_

**_Hulk_** : _I'm disappointed in all of you_  
**__Hulk__** _ _:__ _How can you not love something so delicious_

_**Swoon**_ : _don't start with me_ _hyuk_  
_**Swoon**_ : _it's just not nice_  
**_Swoon_** : _since when does fruit belong on_ _pizza??_

**__WonSliceChop__** _ _:__ _Um_  
__**WonSliceChop**__ _ _:__ _Are we just gonna forget a tomato is a fruit_

**_Jaefish_** _:_ _Lmao_  
_**_Jaefish_**_ _ _:__ _There goes your argument out the window_

_**DingKongDitch**_ _:_ _Shit_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _they got to wonshik too_

**_Swoon_** : O _kay that was a bad argument_  
_**Swoon**_ : _I'll admit it_  
_**Swoon**_ : _but I stand by my point_

_**Hulk**_ _:_ _Why are you so against pineapples :'(_

**_Swoon_** : I _t's just wrong_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _its fuck_ _ING DISGUSTING WHY WOULD YOU EVEN_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : I _JUST THOUGHT OF IT AND GAGGED_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _AND THAT WAS JUST THE THOUGHT_

**_Hulk_** : _yourE_ _INSANE_  
**_Hulk_** : _I CANNOT DATE A MAN WHO DOES NOT KNOW TGE WONDERS OF PINEAPPLE ON PIZZA_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _anD I CANT DATE A FUCKING CHILD WHO THINKS THAT A DELICACY_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _DOG FOOD IS MUCH MORE TASTIER_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Tf are you doing eating butts food >:(_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _You better give me some money when i go buy some the next time he comes_

_**Hulk**_ : _You know what_  
**_Hulk_** : _I'm going to add someone who will truly change your mind_

_**Hulk has added** _ **_watermelonjae to the chat_ **

_**Watermelonjae:**_ _Wtf_  
**_Watermelonjae:_** _Who are you people_

_**Hulk**_ : _sunGJAE_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _oh its you_

**_Watermelonjae_** : _Why did i sense a feeling of hostility from you_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _You sensed right :)_

_**Hulk**_ : _Omf_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Shut up binnie_  
**_Hulk_** : _Nows not the time_  
_**Hulk**_ : _anywAYS_  
**_Hulk_** : _SUNGJAE_

_**Watermelonjae**_ : _yES_

**_Hulk_** : _Tell my shitty friends how amazing pineapples on pizza are_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Please hyuk_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _One person will not change our minds_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Don't waste your breathe_

**_Swoon_** : _You're kidding right_

**_Hulk_** : _I am nOT_  
**_Hulk_** : _TELL THEM ABOUT THE WONDERS OF IT ALL_

_**Watermelonjae**_ : _Okay_  
**_Watermelonjae_** : _Sit around small children_

_**Jaefish**_ : _I am older than you fucker_

_**Watermelonjae**_ : _:')_  
**_Watermelonjae_** : _It doesn't matter where i go_  
**_Watermelonjae_** : _I'm always disrespected_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Oh that happens all the time here_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Get used to it_

**_Watermelonjae_** : _anywaY_  
**_Watermelonjae_** : _Pineapples on pizza is fucking shit_  
**_Watermelonjae_** : _It should be thrown in the pits of hell and disappear for all eternity_  
_**Watermelonjae**_ : _Like who wants spiky dicks on pizza_  
**_Watermelonjae_** : _I will not tolERATE IT_

**_Hulk_** : _suNGJAE_  
_**Hulk**_ : _WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME LIKE THIS_

_**DingKongDitch** : You know he's on to something, only satan himself would like that_

_**Hulk** : I wanna celebrate at that statement but it makes me sad :'(_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : Y _ou know what hyuk_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _He really did make us think about pineapples on pizza_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _And i hate it even more now_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Your friend us truly an intellectual_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _For once_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _You did good sungjae_

**_Watermelonjae_** : _Eyyy i got the boyfriend's approval_  
_**Watermelonjae**_ : _Thats one step closer to being the best man at your wedding_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Don't get too ahead of yourself_

_**Hulk**_ : _Tf sungjae_  
**_Hulk_** : _forget your position as best man_  
**_Hulk_** : _You're gonna be the waiter you shit_  
**_Hulk_** : _We arE NO LONGER FRIENDS_

**_Watermelonjae_** : _hYUK_  
_**Watermelonjae**_ : _ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU HAVE HORRIBLE TASTE IN FOOD_

_**Hulk**_ : _DELETED_

**_Hulk has removed watermelonjae from the chat_ **

**_WonSliceChop_** : _that was_ _just a bit uncalled for_

_**Hulk**_ : _my fist down your throat won't be uncalled for_  
**_Hulk_** : _He deserved it for playing with my trUST_

**_Swoon_** : _Goddamn_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Why is hakyeon teaching you his drama queen ways_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Tf didn't the both of y'all like shit on pizza_  
**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _Why you turning against someone on your team_

_**_Hulk_**_ _ _:__ _Fine_  
__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _I'll also shove my fist down your throat since you want it so much_

**__WonSliceChop_ _ ** __:_ _ _That was really sexual_

__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _Hey thats a no no boy_  
__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _Only i have the honor of doing that_

__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _Get out_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _I dont want this_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _ _:__ _I dont need this_

__**DingKongDitch** _ _ _: That was wild_

__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _Ikr_  
**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _Anyway_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _Aside from that abomination on pizza_  
**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _That you three will give me money for because I'm not wasting my money on such horrible food_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _What else do you want_

**__DingKongDitch_ _ ** __:_ _ _The classic pepperoni and mushrooms_

__**Swoon** _ _ __:_ _ _Add some bacon for me_

**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _Okay_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _I'm off then_  
**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _With both my wallet and wonshiks_

__**WonSliceChop**__ _ _:__ _whY DOES MY WALLET HAVE TO SUFFER_  
**__WonSliceChop__** _ _:__ _WHY CAN'T IT BE JAES OR HYUKS_

**__ChaHakBall_ _ ** __:_ _ _because i say so_

_**ChaHakBall has left the chatroom** _

**_Swoon_** : _Okay so since y'all have nothing to do_  
**_Swoon_** : _Ans while we wait for the pizza_  
**_Swoon_** : _Come help me move my things to my apartment please_

_**Hulk**_ : _I'm busy_

**_Swoon_** : _I'll take all your anime with me_

_**Hulk**_ : _I mean what_  
**_Hulk_** : _Of course i will help our lovable taekwoonie_

_**Hulk has left the chatroom** _

**_Jaefish_** : _I also can't_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Gotta go to the bathroon_

_**Swoon**_ : _You little fucker_  
**_Swoon_** : _You're just using the bathroom as an excuse to avoid helping_  
**_Swoon_** : _Help me or I'll take yeonnie with me_  
**_Swoon_** : _Say goodbye to ever waking up next to him again_

_**Jaefish**_ : _iLL HELP_  
**_Jaefish_** : _PLS DON'T DO THAT YOU MONSTER_

**_Jaefish has left the chatroom_ **

**_DingKongDitch_** : _you two are fucking weak_

**_Swoon_** : _I'll take your fucking games and throw them out the window_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Go right ahead_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _I'll just go to gongchans and play my games there_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Can't touch me now can you_

**_Swoon_** : _Please help me_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _wherE DID THE INTIMIDATING TAEKWOON RUN OFF TO_

**_Swoon_** : _That taekwoon is long dead_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Since you asked so nicelt_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Sure_

**_Swoon_** : _Thanks_

**_Swoon has left the chatroom_ **

**_DingKongDitch_** : _siKE biTCh_

**__WonSliceChop_ _ ** __:_ _ _Why are you like this binnie_

_**WonSliceChop and DingKongDitch have left the chatroom** _


	21. Chapter 21

_**Swoon, DingKongDitch, ChaHakBall, Hulk and Jaefish are online** _

**_Swoon_** : _I'm still petty over the fact that you ditched to help bin_

 ** _DingKongDitch_** : _You should never trust me lmao_

 _ **Jaefish**_ : _Fact of the day_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _Hongbin is a backstabbing animal_  
**_Jaefish_** : _He doesn't even deserve the human title_

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : _Is he a rabbit then_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Cause you know what they say about people who resemble them_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _They fuck just like them_

 _ **DingKongDitch**_ : _Im actually going to hurl_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _Where did you even hear that???_

 ** _Swoon_** : _Tf hakyeon_  
**_Swoon_** : _Why did you feel the need to tell us that_  
**_Swoon_** : _Dont tell me you experienced it first haND_

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : _I was bored_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _As if_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I'd never touch him_

 ** _DingKongDitch_** : _I dunno whether to be glad_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Or insulted_

 ** _Jaefish_** : _For someone who claims they hate affection from hakyeon_  
**_Jaefish_** : _You sure seem to love it and wanna continue getting it_

 ** _Hulk_** : _Not to mention feeling disappointed when hakyeon doesn't give affection_

 _ **Jaefish**_ : _Even your boyfriend sees it lmao_

 ** _DingKongDitch_** : _I mean_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _If someone gives you a lot of attention_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _It gets annoying after a while_

 ** _Hulk_** : _Say that the next time hakyeon ignores you_  
**_Hulk_** : _I could give you all the attention you want_  
**_Hulk_** : _But whatevee_

 _ **Swoon**_ : _How overdramatic_

_**WonSliceChop is online** _

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Absjdkfl_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _my butt is finaLLY COMING OVER_

 ** _Swoon_** : _I will never get used to you saying that_

 _ **DingKongDitch**_ : _I know hes talking about his dog_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _But i can't help to think he's refering to his actual ass_

 ** _Jaefish_** : _What do i see here_  
**_Jaefish_** : _A cheater_

 ** _DingKongDitch_** : _Wtf_

 ** _WonSliceChop_** : _Guess who's gonna be staying with us until we become actual adults anf live in our own places_

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : _Your sister_

 ** _WonSliceChop_** : _I'd rather drop dead than allow her here_

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : _Damn_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Overprotective much_

 ** _WonSliceChop_** : _its my buTT_

 ** _Jaefish_** : _how?_

 ** _WonSliceChop_** : _I managed to convince the dean to allow my dog here_

 ** _DingKongDitch_** : _How is that possible??_

 _ **WonSliceChop**_ : _Guess he couldn't resist my charm_

 ** _Swoon_** : _What charm_  
**_Swoon_** : _You look like a damn mushroom_  
**_Swoon_** : _Who finds those charming_

 ** _WonSliceChop_** : _Thats not what you say whenever you're begging for me_

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : _woAH_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _That took an unexpected turn_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Especially from wonshik_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Like i know hes a closet pervert_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _But suddenly saying that stopped my heart_

 ** _DingKongDitch_** : _Yikes wonshik_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Seems like taek didn't like you exposing that_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _And is gonna go assault you_

 ** _WonSliceChop_** : _And its time to lock my doors and windows_

 ** _DingKongDitch_** : _Gross_

 ** _WonSliceChop_** : _I'm not even surprised thats your reaction_

 _ **Hulk**_ : _heY_  
**_Hulk_** : _since shikkie can have his butt here_

 ** _Jaefish_** : _I can't get over that sentence-_

 ** _DingKongDitch_** : _What are you, 5?_

 ** _Jaefish_** : _Yes_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Mentally i am_  
**_Jaefish_** : _And always will be_

 ** _Hulk_** : _AnywaYS_  
_**Hulk**_ : _does that mean i can finally get a gooSE AND RAISE IT HERE_

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : _nO_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _A DOG IS ACCEPTABLE_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _A GOOSE IS NOT_

 ** _Hulk_** : _WDYM_  
**_Hulk_** : _ITA NOT LIKE A DOG IS ANY  QUIETER THAN A GOOSE_

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : _Its thw other way arouND_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _A GOOSE WOULD MAKE MORE NOISE, LEAVE ITS FEATHERS BEHIND AND DROP HUGE SHITS EVERYWHETE_  
**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _WELL END UP GETTINF KICKED OUT_

 _ **Hulk**_ : _then_  
**_Hulk_** : _Can we get a rat_

 ** _Jaefish_** : _why a rAT_

 ** _Swoon_** : _They_ _already have you_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Why would they need to get a rat_

 ** _Hulk_** : _Wow okay_  
**_Hulk_** : _Guess whos not going condom shopping for you again_

 _ **WonSliceChop**_ : _Sure we can get a rat_

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : _Tf_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _You aren't the one with the final word here shikkie_

 ** _WonSliceChop_** : _You didn't let me finish_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _We can get a rat_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _But my butt might play too roughly with it_

 _ **Hulk**_ : _> :(_  
**_Hulk_** : _Taek will you still let me be your roomate_  
**_Hulk_** : _I mean i know its late cause you've already left and moved in there_  
_**Hulk**_ : _But please :')_

 ** _Swoon_** : _Sure_  
**_Swoon_** : _Just don't forget to pay your part of the deal and clean the apartment_

**_Swoon has left the chatroom_ **

**_Hulk_** : _I gOT IT_  
**_Hulk_** : _IM ALREADY GETTING ALL MY STUFF IN BOXES SO I CAN GO_

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : _You're really excited to get away from us_

 _ **Hulk**_ : _I'll only miss binnie_  
**_Hulk_** : _And hwannies fantastic ideas to annoy y'all_

 _ **Jaefish**_ : _Wow not even me_  
**_Jaefish_** : _But just my ideas_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Alright i see how it is_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Good luck getting somwone to help you move your things_

 ** _Hulk_** : _WonsHIK_  
**_Hulk_** : _Please help me_  
**_Hulk_** : _Its not that much really_

 _ **WonSliceChop**_ : _Alright_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Anything for our baby_

 ** _ _ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _Not that much_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _Are you only gonna take all your manga_

 _ ** _Hulk_**_ _ _:__ _Yeah_  
**__Hulk__** _ _:__ _Thats all i need to live_

_**_WonSliceChop_ ** _ __:_ _ _What about your clothes_

_**_Jaefish_ ** _ __:_ _ _Your priorities are fucked hyuk_

**__Hulk_ _ ** __:_ _ _You can have my clothes binnie_

_**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ __:_ _ _They're huge on me tf_

_**_Hulk_**_ _ _:__ _Exactly_  
**__Hulk__** _ _:__ _I'd love to see you in them_

**__ChaHakBall_ _ ** __:_ _ _You're not even gonna be living here anymore to see it???_

_**_Hulk_ ** _ __:_ _ _Phones exist for a reason_

**__DingKongDitch__** _ _:__ _You know_  
**__DingKongDitch__** _ _:__ _I'd rather be out of your clothes than in them_

 _ ** _ChaHakBall_**_ _ _:__ _olaY_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _And you two are sTOPPING RIGHT THERE_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _KEEO THIS CHAT PURE PLEASE_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _GO FUCK IN YOUR PMS_

**__WonSliceChop_ _ ** __:_ _ _Olay_

**__DingKongDitch_ _ ** __:_ _ _This chat lost its purity a long time ago wdym_

**__Hulk__** _ _:__ _Yeah mr. i will never subject y'all to my sexual activities with jaehwan_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _ _:__ _Then proceeded to talk about how you wanted his cock_

 _ ** _ChaHakBall_**_ _ _:__ _Get out of my householD NOW_  
**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _THE AUDICITY YOU TWO HAVE_

 _ **Hulk**_ : _Oh speakint of_  
_**Hulk**_ : _I still wanna know_  
_**Hulk**_ : _What it was binnie was talking about that time hakyeon was the second victim of sexting in the wrong chat_  
__**Hulk**__ _ _: he always ignores my question :(__

 _ **ChaHakBall**_ : _I'm surprised_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Hongbin_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _The epitome of pettiness_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Hasn't spilled_

__**Jaefish** _ _ __:_ _ _Especiallt to his bf_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _He's a much better friend than i expected_

 ** _DingKongDitch_** : _Fuck off_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I only kept quiet to save your pride_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _I know you'd just wallow if someone else found out_

 _ **ChaHakBall**_ : _Okay_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Not even close_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Don't underestimate me_

 _ **Hulk**_ : _So since you'll be fine if it gets out_  
**_Hulk_** : _fuckING TELL ME_

 ** _Jaefish_** : _i also wanna know_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _So i could maybe try it out with him_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Cause i dunno_

 _ **DingKongDitch**_ : _Cause you two are fucking nasty_

 _ **Jaefish**_ : _You are 100% right on that_

 _ **DingKongDitch**_ : _Alright so_  
**_DingKongDitch_** _:_ _The big reveal is he's into c-_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Ahhakdbah_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _HWLSO NW_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _YAEKWOON ID RORURAINF NE_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _And thats it for Hakyeon's kink_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Tune in next week for the continuation_

_**Hulk**_ : _woNSHIK YOU HAD TO RUIN IT_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _what are you saying_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _What was that loud bang though_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Something fell to the floor_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _YOU FUCKERS_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _I WAS ASKING FOR HELP_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _BUT ALL YOU CARED ABOUT WHAT WHATEVER BIN WAS GONNA SAy_

**_Jaefish_** : _Sorry we couldn't understand your little keyboard seizure_

**_Hulk_** : _I mean if you get info about your friends that you dont know_  
**_Hulk_** : _You wanna listen so you can hold it against them_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Some fucking friends you are_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Im this close to dumping y'all to the garbage can_

__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _Except me tho_  
__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _Cauae I'm not your friend_  
_**_Jaefish_**_ _ _:__ _I'm your husband_

_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _ _:__ _Ajskskd_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _ _:__ _Youre foINF TO THE SHREDDER LEE JAEHWAN_

__**Jaefish** _ _ __:_ _ _Oo i get special treatment_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _What happened_ _tho_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Did a bat get in your room_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Something got in my room alright_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _How does someone fit inside the vents and crawl to a room from there_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Like tf did he shapeshift into an actual hamster_

_**Hulk**_ : _Oh my god_  
_**Hulk**_ : _That sound was the vent hittinf the floor then?_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Wait what_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Im lost_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Taek crawled through the venrkrisis_

 ** _Jaefish_** : _Tf is a venrkrisis_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _Sounds like a reject name from homestuck_

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : _I'm still confused_

 ** _DingKongDitch_** : _It seems_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Taek thought it'd be a good idea to crawl through the vents to surprise attack shik_

 _ **WonSliceChop**_ : _IM SORRY_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _I WAS FLEEING TO MY ROOM_

 ** _Hulk_** : _Didn't you just run out of your room_

 ** _WonSliceChop_** : _Yes buT FOR SOME REASON TAEK GOT BACK IN THE VENTS AND CRAWLED TO WHERE I WAS_

 _ **Hulk**_ : _Are we suddenly in a horror movie_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Hiw are you safe niw then_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _I jumped out the window_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _diD YOU FORGET THAT WE'RE ON THE SECOND FLOOR YOU IDIOT_

**_Hulk_** : _Corretion_  
**_Hulk_** : _Idiota_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Nows not the time to show off you fucker_

_**Hulk**_ : _Yes i am indeed a fucker of hongbin_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _*my fucker @ hongbin_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I hope you break your bones_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _No_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _I hope taek finds you and turns you into a pretzel_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _yiKES GOTTA BLAST_

_**WonSliceChop has left the chatroom** _

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I just saw them_ _from my window_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _They zoomed past the building_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Wonshik had this look of horror on his face after woonie jumped out the window after him_

**_Jaefish_** : _Someones getting their ass beat_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _And not in a good way_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _What the fuck are they to not have gotten injured_

**_Hulk_** : _All those fuck sessions they have have turned them superhuman_

**_Jaefish_** : _Hakyeon lets have more of those so we can turn into hulk too_

**_Hulk_** : _Excuse me_  
**_Hulk_** : _But I'm tge only one allowed to be refered to as_ hul _k_

_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _ _:__ _Okay since you can't live without it_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _ _:__ _You'll stay as the one and only hulk here_

_**_Hulk_**_ _ _:__ _Wdym can't live without it_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _ _:__ _None of you can even get on my level_

__**ChaHakBall** _ _ __:_ _ _yeah sure_

_**ChaHakBall has left the chatroom** _

_**_Hulk_**_ _ _:__ _hEY_  
__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _DONT JUST LEAVE_  
__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _ADMIT IT_

**_Jaefish_** _:_ _You're still a baby hu_ lk

**_Jaefish has left the chatroom_ **

_**DingKongDitch**_ _: baby_  
**_DingKongDitch_** _: I'll go help you pack since wonshik is busy_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _I'll also try on your clothes if you want_

**_Hulk_** _:_ _Oh really_

**_DingKongDitch_** _:_ _Maybe I'll only put on one of your shirts_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _With nothing underneath_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _Your hands can travel up and down my body, my legs_

__**DingKongDitch** _ _ __:_ _ _Then you can rip it off me_

**_Hulk_ ** _: sounds like a good deal, get over here_

**_ChaHakBall is online_ **

_**ChaHakball**_ **:** _WhAT DID I SAY_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _IF Y'ALL WANNA DO THIS, GO TO YOUR DAMN PMS, THEY EXIST FOR A REASON_

**__Hulk_ _ ** __:_ _ _We don't need our pms ;)_

**_Hulk has left the chatroom_ **

_**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ __:_ _ _disgUSTING_

_**ChaHakBall has left the chatroom** _

_**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ __:_ _ _Like you're one to talk_

_**DingKongDitch has left the chatroom** _


	22. Chapter 22

**_Everyone is online_ **

**_DingKongDitch_** _:_ _Man i miss hyuk_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _He would always go along with my evil ideas_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Wish i could see his face again_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Sad we had to part like that and we can never see each other again_

 ** _Hulk_** : _I'm not dead wtf_  
**_Hulk_** : _I just moved to Taek's apartment_  
**_Hulk_** : _And you can always see me_  
**_Hulk_** : _Just come over_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Or I will_

 _ **ChaHakBall**_ : _You know something i noticed_ _recently_

 _ ** _Swoon:_**_ _Can we not know_  
**__Swoon__** _ _:__ _I dont really wanna listen to you_

 _ _ **ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _Fucking rude_ , _anywsy_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I find it endearing how shikkie looks at taek when he's playing with his butt_

 _ **Jaefish**_ : _That would've been cute if you just replaced butt with dog_  
**_Jaefish_** : _And why do you have to add the 'his'_

 _ **DingKongDitch**_ : _You're making my mind wander places I'd like to stay away from hakyeon_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I hate you_

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : _I love you too_

 _ **WonSliceChop**_ : _What are you even talking about_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _I'm always looking at my butt_

 ** _DingKongDitch_** : _I get thats your dogs name_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _But pleASE DON'T REFER TO HIM AS THOUGH YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT YOUR ASS_

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : _Its cute how you don't even notice it shikkie_

 _ **WonSliceChop**_ : _Well if thats the case_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Thats how i look towards anyone playing with my dog_

 _ **DingKongDitch**_ : _Thank you_

 _ **WonSliceChop**_ : _You're welcome_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _I mean_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Hwannie always plays with him_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Its the same look_

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : _Not really_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Looks like you want more from taek than just his ass ;)_

 _ **Hulk**_ : _It looks like puppy love wonshik lmao_  
**_Hulk_** : _Is it possible we'll get a third couple here_

 _ **DingKongDitch**_ : _Oh my god i hate you_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _You took the chance to make a pun_

 ** _WonSliceChop_** : _Fuck off_

_**WonSliceChop has left the chatroom** _

**_Hulk_** : _Ah_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Shit did i go too far_

 _ **DingKongDitch**_ : _Baby i love you and all_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _But you really did fuck up_

 _ **Swoon**_ : _And there goes the door_

-

[ ** _93 soul]_**  
_**Bin:**_ _Wonshik_  
**_Bin_** : _Why did you leave suddenly?_  
_**Bin**_ : _They were just joking around like usual_

_****93 soul** ** _ **:** _Oh sorry about that_

**_Bin_** : _You don't have to apologize you know_  
**_Bin_** : _I'm just worried_  
**_Bin_** : _What happened?_

 _ **93 soul**_ : _Binnie_

 _ **Bin**_ : _Mh?_

 _ **93 soul**_ : _Can i ask you a question_

 _ **Bin**_ : _You don't even need to ask that_  
_**Bin**_ : _Just do it_

 ** _93 soul_** : _What did you feel for hyuk_  
**_93 soul_** : _Before you two got together_  
_**93 soul**_ : _Like_  
_**93 soul**_ : _Did you notice the smallest things about him_  
_**93 soul**_ : _Or feel something in your stomach whenever you looked at him_

 ** _Bin_** : _You mean wanting to throw up once i saw his face_

 _ **93 soul**_ : _Omf can you not right now-_

 _ **Bin**_ : _I did_  
_**Bin**_ : _Why are you suddenly curious_  
_**Bin**_ : _I thought you knew this shit already_

 ** _93 soul_** : _Well i mean_  
_**93 soul**_ : _Back then i could tell by the stars that appeared in your eyes when you saw him_

 ** _Bin_** : _What a weird thing to refer my love for him as_

 ** _93 soul_** : _Its just_  
**_93 soul_** : _I don't even know myself_

 _ **Bin**_ : _Does it have something to do with taek?_  
_**Bin**_ : _Wonshik answer me_  
_**Bin**_ : _Its been ten minutes_

 _ **93 soul**_ : _Yeah_  
_**93 soul**_ : _But i can't_  
_**93 soul**_ : _I don't want to feel this_

 _ **Bin**_ : _Why_  
**_Bin_** : _I mean i know your relationship right now_  
_**Bin**_ : _But why can't you take the chance_

 _ **93 soul**_ : _I can't say_  
**_93 soul_** : _Its not my place to say_  
_**93 soul**_ : _Its just that_  
_**93 soul**_ : _Since a while ago_  
**_93 soul_** : _Taek has only been on my mind_  
_**93 soul**_ : _I get happy with him over the littlest of things_  
**_93 soul_** : _But it pains me_  
_**93 soul**_ : _When i realize i can't be with him_

 _ **Bin**_ : _Why don't you just end it then_  
_**Bin**_ : _If its making you feel this way everytime you two fuck_  
_**Bin**_ : _End it_  
_**Bin**_ : _Unless you can't?_

 _ **93 soul**_ : _Its not that i can't_  
_**93 soul**_ : _Hey hongbin_  
**_93 soul_** : _What are the odds_  
_**93 soul**_ : _Taek just texted me to go over to his place_  
_**93 soul**_ : _Wonder for what_

 _ **Bin**_ : _Where are you right now_

 ** _93 soul_** : _The park_

 _ **Bin**_ : _I'm coming to get you_  
**_Bin_** : _We're going out for a bit so you can cool down okay?_

 ** _93 soul_** : _Alright_

_-_

_**DingKongDitch has added WonSliceChop to the chatroom** _

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Uhm_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I know its like three in the morning_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _And i know at least one of your asses are up_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _So can someone come help me take wonshik back to the dorms_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Why_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _What happened_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _We went out for a small drink_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _And that small one turned into five_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Then twenty_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Tf you two are gonna die of alcohol poisoning stop_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Can you just come get us_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Wonshik is passed the fuck out and i can't carry him all the way back alone_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Yeah just send me the street and I'll be over there in a bit_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _I'll save you the trouble of walking all the way back_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Just tell me why you two felt the neex to drown yourselves in alchohol later alright?_

-

_**[** _ _** Small annoying mantis] ** _

**_Bin_** : _You need to ask wonshik that_  
_**Bin**_ : _I promised him i wouldn't tell you_  
_**Bin**_ : _But I'll tell him that you're worried_

**_Small annoying mantis:_** _Alright_  
_**Small annoying mantis:**_ _Just_  
_**Small annoying mantis:**_ _If its something serious, do inform me_

**_Bin_** : _Tf is with you and big words_

**_Small annoying mantis:_** _infORM ISN'T EVEN A BIG WORD_  
**_Small annoying mantis:_** _ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU HAVE THE VOCABULARY OF A TODDLER_

_**Bin**_ : _You know what, dont cOME PICK US UP_

_**Small annoying mantis:**_ _I'M STILL COMING_  
_**Small annoying mantis:**_ _BUT ONLY FOR WONSHIK_  
**_Small annoying mantis:_** _YOU CAN STAY THERE AND FREEZE YOUR ASS OFF_

_**Bin**_ : _nO_  
**_Bin_** : _I DONT WANNA FREEZE_

**_Small annoying mantis:_ ** _then stop putting up a strong frONT_

**_Bin_** : _OKAY I'LL CHILL_

_**Small annoying mantis:** _ _I'LLBE THERE IN A FEW MINUTES, WAIT INSIDE_

**_Bin_** : _WHY ARE YOU STILL YELLING_

_**Small annoying mantis:** _ _CAUSE I FUCKING FEEL LIKE IT YOU DAMN SNAKE_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, over twenty chapters already. I never thought I'd make so many chapters omf.
> 
> This had less going on, so it was less entertaining, if thats even possible, sorry. :'))) i don't even know wbat I'm doing anymore, I'm just winging it-


	23. Chapter 23

  ** _DingKongDitch has added WonSliceChop, ChaHakBall, Hulk, Jaefish, and Swoon to the groupchat_**

_**DingKongDitch has named the chat [**_ **_taekwoon getting all them dollar bills]_ **

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _AHJSKDK_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Y'ALL_

**_Swoon_** : _wtf hongbin_  
**_Swoon_** : _Theres no need to all caps shit_  
**_Swoon_** : _And whats with the gc name_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _oh wAIT_

_**DingKongDitch has removed Swoon from** _ _**taekwoon getting all them dollar bills**_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Damn why'd you kick him out_  
**_Jaefish_** : _And why do we have another chat_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _I_ _FOUND OUT WHERE TAEK IS WORKING_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Oh so thats why_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _whAT_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _spILL_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _okay so last night_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _After hakyeon was kind enough to help me take shikkie back home_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _You still owe me you brat_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _And i can't believe you went to a strip club_

**_Hulk_** : I'm sorry  
**_Hulk_** : _A strip club you say? :)_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Oops_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Hakyeon i hate you_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Don't get the wrong idea hyukkie_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Hear me out_

_**Hulk**_ : _I'm sorry_  
**_Hulk_** : _I don't listen to peasants_

**_DingKongDitch_** : i-

_**Jaefish**_ : _God_  
**_Jaefish_** : _damn_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _ra_  
**_Jaefish_** : _v_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _i_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Can you fucking not_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Woof woof_

_**Hulk**_ : _Not his fault you bark like a dog in damnra_

**_WonSliceChop_** : Also  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Taek keeps messaging me asking why the hell he was kicked out_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _He demands answers_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : Idk wonshik  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Distract him by fucking him_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Yall do that the best_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Just give me time to tell everyone_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Wait shit_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _You're a little piece of shit lee hongbin_

_**WonSliceChop has left taekwoon getting all them dollar bills**_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Ah wait-_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Woah_  
**_Jaefish_** : _What was that about_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I fucked up again :')_

**_DingKongDitch:_ **

 

_**Jaefish**_ : _Do i even wanna know_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Not now at least_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Let me just tell you about what i found out_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _But first hyuk_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : L _ook_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Thats the only place with a bar that i could find_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Gongchan told me about it, and i couldn't go to the other places_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Yeah_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _You saw how they have papers of our faces up lime we're wanted criminals_

_**Hulk**_ : _Okay accurate_  
**_Hulk_** : _But why did you two even go_  
_**Hulk**_ : _I thought wonshik was good with Taek's game and didn't need that_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _We just wanted to get a drink_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _And i wanted another one again_

_**Hulk**_ : _So you went agaIN_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _bitCH I WAS NOT LOOKING AT ANYONE ON THE POLES LEAVE ME BE_

_**Hulk**_ : _SO YOU ADMIT THERE WAS NOT ONLY STRIPPING_  
_**Hulk**_ : _BUT POLE DANCING_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _whEN DID I SAY THAT_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _HYUK I SWEAR_

**_Hulk_** : _nOW YOU'RE GONNA SWEAR AT ME_

_**Jaefish**_ : _he already did before wtf hyuk_

**_Hulk_** : _I'll deal with your little ass later_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Anyway i went again to meey up with gongchan and his friends_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _And while i was walking_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _He called me to tell me that_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _And i quote_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _That guy who looks like a cat is one of the bartenders_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Didn't you and your boyfriend say you tried to stake him out before_

_**Hulk**_ : _diD YOU GO CHECK_  
_**Hulk**_ : _YOU BETTER NOT HAVE FUCKED UP HONGBIN_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _what is this transitioN_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _FIRST YOU WERE GIVING BINNIE A PIECE OF YOUR MIND_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _BUT THE THOUGHT OF FINDING OUT WHERE TAEK WORKS_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _YOU'RE ALL IN_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _You bet your ass i did not_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Like i don't have a death wish currently_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _But gongchan did take a pic_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _But that was a bad move_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Is taking pictures there prohibited_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Yeah_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _He got his ass thrown out so_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Good thing i wasn't seen with him :^)_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Also another thing_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _The place seemed to be like coed_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _So_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _You mean like both guys and girls there work as strippers_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Yeah_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _And from what gongchan told me_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Sometimes the workers behind rhw bar pitch in to help_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _So_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Your boy might be a stripper too_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _You wanna ask him then?_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _And wait to get killed_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Don't worry I'll do it_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _I'll be smooth and subtle about_ thi _s_

_**Hulk**_ : _This is gonna be a mess_

_-_

_**[Og chat]** _

_**Jaefish**_ : _taekwOON_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _ARE YOU A STRIPPER_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Way to be subtle_

**_Swoon_** : _Oh_

_**Jaefish**_ : _is tHAT WHY YOU SEEM TO MAKE MORE MONEY THAN YOUR TYPICAL BARTENDER_

**_Swoon_** : _How did you even find out where i worked_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Do you got spies stalking me_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I will keep his name a secret so you do not kill him_

**_Swoon_** : _Wait_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Was it your fucking playmate hongbin_  
**_Swoon_** : _I saw him there_  
**_Swoon_** : _And he took a fucking picture of me too_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _My homeboy has fucked up_

_**Hulk**_ : _Just answer our question_  
**_Hulk_** : _We know where you work now_  
_**Hulk**_ : _So we can go see for ourselves if you really are a stripper_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Its better to just get it out and over with woonie_

_**Swoon**_ : _Why do you even care if i am_

_**Hulk**_ : _AHSKDK_  
_**Hulk**_ : _reALLY_

**_Swoon_** : _i don't know_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Guess you'll just have to come to find out_  
**_Swoon_** : _Oh but i forgot to tell you_  
_**Swoon**_ : _You all are banned from coming_

**_Hulk_** : _whY_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Look whos the one that wants to go to a strip joint now_

**_Hulk_** : _itS JUST TO SEE IF TAEK IS REALLY A STRIPPER_

_**Swoon**_ : _You'll never find out lmao_

**_Jaefish_** : _I can still break in_ _tho_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _You can't stop me from going_  
**_Jaefish_** : _You're not my dad_

**_Swoon_** : _No_  
_**Swoon**_ : _But i can tell my boss that some creepy losers are tryinf to hit me up_  
**_Swoon_** : _And they'll kick you out and ban you :)_

**_Hulk_** : _Ew_  
**_Hulk_** : _I'd never hit up a crusty ass tortilla like you_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _I'm already here though_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _And they aren't rushing to kick my ass out_

_**Swoon**_ : _Shit_  
**_Swoon_** : _You'll still never find out anyway_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Even if i was i wouldn't take a gig if y'all come_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Lmfao i was bluffing first off_

**_Swoon_** : _You ass_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _And second_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _You've thought well into how to avoid this_

**_Swoon_** : _Of course_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Now i gotta get back to work before i lose my job_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Have fun on those poles hongbin gushed about_

__**DingKongDitch** _ _ __:_ _ _Bitch when_

-

_**[93 Soul]**_  
**_Bin_** : _w_ _o_ _nsHIK_  
_**Bin**_ : _I_ _M SORRY ABOUT BEFORE_

_**93 soul**_ : _nah its alright_  
**_93 soul_** : _I overreacted_

_**Bin**_ : _No you didn't wonshik_  
_**Bin**_ : _I said something shitty when i shouldnt have_  
_**Bin**_ : _You had every right to be angry at me_  
**_Bin_** : _Especially after telling me all that yesterday_  
_**Bin**_ : _You never told me exactly how you two went on with this relationship tho_

_**93 soul**_ : _I'm not even sure myself how we spiraled into this_  
_**93 soul**_ : _It only started as a one time thing_

**_Bin_** : _How long has it been going on_  
_**Bin**_ : _You never really answered my questions aside from whether you felt as though you were falling for him_  
_**Bin**_ : _And like the first night_

**_93 soul_** : _I_

**_Bin_** : _You don't have to tell me rn if you dont wanna_  
_**Bin**_ : _I don't wanna continue making you uncomfortable_

_**93 soul**_ : _No its alright_  
_**93 soul**_ : _Its been mayve_  
**_93 soul_** : _A year alreadt_  
_**93 soul**_ : _I lost count_

_**Bin**_ : _You've been goinf behind our backs for that lonG_  
_**Bin**_ : _Teach me your ways so hyuk and i can fuck freely_

**_93 soul_** : _Oh my god_  
_**93 soul**_ : _Why are you so nasty_

**_Bin:_** _Also_  
_**Bin**_ : _When exactly did you figure out you liked him???_

**_93 soul_** : _Remember that day you and hyuk got together_  
**_93 soul_** : _And wouldn't let us fucking sleep_

**_Bin_** : _Oh yeah_  
_**Bin**_ : _Whoops_

**_93 soul_** : _Anyway it was when i was talking to you_  
**_93 soul_** : _Ans telling you to get your man_  
**_93 soul_** : _I started thinking_  
_**93 soul**_ : _And that thinking turned into me realizing_

**_Bin_** : _But like_  
**_Bin_** : _I'm still not over the fact of how this happened_  
**_Bin_** : _I can imagine_  
**_Bin_** : _Even if i dont want to_  
_**Bin**_ : _Thatd you'd be jerking off when everyones out_

_**93 soul**_ : _Why do you have such a bad image of me_

**_Bin_** : _Idk_  
**_Bin_** : _Maybe try not to have your porn in such an obvious spot and the tissues next to you_

_**93 soul**_ : _I tolD YOU IT WAS A RUNNY NOSE_

_**Bin**_ : _RUNNY NOSE MY ASS_  
_**Bin**_ : _I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU USE YOUR TISSUES FOR YOUR NOSE_  
_**Bin**_ : _IVE ALWAYS WALKED IN ON YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR HAPPY TIME MANY TIMES AND YOU USE LIKE 6 OF THOSE TISSUES_  
**_Bin_** : _I WANTED TO BLEACH MY EYES_

**_93 soul_** : _WHY CANT YOU KNOCK THEN_

**_Bin_** : _WHY CANT YOU LOCK YOUR DOOR_  
**_Bin_** : _OR BETTER YET_  
**_Bin_** : _NOT JERK OFF_

_**93 soul**_ : _I thought everyone was out :')_

_**Bin**_ : _Seems like that wasn't the case for either me or taek_  
**_Bin_** : _Like taek caught you what did you say again_  
**_Bin_** : _Watchinf some porn_  
**_Bin_** : _And ri_ _ghr when you were about to come_  
_**Bin**_ : _And then next thinf you kniw you're pushed down and then havinf sex???_

_**93 soul**_ : _Well like_  
_**93 soul**_ : _More stuff happened_  
**_93 soul_** : _It wasn't just straight into it_  
**_93 soul_** : _But i cant tell you about that_

**_Bin_** : _Ah also i forgot_  
**_Bin_** : _Hakyeon asked me yesterday what happened_  
**_Bin_** : _I told him to ask you but idk if he did_

_**93 soul**_ : _He didn't_  
_**93 soul**_ : _Hes probably waiting for me to come to him and tell him_  
**_93 soul_** : _And givinf me space_  
_**93 soul**_ : _Like the responisble and considerate person he is_

**_Bin_** : _You're not gonna tell him are you?_

_**93 soul**_ : _I can't really talk to him about_ _this_

**_Bin_** _:_ _Oh because you're afraid he might tell taek?_  
**__Bin__** _ _:__ _He'd keep it a secret_  
_**_Bin_**_ _ _:__ _At least i think_

_**93 soul**_ : _Aha_  
_**93 soul**_ : _Can you tell him i appreciate the offer_

_**Bin**_ : _What am i_  
**_Bin_** : _Your messenger boy_  
_**Bin**_ : _Hes not gonna get angry if you tell him yourself_

**_93 soul_** : _Yeah but_

_**Bin**_ : _Fine fine_  
_**Bin**_ : _I'll do it_  
_**Bin**_ : _But i bet you my life that his response is gonne be_  
**_Bin_** : _Lol thats okay, just tell him I'm here if he needs another shoulder_

_**93 soul**_ : _Damn thats a big thing to bet on_

**_Bin_** : _Not really_  
_**Bin**_ : _It ain't worth shit_  
**_Bin_** : _Maybe like half a cent_  
_**Bin**_ : _Andddd_  
_**Bin**_ : _He sent me just that_  
**_Bin_** : _Guess whos living another unfortunate daY_

__**93 soul**__ _ _: your boyfriend__  
_**__93 soul__**_ _ _ _:___ _ _Must suck to see you everyday__

__**_Bin_ ** _ _ ___:_ _ _ __I am fantastic actually tf_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of times it took me to just figure out how to add that picture of salem (if you know that amazing cat, bless) was unbelievable. I don't know how to add pictures here lmao.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me like a week to update. I had to study for my act test, which i think i flunked lmao, but anyways here's the next chapter.

  _ **Everyone is online**_

  
**_Swoon:_** I can't believe today was the day that _hongbin went back to that horrid farmer hair_

**_Jaefish:_** _That was a look that needed to stay dead_  
_**_Jaefish_**_ _ _:__ _Out of all your hairstyles ever_  
**__Jaefish__** _ _:__ _Why did that one make a comeback_

_**Hulk:**_ _Really_  
**__Hulk__** _ _:__ _You have the audicity to say that_  
**__Hulk__** _ _:__ _When you still haven't gotten rid of your curtain drape hair?_

__**Jaefish** _ _ __:_ _ _Theres no way to fix my hair thougH_

_**_Swoon_**_ _ _:__ _Um???_  
__**Swoon**__ _ _:__ _You can always go bald???_

**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _Tbh_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _ _:__ _I think jaehwannie can pull off a lot of things_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _ _:__ _But being bald is not one of them_

__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _Can y'all not pick on my hair rn_  
__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _We're discussing binnies tragic hair_

__**WonSliceChop**__ _ _:__ _Is the baby angry now_  
_**_WonSliceChop_**_ _ _:__ _Do you need a pacifier to calm down?_

__**Jaefish** _ _ __:_ _ _Say it to my fucking face bastard_

__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _LmFAo_  
__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _Wonshik actually came to jae and said it again_

**__Swoon_ _ ** __:_ _ _This guys got guts_

_**_Hulk_ ** _ __:_ _ _He got slapped though_

__**WonSliceChop** _ _ __:_ _ _Worth it honestly_

__**Jaefish** _ _ __:_ _ _I am going to strangle you wonshik_

_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _ _:__ _Dont do that_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _He might be into that_

__**Hulk** _ _ __:_ _ _He did once ask taek to choke him so_

_**_WonSliceChop_ ** _ __:_ _ _I was jokINg_

__**Hulk** _ _ __:_ _ _Sure you were_

**__DingKongDitch__** _ _:__ _Hakyeon_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _ _:__ _You cant make fun of shikkie for that_

**__Swoon_ _ ** __:_ _ _Why??_

**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _Hahahahah_  
**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _hongbIn_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Anyway_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I didn't want it_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Hyuk decided to suddenly play with my hair and that was the result_

**__WonSliceChop__** _ _:__ _Hyuk_  
_**_WonSliceChop_**_ _ _:__ _Why have you betrayed us likw this_  
_**_WonSliceChop_**_ _ _:__ _Now we gotta tolerate his hair_  
_**_WonSliceChop_**_ _ _:__ _Our eyes will suffer_

__**Swoon** _ _ __:_ _ _So dramatic_

**_Hulk_** : _I was bored okay_  
**_Hulk_** : _Binnies hair was in front of me_  
_**Hulk**_ : _So i used that as my entertainment because the owner of it wouldn't turn around and kiss me_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _we wERE IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS_

**_Hulk_** : _No one would notice_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _the pEOPLE NEXT TO US WOULD_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _A SMALL PECK TURNS INTO A FULL BLOWN MAKEOUT SESSION WITH YOU_

_**Hulk**_ : _> :(_  
**_Hulk_** : _I had to wait a whopping two hours until you gave me a kiss_

_**Jaefish**_ : _How desperate are you_

**_Hulk_** : _You havw no room to talk when you sulk that hakyeon isn't paying attention to you_  
**_Hulk_** : _And no i don't_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _The last time you kissed me in class_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _The professor had to kick us out so we wouldn't disturb everyone else_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Yikes_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _You need to tame hyuk_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Its impossible :'(_

**_Swoon_** : _We knew that since day uno lmao_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _I thought you were mad at hongbin for going to a strip club not even a day ago_ _tho_

_**Hulk**_ : _Yeah but_  
**_Hulk_** : _I'm not gonna pass up a kiss_  
**_Hulk_** : _Plus i know he didn't do anything_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Since wonshikkie was so much of a hot mess_  
**_Hulk_** : _That you needed to help_ _him_

**__Jaefish_ _ ** __:_ _ _Who broke your heart boy for you to resort to that_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _True_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Not to mention the fact he wouldn't let go of the light poles outside_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _And tried making out with it_

_**Swoon**_ : _How unsanitary_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Wonshik_  
_**Swoon**_ : _You don't know what those light poles have been through_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Good thing i have no memory of thaf night :D_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Your tongue will always remember it_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Rest in pee tongue_

_**Hulk**_ : Also i just discovered somthing

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _I have a bad feeling about this_

_**Hulk**_ : _Binnies_ _hair is getting longer_  
**_Hulk_** : _But its not so bad for pulling_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _hyUK_

_**Jaefish**_ : _And your gut feeling was right_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Where is this conversation going to go hyuk_

_**Hulk**_ : _Oh i suddenly remembered_  
_**Hulk**_ : _This boy here moaned out loud when i tugged it in class_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Our classmates gave us weird looks lmao_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _i wiLL RIP YOUR INTESTINES OUT OF YOUR BODY AND HANG YOU BY THEM_

**_Hulk_** : _its even better in bed ;)_

_**Swoon**_ : _Okay i didn't need to_  
**_Swoon_** : _Or wanted to know you pull his hair when your buried in him pls_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Ahsjsk stOP_

**_WonSliceChop_** : Damn  
**_WonSliceChop_** : I think hongbin just beat jaehwan in who can scream the loudest

**_ChaHakBall_** : Everyone and their mothers could hear his screams of despair

**_Hulk_** : Despair  
**_Hulk_** : Reminds me i gotta go play some danganronpa

_**Jaefish**_ : Speaking of  
**_Jaefish_** : You gonna go through with the plan to dress as junko for the halloween party hyuk?

**_Hulk_** : _I was_  
_**Hulk**_ : _But then my eyes caught sight of gundham_  
_**Hulk**_ : _And i can have taek with me as one of my hamsters_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Though i might dress as monokuma_

_**_Swoon_ ** _ __:_ _ _When did i agree to this_

**__Hulk__** _ _:__ _You didn't_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _ _:__ _But you're gonna dress as one whether you like it or not_

__**Swoon** _ _ __:_ _ _I already had a costume in mind_

_**_Hulk_ ** _ __:_ _ _A trash can is not an option_

**_Jaefish_** : _Thats the easiest costume then tf_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _You also got like one day left to get your costume prepared_

_**_Hulk_**_ _ _:__ _Ehh_  
**__Hulk__** _ _:__ _I'll decide later_

__**WonSliceChop** _ _ __:_ _ _Why do you always leave everything till last minute_

__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _Because its fun to stress out_  
**__Hulk__** _ _:__ _I have the clothes though_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _ _:__ _Its just deciding ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _I don't get your anime talk_

_**Jaefish**_ : _First_ o _ff_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _The anime was horrible_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _The games where its at_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Okay your game anime talk_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Idc_

_**Jaefish**_ : _You should you uncultured swine_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _That hurt my ego_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Second_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _I looked up a picture of said junko_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _And what you thinking hyuk_

**_Hulk_** : _Bitch i can pull of junko_  
**_Hulk_** : _I'm already a spawn if satan_  
_**Hulk**_ : _So i got half the part down_  
_**Hulk**_ : _And i got the legs like her_

**_Swoon_** : _Oh my god_

**_Hulk_** : _Just gimme some toiler paper to put on my chest_  
**_Hulk_** : _And bam_  
**_Hulk_** : _Transformation complete_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _You should dress as junkie_

**_Hulk_** : _Its junko_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Same shit_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Why are you encouraging him_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _I am an encouraging boyfriend_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _And if hyukkie wants to crossdress_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _you best believe hes gonna go through with it_

_**Swoon**_ : _Are you gonna take responsibility if hongbin discovers a new kink after this_

**_Hulk_** : _Obviously_  
**_Hulk_** : _Maybe he'll like me fucking him in a skirt_

_**Jaefish**_ : _And its time to pour bleach on my eyes_

_**Hulk**_ : _Oh!_  
**_Hulk_** : I just got an idea

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Your ideas are never good_

_**Hulk**_ : _Jaeswab_

**__Jaefish__** _ _:__ _Swab-_  
__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _I'm not a swAb_

**_Hulk_** : _You know how gundham has like four hamsters!_  
**_Hulk_** : _What were they called again_  
**_Hulk_** : _The four diablos of destruction or something_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Oh no_  
**_Jaefish_** : _I'm already getting an idea of your plan_

**_Hulk_** : _Hwannie_  
**_Hulk_** : _You're gonna be one if them :)_

_**Jaefish**_ : _No_  
**_Jaefish_** : _I am not dressing as an hamster_  
**__Jaefish__** _ _:__ _Get sungjae to replace me_

**__Hulk__** _ _:__ _And so will hakyeon, wonshik_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _ _:__ _And of course taekwoon_  
**__Hulk__** _ _:__ _Hwannie :'(_

_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _ _:__ _No thank you_  
**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _Have your boyfriend dress as one_

_**_Hulk_**_ _ _:__ _But then jf we fuck during yhe party_  
**__Hulk__** _ _:__ _Itll be bestiality :'(_

_**_Swoon_**_ _ _:__ _Thats what you're worried about_  
**__Swoon__** _ _:__ _Are you kidding_

_**_Hulk_ ** _ __:_ _ _Of course not >:(_

**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _Well too bad_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _ _:__ _I'm already going as a greaser_  
**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _So i can't help you_

_**_Jaefish_ ** _ __:_ _ _Shit thats hot yeonnie_

__**DingKongDitch** _ _ __:_ _ _Guess you're gonna have two less hamsters_

_**_Hulk_ ** _ __:_ _ _:'(_

**__WonSliceChop_ _ ** __:_ _ _I wouldn't mind dressing as one_

_**_Hulk_ ** _ __:_ _ _You're my only real friend here wonshik_

**__WonSliceChop__** _ _:__ _Lets not get carried away_  
_**_WonSliceChop_**_ _ _:__ _but_ _since i know not only y'all_  
**__WonSliceChop__** _ _:__ _But everyone attending might end up doing night activites_

_**_Jaefish_ ** _ __:_ _ _Why are you refering to sex like that_

_**_WonSliceChop_**_ _ _:__ _I'm gonna dress as a cowboy with condoms around my belt_  
_**_WonSliceChop_**_ _ _:__ _And hand them out_  
**__WonSliceChop__** _ _: so only taek will be your side hamster__

_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Omf_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Are you gonna have a dildo as your fucking gun then??_

_**_WonSliceChop_ ** _ __:_ _ _Thays a good idea actually_

_**_Swoon_ ** _ __:_ _ _What have you done hongbin_

_**_Jaefish_**_ _ _:__ _I heard that changkyun guy was gonna dress as a dick_  
_**_Jaefish_**_ _ _:__ _So you're gonna need to get a big ass condom for him_

_**_Swoon_ ** _ __:_ _ _What is it with people and these costume ideas_

_**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ __:_ _ _I'm getting a picture with dick guy for sure_

__**Jaefish** _ _ __:_ _ _Me too!_

_**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ __:_ _ _This is a whole nother level for sandwiching a dick_

-

_"What would you do if one of us fell for the other," Wonshik blurted out._

_Taekwoon eyed the younger in caution and replied, "Why all of a sudden?"_

_Taekwoon kept his gaze on his back, where he sat on the edge of the bed, watching the younger as he seemed to stiffen up at his question. Wonshik shrugged his shoulders in response, procceding to pick up his clothes that were discarded on the side of the bed. "Just curious," he mumbled softly._

_As Wonshik was occupied getting back into his clothes, piece by piece, Taekwoon's eyes never left his figure. He wondered as to why Wonshik had asked him out of nowhere that possibility, attempting to come up with an answer to his own question. He suddenly piqued up, "How cocky can you be to think that."_

_His voice was very soft, that if it weren't for the dead silence filing the room, Wonshik could have missed his question. He turned his body, Taekwoon coming into view, with a puzzled expression._ _He momentarily wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him at this point, especially with Taekwoon preferring to stare off into space rather than him._

_Taekwoon repeated his question, staring at Wonshik head on, a bit louder this time after seconds passed and he glanced at the confusion painting Wonshik's face. "How would I even fall for you." Taekwoon added, a slight pout on his lips. He averted his eyes from Wonshik's, deciding to look down at his hands on his exposed lap, as if they were the most entertaining thing in the world._

_Seconds passed as Wonshik hummed in thought until he let out a hoarse chuckled._ _"I'm very confident that i can make you fall for me with just my laugh," Wonshik proudly stated. Taekwoon rolled his eyes at the younger_ _._

_"Oh is my charm already affecting you? Are you madly in love with me?" Wonshik asked in a teasing manner._

_Wonshik already knew what words would come out of Taekwoon's mouth, and no matter how many times he heard them, he never could get used to the stinging sensation in his chest afterwards._

_Taekwoon shut his eyes in exasperation as he let out a tired laugh._

__"There's no way that can happen."_ _ _Taekwoon sighed. Taekwoon had expected the younger to come out with a remark, but when seconds of silence passed, he opened his eyes and was met with Wonshik's back yet again. He called out Wonshik's name, attempting to gain his attention, but he never turned his back even after the second mention of his name. Taekwoon quirked his eyebrow in confusion as to why Wonshik was suddenly giving him the cold shoulder._

_After having finished getting dressed, Wonshik picked up the remaining clothes on the floor, and flung them at Taekwoon. Taekwoon yelped in surprise as the clothes hit his face, and he pulled them down, letting it fall in his lap. He glared at Wonshik and before he could retort, Wonshik said in a low tone, "Get dressed. You don't want Hyuk to walk in and see you butt naked."_

_Taekwoon stood up from his seat on the bed and started to get back into clothes. As he was pulling his shirt over his head, he heard a door shut. Thinking it might have just been Hyuk arriving home, he thought nothing of it._

_"Are you going to stay for dinner with us?" Taekwoon asked after having finished putting all his clothes back on. After not getting a response back, he turned around, noticing that Wonshik was no longer in the room._

_He shruged and walked out of the bedroom, and went to see if Wonshik was in the living room, calling out hus name but he got no answer and saw no sight of him, nor Hyuk, who he suspected was back earlier._

_He groaned after realizing he had left, muttering to himself, "You're such an idiot Jung Taekwoon."_

_-_

_"Hello?"_ _A voice answered through the static of a phone._

_"Hongbin, its no good."_ _Wonshik shakily breathed out, his hands shaking as he held his phone to his ear._

_"Wonshik? Whats wrong? Are you okay? Whats no good?" Hongbin asked a string of questions in concern at the tone of his voice._

_Wonshik opened his mouth to speak, but a choked sob escaped his lips. He bit his lip harshly, afraid if he started to talk now, he wouldn't be able to hold back his cries. He could taste the metallic from his bruised lips._

_"Wonshik?" Hongbin called out hastily in a panic since all he could hear were a series of sobs being held back._

_"I-" Wonshik started to say, a feeling of guilt washing over him at Hongbin's concern._

_"Wonshik, where are you right now?" Hongbin asked urgently._

_Wonshik inhaled, attempting to calm down. "T-The same place i w-was last time," Wonshik stuttered. Hongbin took a moment to process what he was refering to, but he quickly got the idea._

_"I got it, I'll be there in a bit." Hongbin said softly before hanging up the phone. He gritted his teeth at the frustration at how hurt his friend seemed to be._

_Wonshik sniffed after putting away his phone, and wiped his tears, as he leaned against the light pole. However more and more seemed to escape his eyes, and he growled in frustration. Those growls soon quieted down, and the only thing leaving his lips was the sound of his sobbing. He crouched down, his hands covering his face as he waited for Hongbin to arrive._

_He felt his his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out, reading the messages._

_-_

_**[Bingglebong]** _

_**Bingglebong:**_ _I'll be there soon_  
__**Bingglebong**__ _ _:__ _Had to get hyuk off me_

_**Shik:** _ _Did not need to know that_

__**Bingglebong**__ _ _:__ _We'll stop by the gas station and buy some chocolate_  
__**Bingglebong**__ _ _:__ _Some ice crean_  
__**Bingglebong**__ _ _:__ _Whatever you want_  
__**Bingglebong**__ _ _:__ _And we'll watch bad comedy movies_  
__**Bingglebong**__ _ _:__ _So you can nitpick at them_

_**Shik:** _ _Wouldn't the last on be you_

__**Bingglebong**__ _ _:__ _Yes_  
__**Bingglebong**__ _ _:__ _But you can catch the things i dont_  
__**Bingglebong**__ _ _:__ _And don't worry_  
__**Bingglebong**__ _ _:__ _I made sure hakyeon and jaehwan won't do anything so we can enjoy in peace_

_**Shik:** _ _How'd you manage that_

__**Bingglebong** _ _ __:_ _ _Its really easy when you got the blackmail material on hakyeon_

_**Shik:** _ _Evil_

__**Bingglebong** _ _ __:_ _ _You know it_

_**Shik:** _ _Thanks_

__**Bingglebong** _ _ __:_ _ _Thats what best friends are for_

_**Shik:** _ _Ill also be there for you when hyuk can't take you anymore_

__**Bingglebong** _ _ __:_ _ _Bitch its thw other way around_

_**Shik:** _ _Dont badmouth your boyfriend_

__**Bingglebong** _ _ __:_ _ _Lmao_

-

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Hongbin_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I'd appreciate it if you would stop drinking my banana milk_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I haven't even touched your milk_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _What are you talking about_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _My milk keeps going missiNG_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _So are my snacks_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _I thought one of you ate them so i didn't really care at the time_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _But every week_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _They go missing_

**_Jaefish_** : _My sock went missing too_

_**Swoon**_ : _Your socks always go missing_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Theres no mystery why because they hate you_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Oh no_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Do we have rats?_

_**Swoon**_ : _The rat already moved out_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Maybe you got a nest of ants_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _I'll buy some rat traps then_

**_Hulk_** : _Dont kill the aniMAL_  
_**Hulk**_ : _IT MIGHT WANT TO BE A COOK_  
_**Hulk**_ : _OR_  
_**Hulk**_ : _LET IT OUT INTO THW WILD_

**_Jaefish_** : _you've watched ratatouille again haven't you young one_

_**Hulk:**_ _Yes :')_  
_**Hulk**_ : _I like norman_

_**Swoon**_ : _Thats not its name tf_  
**_Swoon_** : _Who would name their rat norman_

_**Hulk**_ : _I dID_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _IT HAS A NAME ALREADY_

_**Hulk**_ : _BUT MY NAME IDEA IS BETTER_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Jfc_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _This hurts my brain_

__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _You barely use your brain_  
__**Hulk**__ _ _:__ _So who cares_

__**DingKongDitch** _ _ __:_ _ _I-_

**_DingKongDitch has left the chatroom_ **

**_Jaefish_** : _LmAo_  
__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _You better go apologize before binnie holds this against you_

__**ChaHakBall** _ _ __:_ _ _You know how he holds his grudges_

__**Hulk** _ _ __:_ _ _Thats only towards you hakyeon_

_**Hulk has left the chatroom** _

__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _Dont listen to him_  
__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _Mother always told me never to listen to a pair of cockaroach legs_

__**Swoon** _ _ __:_ _ _When did you start listening to mother_

__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _More like_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _Why are you acting like that old hag from tangled_

__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _You try to cheer up your boyfriend_  
__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _And this is how I'm repaid_

__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _You're such a dork_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _Get off you phone and come over here so i can smother you in cuddles_

_**ChaHakBall has left the chatroom** _

__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _:D_  
__**Jaefish**__ _ _:__ _Gotta blaST_

_**Jaefish has left the chatroom** _

__**Swoon** _ _ __:_ _ _Wonshik_

__**WonSliceChop** _ _ __:_ _ _Mh?_

__**Swoon**__ _ _:__ _Are you alright?_  
__**Swoon**__ _ _:__ _You suddenly left without a word_  
__**Swoon**__ _ _:__ _Did something happen?_

__**WonSliceChop**__ _ _:__ _Why do you care about that now (message not sent)_  
__**WonSliceChop**__ _ _:__ _Aha binnie texted me that he neesed help with something_

__**Swoon** _ _ __:_ _ _Ah_

__**WonSliceChop** _ _ __:_ _ _I gotta get some work done now_

__**Swoon** _ _ __:_ _ _Mh_

_**Swoon and WonSliceChop have left the chatroom** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some actual writing again, was it alright or nah?? Felt like i should've added more lmao.
> 
> Also, wonshik and the reference of im from monsta x's costumes are actually something people from my school wore. I needa thank them for the inspiration. :)
> 
> +I'll upload a lighthearted little bonus chapter on halloween to make up for this and any upcoming chapters that end up being uploaded a week apart. Its time to get busy and stressed this year. :')


	25. Chapter 25

  ** _Everyone is online_**

_**Hulk:**_ _The only one who dressed as a hamster in the end_ _was Taekwoon_  
_**Hulk**_ : _:'(((_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Im disappointed in you all_  
**_Hulk_** : _Friends are supposed to stick together_  
**_Hulk_** : _Even in their halloween costumes_

**_Jaefish_** : _I didn't want to be a furry okay_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _I was very happy dressing in one of those circus ringmaster getups_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _I actually can't believe taekwoon went through with dressinf up as a hamster_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _What happened to dressing as_ _jason_

_**Swoon**_ : _I didn't want to die by Hyuk's hands okay_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _You should have dressed as this_  
_**DingKongDitch:**_

_**** _

**_Swoon_** : _A_  
**_Swoon_** : _Wario meme_  
**_Swoon_** : _????_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Wait shit wrong pIC_  
_**DingKongDitch:**_

 

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _This woulda suit you a lot_

_**Swoon**_ : _Omf_  
**_Swoon_** : _Do none of y'all take your dressing up seriously_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _You either go all out and look stunning during halloween_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Or like expired cheese_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _What a_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Comparison_

**_Jaefish_** : _At least hongbin tried on his costune_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _Even had the basketball and mic_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : __Hongbin__  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : __I actually cannot believe__  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : __You dressed up as fucking troy__  
**_ChaHakBall_** : __From high school musical__

**_Hulk_** : _That honestly made me love you more_  
**_Hulk_** : _Like zac afron who_  
_**Hulk**_ : _I only know troybin_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _If only you would have let me dick you down_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : then your one wish of getting fucked by troy would have come true

**_WonSliceChop_** : _whAT_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _WHAT KINDA WISH IS THAT_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _HYUK WHAT THE FUCK_

_**Swoon**_ : _Zac afron i get_  
**_Swoon_** : _Hell even ryan_  
_**Swoon**_ : _But a troy reject_  
**_Swoon_** : _Why???_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Oh my god i loved ryan man_

_**Hulk**_ : That was back when i was a teen >:(  
**_Hulk_** : _Plus you weren't complaing last night_

**_Jaefish_** : _Time to stOP_

_**_Hulk_**_ _ _:__ _Oh right jaehwan_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _ _:__ _You done being a jealous loaf_

__**Jaefish** _ _ __:_ _ _No >:(_

__**WonSliceChop** _ _ __:_ _ _What happened now_

_**Jaefish**_ : _People tried to makes moves on my greaser_  
**_Jaefish_** : _I am angry_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _How cute_

**_Jaefish_** : _My angry face is not cute!_  
**_Jaefish_** : _I am furious!_

**_Swoon_** : _Okay_ but  
**_Swoon_** : _You wouldn't leave hakyeons side_  
**_Swoon_** : _So i think everyone got thw hint that you're either a crazy stalker_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Or his boyfriend_

**_Jaefish_** : _Not that one guy who was dressed as a pineapple!_  
**_Jaefish_** : _He still went on to grope hakyeon!_

**_Hulk_** : _Ahh see_  
**_Hulk_** : _The pineapple legacy lives on_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Woah_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _How wild_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _But jaehwannie_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _I told you_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I didn't care about that_

**_Jaefish_** : _You sure as hell seemed flattered_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _I mean_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _If someone hits on you_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _You feel flattered that someone is even interested_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Even if you're not_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Especially for hakyeon_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _You know how unlikable he is_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _From afar_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _He seems good_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _But once he opens his mouth_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Its all downhill_

**_Jaefish_** : _> :(_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _I'm still riled up from that_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _You're adorable Jaehwan_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _But I'm too focused on only you to fall for their tricks_

_**Swoon**_ : _Smooth one Hakyeon_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _You're the only one in my eyes and heart you know that_

**_Jaefish_** : _Flattering won't get you no where_

_**Hulk**_ : _You're blushing like crazy_  
**_Hulk_** : _Wdym it won't get him anywhere_

**_Jaefish_** : _okaY_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _So it did_  
**_Jaefish_** : _A bit_  
**_Jaefish_** : _I really love you_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Me too_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I love you_ _babe_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _That was sappy_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _But cute_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _A good ole couple showing their love is always nice to see_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _But stop right now before i throw up from how cheesy it is_

**_Hulk_** : _Okay but did you see the person who wore_  
**_Hulk_** : _A full on iron man suit_  
**_Hulk_** : _Like how much did thay cost_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Rich kids man_

**_Swoon_** : _I'm wondering how he put up being under that armor for so long_

**_Jaefish_** : _Omf_  
**_Jaefish_** : _What if ir was the real ironman_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _That was no iron man_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Only that giant_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Whats his name_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Panyodel_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _You're so far off_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _You don't know his name either_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Uh_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Yes i do_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Its chalk parkyeol_

_**Hulk**_ : _You two are idiotas_

**_Swoon_** : _Its baekhyuns bf_  
**_Swoon_** : _Lets just leave it at that okay_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Omf_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Jaehwan_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _You and hakyeon really took a picture with dick guy_

**_Jaefish_** : _Yeah_  
**_Jaefish_** : _You just saw my post_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _I cant_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _He looks so ridiculous in that inflatable dick_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Who was that hottie next to him tho_

**_Hulk_** : _Um???_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Look_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _I can acknowledge a guy who is attractive okay_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Doesn't mean anything_

**_Hulk_** : _S u r e_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Oh thats his boyfriend kihyun_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Hes rocking that captain sparrow look_

**_Swoon_** : _Tbh_

**_Jaefish_** : _Hold up_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _I'm inviting chankyun here_  
**_Jaefish_** : _So you all can praise his brilliant mind to become his inner dick_

_**Jaefish added itsimnotiam to the chatroom** _

_**Jaefish**_ : _DICK BUDDY_

**_itsimnotiam:_** _Woah_  
**_itsimnotiam_** : _Who are you_

**_Jaefish_** : _ITS ME_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _THE GUY WHO TRIED TO CUT ODF YOUR DICK_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _That_ _-_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _If i didn't know the context_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _I would've been baffled_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Even with context_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Its fucking hilarous and odd_

**_itsimnotiam_** : _oH_  
**_itsimnotiam_** : _The guy who nearly punched my friend too_

**_Jaefish_** : _In my defense_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _He was putting his hands where they didn't belong_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Hey_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Did you enjoy the condom i gavw out to you_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _My apologies that it was too small_

_**itsimnotiam**_ : _Oh youre thw condom belt guy!_  
**_itsimnotiam_** : _I appreciate it_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _I swear though_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _It wasn't even twenty minutes into thw party_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _And i already ran out of condoms_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Y'all wild_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Good thing i brough you a bag filled with them_

**_itsimnotiam_** : _You really fufilled your condom duty_  
_**itsimnotiam**_ : _Sheriff_  
_**itsimnotiam**_ : _Please continue to protect us from std's_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Of course citizens_

_**Hulk**_ : _His duty really made him ignore his boyfriend whenever he tried to get his attention_

**_Swoon_** : _We're not dating you rat_

_**Hulk**_ : _Issa joke tf_

**_itsimnotiam_** : _Shit wait_  
**_itsimnotiam_** : _I'll be right back_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _But someone actually rejected my condoms_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _:'(_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _They probably though that was your way on flirting_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _I would flee too if i hadn't known_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _I was only trying to protect everyone's genitals_

**_Swoon_** : _Did you all see the crew of Aladdin on top of the building though_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I felt bad for the chick who dressed up as the carpet_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _She was a good ass carpet that everyone continously stepped on her_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Poor hani :'(_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Now she's got footprints all over her back_

**_Hulk_** : _Oh yeah_  
**_Hulk_** : _I thought they were all gonna slip, fall and die_  
_**Hulk**_ : _From dancing up there_  
_**Hulk**_ : _But then they came down with a long rope_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Ikr_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Where did that come from_

_**Jaefish**_ : _I wanted to go up there too_  
**_Jaefish_** : _And slide down_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _But i remembered i had a duty to protect Hakyeon_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _You didn't go because i forvid you_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _What if you got hurt_

**_Jaefish_** : _> :(_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _But you urged us to go_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _And break our backs_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Well_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I don't care if y'all get hurt_

**_Swoon_** : _Rude_ _much_

_**Itsimnotiam added Ramenhoe, puppy, robodad, frogamigo, gugugaga, and kiko to the chatroom** _

**_Jaefish_** : _nO_  
**_Jaefish_** : _WHY ARE YOU ADDING YOUR FRIENDS DANIEL_

**_itsimnotiam_** : _Whose daniel_  
**_itsimnotiam_** : _I am im_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Dont get smart with me_

**_kiko_** : _What a warm welcome_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Changkyun why_

_**itsimnotiam**_ : _They didn't believe me that i had other friends :'(_

_**Swoon**_ : _We've known you barely for two minutes_

**_itsimnotiam_** : _It still fucking counts_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _We are dick boys friends_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Don't doubt him again_

_**frogamigo**_ : _Sounds fake_

**_robodad_** : _I still cant believe you dressed up as a dick_

**_itsimnotiam_** : _Shut your mouth hyunwoo_  
**_itsimnotiam_** : _You were laughing your ass off_

**_robodad_** : _I did not_  
**_robodad_** : _Tell them hyungwon_

**_frogamigo_** : _Its opposite day for hyunwoo_

_**itsimnotiam**_ : _Dont act like you werent_  
**_itsimnotiam_** : _I saw you cracking up_

**_Hulk_** : _Omf_ _wait back up_  
**_Hulk_** : _Your name is daniel???_  
**_Hulk_** : _You shouldve took the chance to dress as danny phantom!_

_**itsimnotiam**_ : _Um no thanks_  
**_itsimnotiam_** : _It'll be a bitch to have my hair like his and wear that speedo thingy_

**_Ramenhoe_** : _Its not a speedo_

**_kiko_** : _Hoseok shut up_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Hoseok_  
**_Jaefish_** : _That name sounds familiar_

**_Ramenhoe_** : _??_

**_Jaefish_** : _WaIT_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _YOURE THE GUY WHO WAS TRYING TO FEEL UP MY BOYFRIEND!!!_

**_gugugaga_** : _what_  
**_gugugaga_** : _Who_  
**_gugugaga_** : _Where_  
_**gugugaga**_ : _When_  
**_gugugaga_** : _Why_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _The classic five w's_

**_Swoon_** : _Why is your user the sound a baby makes_

_**puppy**_ : _Because jooheon here is an actual baby_

**_kiko_** : _Gugugaga is dead_  
**_kiko_** : _Stop trying to make it relevant again_

_**gugugaga**_ _:_ _Why cant you just accept my gugugaga_

_**Jaefish**_ : _THE GUY WITH_ _HOE IN HIS NAME_

_**kiko**_ : _Me??_

**_Ramenhoe_** : _Oh_  
**_Ramenhoe_** : _Was i really???_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Out of all the things you had to point out_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _It was that_

_**kiko**_ : Oh  
_**kiko**_ : _I was wondering what the fuck you were on about_  
_**kiko**_ : _Cause I'm happily taken and didn't feel anyone but my boyfriend up_

**_puppy_** : _Kihyun_  
**_puppy_** : _Are you losing your memory_  
**_puppy_** : _Your user no longer has hoe in it_

_**kiko**_ : _Oh right_

**_itsimnotiam_** : _It was uncomfortable_  
**_itsimnotiam_** : _And how could you do that when i was a dick_  
_**itsimnotiam**_ : _How did you even find my ass and back_

_**kiko**_ : _I know every inch and corner of your body changkyun_  
**_kiko_** : _Itd be a crime to not know_

**_Ramenhoe_** : _I was slightly tipsy haha_

**_frogamigo_** : _I'm sorry about him_  
_**frogamigo**_ : _I'll make sure to keep a closee eye on him_ _next time_

_**Jaefish**_ : _There won't be a next time_  
**_Jaefish_** : _I'll break his hand_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _How aggresive_

**_Ramenhoe_** : _I thought he was hyungwon cause they both were wearing the same costume_  
_**Ramenhoe**_ : _I'm sorry_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Its alright aha_

**_robodad_** : _He gets very touchy when he drinks_

**_itsimnotiam_** : _We all would know_  
_**itsimnotiam**_ : _He even tried to kiss me once_  
**_itsimnotiam_** : _It was terrifying to say the least_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Why_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Hes a good looking guy_

_**Hulk**_ : _Woah_  
**_Hulk_** : _Bad move hakyeon_  
**_Hulk_** : _Jaehwan just got a bit mad_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Omf_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _I'm just acknowledging how attractive he is_

**_Swoon_** : _Where have i heard that excuse before_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Shut up_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Jaehwan i told you_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _I fucking love you_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _And onlt you you idiot_

**_puppy_** : _Awwww_  
**_puppy_** : _You two are cute!_  
_**puppy**_ : _I hope you can understand you boyfriend :'(_  
**_puppy_** : _Theres nothing wrong with it_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Omf what an angel_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Can we adopt you please_

_**gugugaga**_ : _No can do_  
**_gugugaga_** : _Hes our sunshine_  
**_gugugaga_** : _We won't hand him over even if we die_

**_puppy_** : _Of course unless he means it with ill intent_  
_**puppy**_ : _Then_  
**_puppy_** : _Crush him :)_

**_Swoon_** : _That was slightly terrifying_

**_robodad_** : _Minhyuks like that_  
_**robodad**_ : _Adorable and lovabe inside and out_  
**_robodad_** : _but then horrifying when he threatens someone_

**_itsimnotiam_** : _Oh its because of hyungwon_  
**_itsimnotiam_** : _Lets just say_  
_**itsimnotiam**_ : _Back then_  
**_itsimnotiam_** : _Before they dated_  
**_itsimnotiam_** : _He had a massive crush on him_

**_kiko_** : _He nearly killed us one by one whenever hoseok would drink and come near us_

_**Ramenhoe**_ : _Im still surprised he hasn't killed me for nearly sucking minhyuks dick once_

**_robodad_** : _What_

**_frogamigo_** : _What is that about_  
_**frogamigo**_ : _Sucking a dick_  
_**frogamigo**_ : _When_

**_Ramenhoe_** : _shiT_  
**_Ramenhoe_** : _YOU DIDN'T KNOW_

**_puppy_** : _WHY WOULD HE KNOW THAT AND KEEP ME ALIVE YOU IDIOT_

_**gugugaga**_ : _To be fair_  
**_gugugaga_** : _It was before you two got together_

**_Hulk_** : _What is this drama_

**_robodad_** : _Okay and its time to take the kids outta here_  
_**robodad**_ : _And hope they don't break anything_

**_kiko_** : _They can break each others bones for all i care_  
**_kiko_** : _Just keep them away from the dishes_  
**_kiko_** : _We already have three broken plates_

_**puppy**_ : _May i remind you_  
**_puppy_** : _That was your fault_

**_kiko_** : _What's your point_  
**_kiko_** : _They were my accomplices_  
_**kiko**_ : _So its also their fault_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Ah_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Stay alive y'all_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Especially you minhyuk_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Don't become an actual angel_

_**puppy**_ : _I hope_

**_Jaefish_** : _If you do_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Lets all go out to eat once!_

**_puppy_** : _Sure!_

_**gugugaga**_ : _Come on lets go get these two to calm down_

**_gugugaga, kiko, robodad, puppy, itsimnotiam, frogamigo, and ramenhow have left the chatroom_ **

**_DingKongDitch_** : _What a great way to start a friendship_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _By befriending their dick friend_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small halloweenish chapter after my attempt at angst in the last chapter lmao.


	26. Chapter 26

**_[93 soul]_**  
_**Bin:**_ _How long are you planning on ignoring him_  
_**Bin:**_ _This tactic isn't gonna work_  
**_Bin:_** _Trust me_

_**93 soul:** _ _For as long as i need to to get over this_

_**Bin:**_ _Ignoring isn't gonna do any good tho_  
**_Bin:_** _It'll cause more problems_

_**93 soul:**_ _No it won't_

_**_**Bin:**_**_ _Its going to backfire on you at some point wonshik_  
**_Bin:_** _And its going to fucking hurt you_  
**_**_Bin:_**_** _I can already tell_  
_**Bin:**_ _Wonshik_  
**_Bin:_** _For fucks sake_

_**93 soul:**_ _Then what am i supposed to do_

_**Bin:**_ _If you want to give yourself space from taek_  
_**Bin:**_ _Then i get it_  
**_Bin:_** _But blatantly ignoring him_  
_**Bin:**_ _To the point the others can pick up on it is going to create a mess_  
_**Bin:**_ _As much as i hate the idea of you talking with him atm_  
_**Bin:**_ _It might be the only solution_

**_93 soul:_** _Hakyeon has rubbed off on you_  
_**93 soul:**_ _I just felt thay i was speaking to him_

_**Bin:**_ _You try to be nice and get insulted_  
**_Bin:_** _But if he hurts you_ _again_  
_**Bin:**_ _I will not hesitate to cut a bitch_

**_93 soul:_** _Jfc_

-  
_**Everyone is online**_

**_Hulk_** : _Oh baby when you talk like that_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Oh my god_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _What are you doing now_

**_Hulk_** : You make a woman go mad

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Omf hyuk_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Are you drunk_

**_Hulk_** : _So be wise and keep on reading the signs of my body_

_**Swoon**_ : _My signs are screaming to shove a sock down your throat_  
_**Swoon**_ : _I've had enough of your singing_

**_Hulk_** : _> :(_  
_**Hulk**_ : _You have to appreciate shakira!_  
**_Hulk_** : _Shakira shakira doesn't deserve this disrespect_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Oh_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _So thats what you keep screaming_ _at the top of your lungs to get taek annoyed_

_**Hulk**_ : _And I'm on tonight_  
_**Hulk**_ : _you know my hips don't lie_  
**_Hulk_** : _And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_**Swoon**_ : _stOp_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Dont just contINUE_

**_Hulk_** : _All the attraction, the tension_  
**_Hulk_** : _Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

**_Swoon_** : _IM ASKING POLIETLY FOR YOU TO STOP_

**_Hulk_** : _Politely does not include threatening me_  
**_Hulk_** : _I would have stopped_  
**_Hulk_** : _If it was polite to begin with_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _You missed your chance mate_

_**Swoon**_ : _Your texts don't even match with_ _your words_  
**_Swoon_** : _You're singing one song but sending the lyrics of another_  
_**Swoon**_ : _???_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Multitasking at its finest_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Can that even be considered that_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I wish i had that skill_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Jamming out to two songs at the same time_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Without it sounding like a garbage truck_

**_Jaefish_** : _Omf_  
**_Jaefish_** : _He started singing chantaje_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _Imma join_

**_Swoon_** : _Someone please fucking end me_

_**Hulk**_ : _Let me enjoy my muSIC_

**_Swoon_** : _No_

**_Hulk_** : _Let me love reggaeton in peace por favor_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Why was she dancing in a bathroom near urials tho_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _???_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _In the chantaje mv_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Oh_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _what director thought out of all the places they could think of_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _And said_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Yeah_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _A place filled of urine and mold is a gr8 place to get down and dance_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _That'll be sexy_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Can't you relate tho Hakyeon_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _nO_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _You've danced in a field that smelled of horse shit so_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Hyuk continue talking about your love of shakira_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I'd take that and your screeching over this blatant disrespect_

**_Hulk_** : _donT WORRY_  
_**Hulk**_ : _I GOT MY MICROPHONE IN ONE HAND AND MY BOOM BOX IN THE OTHER_  
_**Hulk**_ : _AND JAEHWAN IS GONNA DO MALUMAS PART_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _a_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Boom box_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Its been far too long since I've seen one_

_**Hulk**_ : I'LL GIVE Y'ALL A GRAND PERFORMANCE OF CHANTAJE  
**_Hulk_** : _JUST LEMME REPLAY IT_

_**Swoon**_ : _I am actually disowning you two as my friends_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Wait hold up_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Let me, shikkie and hakyeon get over there see we can witness such perfection_

**_Jaefish_** : _YALL BETTER HURRY_  
**_Jaefish_** : _OR YOU'LL MISS IT_

**_Hulk_** : _BUT DONT WORRY_  
_**Hulk**_ : _WE'LL DO A MARATHON OF SONGS_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Bitch better do despacito_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Of courSE_  
**_Jaefish_** : _But you gotta dance along babe_

_**Hulk, Jaefish and DingKongDitch have left the chatroom** _

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _You gonna dance in the bathroom now and see how brilliant that director was?_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I'd rather shove my legs down my own throat_

_**ChaHakBall and WonSliceChop have left the chatroom** _

**_Swoon_** : _i need new friends_

_**Swoon has left the chatroom** _

_-_

_**[Woonie]**_  
**_chychychy_** : _Taekwoon_  
**_chychychy_** : _Whats happening between you and shikkie lately_

**_Woonie_** : _I don't know_  
**_Woonie:_** _Why are you asking me as though i have all the answers_

**_chychychy:_** _Because_ _while we were at your place_  
_**chychychy**_ : _Even though there was room next to you on the couch_  
_**chychychy**_ : _Wonshik decided to just go sit on the floor_

_**Woonie**_ : _Thats not odd though_

_**chychychy**_ : _He was feet away from you_  
**_chychychy_** : _And the air was so tense when you tried talking to him???_  
_**chychychy**_ : _But he ignored you as if you were a ghost???_  
_**chychychy**_ : _And then scooted even more away from you???_

**_Woonie_** _:_ _I don't fucking know yeonnie_  
**_Woonie_** : _Maybe he hates me_  
**_Woonie_** : _Maybe he caught on that I'm interested in him_  
_**Woonie**_ : _And doesn't want anything to do with me_

_**chychychy**_ : _Omf_  
**_chychychy_** : _Why do you see the negative in everything_

**_Woonie_** _:_ _Cause it sure fucking seems like it_  
__**Woonie**__ _ _:__ _And_  
_**Woonie**_ : _How can i not_ _??_  
**_Woonie_** : _Better to expect the worst_  
**_Woonie_** : _Than be disappointed in the end over such hopes_

**_chychychy_** : _Taekwoon_  
**_chychychy_** : _Child_

**_Woonie_** : _im noT YOUR CHILD_  
_**Woonie**_ : _STOP CALLING ME THAT_

**_**_chychychy:_**_** _Okay_  
_**chychychy**_ : _Cub_

**_Woonie_** : _Tf_  
**_Woonie_** : _Why am i an animal now_

**_chychychy_** : _Take either one or the other_

**_Woonie_** : _Fine_

**_chychychy_** : _Did something happen recently?_

**_Woonie_** : _Ah_  
_**Woonie**_ : _I didn't tell you did i_  
**_Woonie_** : _That recently wonshik sprung on a 'what happens if one of us falls for the other' type of question_

**_chychychy_** : _whAT_  
__**chychychy**__ _ _:__ _WHEN_   
**_chychychy_** : _wh_ _Y_ _???_

**_Woonie_** _:_ _I just said when_  
**__Woonie__** _ _:__ _Recently_  
**_Woonie_** : _I wondered that myself too_  
**_Woonie_** : _But he didn't give me a clear answer_  
**_Woonie_** : _It seemed more like something that he was curious about_

**_chychychy_** : _What did you say taekwoon_

**_Woonie_** : _I denied any possibilty of that happening_  
**_Woonie_** : _What was i supposed to say_  
**_Woonie_** : _'I'm already in love with you so you have your answer'_

_**chychychy**_ : _Woonie_

**_Woonie_** : _He left out of nowhere after that_  
**_Woonie_** : _I didn't say anythinf that could have hinted that i liked him_  
**_Woonie_** : _But what other explaination is there for that_

_**chychychy**_ : _What if the reason is much different than you think_

**_Woonie_** : _I doubt it_

**_chychychy_** : _Taekwoon_  
**_chychychy_** : _You have to sit down and talk to wonshik about this_

_**Woonie**_ : _I can't_

_**chychychy**_ : _You can_  
**_chychychy_** : _And if i have to lock you two in a room_  
**_chychychy_** : _So be it_  
_**chychychy**_ : _It just doesn't make sense if thats the case_

**_Woonie_** : _It does_

_**chychychy**_ : _Taekwoon_  
**_chychychy_** : _It does not_  
_**chychychy**_ : _Stop deluding yourself_  
_**chychychy**_ : _I'm not saying_  
_**chychychy**_ : _Confess to him or anything_  
_**chychychy**_ : _Just talk to him_

_**Woonie**_ : _But what if it is_  
**_Woonie_** : _What if in the end_  
_**Woonie**_ : _He wants nothing to do with me_  
**_Woonie_** : _I'm afraid hakyeon_  
_**Woonie**_ _:_ _i didn't ask to feel this again_  
_**Woonie**_ _:_ _But it looks like fate has a cruel sense of humor_

**_chychychy_** : _Wait_  
_**_chychychy_**_ _ _:__ _Again??_  
__**chychychy**__ _ _:__ _Taekwoon why do you suffer alone_

_**_Woonie_**_ _ _:__ _It never got to this point before_  
**__Woonie__** _ _:__ _and i knew i could get over it_  
__**Woonie**__ _ _:__ _I mean i started falling for wonshik aha_  
__**Woonie**__ _ _:__ _But the thing i wanted to avoid is happening_

**_chychychy_** : _Taekwoon..._  
_**chychychy**_ : _Fine_  
**_chychychy_** : _Don't talk to him right away_  
**_chychychy_** : _Its probably not the best idea at the moment_  
**_chychychy_** : _Just give it some time_  
_**chychychy**_ : _But you have to at some point_  
**_chychychy_** : _You can't keep running away taekwoon_

**_Woonie_** : _I know that yeonnie_

_-_

**_Everyone is online_ **

**_WonSliceChop_** : _I was actually suprised that_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _It wasn't jaehwan singing and dancing during shakiras part_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _When you two were kind enough to sing chantaje again_

_**Jaefish**_ : _I fit her role perfectly dont i_

_**Swoon**_ : _I wanted to go deaf_  
_**Swoon**_ : _It was the third time i heard them sing it_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Thats not a lot_

**_Swoon_** : _In one hour_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Imagine a whole day_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Thats true though_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I expected jaehwan to be dancing and shit_

_**Jaefish**_ : _I'll do that dw hakyeon_  
**_Jaefish_** : _But only for you ;)_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Gross_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Get out you two_

_**Hulk**_ : _Man_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Y'all gotta let me have my chance to hoe out once_  
**_Hulk_** : _I wanted to unleash my inner shakira_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Plus jae always does that_  
**_Hulk_** : _The one time he didnt_ _wont be the end of the world_

_**_WonSliceChop_ ** _ _: In Hakyeons world it is_

__**ChaHakBall** _ _ _: I-_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _My boy was moving those hips perfectly_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Whose being gross now_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Shut up_

**_Everyone has left the chatroom_ **

-

_**WonSliceChop is online** _

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _But_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _What happened to the pig she was walking in the store in the mv_

_**Hulk and DingKongDitch are online** _

**_Hulk_** : _Why didn't the cashier notice the pig_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Arent pigs not allowed in there_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _You don't think he killed the pig and ate it_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _What if it was maluma_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _What if he was only eyeing her pig_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _And stalked her only to find out she was a secret agent_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _But all he wanted was the pig_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _But got involved in some shady shit instead_

**_Hulk_** : _Petition to get maluma his pig lover back_

_**Swoon and ChaHakBall are online** _

**_Swoon_** : _You two are on a higher level of idiocy than usual_

_**Hulk**_ : _ruDE_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _You two need to stop binge watching her videos_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _And go the fuck to sleep_

**_Swoon_** : _I agree_  
**_Swoon_** : _Its too early for these questions_  
**_Swoon_** : _Stop thinking so deeply about it_  
**_Swoon_** : _That you come up with bizarre fucking theories_

_**Hulk**_ : _But what if_  
**_Hulk_** : _Shakira was leading maluma to his death_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Like that door to that club or whatever_  
**_Hulk_** : _Is actuallt a place where people end up getting kidnapped and trafficked_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Or_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _They end up gettinf their organs stolen and sold on the black market_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Or limbs cut off_

**_Hulk_** : _What if all along_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Shakira was working there_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Along with others_  
**_Hulk_** : _And their job was to seduce unsuspecting people_  
_**Hulk**_ : _And lure them to their doom_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _The doorway of death_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Why are you thinking so hard on this_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Is this what you always do at three in the morning when you two are apart_

**__WonSliceChop_ _ ** _: All i wanted was an answer on the pig_

__**WonSliceChop**__ _: But i recieved a lot of bullshit instead_  
**__WonSliceChop__** _: Shit i didn't ask for_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Yes_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Because we love thinking about the darkness a video is hiding_

_**Jaefish is online** _

_**Jaefish**_ : _Okay so my theory is_  
**_Jaefish_** : _The pig is actually shakira_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _And she was roaming as a pig to get her buisness done on the low_  
**_Jaefish_** : _And shakira walking the pig_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Is actually just a halogram_

**_Swoon_** : _I WILL SHOVE YOUR PHONE UP YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T GO TO SLEEP_

**_Jaefish_** : _I'd much rather have Hakyeon up my ass, tyvm_

_**Swoon, ChaHakBall, WonSliceChop and DingKongDitch have left the chatroom** _

**_Hulk_** : _Disgusting_

_**Hulk and Jaefish have left the chatroom** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh i never intended to make the whole wontaek drama this long lmao. 
> 
> It started as one chapter but my ass decided to get extra and drag it out. :')


	27. Chapter 27

**_WonSliceChop, Hulk, DingKongDitch, ChaHakBall and Jaefish are online_ **

  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _any of you ever wonder_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _That in another universe_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _We're in some kinda boy band_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Cause i feel we could pull it off_

**_DingKongDitch:_** _What are you on_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _I mean hear me out_

**_ChaHakBall:_** But i don't want to

**_WonSliceChop:_** _If non of us can become models with our height_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Thats the next big thing we could do_

**_Hulk:_** _How do you get from modeling_  
_**Hulk:**_ _Where you deadass have to be photogenic and have endurance to be in one pose_  
**_Hulk:_** _With that where you have to sing_  
**_Hulk:_** _And not sound like a tone deaf frog_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _I also mean_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _Dancing too_

_**DingKongDitch:**_ _Dancing_  
**_DingKongDitch:_** _While singing_  
_**DingKongDitch:**_ _I'll die not even 1/4th into the song_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _Look!_

_**Jaefish:**_ _I can't look at what you're telling me to_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _Omf shut up_  
_**ChaHakBall:**_ _Why do you always have to be technical_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _I even have all our positions set up_

_**Hulk:**_ _No_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _Yes_

_**Hulk:**_ _How long have you been pondering on thIS_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _Since Hakyeon was born_

_**ChaHakBall:**_ _You weren't even born then_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _You were still with your father_

_**DingKongDitch:**_ _Even as a sperm cell_  
_**DingKongDitch:**_ _Wonshik has always been an idiot_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _AnywAy_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Jae and taek are gr8 at singing_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _So there's no doubt they'll be the main vocals_

**_Jaefish:_** _I appreciate the compliment_  
**_Jaefish:_** _You're the first to call my singing gr8_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _Wtf_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _I always say how marvelous your singing is_

**_Jaefish:_** _Yes_  
_**Jaefish:**_ _But do you call it gr8_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _You're an idiot_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _Then hakyeon, hyuk and hongbin would be like the sub vocals_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _I dont know the exact name_

**_DingKongDitch:_** _And thats because you are a degenerate_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _Im-_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _Anyway_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Of course we'll all dance_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _Speaking of dancing_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _All the praise aside_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _Hyuk is on another level when he dances_

**_Jaefish:_** _Hyukkie always looks like he's about to bust a house when he dances_

**_DingKongDitch:_** _Honestly_  
**_DingKongDitch:_** _Last time i was near him when he was dancing_  
_**DingKongDitch:**_ _He nearly decked me_  
**_****_DingKongDitch:_****_** _I could actually feel the amount of force_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _He could actually knock you unconscious_

**_Jaefish:_** _You're a hazard hyuk_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _And me_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _Of course I'll be a rapper_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _You have a really nice voice to listen to though_  
_**ChaHakBall:**_ _When you're not growling like a dog_

**_Hulk:_** _Thats true_  
**__**Hulk:**__** _You'd make a good singer_  
**_Hulk:_** _Let me take the rap position instead_

**_DingKongDitch:_** _Your last freestyle was horrid hyuk_

**_Hulk:_** _That was so long agO_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _Two weeks is not that long_

**_Jaefish:_** _Just continue with your fairy godmother jingle_  
**_Jaefish:_** _You can make a career on that alone_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _And thats how we'd be a boy band_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Y'all are talented in certain aspects anyway_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _So its possible_

**_DingKongDitch:_** _Why are you saying that in such a professional way_

_**Swoon is online** _

**_Swoon:_** _Wonshik_  
_**Swoon:**_ _The fuck is up with you lately_

**_Hulk:_** _Um_  
_**Hulk:**_ _What is happening_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _What do you mean_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _I'm the same as always_

**_Swoon:_** _Thats a fucking lie_

**_Jaefish:_** _Damn_  
_**Jaefish:**_ _Is his dick really that powerful that you get cranky if you don't have it_

**_Hulk:_** _AJKSAHJDLD_  
_**Hulk:**_ _IM FUCKING SCREECHING_

_**Swoon:**_ _Thats not it_

_**ChaHakBall:**_ _Taekwoon calm down_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _This isn't the way to go about this_

_**Swoon:**_ _The hell it is_  
_**Swoon:**_ _I'm damn tired of it_

_**ChaHakBall:**_ _Taekwoon_

_**DingKongDitch:**_ _I think you should take hakyeons advice_

_**Hulk:**_ _Even hongbin agrees_  
_**Hulk:**_ _Is this the end of the world_

_**DingKongDitch:**_ _I love you hyuk_  
**_DingKongDitch:_** _But now is not the time_

_**Swoon:**_ _I don't know what fucking died in your ass to put you in such a foul mood with me_  
**_Swoon:_** _But i don't appreciate the silent treatment_

_**Jaefish:**_ _Woah woah_  
**_Jaefish:_** _Shit is really hitting the fan_

_**ChaHakBall:**_ _Taekwoon calm down before you say somethinf you'll regret_  
_**ChaHakBall:**_ _I told you if you wanna do this, do it face to face_

**_Swoon:_** _I'm fed up with it_  
**_Swoon:_** _Canceling our plans because you have something to do_  
_**Swoon:**_ _Fine_  
_**Swoon:**_ _But canceling because you'd rather go to some fuckboy and flaunting it_  
_**Swoon:**_ _And even ignoring me when I'm talking to you becuase of him_  
**_Swoon:_** _I really don't care if its because you decided to hoe around_  
_**Swoon:**_ _I never expected that of you but I'm not surprised_  
_**Swoon:**_ _But_  
_**Swoon:**_ _You can just say it to my fucking face that you want nothing more to do with me_

**_Jaefish:_** _*dramatic gasp*_

_**_**Hulk:**_**_ _I_  
**__**Hulk:**__** _Thought you were angry at the silence shikkie was giving you_  
**_**_Hulk:_**_** _It was unnecessary to say all that_  
_****__****Hulk:****__****_ _And beyond your point_

_**DingKongDitch:**_ _Go fall in a ditch you overcooked spaghetti_  
_**DingKongDitch:**_ _You don't just get to say that shit_  
**_DingKongDitch:_** _And whats it to you_  
_**DingKongDitch:**_ _Its not like you're a fucking item_  
**_DingKongDitch:_** _If wonshik wanted to fuck with someone else, thats his desicion_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _Holy shit_

**_Jaefish:_** _Why is taek suddenly pissed off to hell_ _tho_  
**_Jaefish:_** _And why is binnie more rude than usual???_

_**DingKongDitch:**_ _I will honestly shove my entire leg down your throat if you don't shut the fuck up_

**_Jaefish:_** _someonES ENRAGED_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Why do you care so fucking much if I'm ignoring you_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _I just simply don't wanna be your fuck buddy anymore_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Get the damn hint_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _It won't be that hard finding someone fucking else_ _anyway_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _And the fuck do you mean 'flaunt it'_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _For one_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _me and jongin, w_ _e're just good friends_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _And two I'm sorry that you crave so much attention_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _But it fucking irks me_

_**Swoon:**_ I _f thats what you want then fine_  
**_Swoon:_** _But you don't have to ignore my whole existence_  
_**Swoon:**_ _Yeah i get that a fucking lot_  
_**Swoon:**_ _If its not because I'm too boring_  
_**Swoon:**_ _Its because of this_  
_**Swoon:**_ _Do good friends feel up each other_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _We're just joking_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _You know what_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Fuck this shit_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _I'm leaving_

**_WonSliceChop has left the chatroom_ **

_**ChaHakBall:**_ _Taekwoon you idiOT_  
_**ChaHakBall:**_ _OUT OF ALL THE WAYS YOU COULD HAVE HANDLED THOS_  
_YOU CHOSE THE WORST_

_**Jaefish:**_ _This is a whole mess_

**_Hulk:_** _Someone is bad at feelings_

_**Swoon:**_ _Shut up_

_-_

_**[Murderer in the making]**_  
**_**_**_Chy:_**_**_** _ ** _Okay_**_  
**_Chy:_** _I know you've been hanging with wonshik a lot more lately_  
**_Chy:_** _And i didn't pry earlier about why you two were at a strip club_  
**_Chy:_** _Or why shikkie decided to get drunk to oblivion that night_  
**_Chy:_** _But things are going too far and out of hand_  
**_Chy:_** _Whats going o_ _n_

**_Murderer in the making:_** _Look_ _hakyeon_  
**_Murderer in the making:_** _As much as i want for him to tell you_  
**_Murderer in the making:_** _And while i would like to know both sides of the story_  
**_Murderer in the making:_** _I had to deal with a crying shikkie_ _because of this bullshit_

**_Chy:_** _What_  
**_Chy:_** _Why was he crying_

**_Murderer in the making:_** _Take a wild guess_  
**_Murderer in the making:_** _After the recent conversation, you should get an idea_  
**_Murderer in the making:_** _I know this plan of his isn't great_  
**_Murderer in the making:_** _Ignoring can only go so far_  
**_Murderer in the making:_** _Especially in this case_

**_Chy:_** _They'll have to sit down and talk about this soon_  
**_Chy:_** _But i agree that right now its a bit risky to do so_  
**_Chy:_** _Continue looking after wonshik for the time being_  
**_Chy:_** _If its this bad that he cried_  
**_Chy:_** _He needs it_  
**_Chy:_** _And i can only give him so much support if he doesn't tell me_

**_Murderer in the making:_** _I know_  
**_Murderer in the making:_** _Don't worry, i got him_

-

**_[Catboy]_**  
**_Catboy:_** _What is happening_

**_Bin:_** _This conversation seems familar_  
_Taekwoon_  
**_Bin:_** _I know_ _already what you're thinking_

__**Catboy:**__ _And what is that_

**_Bin:_** _You want an answer_  
__**Bin:**__ _Especially about why wonshik is acting the way he is_

__**Catboy:**__ _And you won't give me one_

__**Bin:**__ _What even makes you think i know_

__**Catboy:**__ _Because its obvious you've two been hanging out more_  
__**Catboy:**__ _When he's not with jongin_

__**Bin:**__ _I'm not the one who can solve all this_  
__**Bin:**__ _Or hakyeon_  
__**Bin:**__ _We'll help you of course but_  
**_Bin:_** _you two should just sit down and talk it out_  
**_Bin:_** But _don't you dare do anything right now_  
__**Bin:**__ _Especially after all you said_  
__**Bin:**__ _It wouldn't be smart_

__**Catboy:**__ _I didn't expect for you to call me an undercooked spaghetti because of that_

__**Bin:**__ _You asked for it_  
__**Bin:**__ _And its overcooked_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that i haven't like updated in what, 2 weeks, but ya know, school is important. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter but my mind is literally blank.
> 
> Also I'm not over Seventeen's, monsta x's or exid's recent comeback. Like I've been playig those three songs nonstop even though its been a week, i just love talent.


	28. Chapter 28

**_[Overwatch nerd♡]_**  
_**Hyuk:**_ _okAY_  
**_Hyuk:_** _HULK IS FURIOUS AND CONFUSED_

**_Overwatch nerd_** _ **♡ :**_ _Tf hyukkie_  
**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _Did you just refer to yourself in third person_

**_Hyuk:_** _Thats not iMpOrTaNT_  
**_Hyuk:_** _The hells up with you and wonshik lately_

**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _What are you talking about_

**_Hyuk:_** _You've beeN DITCHING ME WHENEVER WE GO OUT_  
**_Hyuk:_** _OR IN THE MIDDLE OF SEX_  
**_Hyuk:_** _AND THE EXCUSE IS ALWAYS WONSHIK WONSHIK WONSHIK_

**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _Oh damn_  
**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _I didn't realize i was doing that so often_

**_Hyuk:_** _I'm not blind binnie_  
**_Hyuk:_** _Is something wrong with him?_  
**_Hyuk:_** _Or_  
**_Hyuk:_** _Are you cheatING ON ME_

**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _hyuk_  
**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _Even if i had many chances to do that_  
**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _I would turn it all down because i love you_  
**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _Now get over here_  
**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _So i xan fucking smack you for even insinuating thAT_

**_Hyuk:_** _iT WAS A JOKE_  
**_Hyuk:_** _DON'T ABUSE YOUR BOYFRIEND_  
**_Hyuk:_** _But I'm glad_  
**_Hyuk:_** _That made my heart do flips :')_

**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _Is your heart a seal_

**_Hyuk:_** _You ruINED TGE MOMENT_  
**_Hyuk:_** _but seriously_  
**_Hyuk:_** _Is something up with shikkie_

**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _I'll just leave it at yeah_  
**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _I can't say what since he asked me not to_

**_Hyuk:_** _But that doesn't mean i can't think about it_

**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _Omf can you not try to find loopholes_

**_Hyuk:_** _Is it because his butt isn't spending as much time with him cause everyone else is petting it_

**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _Okay_  
**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _I love you and all_  
**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _But stop menTIONING HIS DOG LIKE THAT_

**_Hyuk:_** _Butt is butt_  
**_Hyuk:_** _And will always be butt_  
**_Hyuk:_** _Not my fault you have such a filthy mind_  
**_Hyuk:_** _Seriously speaking now_  
**_Hyuk:_** _It has something to do with taekwoon doesn't it?_

**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _I can't say it doesn't_

**_Hyuk:_** _Especially after their argument last time_  
**_Hyuk:_** _It seems prettt obvious_  
**_Hyuk:_** _Obviously you know something_

**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _Ugh_  
**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _I really can't keep it from you at this point can i_  
**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _Remember that time i was at that strip club with shikkie_

**_Hyuk:_** _How can i forget :)_

**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _How eery_  
**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _Anyway_  
**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _Lets just say we went so he could drown himself in alcohol over something that happened with taekwoon_

**_Hyuk:_** _Ahh so thats why you went to the strip club_

**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _Okay look here_  
**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _Since you want to keep this up_  
**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _First off thats the only place i could find after gongchan told me_  
**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _And i wanted shikkie to just calm down and relax a bit_  
**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _Second_  
**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _You know i only have eyes for you you little shit_  
**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _You're my universe_

**_Hyuk:_** _I know :^)_  
**_Hyuk:_** _I jist love making you say things that normally you wouldn't because its so embarassing and makes you cringe_

**_Overwatch nerd_** ** _♡ :_** _You little fucker_

**_Hyuk:_** _This little fucker is reserved for only Lee Hongbin_

 -

_**Jaefish has added WonSliceChop to the chat** _

**Jaefish:** _The chat isn't the same without your ramblings about butt_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Gee thanks_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _I'll leave my ramblings to twitter instead then_

**_Hulk:_** _nO_  
**_Hulk:_** _We love hearing about a cute dog once_ _in a while_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _Why hear about him_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _When you can literallt come to our dorm and come play with him_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _I dont understand your logic child_

**_Hulk:_** _Because whenever i come to see butt_  
**_Hulk:_** _Someone always hogs him_

**_Jaefish:_** _Its not my fault butt loves me the most_  
**_Jaefish:_** _Of course who wouldn't_

**__DingKongDitch:__** _I can a few people right of the bat_

**_Swoon:_** _You and your imaginary friends don't count_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _Look I'd love to stay and chat but_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _Can i leave_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _I'm not really in the mood for this shit_

**_Swoon:_** _The 'leave the conversation' button is there for a reason_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _I have eyes thanks_

**_Swoon:_** _Can you make it any more obvious that you want to leave because of me_  
**_Swoon:_** _Honestly_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _Yes_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _I want to leave the damn chat because of you_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _Do you get a kick from trying to put me down because of it_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _I want nothing of jt_

**_Hulk:_** _Um guys_  
**_Hulk:_** _Calm down_

**_Swoon:_** _I still don't get why you're responding to me if you want nothing to do with me_  
**_Swoon:_** _Just leave if you want to_  
**_Swoon:_** _Or would you rather I'd leave the chat so you feel comfortable_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _You asked a ridiculous question_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _Of course I'd get fired up and respond_

**__DingKongDitch:__** _Guys_

**_**_WonSliceChop:_**_** _Why even bother leaving if you'd only whine and want to come back in_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _You'll just cause more problems_

**_Swoon:_** _God well I'm sorry for being this fucking way_  
**_Swoon:_** _You never seemed to have a problem with it before_  
**_Swoon:_** _But i guess you're just good at faking things_

**__DingKongDitch:__** _Come on_  
**__DingKongDitch:__** _You two need to calm down_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _It takes someone fake to recognize another i guess_

**_Swoon:_** _Jfc_  
**_Swoon:_** _I fucking hate you, you know that_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _I figured_

**_Hulk:_** _Are we invisible or what_

**_Jaefish:_** _This was not my intention when i added him back :'(_

**_Swoon:_** _I could also ask you the same_  
**_Swoon:_** _Do you enjoy trying to hurt me_  
**_Swoon:_** _I never took you for a sadist but it suits you_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _Okay that's fucking enough_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _If you want to leave this chat to avoid each other and talking througg all this bullshit then go ahead_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _I'm fucking tired of seeing you two disrespect each other like this_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _When i know its not your damn intention and just your anger talking_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _why are you trying to help now_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _You stayed pretty quiet when all this started_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _Stop acting like you care_

**_Jaefish:_** _do you wanT ME TO RUN TO WHERE EVER YOU ARE AND KICK YOUR ASS WONSHIK_  
**_Jaefish:_** _I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU SPEAKING TO HAKYEON LIKE THIS_

**_Swoon:_** _How far up are you in his ass to threaten someone for this_  
**_Swoon:_** _Sometimes i wonder if you actually even like him_  
**_Swoon:_** _Or if its just his body_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _Taekwoon_ _stop it_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _You don't get to say that to him_

**_Swoon:_** _Ah fuck_

_**Swoon has left the chatroom** _

**_WonSliceChop:_** _Finally_

**__DingKongDitch:__** _Wonshik_  
**__DingKongDitch:__** _Don't start_  
**__DingKongDitch:__** _Why don't you get off your phone and go cool down_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _Yeah_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _I guess i should_

-

_**ChaHakBall has changed**_ _**taekwoon is a lying ass to the disappearance of wonshik and taekwoon**_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _Alright_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _Listen up peasants_

_**Jaefish:** i forgot this chat existed  
_

**_Hulk:_** _Woah_  
**_Hulk:_** _Why disappearance_

**_Jaefish:_** _Wait those two aren't in this chat right_

**__DingKongDitch:__** _No they're not_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _Because I'm about to throw them in a ditch, never to be found again, over this situation_

_**_**_DingKongDitch:_**_**_ _How cruel_

**__**_Hulk:_**__** _ _This is cruel?__  
**__**_Hulk:_**__** _ _One of them fucking doubted jaehwans feelings__  
**__**_**_Hulk:_**_**__** _ _While the other acted as though hakyeon fakes his concern__

**__DingKongDitch:__** _This whole thing is a mess_  
**__DingKongDitch:__** _You do know they don't mean what they're saying right now_  
**__DingKongDitch:__** _They're just angry and confused_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _I know_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _it still hurts when your friends say that_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _But i understand_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _Let me get back to my point now_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _Lately y'all noticed how tense it got before when shikkie and woonie were near each other right?_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _Before the unfortunate convo_ _s_

**_Hulk:_** _How could we not_  
**_Hulk:_** _It looked like they wanted to choke each other_  
**_Hulk:_** _And not in a pleasurable way_

_**_**_DingKongDitch:_**_**_ _Not to mention that quarrel that happened_ _recently_ _confirmed our thoughts that its trouble in paradise_

**_Jaefish:_** _Yeah plus_  
**_Jaefish:_** _I stole wonshiks phone_

**_Hulk:_** _AgaIN_

**_Jaefish:_** _Well i mean_  
**_Jaefish:_** _I wanted to see if they've gotten even nastier than i last time i checked_  
**_Jaefish:_** _Maybe thats why cause they found out one was into some freaky shit_

**__DingKongDitch:__** _Only you would think of that_

**_Jaefish:_** _And i saw just a bunch of rejections_ _at even the simplest things_ _like just having coffee together_  
**_Jaefish:_** _evEN to meet up so taeks nephew could play with butt_

**_Hulk:_** _Yikes_  
**_Hulk:_** _It really was bad if that was the case_  
**_Hulk:_** _Thats like something neither of them cancel_  
**_Hulk:_** _Its like THE rule so they could see their babies having fun_

**_Jaefish:_** _And that was_ _a good few weeks back_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _I honestly never expected for this to last so long???_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _So i didn't step in an try to make them talk right off the bat_

**__DingKongDitch:__** _Well you really couldn't at the moment when we found out_  
**__DingKongDitch:__** _It might've made things worse_

**_Jaefish:_** _You two talk as though you know a lot more_

**_Hulk:_** _I know a lot more too now after i interrogated binnie :^)_

**__DingKongDitch:__** __You came up with the answers on your own hyuk__  
**__DingKongDitch:__** __All i did was confirm__

**_Jaefish:_** _Okay good for you but i didn't ask_  
**_Jaefish:_** _Why can't we be like that hakyeon, where you tell me everything_

**_**_Hulk:_**_** _Do you really want him to tell you every little thing_  
**_Hulk:_** _Even the times he takes a shit and how big it was to push out???_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _You knew though??_

**_Jaefish:_** _No i don't???_  
**_Jaefish:_** _Because you didn't tell me??_

**__DingKongDitch:__** _Do you even know what it is he's talking about_

**_Jaefish:_** _Of course not_  
**_Jaefish:_** _But i know deep inside that i don't_

**__DingKongDitch:__** _Sure_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _You didn't know woonie liked shikkie??_

**_Jaefish:_** _Ohhhh_  
**_Jaefish:_** _That_  
**_Jaefish:_** _Aha_  
**_Jaefish:_** _Yeah i know_

**_Hulk:_** _I can just feel hwannie sulking that he was wrong_  
**_**_**_Hulk:_**_**_** _ ** _Wait_**_  
**_Hulk:_** _taek likES WONSHIK???_

**__DingKongDitch:__** _I want to sneer at you that you didn't know_  
**__DingKongDitch:__** _But i can't because i didNT KNIW EITHER_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _Wdym_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _It was obvious with the way he looked like he had hearts in his eyes_

**_Jaefish:_** _Yeah_  
**_Jaefish:_** _You could actually see them pop out_  
**_Jaefish:_** _Doesn't take a genius to see that_

**__DingKongDitch:__** _What kiNDA HUMAN WHISPERER ARE YOU_  
**__DingKongDitch:__** _IT WASN'T OBVIOUS AT ALL_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _I guess you two are really dumb and dumber_

**__DingKongDitch:__** _Okay_  
**__DingKongDitch:__** _since we're on the topic of him and wonshik_

**_Hulk:_** _What is this_  
**_Hulk:_** _Are you gonna come out and say you did too once_

**__DingKongDitch:__** _Que???_

**_Hulk:_** _I know the face you're givinf your phone even if I'm nit looking at you_  
**_Hulk:_** _Don't give me those eyes_  
**_Hulk:_** _I mean i jjst thought with how close your bond is_  
**_Hulk:_** _Plus who wouldn't like him_

**_Jaefish:_** _This sounds more of something about you lmao_

**_Hulk:_** _I do admit_  
**_Hulk:_** _I did once think about sucking his dick when i first met him_

**_Jaefish:_** _im cackLING_  
**_Jaefish:_** _IS THIS SUDDENLY CONFESSION TIME_

**_Hulk:_** _But then i found out he was a fluff ball and i felt betrayed by his delinquent look_  
**_Hulk:_** _Wait_  
**_Hulk:_** _You're not gonna get angry are you_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _Omf_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _You can't blame him if he does_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _Not even i would tell hwannie that stuff_

**_Jaefish:_** _I'm sorry_  
**_Jaefish:_** _Does this mean you thought thw same thing as hyuk did_  
**_Jaefish:_** _Wonshik or not_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _Oh my fucking god_

**_Hulk:_** _You brought this upon yourself_

**__DingKongDitch:__** _Honestly_  
**__DingKongDitch:__** _Why would i be mad lmao_

**_Jaefish:_** _Sounds like someone is irked_

**__DingKongDitch:__** _At least i know that even if that were the case_  
**__DingKongDitch:__** _It was long ago_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _Why are you suddenly being so mature for_

**_Hulk:_** _It really doesn't mean anything now ya know_

**__DingKongDitch:__** _Of course i know_  
**__DingKongDitch:__** _Otherwise why would you let it slip lmao_  
**__DingKongDitch:__** _But if i find you shacking up with my best friend_  
**__DingKongDitch:__** _I will skin both of you alive_

**_Hulk:_** _And that'll never happen because I'm too entranced in you_

**_**_ChaHakBall:_**_** _Was that just_  
**_**_ChaHakBall:_**_** _A small moment between you two_  
**_**_ChaHakBall:_**_** _That didn't end in a fight_

**__**Jaefish:**__** _There was a hidden fight between their words_  
**_Jaefish:_** _But Hakyeon_  
**_Jaefish:_** _You and i have to talk thanks to this :)_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _Istg_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _Me and my mouth_

**_Jaefish:_** _A very skilled mouth though_  
**__**Jaefish:**__** _ ** _One i love to feel_**_

**_Hulk:_** _Okay wtf is with you being angry and then horny within 0.2 seconds_

**__DingKongDitch:__** _Anyway_  
**__DingKongDitch:__** _Let me continie what i was saying_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _Oh right_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _You were gonna make a point_

**__DingKongDitch:__** _Wonshik may relocate those feelings_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _Big words are really noy for you_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _First its reciprocate_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _And second_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _are you fuCKING KIDDING ME_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _THIS BETTER NOT BE YOUR TERRIBLE ATTEMPT AT JOKING LEE HONGBIN_

**_Jaefish:_** _Oh my god_

**__DingKongDitch:__** _i swEAR_  
**__DingKongDitch:__** _I wasn't gonna let that little secret out_  
**__DingKongDitch:__** _But now that i know that taek also likes him_  
**__DingKongDitch:__** _I had to_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _That fucking idiot i swear_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _I fucking told him_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _'What if he actually likes you'_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _But he denied it to hell that it was possible_

**_Jaefish:_** _Are you telling me_  
**_Jaefish:_** _Those two are in this situation because they doubt the possibility_  
**_Jaefish:_** _That they're liked back_  
**_Jaefish:_** _And their running in circles and shit is messy because of this_  
**_Jaefish:_** _I swear those idiots_  
**_Jaefish:_** _I oughta intervened long ago i if i knew this_

**__DingKongDitch:__** _I didn't even know aboit wonshiks feelings until a while back_  
**__DingKongDitch:__** _He hid them well_

**_Hulk:_** _WONSHIK DOES TOO???_

**_Jaefish:_** _You're late to the party man_

_**_DingKongDitch:_**_ _tf_  
_**_DingKongDitch:_**_ _I thought you figured it out when i told you earlier hyuk_

__**Hulk:**__ _You just said you two went to that club because something happened_  
__**Hulk:**__ _I thought it was because taek promised him food but forgot_

_**__**Jaefish:** _ _ ** _ _How dense can one be_

_**_DingKongDitch:_**_ _He drank his feelings awAY_  
_**_DingKongDitch:_**_ _why woulD FOOD CAUSE THEM TO LASH AT EACH OTHER LIKE THIS_

__**Jaefish:** _ _ __well to be fair, it has happened before_ _

__**_DingKongDitch:_**__ __Not like thIS__

**_ChaHakBall:_** _What kinda friend are you that you don't even know two of your friends want to kiss each other into oblivion_

**_Hulk:_** _I'm never awaRE ABOUT THIS SHIT OKAY_  
**_Hulk:_** _I WASN'T EVEN AWARE OF MY FEELINGS FOR BINNIE BEFORE HE CONFESSED TO ME_  
**_Hulk:_** _I ONLY NOTICED WHEN I SAW HIM DRINK SOME ORANGE JUICE FROM THE CARTON_

**__DingKongDitch:__** _I have no words for this_

**_Hulk:_** _It just hit ne like bam_  
**_Hulk:_** _I love this boy_

**__DingKongDitch:__** _How???_  
**__DingKongDitch:__** _You kniw what_  
**__DingKongDitch:__** _Don't answer that_

**_Hulk:_** _I'm not even aware hOw_  
**_Hulk:_** _Thats why IN sayINg IM NOT AWAKE_  
**_Hulk:_** _*awate_  
**_**_**_Hulk:_**_**_** _ ** _*awsre_**_  
**_Hulk:_** _*aware_

_**_**_DingKongDitch:_**_**_ _It took you three tries before you got it right_  
_**_**DingKongDitch:**_**_ _y_ _ou want a sticker_

**_Hulk:_** _I've said this before_  
**_Hulk:_** _But just because I'm dating you_  
**_Hulk:_** _Doesnt mean i won't hesitate to beat your ass_

**_Jaefish:_** _Back on track_  
**_Jaefish:_** _Those two are idiOTS_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _You can't really blame them hwannie_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _They're both afraid_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _You and me were to before we both decided to say we liked each other_

**__**Jaefish:**__** _ ** _Yes_**_  
**_Jaefish:_** _But this isn't about us right now_  
**_Jaefish:_** _I'll be a hypocrite if i pleaSE_  
**_Jaefish:_** _Plus_  
**_Jaefish:_** _I was an idiot then and if i could_  
**__**Jaefish:**__** _ ** _I woulda told you sooner_**_  
**_Jaefish:_** _So i want the same for thEM_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _Jaehwan_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _Don't utter a word to them_

**_Jaefish:_** _WHY_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _They might overthink about it_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _And think we're just trying to make them feel better with lies_

**_Jaefish:_** _uGh_  
**_Jaefish:_** _Okay i won't_  
**_Jaefish:_** _I'll keep quiet_  
**_Jaefish:_** _But we need to figure out a way to give those to a slight push to at least be on speaking terms_  
**_Jaefish:_** _So we can sit them down and talk_

**__DingKongDitch:__** _Thats the most mature thing I've ever seen you write in my whole_ _adulthood_

**_Jaefish:_** _hakyEOn_  
__**Jaefish:**__ _BINNIE IS BULLYING ME AGAIN_

**__DingKongDitch:__** _I had to say it_

__**ChaHakBall:**__ _ _be nice hongbin__  
__****ChaHakBall:****__ _ _b__ ut _I don't really think thats a good idea tho???_

**__DingKongDitch:__** _Yeah for once i agree with hakyeon_

**_Hulk:_** _Its serious when binnie goes to that extent_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _I'm fucking offended_

**_Hulk:_** _No one cares_

**_Jaefish:_** _Isn't this his second time agreeing with hakyeon tho???_

**_Hulk:_** _Okay yeah if you wanna be technical_

**__**_ChaHakBall:_ ** _ _ ** __It might get worse if we were to force them_ _

**_Jaefish:_** _We need to do something_  
**_Jaefish:_** _Its not like we're gonna force them_  
**_Jaefish:_** _But we need to take the risk and push them slightly in the right direction_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _I'm trying to be the voice of reason here_  
**_ChaHakBall:_** _I dont want my two friend's relationship to be even more severed_

**_Jaefish:_** _It won't_  
**_Jaefish:_** _I already have a plan_  
**_Jaefish:_** _I'll just tell take to come over_  
**_Jaefish:_** _And tell him wonshik is out when he's not_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _Jaehwan_

**_Jaefish:_** _We'll be there too_  
**_Jaefish:_** _I just as much as you don't want the things in the dorm broken_  
**_Jaefish:_** _We'll be in trouble then_

**__DingKongDitch:__** _What comes aftwr that_

**_Jaefish:_** _I didnt think that far actuallt_  
**_Jaefish:_** _But I'll come up with the whole plan once it starts_

**_ChaHakBall:_** _Is this really gonna go smoothly_

**_Hulk:_** _Probably not_  
**_Hulk:_** _There'll be some problems arising_  
**_Hulk:_** _But we'll deal with it once the time comes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote like half of this at 3 in the morning, so if some things don't make sense, im sorry, blame my sleep deprived brain. 
> 
> Also kard had their comeback and i think 'you in me' might be my favorite song after don't recall. Still gotta check out their album though. I've been so slow at checking out everything this comeback season.


	29. Chapter 29

**_[Woonie]_**  
_**chychychy**_ : _Taekwoon_  
**_chychychy_** : _Answer_  
**_chychychy_** : _Your_  
**_chychychy_** : _fucking_  
**_chychychy_** : _Phone_  
_**chychychy**_ : _You_  
**_chychychy_** : _Walrus_  
_**chychychy**_ : _And_  
**_chychychy_** : _Open_  
**_chychychy_** : _The_  
**_chychychy_** : _Door_

_**Woonie**_ : _Tf_  
**_Woonie_** : _First off_  
_**Woonie**_ : _Did you really call me a walrus_  
_**Woonie**_ : _And second why are you here?_

**_chychychy_** : _You haven't left your bed since yesterday have you_

**_Woonie_** : _How do you even know_  
_**Woonie**_ : _What kinda telepathic powers do you have_

_**chychychy**_ : _Hyuk came over to the dorm_  
**_chychychy_** : _And he said you locked yourself in your room_

_**Woonie**_ : _That damn kid_

_**chychychy**_ : _He said you wouldn't tell him whats wrong_  
**_chychychy_** : _So as your lifelong soulmate_  
**_chychychy_** : _I have come_

_**Woonie**_ : _No go away_  
_**Woonie**_ : _I'm just a bit sick_

**_chychychy_** : _Don't use that excuse on mE_

**_Woonie_** : _Its not an excuse though_

**_chychychy_** : _Taekwoon_

_**Woonie**_ : _Okay maybe it is_  
_**Woonie**_ : _But I'm not lying_

**_chychychy_** : _Look_  
_**chychychy**_ : _I would love to continue texting you_  
_**chychychy**_ : _But I'm freezint my ass out here_  
**_chychychy_** : _Open the damn door_

_**Woonie**_ : _Fine fine_  
**_Woonie_** : _I'm coming out_

_**chychychy**_ : _Good_

_**Woonie**_ : _Give me 20 minutes_

_**chychychy**_ : _taekwOON_  
_**chychychy**_ : _I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT_  
_**chychychy**_ : _GET OVER HERE AND OPEN THE DOWIWU_  
_**chychychy**_ : _whaT WAS THAT_

_**Woonie**_ : _i tripped_

_**chychychy**_ : _Over what, your dignity_

_**Woonie**_ : _A plate of food_  
**_Woonie_** : _Yeonnie_  
**_Woonie_** : _Help me clean up_

_**chychychy**_ : _I will if you'd open the door_  
_**chychychy**_ : _I'm not some ghost that can just go in as i please_

**_Woonie_** : _Also_  
**_Woonie_** : _I think I'm bleeding??_

**_chychychy_** : _qhAt_  
**_chychychy_** : _TARKWOON HURRY UP BEFORE I BUST OPEN YOUR DOOR_

_-_

"You are an idiot," Hakyeon said, emphasizing every word slowly as he lightly dabbed a small cotton ball on Taekwoon's knee. Taekwoon flinched as the cotton ball came in contact with his knee, where the scratch resided. Hakyeon sighed as he felt Taekwoon's leg move further away from the cotton ball as it was continuously pressed on it. "Stop being overdramatic, its just a minor scratch," Hakyeon mumbled, gripping Taekwoon's leg tighter and holding it steady in place. 

Taekwoon proceeded to open his mouth, an apology on the tip of his tongue, until he felt his voice get stuck in his throat. He tried clearing his throat, resulting in one cough to escape his lips, along with a second and a long string of coughs after. He brought his arm to his mouth as he continued, and only put it down once his cough fit ceased.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were sick," the elder scoffed as he peered up at Taekwoon at the sudden string of coughs. Hakyeon removed the cotton ball from Taekwoon's knee, and momentarily placed it on the floor as he took a bandage out of its packet, and placed it on Taekwoon's knee. He picked up the cotton ball, rolling the bandage packet around it and stood up to throw it away.

As he did so, Taekwoon looked at his knee, noticing the childish pattern on it and chuckled softly. His laughter ceased as he heard the older's voice and looked up.

"What's so funny," Hakyeon asked with a slight smile, although he had an idea. 

"Why do you even have a mickey mouse bandage?" Taekwoon asked, an eyebrow quirked, as he looked up towards Hakyeon.

"Be grateful I always come prepared," Hakyeon huffed out as he placed his hand on his hips with pride. Taekwoon rolled his eyes at his friend's words, and proceeded to stand, until his felt something slipperly beneath his feet.

"I almost forgot about this mess," Taekwoon sighed as he used the wall to steady himself. "Who even leaves a plate of food in the middle of a doorway," he muttered to himself. Hakyeon laughed as he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a few towels. As he was walking back, he responded to the younger's rhetorical question, "Hyuk was probably too worried that he wasn't thinking."

Taekwoon snickered at the response, knowing it to be true as the youngest often didn't think things thoroughly in those cases. 

"Here," Hakyeon said as he handed Taekwoon a few paper towels to clean the mess. His voice broke Taekwoon out of his thoughts and he grabbed the towels and knelt down, starting to pick up the food that rested on the floor along with a spillef drink. They both cleaned up until they were done. As they finished, Taekwoon let out another few coughs, causing Hakyeon to look in his direction in worry. 

"You should really rest," Hakyeon said, his voice filled with concern. Taekwoon shook his head in response, saying he was just fine, but Hakyeon continued relentlessly until Taekwoon decided to do as the older said to shut him up. Before having stumbled his way back to his room, the older told him he would get him some medicine for his cough and a wet rag to place over his head. 

After having gotten the piece of material, along with the cough medicine that Taekwoon drank, Hakyeon sat at the foot of his bed, staring off to the open door, a comfortable silence filling the room.

Taekwoon shut his eyes, halfway asleep, when Hakyeon's voice broke him out of his trance. "Taekwoon, are you really okay?" Hakyeon asked breaking the quiet atmosphere, his voice was laced with concern. Taekwoon sighed as he sat himself up from the bed and opened his eyes, which were only focusing on his hands.

"Is it that obvious," he asked as he kept his attention to his hands. 

"Your behavior makes it obvious," Hakyeon softly said, turning his attention from the empty doorway to the younger. Taekwoon bit his lip harshly as he kept his silence, continuing to keep his gaze on his hands that he moved around anxiously, unsure of what to say next. "This isn't going to be resolved by itself," Hakyeon stated after a few seconds of no response coming from the younger.

"We're worried about you two" Hakyeon said softly, placing his hand ontop of Taekwoon's fumbling ones. Taekwoon halted the movement of his hands, quietly staring at the older's hand that was gripping his so tightly. Taekwoon lifted his head, his glistening eyes reaching Hakyeon's own concerned ones.

"What am i supposed to do," Taekwoon started to say in a small voice that got louder as he continued to talk. "I didn't even tell him my feelings and yet this outcome is the same as i thought it'd be if i did." Taekwoon laughed bitterly as he glanced to his side in thought. Hakyeon stayed quiet, allowing the younger to vent out his frustration and held his hands tighter as he soothingly rubbed circles on the back of his hands.

"I don't even care at this point, I just want our relationship to go back to how it was," Taekwoon sighed, briefly stopping his words for a moment, a look of regret painting his face. "Before we slept together, where we were just good friends, before we became this complicated," He continued, already feeling tears swell up in his eyes, threatening to escape, however he blinked rapidly to avoid it from happening.

"We're all here to help you two, but we can only do so much, it's up to you and Wonshik to talk it out," Hakyeon informed the younger, placing a hand on his shoulder in support briefly before he brought his hand back to Taekwoon's.

"I just miss talking to him about everything and nothing. And listening to his untasteful jokes," His voice broke at the last word. He could feel a sob threaten to come out if he didn't hold it in stronger.

"Fuck," Taekwoon choked out. He could already feel himself losing his voice, his words cracking at the end of his sentences. If he continued to talk, he would break out in sobs and all his mouth would release would be incoherent cries.

"I'm going to look like shit after this" Taekwoon said through gritted teeth and chuckled bitterly. His eyebrows burrowed as he felt a sting in his eyes, and removed his hands from Hakyeon's grip, bringing it up to his head. Hakyeon watched as the younger's lips quivered, his shoulders started to shake, and wrapped his arms around him in an embrace. He rubbed circles on Taekwoon's back in a soothing manner after the younger placed his head on his shoulder, gripping harshly at his clothes.

"No one is a pretty crier" Hakyeon said light-heartedly, releasing a soft chuckle. "Don't bottle it up Woonie," the older said in a soft voice as he felt Taekwoon struggle with keeping his emotions inside. Taekwoon let out a choked laughter, quickly saying with a hardened voice, "I guess you're right." Hakyeon could start to feel a warmth on his shoulder as cries escaped Taekwoon's lips.

_-_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Wonshik_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Wonshik_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Wonshik_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Wonshik_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Jfc_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Why isn t he answering_

**_JaeFish_** : _Butt lover_  
_**JaeFish**_ : _D_ _onde estas_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _you really think calling him butt lover is gonna summon him_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _what diD YOU CALL ME_

_**JaeFish**_ : _You were saying_

**_Hulk_** : _wonshik_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Talk to_ us  
_**Hulk**_ : _Its been centuries_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Its been a day_

_**JaeFish**_ : _This whole situation feels like an eternity_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _??_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Que_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Wonshik_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I gotta ask you something_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _You came home at like five in the morning_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Ah_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _I went to hang out with a few friends, you know_ _taemin and jongin_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _I called up taemin at around three_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Cause it was really late_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _and he said you had left a while ago_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _With some random guy??_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _What are you, my mother_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _No, i was just worried_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _And you never know what some random dude that tries to pick you up will do_

_**JaeFish**_ : _You don't know what kinda disease he's carrying mate_  
**_JaeFish_** : _Gotta steer clear from those stds_

_**Hulk**_ : _Yeah_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Sexually transmitted ducks are a pain_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _I cannot with your ass right now-_

**__JaeFish__** _:_ _That's why protection exists_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _I can take care of myself_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Gdi_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Where's hakyeon when ya need him_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I'm busy you fuckers_

_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _: Am i dreaming_  
**__DingKongDitch__** _: Did you really just call us by that insult_

__**ChaHakBall**__ _: Do you want me to shove a sock down your throat_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _A_ _nd hyuk_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Y_ _ou can't just leave a plate of food in front of someones door for them to trip on_

  
**_Hulk_** : _hey i put it to the side_  
_**Hulk**_ : _It wasn't blocking the whole way_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Off to the side or not_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Taekwoon got hurt_

_**Hulk**_ : _Is he okAy_  
_**Hulk**_ : _I don't wanna pay his medical bills_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _He just scraped his knee_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _He said he was bleeding_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _So i thought i was gonna be greeted by a pool of blood_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _But it was just a small scratch_

**_JaeFish_** : _Why do you always jump the gun and think of the worst_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Gotta be prepared_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Also_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Hyuk_

**_Hulk_** : _?_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Are you and taek eating bugs for a living?_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Because there is absolutely nothing in your fridge or cabnients_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Except for a chocolate bar_

_**Hulk**_ : _We always get takeout_  
**_Hulk_** : _And that chocolate bar can be put to use_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Its expired_

_**Hulk**_ : _Oh_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Well_  
**_Hulk_** : _We always forget to go grocery shopping i guess??_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Jfc_ _how have you two lived on your own for this long_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _you're about to get your fridge full_

_**Hulk**_ : _ReallY_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Except I'm not the one that's gonna go buy food for y'all_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Can one of you go to the grocery store and buy some food in my place_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _What a lazy ass_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Hey_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _I would go myself_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _But taekwoon here got himself sick_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _So i gotta look after him_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _No one asked you to suddenly become his mom???_

_**Hulk**_ : _He's siCK_  
_**Hulk**_ : _So thats why he kept himself in his room_  
_**Hulk**_ : _To avoid getting me sick_  
_**Hulk**_ : _How thoughtful :')_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Thats not it lmao_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _He just didn't want to get even sicker if he saw your face_

_**Hulk**_ : _The audiCITY_  
_**Hulk**_ : _I WAS GONNA GO BUY FOOD BUT NOW_  
**_Hulk_** : _FORGET IR_

**_JaeFish_** : _With what money though_  
**_JaeFish_** : _You're broke_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _We all are_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I have some money in my room_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _So one of you can use that_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Except for hakyeon apparently_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _You got yourself a sugar daddy or something_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _I didn't know he and jae had that kinda relationship_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _omF_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _IM NOT LIKE Y'ALL WHERE I'M UNEMPLOYED_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : Okay but  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _How much we talking here_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _About $60_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _And_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _You're not going to get the money_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _If you're gonna use half of it to buy yourself a game hongbin_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _I'll go_

_**JaeFish**_ : _Uhm_  
_**JaeFish**_ : _Are you sure wonshik?_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Why so suddenly_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Even though I'm not obliged to be worried about him_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _I still am_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Is he asleep though_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Yeah_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Currently he's out like a light_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _Do you want me to buy some things to make soup for him too_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Are you gonna be making it_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _You'll cook it_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _It was your idea to buy food in the first place_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _So you should take the responsibility to cook too_

_**Hulk**_ : _Do you really want Taekwoon to die of food poisoniny_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _heY >:(_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I've gotten better at cooking_

_**JaeFish**_ : _Come on_  
_**JaeFish**_ : _Lets not give him so much shit over his cooking from five years ago_

**_Hulk_** : _But its one of my few joys on this world to poke fun at hakyeon_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I feel used_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Hakyeon_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Mh what is it?_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _It'll take me like half an hour till i get to his place_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _If he wakes up_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Can you knock him out?_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _How cruel_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I will not attack a sick person_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _But don't worry about him waking up_

**_JaeFish_** : _And why is that?_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Because i just broke something and he doesn't seem disturbed by the noise_

_**Hulk**_ : _HakyEOn_  
_**Hulk**_ : _WhaT DID YOU BREAK_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _did i say i broke something_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _I meant a demon did hahaha_

**_Hulk_** : _> :(_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Hakyeon_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _You have no proof i did it_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Oh i suddenly hear my name being called out_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Gotta blAS_ _t_

_**Hulk**_ : _hakyeOn_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Wonshik, please check what Hakyeon broke when you get there >:(_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Okay_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Why can't you come with me instead though_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _He's currentlt busy_

_**JaeFish**_ : _You two are gross_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _heS JUST PLAYING A VIDEO GAME_

_-_

  
"You're finally here," Hakyeon said after having heard a knock on the door and opening the front door. Wonshik nodded and stepped inside while Hakyeon closed the door. Hakyeon noticed the bags in Wonshik's hands and swiftly took one from out of his hands, catching Wonshik off guard as he was walking to the kitchen.

"Oh, did i scare you," Hakyeon teased as he noticed Wonshik flinch from his action. Wonshik burrowed his eyebrows in annoyance and denied the possibility. He walked to the kitchen counter and placed the remaining bags in his palms down, as did Hakyeon with the one bag in his hand. Wonshik turned to Hakyeon, a question on the tip of his tongue concerning the cause of having bought food for, until his eyes caught sight of Hakyeon's shirt.

Hakyeon waited for Wonshik to speak, until he noticed his eyes on his shirt. He looked down in confusion until he saw the tear marks from Taekwoon earlier. Wonshik's voice caused his to snap his head up and quickly think of something to say that didn't reveal that Taekwoon had been crying or why.

"What happened to your shirt? Why's it all wet?" Wonshik asked, bringing his hand to the area where it was mostly wet from. He touched it and felt that it wasn't completely dry yet. He retreated his hand back and glanced up to Hakyeon, who seemed to be avoiding his eyes.

"Oh that, its sweat," Hakyeon said, his voice becoming a bit pitched as he lied. "I forgot the air condintioning wasn't on," he continued, waving his hand to dismiss the younger's questionable look.

Wonshik shrugged his shoulders at the older's response and looked around the room, pondering on which closed room Taekwoon was on. "He's asleep right?" He asked, glancing momentarily back to Hakyeon. The older nodded, and proceeded to take out the items from the abandoned bags. As he was doing so, he noticed Wonshik fumble nervously around in his spot, seeming as though he was hesitating on something. Deciding to break the awkward silence, Hakyeon asked in a sincere voice, "I know things are tense between you two, but ignoring each other won't solve anything, you do know that?" Wonshik turned his head towards Hakyeon's direction, being met with the back of his head instead as he prepared the food to make something for Taekwoon.

He attempted to come up with some words to respond back to Hakyeon, but his words were stuck in his throat. He wasn't sure what to do at that point either, and he knew with the way things were going, it was only going to get worse. But he can't bring the courage to talk with Taekwoon without spilling out everything, and that is something he would like to avoid.

"Wait, I forgot, I just fake my concern according to you," Hakyeon piqued up, his tone bitter. He tried to laugh it off after having realized what he let slip, but Wonshik sighed deeply before saying, regret evident in his voice, "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry for suddenly saying that," Hakyeon responded. He turned his body, facing Wonshik although they stood a counter apart, and started to ask, "If you don't want to, I get it." Wonshik raised his eye in confusion as he waited for the older to continue. "But can you go put another wet rag on Taekwoon?" Hakyeon said, dragging out his words as he got closer to the end of his sentence.

Wonshik stiffened up and moved around anxiously, pondering on the thought until Hakyeon said, "He's still asleep." Wonshik nodded, earning a sigh of relief from Hakyeon. He heard the sound of the faucet turn on, and he watched as Hakyeon ran a piece of cloth under it. After wetting the cloth completely in cold water, he handed it to Wonshik, who gazed at the item in his hands briefly before looking over to the closed doors.

Hakyeon understood why Wonshik was still staying in place after having the cold cloth, and said, "He's in the first door on the left." Wonshik turned to Hakyeon and nodded, saying a quiet thank you as he walked to the door. He carefully opened the door, trying to be as quiet as possible to not wake Taekwoon up, and slipped through the door. He walked towards the bed, and took sight of Taekwoon who seemed to be breathing a bit heavily.

Wonshik saw another rag on the pillow next to Taekwoon, and quixkly picked it up, placing it on the nightstand and proceeded to put the new cold one on Taekwoon's forehead. Taekwoon involuntarily flinched at the sudden cold contact, startling Wonshik in the process. A few seconds passed of Taekwoon's face being scrunched up to a neutral one, and Wonshik sighed in relief.

Wonshik picked up the dry rag and was about to exit the room, until he noticed the puffiness around Taekwoon's eyes. Placing one hand on the bed to steady himself, he hovered over Taekwoon in the process as his free hand ran over his eyes. Feeling the swelling of his eyelids, he sighed. He wondered if he was crying, since it'd explain why Hakyeon's shirt was wet earlier. 'Someone like you shouldn't be in pain,' Wonshik thought, as he ran his hands down from Taekwoon's eyes to his cheek.

"I really miss you," Wonshik whispered, barely audio even in the quiet room. He shut his eyes, scrunching them up in fury over the situation they were currently in. Taking Hakyeon's advice wouldn't be so bad, and would mend their shaky relationship, but after all the intentional ignoring and the words he would spit towards Taekwoon in anger, he was afraid.

Suddenly, he felt a hand at the back of his head taking him out of his train of thought. He opened his eyes again, and saw Taekwoon's puffy eyes open, staring up at him. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as to what he was doing and what he would do next.

Just as Wonshik opened his lips to ask Taekwoon exactly that, the hand resting on his nape pushed him down, and Taekwoon lifted his head, meeting Wonshik halfway, and capturing his lips in a kiss. Taekwoon lazily kissed the younger, sleep still in his system, while Wonshik's eyes buldged out of his head. Confusion, fear, disbelief, and hope ran through his eyes all at once at the action. He shut his eyes tightly and pushed Taekwoon away from himself.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Wonshik yelled, taking hold of Taekwoon's shoulders and pinning them down on the bed in anger. He watched as Taekwoon's face contorted into confusion, most likely as to why Wonshik was currently in front of him.

"Wonshik...?" Taekwoon said slowly as he took in everything that happened in the past few seconds. His expression turned into one of shock as he saw Wonshik's face and the tears building up in his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Wonshik choked up, much quieter than before as he stared down at Taekwoon. As the man in question was thinking, recalling what happened in his fuzy memory, he remembered. He started to stutter out an apology, fear painting his features at the fact he kissed Wonshik and his reaction from that.

A door creaking interuppted his words and train of thought on how to explain it to Wonshik. Wonshik snapped his head towards the door, seeing Hakyeon stand there, unsure what to from the compromising position the two were in.

"Oh my, did i interrupt somethi-" Hakyeon tried to joke, hoping to lighten up the mood, but was shoved from his place by Wonshik. The two left in the room heard the heavy footsteps in the living room and then a door slam shut. Silence filled the apartment, as Hakyeon looked back from the door and Taekwoon.

"I messed up again," Taekwoon spoke quietly, sitting up from his position, resulting in the cold rag to fall from his forehead, and gained the attention of Hakyeon fully.

"Woonie. What happened now?" Hakyeon asked. From his eyes, all he saw was the position the two were in, but had no idea how that came about. And seeing Taekwoon start to choke up and Wonshik's face as he was passing by him and the fear written all over it, only tells him so much.

"I kissed him," Taekwoon started to say, as Hakyeon walked over to the foot of the bed and sat to listen to the younger. "I thought i was dreaming, but i wasn't," he finished off, his breath becoming shaky. Hakyeon sighed, bringing his hand to his head and rubbed his temple in disbelief at the situation.

"His reaction tells me everything, I never expected him to like me," Taekwoon said as he gripped tightly at the cold rag, needing something to hold onto for support. Hakyeon removed his hands from his head and surged forward, embracing Taekwoon in a comforting manner. "That's not true," Hakyeon muttered out, and patted Taekwoon's back in hopes to calm him down.

-

_**Jaefish has changed the disappearance of wonshik and taekwoon to Tired and Stressed** _

  
_**JaeFish**_ : _So_  
**_JaeFish_** : _It was a bad idea for wonshik to go over to Taek's after all_

**_Hulk_** : _Why what happened_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _He got sick_

**_Hulk_** : _I thought idiots didn't catch colds_

**_JaeFish_** : _Taek probably passed it onto_ _him_  
**_JaeFish_** : _Nah that can't be_  
__**JaeFish**__ _: They cant be within a few feet of each other without wanting to murder the other_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _He did_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I don't know if it was just wonshik breathing in the same air as woonie that got_ _him sick_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Or if it was somethinf else_ _though_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Why do you think it was something else_

_**JaeFish**_ : _Spill it hakyeon_  
**_JaeFish_** : _You were the only one there with them_  
_**JaeFish**_ : _What happened_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I only know what i saw_ _and what taek told me_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _And what i saw before wonshik who seemed to angrily storm out of the apartment_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Was him slamming woonie down on tge bed_

**_Hulk_** : _wait whAt_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Not for the reasons you think_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _You nasties_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Although i thought that was the case too_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Since thats what i walked in on_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _But shikkies reaction and woonie crying after_  
**__ChaHakBall__** _: And telling me he kissed wonshik_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Pretty much confirmed that wasn't the case_

**__JaeFish__** _: WhAt_  
**__JaeFish__** _: He kiSsed hIm_

__**Hulk**__ _: Well that confirms that taek got wonshik sick_  
__**Hulk**__ _: And I'm 99.9% sure its because of that kiss_

-

  
**_[Bingo]_**  
**_Shik:_** _You know_  
**_Shik:_** _I tried to make him hate me so it could make this whole getting over him buisness easier_  
__**Shik:**__ _But it just made things worse_

**_Bingo:_ ** _I told you it would backfire on you_

**_Shik:_** _Yeah i should have listened_  
**_Shik:_** _I didn't tell you did i_

**_**_**_Bingo:_ ** _ ** _ ** _**_??_ ** _

**_Shik:_** _Taek kissed me_

**_Bingo:_** _whAt_  
**_Bingo:_** _So that was true_

**_Shik:_** _Wait qhat_

**_Bingo:_** _I mean_  
**_Bingo:_** _How did that happen???_

**_Shik:_** _I was checking up on him_  
**_Shik:_** _And i guess he woke up_  
**_Shik:_** _Maybe he mistook me for someone else when he saw me_

**_Bingo:_** _Wonshik_  
**_Bingo:_** _He could be half asleep but still know who's near him_

**_Shik:_** _I don't even know at this point_ _honestly_  
_I'm just tired of it_

__**Bingo:**__ _Do you want to go out to the arcade tomorrow_  
__**Bingo:**__ _And just let loose for a bit?_

__**Shik:**__ _Sure_  
__**Shik:**__ _You're paying right_

__**Bingo:**__ _I have no choice do i_  
__**Bingo:**__ _And if afterwards you want to cry_  
__**Bingo:**__ _I know the perfect bathroom to do so_

__**Shik:**__ _Why do you even have a place in mind_

__**Bingo:**__ _I cry there whenever i lose a game of overwatch :')_

__**Shik:**__ _Which is never???_

__**Bingo:**__ _In the beginning mate_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy its been like two weeks since an uodate again. I'm sorry y'all. But this chapter is a bit extra lengthy today so. But I'm sorry if you became blind from reading my writing, i wish it was decent enough where i wouldn't be disappointed in what i end up writing in the end. I seriously need help in how to write. :'D


	30. Chapter 30

_**Everyone is online** _

**_DingKongDitch_ ** **_has added Swoon to the chat_ **

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _okaY_ _i finally got taek to come over_

_**Swoon**_ : _You said you needed me to help you on your essay_  
_**Swoon**_ : _But i didn't see no signs of an unfinished essay_  
**_Swoon_** : _And suddenly announcing to everyone here that I'm at your dorm_  
_**Swoon**_ : _It seems fucking suspicious_

_**Hulk**_ : _Good to see you're catching on so quick bud_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Okay so i may have lied about that_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _But i need you here for somethING_

**_Swoon_** : _If it isn't important then I'm leaving_  
**_Swoon_** : _I got things to do_  
**_Swoon_** : _Something a kid like you wouldn't understand_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Im onlY A FEW YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU ASSHOLE_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _Gee was it really necessary for you to go lock yourself in the bathroom_ _though_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _Are we that hideous_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _You mean eat ice cream and cry_

**_Swoon_** : _hakyEON_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Whoops_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _I wanna say sorry_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _But I'm not_

_**Swoon**_ : _Speaking of_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Can you go buy me more ice cream later_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _You finished the tub already???_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Shouldn't there be another there_

**_Swoon_** : _I ate that one too-_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _taekWOON_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _How can you eat two newly_ _bought_ _tubs of ice creAM IN ONE NIGHT_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _You're already leeching onto hakyeon after having kissed me_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _Wow how low can you get, especially with_ _someone's_ _that's_ _taken_

**_Jaefish_** : _wonshIK YOU ARE NOT MAKING THIS BETTER LIKE THIS_

**_Swoon_** : _I could say the same with you and hongbin_  
**_Swoon_** : _I'm fucking leaving_

**_Hulk_** : _You're in the bathroom_  
_**Hulk**_ : _How are you gonna leave_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _You two are really being unbearable right now_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Ffs if you two want to fight_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Don't do it by chatting_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _Sooner or later you'll have to talk face to face_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _And sooner has come earlier than expected_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _Why are y'all even_ _butting_ _into something that doesn't_ _concern_ _you_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _How does you fucking crying not_ _concern_ _me??_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _I'm your best friend and you think I'm not_ _gonna_ _try and help you_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _You could have done it some other way_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _And_ _I_ _would have_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _If_ _I_ _didn't know what_ _I_ _do_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Look_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Taekwoon_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Wonshik_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _You two are_ _running_ _in circles_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _What are you talking about_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _'Know what_ _I_ _do_ _'_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _???_

_**Hulk**_ : _Let's_ _not reveal everything to these two right away_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Gotta keep the suspense_

**_Jaefish_** : _I'll fucking strangle you_  
**_Jaefish_** : _This isn't some movie_  
**_Jaefish_** : _"Keep the_ _suspense_ _" my ass_

_**Hulk**_ : _its been like almost two weeks since your little arguement_  
_**Hulk**_ : _And this situation is hurting my head_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Its suffocating_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I think this is worse than with hyuk and Hongbin_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Thanks for the compliment_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Anyway_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _So lets mend our broken bonds_

**_Hulk_** : _Tf kinda sit around the campfire and sing songs shit is this_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _leT ME FINISH_

**_Hulk_** : _Yikes okay baby_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _And we will do that_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _By wrestling_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Yes because nothing beats mending broken bonds by breaking bones_

__**DingKongDitch**__ _:_ _You come up with_ _something_ _better mate_

**__ChaHakBall__** _: If you had just consulted me about this plan of yours_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: I would have_

_**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ _: It's not like you had a better idea_

**__ChaHakBall_ _ ** _: You don't even know what it wAs_

_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _: I beg to differ_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _: Tf kinda shit is locking them in a room gonna do_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _: We don't need blood beimg shed okay_

**__Jaefish__** _:_ _God damn can you_ _two_ _cool it_  
**__Jaefish__** _: This isn't about whose idea is better_  
**__Jaefish__** _: Okay now y'all are giving me the silent treatment_  
**__Jaefish__** _: Thanks_

_**_WonSliceChop:_ ** _ _Vabsjs_

**_Jaefish_** : _Oh my god_  
**_Jaefish_** : _What is with that scream_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Oh ignore it_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Hyuk's just dragging taek outta the bathroom_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : And hes over exaggerating as usual

**_Hulk_** : _okAT_  
_**Hulk**_ : NOW THAT I GOT TAEKWOONIE HERE  
**_Hulk_** : _GER OFF YOUR GODDAMN PHONES AND START WRESTLIMG_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _Why did you even_ _think_ _this was a good idea in the first place_

_**Hulk**_ : _what did i sAY_

 

_-_

"You said wrestling, but no one is moving," Hyuk sighed, looking towards Hongbin on his right, disappointment evident on his face. It was silent in the small confinement of the living room, the only sound being heard were the 6 men's breathing, until the youngest had broken it.

"You want to fight me then-" Hongbin had started, his voice laced with annoyance, at the fact that his plan had been stuck in phase one still, and his boyfriend wasn't helping with his remarks, only to be cut off as he was thrown on the carpet. In the moment, he realized his mistake as the younger knelt down, holding his arms in place with his knees, and frantically shrieked at the predicament. 

"No wait hold up, I don't have a death wish!" He squirmed around, attempting to free his arms from underneath Hyuk's legs, but to no avail. He had not planned to be involved in the 'wrestling' in question but yet he dug his own grave by provoking the other.

"You brought this upon yourself Hongbin," Hakyeon stated bluntly. In response to his indifference, what was meant to be some witty remark Hongbin would usually retaliate with was replaced by his shrieks as the two youngest in the room fought, although one was unwilling, foreseeing his demise.

As the room was now much more lively, despite it being all Hongbin, Hakyeon glanced over to Wonshik who was sitting beside him on the couch. His attention was focused on the two battling it out on the floor, chuckling softly to himself at the scene, and had not taken notice of Hakyeon's staring until someone had cleared their throat.

Wonshik stared at the older in confusion, and attempted not to shift his attention to the silent man next to Hakyeon. Key word, tried.

Hakyeon took notice of his eyes that shifted continuously as if they had no idea where to focus on. Hakyeon sighed and said in a soft voice, that was loud enough for Wonshik to heard over the quarrel of the two youngest, but low enough for anyone else to catch on. 'You know I'm here if you need help," Hakyeon paused, placing his hand on Wonshik's shoulder for a brief moment before continuing, "But you two can't keep going on like this."

At the end of his words, Wonshik groaned in frustration as he covered his face with his palms. The noise that escaped his mouth caught the attention of Jaehwan and Taekwoon, one understanding what was happening and the other clueless. Taekwoon glanced at Jaehwan, his eyes asking for an answer, but he simply shrugged knowing it'd be best to hear it from the one in question. Taekwoon's eyebrows furrowed in disappointment and chose to focus his attention on the floor instead.

Jaehwan tilted his head back, letting it rest on the cushion seat. While the eldest was focusing on Wonshik, he prompted to glance at Taekwoon again, who was sitting on the end of the couch, opposite of Wonshik. He took notice of how deep in thought he was and poked his leg to gain his attention. Taekwoon, broken out of his short lived trance, looked down at Jaehwan again. When he thought the reason as to why the older would get his attention was based on his silent question, he was disappointed yet again when Jaehwan reached into his pocket and pointed at his phone.

Taekwoon sighed and fished into his pocket for his device as well, having catches on to what Jaehwan was silently telling him to do.

-

_**[Jyani]** _

_**Jyani:** _ _Taekwoon_

_**Taek:** _ _Jaehwan_

__**Jyani:**__ _So when are you going to talk to Wonshik again?_

__**Taek:**__ _When will you learn to mind your own business?_

__**Jyani:**__ _Touche_  
__**Jyani:**__ _But_ _I'm_ _being serious here_

__**Taek:**__ _So am_ _I_

__**Jyani:**__ _Taekwoon_  
__**Jyani:**__ _Nothing is ever going to be solved like this_  
__**Jyani:**__ _We all hate seeing you two hurt as well_

__**Taek:**__ _Well what_ _am I_ _supposed to do_  
__**Taek:**__ _I doubt_ _Wonshik_ _even wants to hear my voice again_

__**Jyani:**__ _That's_ _not true_

__**Taek:**__ _And how would you know_  
__**Taek:**__ _There's_ _a reason he won't talk to me_

__**Jyani:**__ _Just like you won't to him?_  
__**Jyani:**__ _Taekwoon_ _I_ _know_ _you're reading this_  
__**Jyani:**__ _You're literally a few centimeters away from me_

__**Taek:**__ _Our reasons are completely different_  
__**Taek:**__ _He never liked me in that sense_

__**Jyani:**__ _How do you know_

__**Taek:**__ _Because_ _we agreed on that when we started this fuck buddy relationship_

__**Jyani:**__ _And things change_  
__**Jyani:**__ _Plans don't always work out the way you hope_  
__**Jyani:**__ _Your feelings_ _are_ _proof as it is_  
__**Jyani:**__ _Look_  
__**Jyani:**__ _I've seen the way you look at_ _Wonshik_  
__**Jyani:**__ _And_ _it's_ _the same way he looks at you_  
__**Jyani:**__ _As if you're a treasure_  
__**Jyani:**__ _You could tell how each of us felt_  
__**Jyani:**__ _How i felt with hakyeon_  
__**Jyani:**__ _How hongbin and Hyuk felt for each other_  
__**Jyani:**__ _But why can't you apply that for_ _yourself with_ _Wonshik_ _as well??_

__**Taek:**__ _Because_  
__**Taek:**__ _I don't want to get my hopes up_

__**Jyani:**__ _Okay look_  
__**Jyani:**__ _I'm gonna leave_  
__**Jyani:**__ _And take hakyeon with me_  
__**Jyani:**__ _So there is no wall between you ad_ _Wonshik_  
__**Jyani:**__ _At_ _least_ _a physical one_  
__**Jyani:**__ _It's_ _up to you to break down the one you built_  
__**Jyani:**__ _And_ _I_ _hope he does the same_

__**Taek:**__ _But dumb and dumbest???_

__**Jyani:**__ _Ignore those two_  
__**Jyani:**__ _But_ _I_ _swear_  
__**Jyani:**__ _If you and_ _Wonshik_ _don't get your head out of your asses and try to talk_  
__**Jyani:**__ _I will burn your flat down_

__**Taek:**__ _But why my flAT_  
__**Taek:**__ _jaehWan_

__**Jyani:**__ _Running away is the easiest thing to do_ _Taekwoon_  
__**Jyani:**__ _Being scared is something that comes naturally but_  
__**_**_**Jyani:**_**_**__ _ **You're stronger than that**_  
__**Jyani:**__ _I know you can overcome it_  
__**Jyani:**__ _Hakyeon_ _knows_ _you are and can_  
__**Jyani:**__ _We all do_  
__**Jyani:**__ _Put a little faith in yourself and risk it_  
__**Jyani:**__ _We'll be here for you if it doesn't work_  
__**Jyani:**__ _Which I'm 1000% it will_

__**Taek:**__ _It's_ _100% first of all_

__**Jyani:**__ _Nah_ _I_ _made no typo_  
__**Jyani:**__ _That's_ _how sure_ _I_ _am_

 

-

"Hey! What did I say about the phones!" Hyuk suddenly shouted. The four sitting on the couch jumped in surprise, having momentarily forgotten that Hongbin was getting his ass beat by Hyuk. Jaehwan let out a sheepish sorry at their actions and put his phone away. Taekwoon followed suit, placing his phone on the armrest, and although Hyuk still looked at the two in annoyance, specifically deadly glaring at Jaehwan for trying to ruin the initial plan, he turned his attention back to Hongbin who was withering in pain on the floor.

As the two resumed their squabble, Jaehwan let his head fall on Hakyeon's leg, which resulted in the older flinching at the sudden contact. He glanced down, his eyebrow quirked in confusion as Jaehwan lifted his head. He gestured his head to the side, giving Hakyeon the hint that they should leave the two be alone.

Hakyeon quickly understood and heaved himself off the couch. The three residing there were startled as there seemed to be less of a weight between Taekwoon and Wonshik on the cushion. Jaehwan had moved to quickly when Hakyeon suddenly stood without warning and crashed his cheek into his leg. He hunched over in pain, rubbing circles on his cheek in order to soothe the pain.

Hakyeon let out a yelp as he noticed his boyfriend in pain, and quickly knelt down to help him up, as though he had knocked the wind out of him rather than having bumped his leg onto his cheek. As the two stood and walked off towards their room, the two still seated at the couch heard laughter and an attempt to calm down the eldest that soon faded.

"Those two can be idiots sometimes," Taekwoon stated as a soft laugh left his lips. Without Taekwoon's knowledge, Wonshik had quietly chuckled in agreement. After his short comment, the two continued in an uncomfortable silence that swallowed them whole. 

"Do you hate me now? Is that it?" Taekwoon broke the cold silence between the two, although I noise from Hongbin and Hyuk was getting louder and louder. Though Taekwoon thanked that the two were still present or he would have surely ran away with his tail between his legs.

What felt like an eternity waiting for an answer, whether it'd be just a simple yes or a grunt in response, when it was merely a minute, Wonshik had voiced out his thoughts, "I thought you still weren't over him."

Taekwoon snapped his head towards Wonshik in surprise at his answer. He stared at him, his eyebrows furrowed, and asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Just like his previous question, instead of answering it with something relevant, his reply was something that confused Taekwoon even more, but simultaneously had given him an ounce of hope. Something he didn't wish to gain. "I thought putting space between us would help me fall out of love with you, alright." Wonshik said in a hurried voice, hoping he wouldn't catch what he said. But he wished for it so much as well.

Wonshik's initial response wasn't this, far from it. He had intended to say a simple no. But his mind had other plans. Blurting everything out, without a second to hesitate and take it back was his strategy. Even if it was reckless, he was tired of this constant running around. He was sure Taekwoon was too if he decided to act like he existed again.

Taekwoon at a loss for words, gazed at Wonshik, shock etched all over his face, but as Wonshik glanced over towards him, hoping his reaction wasn't as bad as he imagined, he took sight of a small smile adorning the older's face. Wonshik smiled sheepishly in response to that. However as Taekwoon himself didn't take notice of his lips curving into a smile, confusion washed his face.

Before he could let Wonshik continue speaking, that is if he did, he blurted out something that had been on his mind. "But what about..." He started to say, implying his close relationship with Jongin, unable to completely voice out his thoughts.

"We're just good friends, i told you before," Wonshik sighed deeply as he rubbed his temple. He placed his hand back into his lap, and stared at Taekwoon's instead. Taekwoon stayed silent, feeling embarrassed for having thought that initally, but he was angry and frustrated at his relationship with Wonshik. He couldn't think straight.

Wonshik, after a few more seconds of simply staring at the older's lap and contemplating whether to do it or not, scooted closer to Taekwoon. Their shoulders touched and Taekwoon could feel Wonshik's breath tickling his cheek. The older of the two tensed up, nervous for what was to come, but he relaxed after he felt a warm hand on his own.

He glanced down, seeing his own hand engulfed into Wonshik's and lifted his head to look into the younger's eyes. "I hung out with him more to get my mind off you," Wonshik dragged out, wondering if he should have revealed himself or not, but it was too late as he decided what he was going to do.

"Why didn't you tell me," Taekwoon asked softly. If the two weren't so close to each other, Wonshik would've missed his words.

"How the fuck was i supposed to tell you this if the whole reason we started this fling was because of that," He replied with grimance as his hands tightened Taekwoon's in annoyance. Taekwoon averted his eyes from Wonshik's agitated ones and looked down at his lap, where Wonshik's hands were holding his. He stayed quiet for a few moments, hesitating whether he should say what was truly on his mind. Wonshik already told him his true thoughts, so why was he hesitating.

As minutes passed, Wonshik's uncertainty grew more and more, and he slowly retracted himself from Taekwoon's personal space. Taekwoon felt the couch shift, as the weight next to him disappeared and snapped his head up. He scowled at himself as he took notice of the regret that washed Wonshik's features as though he had just rejected him.

"I guess this wasn't the right thing to do," Wonshik chuckled bitterly, opting to remove his hands from Taekwoons. He then whispered, more to himself, "as I thought, you really aren't ove-"

A pair of lips prevented Wonshik from continuing, freezing him into place. Wonshik's eyes widened in surprise at the warm lips on his own. He quickly disregarded his state of shock, and freed his hands from Taekwoon's, opting to hold his cheeks, allowing him to kiss him vigorously.

The two broke apart seconds after, staring into each others eyes, one bashful while the other was in disbelief. "In regards to what you thought before, I am 1000 percent over him," Taekwoon softly said as he closed his eyes and leaned into Wonshik's touch.

Wonshik attempted not to laugh at the older's words and asked, although his voice cracked,"1000 percent? Shouldn't it be 100?"

Taekwoon opened his eyes just to roll them playfully at Wonshik's words and why he had even said it in the first place. "Its Jaehwan's level of certainty."

Wonshik froze in place, a silly grin decorating his face, and Taekwoon already knew what he was about to do next. Wonshik, who couldn't keep it in anymore, laughed loudly, sputtering out, 'that is something very Jaehwan-like.' His hands flew to his mouth that tried to hold in the barreling laughter that had no end to it. Taekwoon didn't want to admit that he had missed the warmth of his palms on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry for all I said before," Wonshik had said after having calmed down. He looked down at his own lap as guilt overflowed from him once he remembered all the things he had said towards the other in a spur of anger. Taekwoon however laughed softly, knowing it was just as much his fault than it was Wonshik's. He brought his hands up, holding Wonshik's face to look straight at him. His lips held a small smile, and he pecked Wonshik's cheek quickly before talking.

"I'm sorry too. What I should have said instead of letting my anger take over was what I've wanted to say for a while."

"And what is that?" Wonshik asked, curiosity laced in his voice.

"I love you Wonshik," Taekwoon said softly as he looked deep into Wonshik's eyes, his own overflowing with affection for the one staring into his very being.

"I love you too," Wonshik replied, his happiness reaching not only his lips, hut his eyes as well.

The two laughed at their foolishness, however the panicked hushes from the two youngest had finally caught their attention. They had stopped their little match a while ago, unknown to the two on the couch sorting their feelings out. The two turned towards Hyuk and Hongbin who were on the floor, one of them holding something.

"Wait," Taekwoon said slowly as he took notice of what the youngest of the four held in his hands. An all too familiar phone, that had a case of cats protecting the device itself, although the completly smashed screen said otherwise, had caught Taekwoon's attention. Wonshik, who immediately checked his pockets to just be completely sure it wasn't his phone, sighed in relief as he felt the cold device. However that wave of relief soon washed away as he stared at Taekwoon's face that had darkened at the realization. "Hyuk did you actually break my phone...?"

"You wouldn't get off it." Hyuk replied in a nervous tone.

 

-

_**_Swoon_**_ _:_ _Why_  
__**Swoon**__ _: Just explain to me why_ _again_ _that you thought breaking my phone was an answer_

_**_Hulk_**_ _: Okay_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _: I hadn't meant to break your phone_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _: It's_ _just_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _: I wanted to take it to make sure you wouldn't get on it again_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _: And it slipped through my fingers_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _: We were gonna tell you_

  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _No_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _: We_ _were_ _panicking because we though taek heard the death of his phone_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _: But you were too_ _engrossed_ _in_ _Wonshik_ _to notice_

_**_Hulk_**_ _: So we were trying to come up with a solution_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _: But_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _: You caught us before that_

_**_Jaefish_ ** _ _: Wait_ _what_ _are you even on to be texting us???_

__**Swoon** _ _ _: My ipod_

_**_Hulk_ ** _ _: I thought your ipod was dead_

__**Swoon**__ _: Still works_  
__**Swoon**__ _: Better than my_ _phone_ _you broke_

_**_Hulk_**_ _: Again_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _: It was an accident_

_**_Jaefish_ ** _ _: Okay_ _but_ _I'm glad both you and_ _Wonshik_ _finally got your shit sorted out_

__**DingKongDitch**__ _: Wait_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _: Now that_ _I_ _think_ _about_ _it_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _: When we got_ _caught_ _with taeks dead phone_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _: Hwannie and hakyeon were no where to be seen_

_**_Hulk_ ** _ _: What did you two do_

__**ChaHakBall** _ _ _: Nothing dirty_ _I_ _can tell you that_

_**_Hulk_ ** _ _: I don't believe_

_**_Jaefish_**_ _: We just cuddled jfc_  
_**_Jaefish_**_ _: If we had sex you would've hear us_

__**WonSliceChop:**__ _Well yeah_  
__**WonSliceChop:**__ _You two aren't exactly quiet_

__**Swoon** _ _ _: Oh since_ _I_ _have the courage_ _right_ _now_

__**DingKongDitch** _ _ _: ???_

**_Swoon_** : _Hakyeon_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _What is it_

_**Swoon**_ : _I used to like you_  
_**Swoon**_ : _And while i supported jaehwan with his little crush towards you_  
**_Swoon_** : _And that you liked him back_  
_**Swoon**_ : _It still hurt ya know_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Holy shit_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Thats why you didn't tell me everything?_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _And why you didn't wanna tell hakyeon??_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Yeah aha_

_**Swoon**_ : _But after a while_  
_**Swoon**_ : _After mine ans wonshiks little arrangement to be in this sorta relationship_  
**_Swoon_** : _You caught onto it before i did_  
**_Swoon_** : _And i wondered why_  
**_Swoon_** : _I didn't acknowledge it myself that i was falling for him_  
**_Swoon_** : _I didn't even notice it_  
**_Swoon_** : _Yet you were always pushing me_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I'm glad that you two managed to work it out woonie_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _And while I'm sorry i couldn't reciprocate your feelings_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _There you go again with the big ass words_

**_Swoon_** : _I'm good now tho_  
_**Swoon**_ : _I don't like you at all lmao_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _First of_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _You need to know thats a small teeny word, you degenerate_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _And second, why are you so rude taekwoon :')_

**_Hulk_** : _That word is like your height_  
**_Hulk_** : _To others_  
**_Hulk_** : _It seems intimidating but to us, its fucking small_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _What is your point_

**_Hulk_** : _I lost it midway thought_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Anyway_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I was happy you supported my desperate ass before jae and me got together_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _And even after_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Because honestly he was someone i couldnt take me eyes off_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I can't imagine a universe where i didn't meet and fall in love with him_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _And I'm glad that you found someone else to feel that for_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Wtf this is a moment for both taek and shikkie_  
**_Jaefish_** : _But yet you're over here wooing me all over again_  
**_Jaefish_** : _I'm in love with such a blessing_

_**Swoon**_ : _Jae_  
**_Swoon_** : _I'm sorry for before too_

**_Jaefish_** : _???_

_**Swoon**_ : When i insinuated that your feelings weren't real  
_**Swoon**_ : I was angry at wonshik  
_**Swoon**_ : _At myself_  
_**Swoon**_ : _And i thought back to before wonshik and me even hooked up_  
**_Swoon_** : _And honestly thought the worst_

**_Jaefish_** : _Don't worry about it_  
**_Jaefish_** : _I'm not angry at you_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Yeah it hurt me at first but i know tou didn't mean it_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _But you owe me a meal for saying all that at least :^)_

_**Swoon**_ : _Sure_  
_**Swoon**_ : _I'll buy you something to eat_  
__**Swoon**__ _: And thank you_  
__**Swoon**__ _: I really owe you_

_**_Jaefish_**_ _: Like_ _I_ _said_  
_**_Jaefish_**_ _: Food is all you need to win my heart_

__**ChaHakBall** _ _ _: Excuse me_

_**_Jaefish_ ** _ _: My heart is already taken by you_

__**ChaHakBall** _ _ _: :)_

**_Hulk_** : _To think_  
_**Hulk**_ : _This all could have been avoided_  
**_Hulk_** : _If you two just cleared up the misunderstanding_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Okay but seriously_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Someone needs to bring the tissues because i don't want this place to flood with your tears_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _can i nOT CRY TEARS OF JOY IN_ PEAC _E_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Go do it outside_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I'll go get them_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Thank you_

__**Swoon** _ _ _: You_ _can_ _cry on me darling_

__**WonSliceChop:** _ _ _Baby :')_

_**_Hulk_**_ _: Ew so domestic_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _: And_ _it's_ _only been an hour_

__**Swoon**__ _: Okay_ _first_ _you want us to get together and then you don't like seeing us be in_ _love_  
__**Swoon**__ _: Choose one or the other,_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Oh_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _I don't see them_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Or rather_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : All the tissues are in the trash can  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Okay whose been jacking off_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I've said this before, but these tissues are for your noses_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Not your dicks_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Buy your own if you want to do that_

**_Swoon_** : _Oh my god_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Just go to the attic and get one of the new boxes_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _On it_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _AJAKSO_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _FUXKSK_

**_Jaefish_** : _woAH WHAT HAPPENED_  
**_Jaefish_** : _WHAT WAS THAT LOUD CRASH_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I THOUGHT I HEARD SOMETHING UP HERE_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _LIKE A SQUEAK_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _SO I GRABBED A BROOM TO CHASE AWAY WHATEVER DEMONIC MICKEY MOUSE WAS HERE_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _AND RAN INTO SOME FUCKING CLOWN_ _STATUE_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _You really need to watch where you're going_

**_Hulk_** : _Hey_  
_**Hulk**_ : _You should've just picked up the mouse_  
**_Hulk_** : _And brought it to ne_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _wait_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _clown statue_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _We don't have a fucking clown statue_

_**Swoon**_ : _Who tf bought one_

**_Jaefish_** : _It wasn't me_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _I've been too busy moping over taek these past weeks_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _When would i have time to buy one_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Hyuk_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Why_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Was this your little goodbye gift once you left_

_**Hulk**_ : _Even if that seems like something i would buy to try and scare y'all with_  
**_Hulk_** : _It wasn't me this time_

**_Jaefish_** : _Well it probably means no harm_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Have you never read one of those scaey stories about clown statues or?_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Y'all gotta run out of the house before the clown kills you all_

**_Jaefish_** : _I don't waste my tine with that_

_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _:_ _Okay_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _: Guess we'll have to start planning your funeral_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _: What song do you want playing?_

_**_Jaefish_ ** _ _: Toxic_

__**DingKongDitch** _ _ _: Kahoot theme song it is_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahaHAHA
> 
> I AM SO SORRY. I KNWO ITS BEEN LIKE 2 MONTHS SINCE I UPDATED AND I DON'T HAVE AN EXCUSE FOR IT. 
> 
> After what happened in December, I didn't really feel like writing, even if it's just a stupid chatfic, and then school piled up and being a senior is frustrating cause eyyy almost time for graduation and then college and ahsjajsns. And I just simply forgot about this fic at some point and then once I remembered it, I had trouble on how to write this. I'm not even satisfied with how this turned out, and it's so ahsjajsns. How does one write a kiss scene??? How does one write fluff??? But like I'll try to upload every week from now on.
> 
> trY. I'm sorry if I fail yOu.
> 
> Oh my god, it's almost 2 am and I have school tomorrow ahshsjs. I regret everything. 
> 
> Also I almost added my notes on the summary absjsks.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Everyone is online_ **

  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Okay so remember a few days ago_  
**__DingKongDitch__** _: Where I went to the attic to get another box of tissues cause wonshik is a soft fuck_

__**WonSliceChop:**__ _I want to find offense in that_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _But I can't_

**__ChaHakBall_ _ ** _: Yes what about_ _that_

__**Jaefish** _ _ _: Oh you mean the day you got the shit scared outta you by that clown statue?_

__**Swoon** _ _ _: Did we ever find out where it came from?_

_**_Jaefish_ ** _ _: I dunno_

**__DingKongDitch__** _: Yeah that day exactly_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _: I was wondering why that statue had such a_ _familiar_ _face_  
**__DingKongDitch__** _: And when_ _I_ _went up there to get something_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _: It wasn't there anymore_

__**Hulk**__ _: Oh my god_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _: Do we really have a killer clown on the loose?_

**__ChaHakBall_ _ ** _: I guess_ _it's_ _time to move out of here ahahaha_

**__Swoon_ _ ** _: I'm glad I'm not there with y'all anymore_

__**Jaefish** _ _ _: Oh so you'd leave_ _Wonshik_ _to get mauled by a clown?_

_**_Swoon_ ** _ _: No because he's here with me_

__**Hulk**__ _: I_ _can_ _confirm that_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _: They are just cuddling on the couch_  
__**Hulk**__ _: Disgusting_  
__**Hulk**__ _: They're really loud too_

__**Jaefish** _ _ _: You_ _two_ _fucked with_ _Hyuk_ _in your flat?_

**__DingKongDitch_ _ ** _: Disappointed but not surprised_

__**Swoon** _ _ _: Oh please_ _did you forget the day they got together they did_ _not_ _let us sleep_

**__Jaefish_ _ ** _: Touche_

__**Hulk** _ _ _: No they did not have sex while_ _I_ _was there_

__**ChaHakBall** _ _ _: Then why are_ _they_ _loud???_

**__Hulk__** _: Because thEY JUST SHOWER EACH OTHER IN LOVE AND COMPLEMENTS AND THEY HAVE NO SENSE OF AN INDOOR VOICE_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _: LEGIT WONSHIK SCREAMS HOW BEAUTIFUL TAEKWOON IS AND I'M LIKE FEETS AWAY_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _: AND THEN TAEKWOON JUST GIGGLES LIKE SOME HIGH SCHOOL GIRL WITH A DEVELOPING CRUSH AND I WANR TO DIE_

__**WonSliceChop:** _ _ _we're not that loud :/_

__**Jaefish** _ _ _: why would you want death more than hearing_ _that_

**__Hulk__** _: Like_ _I_ _sAID_  
**__Hulk__** _: THEY'RE LOUD ABOUT IT_  
__**Hulk**__ _: EVEN JUST THEIR STARES YOU CAN HEAR THEIR AGGRESIVE 'I LOVE YOU'S'_

__**Jaefish** _ _ _: wanna_ _move_ _back with us_

_**_Hulk_ ** _ _: BUT YET THEY'RE SO CUTE AND SOFT FOR EACH OTHER THAT IT BOTHS ROTS MY HEART AND BRINGS ME JOY IN THIS MISERABLE LIFE_

__**ChaHakBall**__ _: okay_ _I_ _think_ _it's_ _safe to say_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _: That hyuk thrives off his friends love_

**__WonSliceChop:_ _ ** _Why don't you show all this enthusiasm for your boyfriend_

**__Hulk__** _: Who says_ _I_ _don't ;)_  
__**Hulk**__ _: But others pure love just makes me ajajjs_

**__DingKongDitch__** _: Okay we're getting off topic_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _: Let's_ _go_ _back_ _to me_

_**_Swoon_**_ _: Wow_  
**__Swoon__** _: Someone's_ _salty_

__**Hulk** _ _ _: Baby :'(_

_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _: And_ _someone's_ _about to get a broom shoved down their throat_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _: Anyway_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _:_ _I found someone living in our attic_

_**_WonSliceChop:_ ** _ _Tf_

__**DingKongDitch** _ _ _: That 'clown' was some student_

__**ChaHakBall** _ _ _: Oh thank god that_ _it's_ _not some serial killer_

__**Swoon**__ _: Boo_  
_**_Swoon_**_ _: I wanted y'all dead_  
__**Swoon**__ _: Except for shikkie_

__**ChaHakBall**__ _: >:(_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: I know all your secrets_

**__Swoon_ _ ** _: And hakyeon whoops_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _And now_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I'm sorry for adding jaehwan 2.0_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Wtf_

_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _:_ _He saw me texting y'all about him and he wants to make a grand entrance_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _: And_ _I_ _doahajeoaksks_

**__WonSliceChop:_ _ ** _Woah are you okay_ _binnie_

__**DingKongDitch**__ _: He just tackled me :')_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _: Jfc this guy is strong_

__**Hulk**__ _: Heyhey_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _: Tell him to keep his hands off you_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Is no one at_ _the_ _dorm to make sure Binnie doesn't get killed?_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _I'm with taek_

**_Swoon_** : _And I'm at my flat_

_**Hulk**_ : _And I'm with them,_ _witnessing_ _their affection_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _You say that like_ _it's_ _a bad thing_

**_Hulk_** : _It's_ _not_  
**_Hulk_** : _But I've had it up to hERE_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Okay we'll deal_ _with_ _your petty ass later_

**_Jaefish_** : _I'm out bowling so_

**_Hulk_** : _Hakyeon_ _I_ _guess_ _it's_ _gonna be you who goes and checks on him_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Do_ _I_ _have to_

_**Hulk**_ : _Your the oldest here tf_

**_ChaHakBall_** : * _you're_

__**Hulk** _ _ _: Don't start going all grammar_ _Nazi_ _on me >:(_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Okay I'm back_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _After having gotten him to agree to stay 5 meters away_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Which was tough because this guy lives off touching others_

**_Hulk_** : _I-_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Not like that_ _Hyuk_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Anyway_ _he won't leave me the fuck alone unless i add him_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _So_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Here's jaehwan 2.0_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _As if having one isn't enough_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Jaehwan 2.0_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _What is this slander_

_**DingKongDitch**_ **_has added jackthewang_**

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Why our attic though_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Out_ _of the hundreds on campus_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Why ours_

_**Jackthewang:**_ _hELLO_  
_**Jackthewang:**_ _IM JACKSON_  
**_Jackthewang:_** _AND IM READY TO JACK YOUR WANG_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I asked a question_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Not an introDUCTION_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _what iS WITH YOUR USER_

**_Hulk_** : _THIS IS HARRASMENT_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _WHY ARE YOU LIVING IN OUR ATTIC_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _2 types of questions_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Only one was needed_

_**Jackthewang:**_ _Oh right_  
**_Jackthewang:_** _I scared one of y'all yesterday_  
**_Jackthewang:_** _I'm sorry_

**__**_DingKongDitch_**__** ** _ _:__** _That was me anD_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I WAS ABOUT READY TO HIT YOU_

**_Jackthewang:_** _I'm glad you didn't :')_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I was telling y'all_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Those stories of clown statues being real people_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _But no one believed me :,)_

_**Jackthewang:**_ _Oh aha_  
**_Jackthewang:_** _My friends bet me 100 bucks to sneak into someones dorm and stay there for_ _a month_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _Sounds like they just wanted to get rid of you_

_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _:_ _But whY OURS_

_**Swoon**_ : _Wait_  
**_Swoon_** : _Isn't your boyfriend tuna guy_  
_**Swoon**_ : _He told me he convinced his dumbass of a boyfriend to break into a dorm_

**_Jaefish_** : _tUNA-_

_**Jackthewang:**_ _Yeah_  
_**Jackthewang:**_ _Wait dumbaSS-_

**_Swoon_** : _Lemme just_

_**Swoon**_ _**added marko to the chat**_

_**Swoon**_ : _tuna come get your boyfriend_  
_**Swoon**_ : _He scared my friends to death_

**_Marko:_** _Can't he stay there_  
**_Marko:_** _I don't want him to come back yet_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _No come get him_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Or he'll see horrific things_

**_Jackthewang:_** _I've seen everything already_  
_**Jackthewang:**_ _Its too late_  
**_Jackthewang:_** _Like whats their names_  
_**Jackthewang:**_ _The one with the huge nose_  
**_Jackthewang:_** _And the one who dances like a god_

_**_Hulk_ ** _ _: You know what they say about a guy_ _with_ _a big nose_

__**ChaHakBall** _ _ _: Let's_ _try to keep this pg rated_

__**DingKongDitch** _ _ _: When have we ever been pg rated_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Tuna_  
**_Jaefish_** : _You better come get your boyfriend_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Hes eyeing hakyeon and i dont like it_

_**Jackthewang:**_ _Wtf_  
**_Jackthewang:_** _I'm just observing_  
**_Jackthewang:_** _I'm not interested_  
**_Jackthewang:_** _Anyway_  
**_Jackthewang:_** _I was walking out of the attic to get some milk_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _so it waS YOU WHO DRANK MY MILK_

**_Jackthewang:_** _TGERE WAS A LOT OF MILK_  
**_Jackthewang:_** _I DIDNT THINK YOUD NOTICE_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _I NOTICE IF NY BABIES GO MISSING_

_**Hulk**_ : _What were these two doing anyway_

**_Jackthewang:_** _Oh_  
_**Jackthewang:**_ _I saw them on the couch_  
_**Jackthewang:**_ _And it looked like the dancer was giving nosey a lap dance_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Thats not really anything new_

**_Jackthewang:_** _He was in lace stockings though_  
**_Jackthewang:_** _A_ _skirt_  
_**Jackthewang:**_ _And a wig_  
**_Jackthewang:_** _I think he was crossdressing_  
_**Jackthewang:**_ _I almost thought for a minute i had sneaked into a strip club or some shit_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Wait a minute_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _They were on the couch_

_**Jackthewang:**_ _Yeah_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _jAEHWAN_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _HAKYEON_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _WHY THE COUCH_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _THAT WAS THE ONLY CLEAN_ _PLACE_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _I THOIGHT WE'D ALL AGREED THAT THAT COUCH DOES NOT GET TAINTED_

_**Hulk**_ : _i slept on that couch_  
**_Hulk_** : _I slept on a dirty couch_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Poor couch had to go through hell_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Ahahaha_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Jackson_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _You're still in thw attic right_

_**Jackthewang:**_ _Yeah why_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I'm coming up to kill you_

_**Jackthewang:**_ __nO__  
_**Jackthewang:**_ __MARK SAVE ME__

_**Marko:**_ __Bitch I'm miles away from you__  
_**Marko:**_ __You'll be dead before i make it halfway__

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Jackson_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _You didn't see jaehwan choking him did you_

_**Jackthewang:**_ _Huh no?_  
**_Jackthewang:_** _Why are they into that_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Oh lol_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _HONGBIN_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _well since the cat is outta the bag_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IF YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _actually my hands_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I'm not speaking_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _I'm texting_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Why dont you go make your hands useful wrapped around hyuks cock and gtfo_

_**Jackthewang:**_ _lmAO_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Anyway_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _That time i was gonna tell y'all what i saw hakyeon doing_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _The day_ _wonshik ruined it_

_**Hulk**_ : _Oh yeah_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Im still mad wonshik just felt the need to speak then_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _Im sorry?_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _That kink he had_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Hes into choking so_

_**Swoon**_ : _Not surprising_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _Are you kidding me_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _Thats the big reveal of hakyeons kink_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _That fucking scared you_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _What a weak ass_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _You wanna figHT MATE_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Okay_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _He's actuallt into scat play_

_**Marko:**_ _I-_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Hakyeon-_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _I have to rethink my whole relationship with you now_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _groSS_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _WHY ARE YOU TELKING LIES JUST TO SPICE IT UP_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _IM NOT INTO THAT SHIT_

_**Marko:**_ _Literal shit_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Wait_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _So youve been living here secretly_

**_Jackthewang:_** _Yes did you not catch that_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _Were you eaTING MY SNACKS_

_**Jackthewang:**_ _Yes_  
**_Jackthewang:_** _they were delicious_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _How daRE YOY_

**_Jackthewang:_** _HEY SHARING IS CARING_

**_Marko:_** _Why are you_ _eating_ _a strangers food_ _Jackson?_

_**Jackthewang:**_ _Because I'm hungry_  
_**Jackthewang:**_ _Y'all sent me in here with no food_

_**Marko:**_ _We didn't force you though_  
**_Marko:_** _You just wanted the money_

_**Jackthewang:**_ _Can you blame me?_  
_**Jackthewang:**_ _I'm a broke bitch_

**_Swoon_** : _Get a job_

**_Jackthewang:_** _No one hires me :'(_

**_Swoon_** : _We have an opening for a job where_ _I_ _work_  
_**Swoon**_ : _I can put in a word_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Why are you telling someone you don't know if there's an opening where you work_

**_Swoon_** : _Because he's dating Mark and_ _I_ _know him?_

_**Jackthewang:**_ _Oh really???_  
_**Jackthewang:**_ _I'd love it if you did_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Uhm do you not even want to know where he works_

**_Jackthewang:_** _Oh please_ _it's_ _can't be that bad_

_**Jaefish**_ : _He's a stripper_ _Jackson_

_**Jackthewang:**_ _I got the body_

_**Marko:**_ _You also got a man_

_**Jackthewang:**_ _Markkkkk_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _Wow jealousy's a bitch ain't it_

_**Marko:**_ __Oh speaking of__  
_**Marko:**_ __Taekwoon__  
_**Marko:**_ __Did you finally stop fucking that guy__  
_**Marko:**_ __And tell him you liked him already__  
_**Marko:**_ __Or am i gonna have to shave__ you _r head and leave_ _ _a__ _message of_  
_**Marko:**_ _Police be mine_  
_**Marko:**_ _On it_

_**Jackthewang:**_ _That was_  
_**Jackthewang:**_ _Really cheesy mark_

_**Marko:**_ _But it won you over didn't it_

_**Jackthewang:**_ _Okay good point_

_**Hulk**_ : _Oh_ _no not another couple that makes me wanna die_

_**Marko:**_ _I-_

**_Swoon_** : _We're already together though_

_**Marko:**_ _reALLY_  
_**Marko:**_ _i honestly wanted to do that :(_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _You're a few days late my friend_

**_Swoon_** : _Wait_  
**_Swoon_** : _How are you so sure I'm a stripper???_  
__**Swoon**__ _: Jaehwan???_  
**_Swoon_** : _I told you before I'm not_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Well..._  
_**Jaefish**_ : _Let's_ _just say_ _I_ _have solid proof_

**_Swoon_** : _Were you followiNG_ M _E_  
**_Swoon_** : _IS RHAT HOW YOU GOT YOUR PROOF_

_**Jaefish**_ : _It was a coiNCIDENCE OKAT_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _I JUST HAPPENED TO GO AND HEAR THAT SOME OTHER BARTENDER ASKED YOU TO GO UPSTAIRS AND GET READY FOR YOUR SHOW_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _SO YOU DO STRIP_

_**Jaefish**_ : _I CAN'T HELP IT TAEK_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _THE PLACE HAS A REALLY GOOD BAR_

**_Swoon_** : _HE DIDN'T EVEN SEE WHAT I WAS DOING UPSTAIRS SO FOR ALL YOU KNOW, I COUKD HAVE BEEN SETTING UP THE LIGHTS_

**_Hulk_** : _If that were the case_  
_**Hulk**_ : _You wouldn't be getting so defensive about it_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Sure i didn't go upstairs to see_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _But Sanduel did go up for me_  
**_Jaefish_** : _And yes_  
**_Jaefish_** : _You were setting up the lights and smoke machine_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _But as he was about to leave he saw you get on the stAGe_

**_Swoon_** : _He could be lying to you_

**_Jaefish_** : _He took a damn picture_

_**Swoon**_ : _Fuck_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Wait_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Wonshik are you mad now??_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _You haven't spoken for a bit_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Oh no_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _I already knew lmao_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _It's_ _just_ _hilarious_ _seeing your reaction_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _The fuck man_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _I thought it was bros before hoes_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Why didn't you tell us???_

__**Swoon** _ _ _: Did you just refer to me as a hoe??_

__**WonSliceChop:** _ _ _Did you just refer to my boyfriend as a hoe???_

_**_Hulk_**_ _: YikES_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _: Pls let my husband live_

__**DingKongDitch** _ _ _: husbAND-_

_**Hulk**_ : _How did_ _you_ _know before us all is the question_

**_Swoon_** : _Because_ _I_ _told him the day we got together_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _And you're good with it_

_****_WonSliceChop:_****_ _We had to talk about it yeah_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _But technically_ _I_ _don't mind it_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _If he_ _enjoys_ _doing that occasionally then whatever_

**_Jackthewang:_** _Awww_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _But I'm still a here taek_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _I'm_ _still_ _someone you could give_ _a_ _strip_ _show for but okay_

_**Marko:**_ _You're more mad that he doesn't do it for yOU_  
**_Marko:_** _lmAO_

__**DingKongDitch** _ _ _: Rip_ _wonshik_

___****Swoon****___ _ _ **:**__ _Hyuk_

_**_Hulk_ ** _ _: ???_

__**ChaHakBall** _ _ _: Oh no_

_**_Hulk_ ** _ _: Oh no what???_

__**DingKongDitch** _ _ _: Don't worry_ _I_ _already got the room ready_

_**_Hulk_ ** _ _: I'm not getting what y'all are talking about???_

__**Jackthewang:**__ _I'm not even friends with y'all and_ _I_ _know you're gonna be up all night if you stay with those_ _two_

_**_Jaefish_ ** _ _: And it won't be for taek and Wonshik's loud compliments and affection_

_**WonSliceChop has left the chatroom** _

_**_Hulk_ ** _ _: O H_

___****Swoon****___ _ _ **:**__ _get out hyuk_  
___****Swoon****___ _ _ **:**__ _We're gonna be busy_

__**Marko:**__ _Why even bother saying it now_ _though_

___****Swoon****___ _ _ **:**__ _Bad wifi_

_**Swoon has left the chatroom** _

_**_Hulk_**_ _: whAT A FUCKING LIE_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _: I CAME DOWN WITH MY BAG OF CLOTHES ONKY TO SEE TAEK GO DOWN ON WONSHIK_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _: CAN Y'ALL AT LEAST WAIT TILL I'M 500 METERS AWAY FROM OUR FLAT_

_**_Jaefish_ ** _ _: MORE LIKE SHAKY HANDS_

__**Marko:**__ _I did not need to know_

__****_Jaefish_****__ _ _ **:**__ _Well shit_  
__****_Jaefish_****__ _ _ **:**__ _I feel bad for your neighbors because if they're loud when they're just being cute_  
__****_Jaefish_****__ _ _ **:**__ _I can only imagine when they're fucking_

__**Jackthewang:**__ _Why would you imagine that_

_**_Jaefish_ ** _ _: It's_ _a figure of speech Jacqueline_

__**Jackthewang:**__ _Jacque who_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heres an update only a few days later to try and make up for those few months hiatus ahsjsj. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this silliness and it can bring a laugh or two out of you, and thanks for reading!


	32. Chapter 32

**_Swoon,_ ** **_Wonslicechop,_ ** **_ChaHakBall, Jaefish and DingKongDitch are_ ** **_online_ **

  
**_Swoon_** : _Do any of you know why hyuk looks like a zombie_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Ever since we came home_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Hes locked himself up in his room_  
_**Swoon**_ : _I tried asking him what was up_  
**_Swoon_** : _Thinking binnie fucked up and the two broke up_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Okay what the fuck_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _I admit_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I'm a mess_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _But that'll never happen_

_**Swoon**_ : _Its very likely_  
**_Swoon_** : _Anyway_  
_**Swoon**_ : _He didn't respond to me_  
_**Swoon**_ : _But all i could hear from the otherside was him mumbling_  
_**Swoon**_ : _'Why would he even eat the ice cream'_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Oh_  
**_Jaefish_** : _I showed him some anime_

**_ChaHakBall_** _:_ _Tf_  
**_ChaHakBall_** _:_ _Why does he look so traumatized by that_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Oh_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _I get it_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Hwannie told me before_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _That he loved finding weird shit and sending it to us_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Like_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Remember that time he sent a picture of some guy shoving a cactus up his ass_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _And just when i forgot about that shit_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _Oh no_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _The memories are flooding back of all the weird ass shit he found_

**_Jaefish_** : _Lmao_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Y'all know i love searching the web for things that'll make you scream_  
**_Jaefish_** : _So i did the same but with hyuks second lover_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _Anime_

**_ChaHakBall_** _:_ _Wait_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ _:_ _I dont know shit about anime_  
**_ChaHakBall_** _:_ _But if theres one thing i know_  
**_ChaHakBall_** _:_ _Theres always people saying things like a certain anime is the best_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ _:_ _And ends up being shit_

**_Jaefish_** : _Yeah_  
**_Jaefish_** : _I showed him_  
**_Jaefish_** : _The infamous_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _Boku no pico_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Although y'all will never understand why its traumatizing_

**_Swoon_** : _What why_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Why don't you search it up_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Boku no_ _Pico_ _isn't even_ _that_ _bad compared to other things_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Why are you so weak_ _Hyuk_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I need someone_ _stronger_

_**Hulk is online** _

  
**_Hulk:_** _The audACITY_

**_Jaefish_** : _Yeah_ _but_ _poor hyukkie never saw it_  
**_Jaefish_** : _So_ _I_ _wanted to break him a little_

_**Swoon**_ : _You are a cruel man lee jaehwan_  
_**Swoon**_ : _I don't understand how hakyeon even tolerates you_

**_ChaHakBall_** _:_ _I don't_

_**Jaefish**_ : _:(_

__**WonSliceChop**__ _: Wait tf are you talking_ _about_ _that being mild bin_  
__**WonSliceChop**__ _: What else have you seen that was worse???_

_**_Hulk:_**_ _And you_ _have_ _been giving hakyeon_ _shit over his kink_  
**__Hulk:__** _When you've secretly been into some weird things yourself_

__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _Is_ _Hyuk_ _gonna expose binnies kinks?_  
**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _It'd be worth the fucking judgement_ _I_ _got from him_

_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _: I stumbled upon it_ _okay_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _: And_ _Hyuk_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _: I_ _fucking_ _dare you_

**__Hulk:_ _ ** _:)_

**__Jaefish_ _ ** _: And_ _what_ _was that_

__**DingKongDitch** _ _ _: None of your buisness_

**_Swoon_** : _Anyway_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Now that y'all are done talking about_ _Hyuk_  
__**Swoon**__ _: And binnies knowledge in some scaring things_

_**Hulk:**_ _You're_ _the one who asked why_ _I_ _seemed so traumatized >:(_

_**Swoon**_ : _Yeah but_ _I_ _didn't really care_

**_Hulk:_** _> :((((_

**_Swoon_** : _We're actually thinking about getting a dog_

**_Jaefish_** : _Woah you're quick to change the subject_

**_Hulk:_** _Oh yeahh_  
_**Hulk:**_ _So pls get us some dog toys to welcome the doggo_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _This is why taek teases_ _you_ _Hyuk_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _Because_ _you easily drop the subject_

**_ChaHakBall_** _:_ _Pets are allowed there???_

**_Swoon_** : _Yeah_  
**_Swoon_** : _The landlord has no problem with them as long as they aren't let loose_

**_WonSliceChop_** : _It took me months to convince the dean to alloe my butt there_  
**_WonSliceChop_** : _But it took you two_ like four or five weeks

**_Hulk:_** _Actually one day_

**_Swoon_** : _I was gonna plan to get a dog in the first week that i moved_  
**_Swoon_** : _But you know, shit happened_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _I'm glad it did_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Are you two into scat play too?_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Look at that hakyeon_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _You have some comrades_

_**ChaHakBall**_ _:_ _ABJAKS_  
**_ChaHakBall_** _:_ _STOP IT HONGBIN_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _we're not on his level tf_

**_ChaHakBall_** _:_ _WHAT IS THIS SLANDER_  
**_ChaHakBall_** _:_ _JAEHWAN_  
**_ChaHakBall_** _:_ _YOU KNOW I'M NOT INTO THAT RIGHT_

**_Jaefish_** : _can someone save me_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Hakyeon is gonna make me participate in his kink_

**_ChaHakBall_** _:_ _jaehWan_

**_Jaefish_** : _I'm just joking_

__**Hulk:**__ _Hongbin :)_  
_**_Hulk:_**_ _I will tell them_  
_**_Hulk:_**_ _:)_  
__**Hulk:**__ _Apologize_

__**DingKongDitch** _ _ _: Agshsjs I'm sorry hakyeon_

**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _Ew_  
**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _An apologetic bin?_  
**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _That's a_ _concept_ _I_ _never_ _heard of_

**__DingKongDitch_ _ ** _: Okay you know what_ _fuck_ _you_

**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _No thanks_

**_Swoon_** : _For what_  
**_Swoon_** : _That i didn't get a dog early_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Or that it pushed us to get together_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Both_

_**_Jaefish_**_ _: You two are in your own fuxking world_  
__**Jaefish**__ _: It's_ _like you didn't even see the_ _exchange_ _between_ _Hyuk_ _and bin_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _And_ _only_ _focus on each_ _other's_ _messages_

_**Hulk:**_ _Heyheyhwy_  
_**Hulk:**_ _If it wasn't for me_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Us you mean_

_**Hulk:**_ _Me specifically_  
**_Hulk:_** _Because jae_ _and_ _hakyeon were too busy making out to come up with a plan_  
**_Hulk:_** _And god knows what kinks duck boy was_ _being forced to participate in_

**_ChaHakBall_** _:_ _we diD NOT_

**_Hulk:_** _Ans hongbin kept playing overwatch with gongchan_  
**_Hulk:_** _As i was sayinf_  
_**Hulk:**_ _you two would've stayed a hot mess_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I'm_ _the one whO CAME UP WITH THE PLAN_

**_Hulk:_** _Yes but did you drag taek_ _outta_ _the_ _bathroom_

_**ChaHakBall**_ _:_ _Wonshik i forgot to tell you_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _??_

**_ChaHakBall_** _:_ _You know hyuk once thought about sucking your dick_

_**Hulk:**_ _Ahahhsjs whY_

_**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ __:_ _ _Because_ _I_ _helped as well but you wanna take all the credit >:(_

_**_Jaefish_**_ _: Hakyeonnie_  
__**Jaefish**__ _: I love_ _you_ _and all_  
__**Jaefish**__ _: But why are you so petty_

_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _ _:__ _Shut_ _it lee jaehwan_

_**WonSliceChop**_ : _I love you hyukkie_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _But you're not my type_

**_Hulk:_** _I am noT INTERESTED IN YOU_  
_**Hulk:**_ _I HAVE HIGHER STANDARDS_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _You wouldn't be thinking about sucking his dick if you did_

**__Hulk:__** _it waS JUST A THOUGHT THAT POPPED INTO MY HEAD_  
**__Hulk:__** _I COM E OUT AND AAY IT AND SUDDENLY Y'ALL DON'T LET IT GO_

_**Swoon**_ : _Hongbin sure is a lower standard than wonshik tho_

**__DingKongDitch__** _: What is this diss-_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _: I'm on your side and_ _I_ _still get attacked_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know man, this was just a mess of a chapter lmao. I used to be a huge weeb, so there's at times anime references in these chapters and I'm sorry if you don't get it. :')


	33. Chapter 33

**_Everyone is online_ **

_**Swoon**_ : _I'm still not over this but hyukkie_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Why did you name your pup one punch_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Like tf kinda name is that_

**_Hulk_** : _Leave my one punch alone or i will knock you out with one punch_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Pay attention to your doggo_

_**Jackthewang:** _ _Damn are y'all always this violent with each other_

**_Marko:_** _Jackson_  
**_Marko:_** _Jinyoung literally hit you for talking while he was reading a minute ago_  
_**Marko:**_ _You can't judge their violent tendencies_

**_Jaefish_** : _Oh shit_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _You two are still in this chat??_

**_Marko:_** _Yeah_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Why didn't you leave???_

**_Jackthewang:_** _Because our chat is dry and you're convos are hilarious_

_**Marko:**_ _That's_ _a lie and you and_ _I_ _both know it_

**_Jackthewang:_** _Okay so it is_  
**_Jackthewang:_** _Y'all aren't funny but we're bored_  
**_Jackthewang:_** _And wanted to see how long it took till you figured it out_

_**_Hulk_ ** _ _:_ _I take offense to being_ _told_ _I'm not funny_

**_Jaefish_** : _Well now that we have_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Adios_

**_Jackthewang:_** _Oh wait before that Taek you gotta take the midnight shift_

_**Swoon**_ : _Shit_

_**Jaefish has** _ _**removed** _ **_Marko_ ** _**and** _ _**Jackthewant** _ _**from the chat** _

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _That was a bit harsh_

__**Hulk** _ _ _:_ _He said we weren't funny :'(_

__**DingKongDitch** _ _ _: I agree wholeheartedly_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _So I'm guessing that_ _Jackson_ _got his job_

_**Swoon**_ : _Yeah_  
_**Swoon**_ : _He's a loud one and I'm surprised he hasn't discouraged people_ _from_ _coming_

**_Hulk_** : _He gets a lot of dollar bills when he's on stage_  
_**Hulk**_ : _So_ _I'm guessing he's good_

_**Jaefish**_ : _You went to taek's work_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _And you're_ _still_ _breathing??_

**_Hulk_** : _Well_ _I_ _mean_  
**_Hulk_** : _Since we know_  
**_Hulk_** : _That not_ _only_ _taek does bartending but works on the stage as well_  
**_Hulk_** : _He doesn't give a shit_ _anymore_

_**Swoon**_ : _I'd love it if you didn't come though_

_**Hulk**_ : _I have to accompany you so you stay safe_  
**_Hulk_** : _Wonshik would castrate me if_ _I_ _didn't_

**_Jaefish_** : _Why doesn't he go himself???_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Because I'd commit murder to the next guy who started to oggle my baby_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _It's_ _a strip club_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _What do you expect_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Oh you two finally got_ _your dog_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _You're_ _late_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _We're already pass the dog talk_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Wait_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Did your text imply that you each got a dog?_

_**Jaefish**_ : _What happened to only getring one_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _Now you gotta deal with double the shit_

_**Hulk**_ : _This little dog was calling to me man_  
**_Hulk_** : _I just had to adopt it_  
_**Hulk**_ : _I'm sad i didn't get a goose_  
**_Hulk_** : _Or a rat_ _tho_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Again with the rat_

**_Hulk_** : _But this pup is greatt_

**__WonSliceChop_ _ ** _: Why do you even want to get a rat???_

_**_Hulk:_**_ _Hey_  
__**Hulk:**__ _Despite popular belief that_ _rats_ _are nasty_  
__**Hulk:**__ _They're really cute and much_ _loyal_ _than y'all ever were_

__**Jaefish**__ _: Im-_  
**__Jaefish__** _: I thought we were best buds hyukkie_  
__**Jaefish**__ _: Good to see you don't think I'm loyal_

__**Hulk:** _ _ _Hwannie :'(_

__**Jaefish** _ _ _: Binnie you're my new best friend_

**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _If you can't be best_ _buds_ _with your bff anymore_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _ _:__ _You gotta hop towards his boyfriend instead_

**__Hulk:__** _Binnie don't_  
__**Hulk:**__ _He's only mine_  
_**_Hulk:_**_ _And anyway hakyeon is your bestie_  
**_Hulk:_** _Don't cheat_

**__DingKongDitch__** _: Excuse_ _I'm my own person_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _: And the fuck_  
**__DingKongDitch__** _: Since when_

**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _I find offense to that_

__**Hulk:** _ _ _Jesus can't_ _you_ _let me act_ _possessive_ _for once_

_**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ _: It doesn't suit you_

**__Hulk:__** _Ikr_  
**__Hulk:__** _I cringed saying that_

_**_Swoon_ ** _ _: *_ _texting_

_**_Hulk:_**_ _Do you want me to kiss your ass_  
_**_Hulk:_**_ _Are you a masochist??_

_**_WonSliceChop_**_ _: Kiss-_  
**__WonSliceChop__** _: I'm fuckint cackling_

**__Hulk:_ _ ** _I meANT KICK_

_**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ _: THE S AND C AND K AREN'T EVEN NEAR EACH OTHER FOR YOU TO MAKE THAT MISTAKE_

**__Hulk:_ _ ** _IM SORRY BUT IT JUST AUTOCORRECTS AFTER ALL THE TIME I SENT YOU THAT_

_**_Jaefish_ ** _ _: you ask binnie if he wants you to kiss his ass??_

**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _Will_ _I_ _finally have something on bin after all the abuse_

**__Hulk:_ _ ** _Yeagahsjsjs_

**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _Hyuk_  
__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _Did hongbin tackle you again_

__**Hulk:**__ _Yes :'(_  
**__Hulk:__** _Hit him for me pls_  
__**Hulk:**__ _Protect your child_

_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _: Keep dreaming_  
**__DingKongDitch__** _: Anyway_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _: movING ON_

**_Swoon_** : _Hyuk_

**__DingKongDitch__** _: THANK YOU TAEKWOON_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _: I LOVE YOU_

__**WonSliceChop** _ _ _: Boy keep your slimy claws off my boyfriend_

__**DingKongDitch**__ _: Ew_ _I_ _don't want him_  
**__DingKongDitch__** _: You can keep him_

**_Swoon_** : _You're going to squish your dog, I've seen how small it is_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Its literally the size of your hands_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Do you have an obsession for small things_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Itd make sense with binnie_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Tf I'm not small_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Compared to hyuk_  
**_Jaefish_** : _You are_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Anyway_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Aside from hyuks dog name_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _Honestly why did you name it one punch_

_**Swoon**_ : _You've been watchinf too much anime_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _What is your dog's name woonie_

_**Hulk**_ : _If my dog's name is bad_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Taek's is even worse_ r

**_Jaefish_** : _It can't be that bad_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _Worser isn't a word_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _The correct one you're looking for is worse_

_**Hulk**_ : _I didn't ask to be taught grammar_

_**_Jaefish_ ** _ _: Obviously_ _you need it after asking taek if he wanted you to kiss his ass_

__**Hulk:** _ _ _Drop iT_

_**Swoon**_ : _Its October_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Im sorry_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Repeat that_

_**Swoon**_ : _October_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _You named_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Your dog after_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _A month_  
**_DingKongDitch_** : _????_

**_Swoon_** : _I mean_  
**_Swoon_** : _Its the month we met so_  
**_Swoon_** : _Its a good name_

__**ChaHakBall**__ _ _:__ _Significant?_  
**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _Yes_  
**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _But if some random person were to hear that_  
**__ChaHakBall__** _ _:__ _They'd question your sanity_

_**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ _: I'm not some random person and_ _I_ _question it_

**__Swoon_ _ ** _: Fuck off_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _Okay but the real question is_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _When can we go and see your doggos_

**__Hulk__** _: Y'all can come never_  
**__Hulk__** _: I don't want any of you infecting my dog with your germs_

**___Jaefish_ _ _ ** __:_ _ _The disrespect-_

**__WonSliceChop:__** _I bought food for your dog and_ _I_ _was gonna bring food for you as well_  
__**WonSliceChop:**__ _But you can starve asshole_

_**_Hulk_**_ _: Okay you can come_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _: But wear a mask pls_

_**__Swoon__**_ _ _:__ _Honestly_  
___**Swoon**___ _ _:__ _I would say to come just to torture_ _Hyuk_  
_**__Swoon__**_ _ _:__ _But_ _that's_ _animal abuse_

__**Hulk** _ _ _: Did you just fucking call me an animal_

_**__DingKongDitch_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _I think he_ _meant_ _your dog???_

**___Swoon___** _ _:__ _No_  
__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _I said what_ _I_ _said_

_**_Hulk_ ** _ _: You wanna fuckiNG GO_

___**Swoon** _ _ _ __:_ _ _Yes where are we going?_

__**Hulk** _ _ _: You're about to make a stop into a tiger pit after I'm done with you_

__**_ChaHakBall_**__ _ _ _:___ _So is it a yes for us to see_ _the_ _dogs if we bring food_

_**__DingKongDitch_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _The only question we need answered_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Are you going to stop your hubby from murdering mine?_

__**DingKongDitch**__ _:_ _Nah_  
__**DingKongDitch**__ _:_ _Let's_ _enjoy the show once we're there_

__**Jaefish**__ _:_ _Spicy_  
__**Jaefish**__ _:_ _We should put on a show as well_ _hakyeon_

_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _ _ _:___ _I'm not an exhibitionist_

__**Jaefish**__ _:_ _That quick fuck in the library said otherwise_

__**DingKongDitch**__ _:_ _Exhibitionist kink confirmed_

__**_ChaHakBall_**__ _ _ _ _:____ _Fuck you_

___**DingKongDitch**___ _ _:__ _Ew no,_ _I_ _have_ _Hyuk_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew I'm getting more dry with ideas on each chapter. It's just shitposting at this point. Well, it's always been a shitpost lmao.


	34. Chapter 34

  ** _Everyone is online_**

 ** _Jaefish_** : did you recieve mysterious messaGES

 ** _DingKongDitch_** : oh my god shUT UP  
**_DingKongDitch_** : ITS BEEN A WHOLE YEAR SINCE THAT BLEW UP  
**_DingKongDitch_** : ITS TIME TO LET IT DIE

 ** _Hulk_** _:_ _Oh wow speaking of mystic messenger_  
**_Hulk_** _:_ _I loved yoosung_

 ** _DingKongDitch_** : _What part of letting it die did you not understand_

 ** _Hulk_** _:_ _But i hated the little fucjer at the same time_  
**_Hulk_** _:_ _like do i look like rika to yOU_  
**_Hulk_** _:_ _RIKA IS DEAD_  
**_Hulk_** _:_ _STOP WITH THIS YOURE JUST LIKE HER_  
**_Hulk_** _:_ _ITS SO CREEPY_

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : _oh my god_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Let the youngling live_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _He just wants someone to love_

 ** _ _Swoon__** _:_ _Rika isn't dead tf_

 _ ** _Hulk_**_ _ _:__ _Why_ _would you spoil that for me_  
_**_Hulk_**_ _ _:__ _I wasn't doNE WITH EVERYTHINF_

 _ ** _Swoon_**_ _: It's_ _been over a year_  
_**_Swoon_**_ _: I figured_

 ** _Hulk_** _ _:__ _he doesnT HAVE TO LOVE ME IF ALL HE'S GONNA TALK ABOUT IS RIKA_ _THOUGH_

 _ **WonSliceChop**_ : _Ive always heard the rumors of hardcore mystic messenger players_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Never thought I'd be associated with one_

 ** _Jaefish_** : _Okay but real talk_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Whose your fav route_

 ** _Swoon_** : _Jumin_  
**_Swoon_** : _Mainly because of the infamous bad end_  
**_Swoon_** : _Other than that_  
**_Swoon_** : _I hateD BEING HIS SLAVE_  
**_Swoon_** : _I'M NOT ELIZABETH THE THIRD_  
**_Swoon_** : _BUT HE TREATED ME WORSE THAN HER_  
**_Swoon_** : _BUT THATS BEATS CLINGLY YOOSUNG AND NARCISSISTIC ZEN_

 _**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ _: You can yoosung are similar tho_

 _**_Swoon_ ** _ _: In what way_

 _**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ _: You're very very_ _clingy_

 _**_Swoon_ ** _ _: Go fuck sandpaper_

 ** _Jaefish_** : _What about 707_

 ** _Swoon_** : _Hes a good second_

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : _Hes a good firST FOR ME_

 _ **WonSliceChop**_ : _Jaehee bitch_

 _**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ _: I thought you didn't play it??_

 _ _ **WonSliceChop**__ _: I do_  
__**WonSliceChop**__ _: I'm just not as into as y'all_  
__**WonSliceChop**__ _: Anyway_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _I was alWAYS SAD I COULDN'T ROMANCE HWR_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _THATS THE ONLT REASON I STARTED PLAYING CAUSE I THOUGHT_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _OH A LESBIAN ROMANCE_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _SIGN ME UP FOR THAT GOOD SHIT_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Cause you know the author loves a fine woman_

 _ ** _ChaHakBall_**_ _: "Not as into it"_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: Okay_ _sure whatever helps you sleep at night_

 ** _Swoon_** : Wait  
**_Swoon_** : _What_  
_**_Swoon_**_ _: Who likes a_ _fine_ _woman_

 _ **WonSliceChop**_ : _Que_

 _ ** _Hulk_**_ _ _:__ _naNI?!1!1!_

 ** _Jaefish_** : Shut your weeb ass hyuk

 **_Hulk_ ** __:_ _ _ >:(_

 _ **WonSliceChop**_ : _I mean_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Point is_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _Jaehee was that one route where I raged most on_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _I love me a good friendship route_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _But give me that with one od the guys instead_

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : _I'd love to have the choice to friendzone zen_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _In order to romance jaehee_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Never liked the fucker_

 ** _Jaefish_** : _how daRE YOU_  
**_Jaefish_** : _I NO LONGER KNOW A CHA HAKYEON_  
**_Jaefish_** : _WHO IS SHE_

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : _Oh no_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Dont tell me he was your favorite route_

 ** _Jaefish_** : _Do you hear that_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Sounds like a mosquito_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Anyone have a flip flop to squish it with?_

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : _jaehWAN_

 ** _Swoon_** : _Legit the only reason i did zens route first_  
**_Swoon_** : _Is beacuse i heard that he tried to sext you_  
**_Swoon_** : _But what a huge liE_  
**_Swoon_** : _All he implies is he's a beast_  
**_Swoon_** : _Thats not what i signed up foR_  
**_Swoon_** : _AT LEAST JUMINS GOT ME TIED UP_  
**_Swoon_** : _AND LIVED UP TO HIS BONDAGE ROUTE_

 _ ** _DingKongDitch_**_ _: Damn_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _: Now we know what taek is into_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _: Wonshik, do you_ _the_ _him up a lot?_

 __**WonSliceChop** _ _ _: Ahajsksk_

 ** _Hulk_** _ _:__ _Isn't cheritz making a v route_  
**_Hulk_** _ _:__ _Or did they finish already?_

 _ ** _DingKongDitch_**_ _: I'm screeching_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _: Why don't yall let mystic messenger die already_

 _**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ _: Never_

 _ **WonSliceChop**_ : _THEY MADE ONE???_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _OH MY_  
_**WonSliceChop**_ : _GOTTA DOWNKOAD IT AGAIN AND GET V AS MY HUSBAND_

 _ ** _ChaHakBall_**_ _: Again_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: "Not as into it as y'all"_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: Who you trying to fool wonshik_

 ** _Hulk_** _ _:__ _And also 707's brother_ _has a route_

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : _Wow_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Romancing the enemy_

 ** _Jaefish_** : _Why tf is he called ray tho_  
**_Jaefish_** : _What kinda name is that-_

 ** _Hulk_** _:_ _We get to sleep with the enemy_  
**_Hulk_** _:_ _Damn best game 10/10_

 ** _DingKongDitch_** : _the audicity you have to say that when your husband is right here_

 ** _Hulk_** _ _:__ _My 2d husband baby_

 ** _Jaefish_** : _I find it hilarious_  
**_Jaefish_** : _How you literally get everything that was once rikas though_  
**_Jaefish_** : _You get her friends_  
**_Jaefish_** : _You get to crash at her placw for a bit_  
**_Jaefish_** : _You get to take over her position of hosting parties_  
**_Jaefish_** : _And noW_  
**_Jaefish_** : _YOU GET HER FIANCE_

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : _as much as I'd love to see the v route_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _It wouldn't work???_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Like he loves rika so much_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _That he even forgave her for what she did_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _And to suddenly fall in love with the mc_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Says otherwise_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Like lol_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I found a new girl_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Let me fall for her in 3 days and forget all about rika_

 ** _Swoon_** : _Youre thinking to deeply about this_  
**_Swoon_** : _Who hurt you_

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : _leAVE ME ALONE_

 ** _DingKongDitch_** : _I hate y'all_

 __**WonSliceChop** _ _ _: The feeling is mutual <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a week since an update but like, I'm running low on ideas on what to write. And that's just for a chatfic, shows how dry my brain really is lmao.
> 
> Also, vixx is finally coMEBACK?? AFTER ALMOST A YEAR??? 
> 
> I am so excited to see what concept they're gonna try now, and I don't even have to know to know deep down that they're not gonna disappoint. Can't wait to hear the album and see the choreography as well. I am just stoked in general ahsjaksjd.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Swoon:** _ _I'm so tired of y'all sometimes_ _I swear_

_**Jaefish:** _ _What's_ _new_

_**ChaHakBall:** _ _What happened this time_

_**Swoon:**_ _Nothing_  
**Swoon:** _Yall just annoy the shit outta me_

_**Jaefish:** _ _Rude much_

_**Hulk:** _ _I said_ _I_ _was sorry :'(_

_**ChaHakBall:** _ _What did you do now hyuk_

_**Hulk:**_ _Okay_  
_**Hulk:**_ _So_  
_**Hulk:**_ _We wanted to have a playdate for all our dogs_

_**Jaefish:** _ _And we weren't invited :0_

_**Hulk:** _ _Yall don't have dogs though??_

_**DingKongDitch:** _ _You_ _invited me and_ _I_ _don't have a dog either???_

_**ChaHakBall:**_ _Hyuk betrayed you babe_  
_**ChaHakBall:**_ _You just gonna let this go_

_**Jaefish:** _ _> :(_

_**Hulk**_ : _hakyEON_ _PLEASE STOP FUELING HWANNIES ANGER_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _Hongbin just showed up unannounced_

**_Swoon_** : _Hes just being a little shit cause he loves drama_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _Not really_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _You're dramatic as hell and_ _I_   _dont_ _love you_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Okay_ _let's_ _save this bickering for later please_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Can someone just explain why woonie is announcing his hate once again_

**_Hulk_** : _Okay so like_ _I_ _said_  
**_Hulk_** : _We held a_ _playdate_ _for our doggos_  
**_Hulk_** : _Cause we wanted them to get used to each other_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Hyuk and taeks dogs were already getting along_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _It was more to see if they got along with butt_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _And_ _I_ _came cause hyuk sent me a message about it_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _And I'm a supportive boyfriend and friend for their mission_

**_Hulk_** : _I love you bby <3_

_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I cringed_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _And award of the year for ruining the mood goes to_ _Lee_ _Hongbin_

_**DingKongDitch**_ _:_ _And award of_ _the_ _year for not being considerate of others when you decide to fuck goes to cha hakyeon_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _I agree with tiny hands here_

_**DingKongDitch**_ _:_ _Unnecessary????_

**_Jaefish_** : _And_

_**Swoon**_ : _And what_

**_Jaefish_** : _What happened next???_

**_Hulk_** : _Oh right_

_**Swoon**_ : _Hyuk here, while the doggos were sniffing each others butts and seeing if butt was their friend or enemy decided to get_ _October_  
_**Swoon**_ : _And just swung him the fuck around_

**_Hulk_** : _I did the same thing with one punch >:(_

_**Swoon**_ : _But yoU SCARED MY DOG_  
_**Swoon**_ : _I AM NEVER LETTING YOU GET WITHIN A 5 METER RADIUS OF HIM AGAIN_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _that's_ _gonna be kinda hard since he lives with you_

_**Swoon**_ : _Wonshik_  
_**Swoon**_ : _The light of my life_  
_**Swoon**_ : _The apple to my tree_

_**DingKongDitch**_ _:_ _The enzyme to your stomach_

_**Swoon**_ : _I didn't ask you if it would be easy or hard_  
_**Swoon**_ : _Keep your pretty little mouth shut unless_ _it's to_ _say something useful or suck on something_

**_Jaefish_** : _That went from typical taek to rated r_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _im-_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _I mean if you're down for it,_ _let's_ _go then_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Does being angry really get you that horny_

_**Swoon**_ : _I'm actually going to block you_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Okayyyyyy_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Moving on_

**_Jaefish_** : _Why would you swing around his dog_

**_Hulk_** : _I thought he would like it :,(_

_**Swoon**_ : _October was starting to become friends with butt_  
_**Swoon**_ : _He was_ _considering_ _him a friend_  
_**Swoon**_ : _And now you ruined the progress_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _I have to agree with taek_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _You even scared my butt that he scurried back to me and shaked_

**_Hulk_** : _I bet you those were shakes of joy_

_**DingKongDitch**_ _:_ _Your dog was shaking to if_ _I_ _may add_

**_Hulk_** : _Like i said_  
**_Hulk_** : _Shakes_ _of_ _joy_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _You're going to_ _give_ _your dog a heart attack hyuk_

**_Jaefish_** : _Never let hyuk get a small dog again_  
**_Jaefish_** : _He isn't suit for it when hes so intimidating_

_**Swoon**_ : _Where????_

_**DingKongDitch**_ _:_ _Exactly_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ _:_ _Hyuk_ _is a little baby himself_

**_Hulk_** : _Let's_ _not start this-_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _Hyuk_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _You are a baby_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _You got such a cute face_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _It just screams it_

**_Hulk_** : _But my body doesn't_  
**_Hulk_** : _And neither does Hongbin_

_**DingKongDitch**_ _:_ _Do you want to be dropkicked?_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Okay_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _So your body may be the exact opposite and fool anyone_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _But you have a cute baby face_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _And you could be 30 and you'd still look young_

**_Hulk_** : _This is the curse_ _I_ _have to live through for knowing y'all since_ _I_ _was in high school_

**_Jaefish_** : _High school hyuk was so small_

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _He was so cute and docile too_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ : _I want that hyuk back_

_**Swoon**_ : _He used to be so afraid of me_  
_**Swoon**_ : _He wouldn't even talk back_  
_**Swoon**_ : _And now_  
_**Swoon**_ : _He_ _throws_ _me around like a rag doll_  
_**Swoon**_ : _And hes upgraded to my dog as well_

_**Jaefish** _ _: Hyuk will always be our baby boy_

_**Hulk** _ _: stOP_

_**DingKongDitch** _ _: Have_ _yall_ _ever seen him sporting an oversized shirt in the morning_

_**Swoon**_ _: Unfortunately_  
_**Swoon**_ _: I live with him_  
_**Swoon**_ _: And_ _it's worse_ _when binnie stays over_

_**ChaHakBall**_ _: Tf doesn't shikkie stay over as well???_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ _: You have no room to talk??_

_**Swoon** _ _: Yeah but we've never_ _fucked_

_**Jaefish** _ _: False???_

_**Swoon** _ _: Overnight_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Hi yeah_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _We're not dating hyuk so we don't see that nor do we want to_

_**DingKongDitch**_ _: I would have been slightly mad if you did_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ _: But then again_ _I_ _am mad_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ _: Cause hes so beautiful???_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ _: How could you not??_

_**ChaHakBall**_ _: I'm actually screeching_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ _: Is Hongbin actually_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ _: Gushing about hyukkie???_

_**Hulk**_ _: It's all_ _your guys fault :(_  
_Binnie always gets like this whenever someone mentions how cute_ _I_ _am_

__**Jaefish**__ _: That honestly surprises me_  
__**Jaefish**__ _: Mr_ _I_ _want to throw water on couples gets all soft and actually_ _expresses_ _his love for you in front of all of us_

_**DingKongDitch**_ _: [IMG_184]_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ _: [IMG201]_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ _: I mean look at this perfection_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ _: He just looks so adorable_ _I_ _wanna cry sometimes???_

_**WonSliceChop:** _ _abORT FUCKING MISSION_

_**ChaHakBall**_ _: my eYES_  
_**ChaHakBall**_ _: I DIDN'T NEED TO SEE MY HYUKKIE BE DEFLOWERED_

_**Jaefish** _ _: doNT REFER TO IT LIKE THAT_

_**Swoon**_ _: I_ _was aweing_  
_**Swoon**_ _: And then_ _I_ _see the second picture_  
_**Swoon**_ _: And_ _I_ _sigh in disappointment_  
_**Swoon**_ _: But I'm not surprised_  
_**Swoon**_ _: I counted down the days for this to happen_

_**Hulk**_ _: Lee hongbin_  
_**Hulk**_ _: Did you just_  
_**Hulk**_ _: Send a nude of me_  
_**Hulk**_ _: To the group chat?_

_**DingKongDitch**_ _: What_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ _: Oh_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ _: Oops_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ _: I didn't realized_ _I_ _also sent that_

**__Hulk_ _ ** _: Hongbin._

_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: Binnie_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: I hate to say this_

_**_WonSliceChop:_ ** _ _No you don't_

_**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ _: But you're about to get your ass kicked_

**__Jaefish_ _ ** _: Please send us a video of_ _binnie_ _in pain_

_**_Swoon_ ** _ _: I didn't know you were a sadist_

_**_WonSliceChop:_ ** _ _The_ _fact_ _that_ _hyuk_ _used a period after is slightly terrifying_

_**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ __:_ _ _he l p mE_

_**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ _: You're on your own kiddo_

**__Jaefish__** _: This went from talking about hyuk manhandling taeks dog, to how adorable hyuk is, to hyuks nudes being leaked_  
**__Jaefish__** _: What a day_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought you'd seen the last of me. And you were partly right lmao. Idk man, my mind is out of ideas in what to make the chats centered around cause my creativity is low, and at the same time I don't want to make it too short if i update like this so. :') 
> 
> Also. I know I'm hella late but like, vixx killed me as per usual with their comeback. I also got both versions of eau de vixx for my birthday and a bitch cried. And oh my god, they did a tipsy live and I've been waiting ages to see them do one. They just looked like they were having a good time, my boys hakyeon and taekwoon were out of it, and it made my heart soft but made me choke on my laughter as well???


	36. Chapter 36

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Your legs would look great wrapped around my waist_

 _ **Jaefish**_ : _You know what else would look great wrapped around something daddy_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _My hands and lips wrapped-_

 ** _WonSliceChop:_** _AROUND_ _ _THE HOLY BIBLE AMEN__  
**_WonSliceChop:_** __GET OUT__  
**_WonSliceChop:_** __YOU TWO ARE NASTY__

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : _I-_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Why did you suddenly call me that-_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _i did noT BRING YOU INTO THIS WORLD_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _LEAVE THAT TITLE TO YOUR ACTUAL FATHER_

 _ **Jaefish**_ : _Wait ew_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _Nevermind_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _I'm never saying that again_

 ** _Swoon_** : _this again-_

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : _Ahajsk_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : shiT  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _jaehWAN WHY DIDN'T YOU NOTICE_ WE WERE SENDING RHIS IN THW WRONG CHAT

 _ **Jaefish**_ : _I was too busY COMPLETATING WHETHER I SHOULD TRY SAYING THAT OKAY_

 _ **Hulk**_ : _Why_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Why would you say it then be like lol you thought_

 _ **Jaefish**_ : _I wanted to see what the whole hype was about this kink_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _I don't get it_

 ** _Swoon_** : _@ google how to delete someone_ _from your life_

 _ **Hulk**_ : _also_ _taekwoon_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Are you okay?_

 _ **Swoon**_ : _Why wouldn't i be_

 ** _Hulk_** : _You looked_  
**_Hulk_** : _Pissed when you_ _came home_  
**_Hulk_** : _I don't know what happened at your workplace for your strip shows cause I'm a loyal man_

 _ **WonSliceChop:**_ _I thought_ _I_ _told you to check up on him_

 ** _Hulk_** : _Okay_ _I_ _was_ _joKING_

 ** _Jaefish_** : _Joking about what_  
**_Jaefish_** : _Being_ _a loyal man or going up lmao_

 ** _Hulk_** : _Ahshsjs_  
**_Hulk_** : _I had to leave okay_  
**_Hulk_** : _I had a paper due today and_ _I_ _hadn't started it_

 _ **WonSliceChop:**_ _Hyuk_

 ** _Hulk_** : _Jackson was there so_ _I_ _asked him if he could just check that no one tried anything bad with taek_

 _ **DingKongDitch**_ : _Look_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _I love jackson and all_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ : _But hes not exactly the best_ _person_ _to leave a task to_

 _ **WonSliceChop:**_ _I'm_ _sorry_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _You what_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Hyuk_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _I asked you_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Not some guy who's obsessed with organic things_

 _ **Swoon**_ : _Wonshik drop it_  
__**Swoon**__ _:_ _It's not_ _that big of a deal_

 _**_WonSliceChop:_ ** _ _Then tell me what happened if it wasn't that big but still got you pissed_

 _ ** _Swoon_**_ _: It was just one of the customers_  
_**_Swoon_**_ _: He was drunk and said some things_  
_**_Swoon_**_ _: I'd rather not_ _talk_ _about it okay_

 _ ** _WonSliceChop:_**_ _Okay fine_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _I won't pressure you more_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _But I'm here for you_

 _ ** _Swoon_**_ _: I know_  
_**_Swoon_**_ _: I love you_

 _**_WonSliceChop:_ ** _ _I love you too_

 _**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ _: I love me too_

 **__Jaefish_ _ ** _: You_ _ruined_ _their moment_

 _ ** _WonSliceChop:_**_ _Now back to the real problem at hand_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _I didn't pay you $50 for you to just leave and go do your paper_

 **__Hulk_ _ ** _: Education is important tf_

 _**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ __:_ _ _You've never cared for your grades???_

 _ ** _ChaHakBall_**_ _: Honestly_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: Why did you wait until last minute to do your paper_

 **__Hulk_ _ ** _: Because_ _I_ _love to procrastinate_

 _**_Swoon_ ** _ _: More than binnie?_

 ** _ _Hulk__** _: Yes_  
**__Hulk__** _: Procrastination is my secret affair_

 _ ** _DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Overwatch is my affair_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _So we even_

 _ ** _WonSliceChop:_**_ _I'm curious though_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _How have you made the same_ _mistake_ _of sending that shit to the wrong chat_

 ** _ _Hulk__** _: I am as well_  
**__Hulk__** _: Didn't you two learn the first time_

 ** _ _Jaefish__** _: Suddenly_ _I_ _cannot read_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what is this? A chapter posted not even a week later? Will I finally start getting ideas and posting a week apart at least? Or is this just a momentary thing lmao. I honestly don't know myself.
> 
> Also this chapter is a mess, but most of this chatfic is a mess in general lol.


	37. Chapter 37

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Have y'all heard_

 ** _Jaefish_** : _Heard what?_

 ** _Hulk_** : _Heard what daddy?_

 _ **ChaHakBall**_ : _I-_

 ** _Jaefish_** : _stoP_  
**_Jaefish_** : _THATS NOT MY MINK_

 _ **DingKongDitch**_ _:_ _Mink_

 ** _Hulk_** : _Okay sure_  
**_Hulk_** : _And I'm just supposed to believe that was your first time_ _referring_ _to hakyeon as that_  
**_Hulk_** : _Right_

 ** _Jaefish_** : _You_ _say it once and suddenly everyone holds it agaINST YOU_

 _ ** _DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Lets lighten the mood up and stop shitting on_ _hwannie_ _and his kink_

 ** _ _Jaefish__** _: It's not_ _my kINK_  
**__Jaefish__** _: I JUST TRIED IT OUT_

 _ ** _DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Hyuk_  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _ _Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?__

 **___Jaefish_ _ _ ** __: Ignored™_ _

_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _: Tf__  
_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _: Why are you using shitty pickup lines__

 _**__DingKongDitch_ _ ** _ ___:_ _ _ __Because_ _ __I'm bored and my baby isn't with me_ _

**___Hulk___** _ _: Are__  
**___Hulk___** _ _: Are you saying im satan?__

 _**__ChaHakBall_ _ ** _ __: I'm still curious as too what wonshik was gonna say_ _

_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _ _I'm not__  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _ _Let's__ _ _just ignore him__

 _**__WonSliceChop:_ _ ** _ __Rude_ _

_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _: Please go on wonshik__  
_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _: You never start__ _ _out__ _ _convos like this__  
_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _: So it must be important__

 _**__WonSliceChop:_ _ ** _ __It is_ _

_**__ChaHakBall_ _ ** _ __: We'll give you the floor_ _

_**__WonSliceChop:__**_ _ _Okay so__  
_**__WonSliceChop:__**_ _ _Taekwoon is just so beautiful,__ _ _I__ _ _wanna cry sometimes??__

 _ ** _ _DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _ _Oh no__  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _ _What have you done__

 **___Jaefish_ _ _ ** __: You've unleashed a monster_ _

_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _: Oh my god__  
_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _: All he said was how beautiful taek was__  
_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _: That was literally it__

 **___Hulk_ _ _ ** __: Wait for it_ _

_**__DingKongDitch_ _ ** _ ___:_ _ _ __He's still typing_ _

_**__ChaHakBall_ _ ** _ __: Is he writing an essay???_ _

**___Jaefish___** _ _: Oh man__  
**___Jaefish___** _ _: If taek were here__  
**___Jaefish___** _ _: He'd be blushing into oblivion__

 ** _WonSliceChop:_** __Like everything about him__ _ _is__ _ _just so breathtaking. I could literally stare at him for hours on end without__ _ _getting__ _ _tired of my view. I have a picture of him under my pillow for when I'm not with him and__ _ _I__ _ _can just stare at that for hours__ _and my heart_ _becomes_ _so soft. Like he could be across the world and_ _I_ _would in a heartbeat_ _cross_ _the ocean for him. He deserves the whole world, no even more. He just so cute_ _and_ _his little smile makes my day. I love_ _his_ _laugh and even when hes in a bad mood, I love seeing how his eyes flicker with love once he sees something that calms him down, or just roasting yall,_ _I_ _love hearing hit witty remarks. I just love every little thing about him. The way his eyes disappear once he smiles fully, not caring about a single thing. His magnificent and captivating voice,_ _I_ _just could listen to it and fall asleep._ _When_ _I_ _go cuddle with him, his body is so warm and soothing and he's so cautious about a lot of things that its cute. I'm always there to support him_ _whenever_ _he wants to do something out of his comfort zone and seeing his eyes shine with pride and satisfaction_ _towards_ _himself is something that fills me with joy._

 _ **C**_ _ ** _ _haHakBall__**_ _ _: Damn__  
_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _: Wonshik is actually using punctuation__

 ** _ _ _Jaefish___** _ _: He's soft rn__  
**___Jaefish___** _ _: A soft wonshik focuses on grammar__

 _ ** _ _ChaHakBall__**_ _ _: Thats__  
_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _: Weird__

 _**__Swoon_ _ ** _ __: what-_ _

_**__DingKongDitch_ _ ** _ ___:_ _ _ __Oh taekwoon you're here_ _

_**__WonSliceChop:__**_ _ _nO__  
_**__WonSliceChop:__**_ _ _dONT READ THAT WOONIE__

 **___Hulk_ _ _ ** __: why write it in the first place then???_ _

_**__WonSliceChop:__**_ _ _I EANNA SAY IT TO YOUR FACE TO FACE AND SEE THE LIGHT SJINE ON YOUR FACE AFTERWARDS__  
_**__WonSliceChop:__**_ _ _PLEASE HOLD ON__  
_**__WonSliceChop:__**_ _ _I'M DASJING TO YOU__

 _ ** _ _Swoon__**_ _ _: ahsjsjsjdjd__  
_**__Swoon__**_ _ _: iM IN TEARS__  
_**__Swoon__**_ _ _: WHAT THE FUCK WONSHIK__

 _**__WonSliceChop:_ _ ** _ __NO DON'T CRY BABY_ _

_**__Swoon__**_ _ _: THEY'RE NOT TEARS OF SADNESS__  
_**__Swoon__**_ _ _: THEIR TEARS OF HAPPINESS YOU FUCKING IDIOT__

 _ ** _ _WonSliceChop:__**_ _ _DON'T CRY YOURSELF OUT__  
_**__WonSliceChop:__**_ _ _I WANNA SEE YOUR FACE__

 **___Hulk_ _ _ ** __: what even_ _

**___Jaefish_ _ _ ** __: Okay but this is cute_ _

_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _: woonie is actually crying lmao__  
_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _: Imma take a picture__

 _**__Swoon_ _ ** _ __: dont you dare hakyeon_ _

_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _ _Oh__ _ _shit__  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _ _You know hes serious if he returned to lowercase__

 _ ** _ _WonSliceChop:__**_ _ _Actually don't hakyeon__  
_**__WonSliceChop:__**_ _ _I wanna see it myself__  
_**__WonSliceChop:__**_ _ _And take a__ _ _picture__ _ _myself__

 _**__Swoon_ _ ** _ __: You're an actual ass_ _

**_ChaHakBall_** : __Wait__  
**_ChaHakBall_** : __I went to screenshot it__  
**_ChaHakBall_** : __So__ _ _I__ _ _could save it under uwu moments__  
**_ChaHakBall_** : __And is read a part that worried me__

 ** _WonSliceChop:_** __Tf all that came from the darkness of my soul__  
**_WonSliceChop:_** __And you have the audacity to be concerned?__

 ** _ChaHakBall_** : __You have a picture of him under your pillow__

 _ **Jaefish**_ : __Oh__  
_**Jaefish**_ : __Yall didn't know that?__

 ** _WonSliceChop:_** __Jaehwan__  
**_WonSliceChop:_** __Dont__

 _ **Jaefish**_ : __He's had it forever honestly__  
_**Jaefish**_ : __He told me a while back that before he and taek got together__  
_**Jaefish**_ : __There were like people taking photos of taek__  
_**Jaefish**_ : __Cause he was so beautiful__  
_**Jaefish**_ : __And__ _ _wonshik__ _ _got one__  
_**Jaefish**_ : __And since he's been in love with taek since the dark ages__

 ** _DingKongDitch_** _:_ __Oh my god__

 _ **Jaefish**_ : __He'd use that as his source of getting motivated__

 ** _DingKongDitch_** _:_ _ _And to think__  
**_DingKongDitch_** _:_ __You denied your feelings and didn't know you liked taek__ _until the angsty times_

 __**Jaefish** _ _ _: He'd also use it as masturbation material_

 _**_Swoon_ ** _ _: I suddenly don't wanna see wonshik_

 _**_WonSliceChop:_ ** _ _This is slaNDER_

 __**Hulk** _ _ _: slander is only valid when its false_

 ** _ _ChaHakBall__** _:_ _Oh theres the doorbell_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: Did wonshik really get here that_ _fast_

 _**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ __:_ _ _He's like trying to defend his honor but still running to taekwoon_

 _ ** _ChaHakBall_**_ _: So taekwoon got up to open the door fast_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: I've never seen him run that fast in my life, excluding those_ _times_ _he's seen animals and ran to pet them_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: But_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: At the thought that it was wonshik_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: He broke records_

 __**Hulk** _ _ _: Taek is the fucking flash himself_

 _ ** _ChaHakBall_**_ _: I was worried that the one who_ _rang_ _the doorbell wasn't wonshik_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: Cause_ _I_ _ordered something online and the mailman was supposed to_ _come_ _today_

 __**Hulk** _ _ _: Why did you order it at taeks_ _address_ _though?_

 _ ** _ChaHakBall_**_ _: I_ _refuse_ _to answer_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: But anyway_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: I was scared he would fling_ _himself_ _towards_ _a stranger_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: With tears running down his face and scare them off_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: But_ _it's all_ _good_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: He kissed wonshik into oblivion_

 _ _ **Hulk**__ _: Awhh_  
__**Hulk**__ _: That's_ _adorable_

 _ ** _ChaHakBall_**_ _: They're just kissing and giggling and_ _it's honestly_ _the cutest thing ever_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: oH MY GOD_

 __**Hulk** _ _ _: WhAt_

 _**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ _: JAEHWAN CAME LIKE SPRINTING IN_

 _ ** _DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Oh he told me he wanted to see_ _that_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _He_ _literally_ _ditched me at starbucks for that_

 _**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ _: He arrived quick then tf_

 _**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ __:_ _ _We were close to taeks apartment to begin with_

 _ ** _ChaHakBall_**_ _: AND HE CRASHED INTO WOONIE AND SHIKKIE_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: THEY LIKE ALL TUMBLED ONTO THE FLOOR_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: AND ARE JUST A MESS OF LIMBS NOW_

 _ _ **Hulk**__ _: Rip_  
__**Hulk**__ _: Jaehwan always ruins such adorable moments_

 _ ** _ChaHakBall_**_ _: anD THE NEIGHBOR CAME_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: AND HE JUST SAW EVERYTHING GO DOWN_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: I'M AFRAID WE'VE SCARED THE NEIGHBOR_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: I YELLED THAT WE WEREN'T LIKE SERIAL KILLERS AND JUST NORMAL DUDES HAVING FUN_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: BUT THE JUDGEMENT IN HIS EYES WERE SO PROMINENT_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: AND THEN HE ENTERED HIS APARTMENT_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: I SWEAR I HEARD HIM MUTTER_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: Time to move places again_

 _ ** _DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _LmaO_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _What has that poor man been through to be moving so much_

 _**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ _: I don't wanna know_

 **__Hulk_ _ ** _: Are the boys still a mess of limbs_

 _ ** _ChaHakBall_**_ _: Wonshik and woonie are_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: They refuse to get up and are just snuggling to each_ _other_ _on the_ _floor_

 _**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ __:_ _ _That's_ _unsanitary_

 **__Hulk_ _ ** _: Hey we sweep and_ _mop_ _daily_

 _**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ __:_ _ _What about jaehwan??_

 _**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ _: He curled up next to me_

 _ ** _DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _It's like_ _soft_ _hours_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Everyone is cuddling_

 **__Hulk_ _ ** _: Except us_

 _**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ __:_ _ _Wanna meet at the dorms then?_

 ** _ _Hulk__** _: Sorry_  
**__Hulk__** _: I cant_

 _**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ __:_ _ _Why_

 ** _ _Hulk__** _: I'm taking a shit_  
**__Hulk__** _: It's a_ _long one_

 _ ** _DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Goodbye_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _You try to be an_ _ounce_ _of romantic and it just backfires on you_

 _ ** _Hulk_**_ _:_ _Oh my god_ _I_ _was jokiNG_  
**__Hulk__** _: IM RUSHIGN TO STARBUCKS THEN_

 _**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ __:_ _ _I'll be waiting_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double update just because I feel bad for not having updated for so long lmao. It was soft hours when I wrote this honestly lol.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Hulk**_ : _Tell me what you want_  
_**Hulk**_ _: What you really really want_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _Uhm_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _Are you in the right chat hyuko boy_

__**Jaefish**__ _: ill teLL YOU WHAT I WANT_  
__**Jaefish**__ _: WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT_

_**_Swoon_ ** _ _: what-_

__**Hulk**__ _: SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT_  
__**Hulk**__ _: WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WANT_

__**Jaefish** _ _ _: I WANNA_

_**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ _: hA_

__**Jaefish** _ _ _: I WANNA_

_**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ _: HA_

__**Jaefish** _ _ _: I WANNA_

_**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ _: HA_

_**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ __:_ _ _the_ _fuck_ _is going oN_

__**Jaefish** _ _ _: I WANNA_

_**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ _: HA_

__**Jaefish** _ _ _: I WANNA REALLY REALLY REALLY WANNA ZIGAZIG AH_

__**Hulk**__ _: Also_  
__**Hulk**__ _: Never refer to me as_  
__**Hulk**__ _: Hyuko_  
__**Hulk**__ _: Or_ _I_ _will skin you alive_

_**_WonSliceChop:_ ** _ _That's_ _harsh_

_**_Swoon_ ** _ _: What the fuck were y'all doing tho_

__**Jaefish** _ _ _: We were_ _singing_ _a song_

_**_WonSliceChop:_ ** _ _Not again_

__**Hulk**__ _: The_ _fact_ _that yall didn't catch on us quiet_  
__**Hulk**__ _: Disappointing_  
__**Hulk**__ _: But_ _I_ _expect nothing less from barbaric savages_

_**_Swoon_**_ _: Okay_  
_**_Swoon_**_ _: First of all_  
_**_Swoon_**_ _: Learn how to spell_  
_**_Swoon_**_ _: It's quite_  
_**_Swoon_**_ _: Not quiet you uneducated fool_

__**Hulk** _ _ _: The audacity_

_**_Swoon_**_ _: And c_  
_**_Swoon_**_ _: You never make sense_

__**Hulk** _ _ _: Binnie_

_**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ __:_ _ _What_

_**_Swoon_ ** _ _: What you have nothing to say back to me_

__**Hulk**__ _: I mean you're right about me not making sense so_  
__**Hulk**__ _: Why bother_  
__**Hulk**__ _: Especially_ _when_ _you're so_  
__**Hulk**__ _: Petty™_

_****_ChaHakBall_****_ _ **:**_ _Wow_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: Didn't know taek owned the trademark petty_

__**Jaefish** _ _ _: Is he gonna start talking to us formally_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _Fuck_ _off good sir_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _I can see it now_

_**_Swoon_ ** _ _: I hope yall choke_

_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Okay but hyuk_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _What did you want_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _You made me stop playing overwatch because you called my name_

_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: Correction_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: Typed_

_**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ __:_ _ _I don't need your smart_ _ass_ _right now_

__**Hulk**__ _: Oh right_  
__**Hulk**__ _: I'm gonna sing a duet_  
__**Hulk**__ _: And you better pick up on what song it is_

_**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ __:_ _ _I'm a noob when it comes to that hyukkie_

__**Hulk**__ _: We_ _literally just watched it two hours agO FOR OUR MOVIE DATE_  
__**Hulk**__ _: Hwannie_  
__**Hulk**__ _: If my bf doesn't sing along_  
__**Hulk**__ _: You gotta kick his ass_

__**Jaefish**__ _: Of course_  
__**Jaefish**__ _: I know what movie you're talking_ _about_ _since_ _I_ _was_ _there_

_**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ __:_ _ _Tell me which one it was_

__**Jaefish**__ _: I'll give you a hint_  
__**Jaefish**__ _: Circus_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _????_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _There isn't a_ _movie_ _about us though?_

_**_Swoon_ ** _ _: That self drag_

__**Hulk**__ _: Okay nevermind_  
__**Hulk**__ _: I'm stARTJNG_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _I'm so lost_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _And I've been reading every message carefully_

__**Hulk**__ _: You know_ _I_ _want you_  
__**Hulk**__ _: It's not_ _a secret_ _I_ _try to hide_

_**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ _: It's been_ _like 10 minutes_

_**_WonSliceChop:_ ** _ _Binnie_ _I_ _was rooting for you_

_**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ __:_ _ _I don't know the soNG_

__**Hulk** _ _ _: I am disappointed as your boYFRIEND_

_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Fine I'll just search up the lyrics on_ _Google_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Google is always there for me_

__**Hulk**__ _: Bye_  
__**Hulk**__ _: I ain't singing along if you got_ _Google_ _as your side hoe_

_**_Swoon_ ** _ _: What even-_

_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Oh_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _It was from the greatest showman_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Hyuk_ _I_ _didn't even watch that_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Did you see it with someone else on a date_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Are you_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _*gasp*_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Cheating on me_

_**_Swoon_ ** _ _: Dramatic gasp from a dramatic man_

_**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ _: You are literally 99% dramatic_ _shut_ _up_

__**Hulk**__ _: I cannot with your ass right now_  
_Hongbin_  
__**Hulk**__ _: You were there_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _Wait_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _Why was hwannie with you on your date night though?_

__**Jaefish** _ _ _: I ran into them_

_**_WonSliceChop:_ ** _ _In their house?_

__**Jaefish** _ _ _: Okay so_ _I_ _broke in and secretly_ _watched_ _it_

__**Hulk**__ _: and_ _yOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME WHEN YOU CAME OUT OF MY BATHROOM_  
__**Hulk**__ _: I DIDN'T EVEN HEAR THE DOOR OPEN OR CLOSE_

__**Jaefish** _ _ _: That's_ _cause you were so entranced with the movie and then_ _sucking_ _off hongbin_

_**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ _: Yall gross_

_**_Swoon_ ** _ _: You speak as though you've never done that before_

_**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ _: Well_

__**Hulk**__ _: nO_  
__**Hulk**__ _: WE DID NO SUCH THINGS_

__**Jaefish** _ _ _: Okay so_ _I_ _was lying_

__**Hulk**__ _: ExactLY_  
__**Hulk**__ _: I WANTED TO WATCH THE MOVIE AND WAS SO EXCITED ABOUT IT_  
__**Hulk**__ _: I WASN'T ABOUT TO DIVERT MY ATTENTION TO DICKING DOWN OR GETTINF DICKED DOWN_

_**_WonSliceChop:_ ** _ _stop being vulgar ;;;_

_**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ _: Says mr. should eat your dick like candy_

_**_WonSliceChop:_ ** _ _I was in my zone then pop off_

_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Oh_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Right_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _You told me that we weren't gonna do anything after we made out lmao_

__**Hulk**__ _: See_ _I_ _told you_  
__**Hulk**__ _: You were there_

_**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ __:_ _ _I fell_ _asleep_ _after that chick got pregnant though_

_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: She got pregnant with a song_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _: Now_ _that's_ _the biggest mood I've ever_ _seen_

__**Hulk**__ _: You feLL ASLEEP??_  
__**Hulk**__ _: NOT EVEN HALFWAY IN THE MOVIE_

_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _uh_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _yeah_

__**Hulk** _ _ _: goodbYE_

__**_Jaefish_**__ _ _:__ _Hongbin_  
__**_Jaefish_**__ _ _:__ _You're fucked_

_**__WonSliceChop:__**_ _How you gonna win your man back now?_

_**__DingKongDitch_ _ ** _ ___:_ _ _ _I've never wanted to resort to this-_

_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _:__ _Oh something that makes binnie feel regret just contemplating it?_  
_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _:__ _This is new_

_**__DingKongDitch_ _ ** _ ___:_ _ _ _Go fall in a ditch_

_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _:__ _How about you first_  
_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _:__ _I told you how to calm down hyuko_

_**__DingKongDitch_ _ ** _ ___:_ _ _ _Lies_

_**__ChaHakBall_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _I_ _have_ _the screenshot of you being a mess_

_**__DingKongDitch_ _ ** _ ___:_ _ _ _Truths_

__**_Hulk_ ** _ _ __:_ _ _diD SOMEONE CALL ME HYUKO AGAIN_

_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _:__ _Yes_ _I_ _did_  
_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _:__ _What are you gonna do about it_

__**_Hulk_ ** _ _ __:_ _ _I am sorry hakyeon :')_

_**__Swoon__**_ _ _:__ _Hyuk is scared???_  
_**__Swoon__**_ _ _:__ _What is this concept?_

__**_Hulk_**__ _ _:__ _I'll shove a broom up your ass_  
__**_Hulk_**__ _ _:__ _No one asked for your unwanted opinion_

_**__WonSliceChop:__**_ _Why did you just give up so easily though_  
_**__WonSliceChop:__**_ _You said you'd skin me alive_

__**_Hulk_ ** _ _ __:_ _ _Because hakyeon is in a_ _pissy_ _mood and his ass gets more annoying and brutal when he does_

__**_Jaefish_ ** _ _ __:_ _ _What happened to_ _binnie_

_**__DingKongDitch_ _ ** _ ___:_ _ _ _I was waiting till y'all quieted down_

__**_Hulk_ ** _ _ __:_ _ _I'm still mad_ _at_ _you >:(_

__**_Jaefish_ ** _ _ __:_ _ _Go hongbin before hyuk leaves again_

_**__Swoon_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _Just call him hyuko or a baby and he'll_ _be_ _summoned_

_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _We're soaring_  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _Flying_  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

__**_Hulk_**__ _ _:__ _..._  
__**_Hulk_**__ _ _:__ _If we're trying_  
__**_Hulk_**__ _ _:__ _So we're breaking free_

_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _You know the world can see us_  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _In a way_ _that's_ _different than who we are_

__**_Hulk_**__ _ _:__ _Creating_ _space between us_  
__**_Hulk_**__ _ _:__ _Till we're_ _separate_ _hearts_

_**__DingKongDitch_ _ ** _ ___:_ _ _ _We'rE BREAKING FREE_

__**_Hulk_**__ _ _:__ _But_ _your_ _faith it give me strength_  
__**_Hulk_**__ _ _:__ _nO_  
__**_Hulk_**__ _ _:__ _THOSE WEREN'T THE NEXT LINES YOU DUMBASS_

_**__DingKongDitch_ _ ** _ ___:_ _ _ _i-_

_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _:__ _Goddamn hongbin_  
_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _:__ _Couldn't even check if the lyrics were right could you?_

__**_Swoon_ ** _ _ __:_ _ _I'm honestly disappointed_

_**__Hulk__**_ _ _:__ _I don't know a hongbin anymore_  
_**__Hulk__**_ _ _:__ _Anyone_ _else_ _wanna take his place?_

_**__Jaefish_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _I volunteer as tribute_

__**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ _ ___:_ _ _ _Excuse me_

_**__Hulk_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _Hwannie is my one_ _true_ _friend_

__**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ _ ___:_ _ _ _Lee jaehwan know your place_

_**__Jaefish_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _I don't listen to someone who can't even copy and_ _paste_ _lyrics correctly_

__**_WonSliceChop:_**__ _You were copying???_

__**_DingKongDitch_**__ _ _ _:___ _I mean_  
__**_DingKongDitch_**__ _ _ _:___ _I didn't know the song by heart_

__**_WonSliceChop:_**__ _And you still messed up?_

__**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ _ ___:_ _ _ _I skipped a line or two_

__**_Swoon_ ** _ _ __:_ _ _Pathetic_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching the greatest showman, extremely late to finally seeing it may I add lmao, and this just popped up. Idk, everything is just the boys on crack at this point ahshshhss.
> 
> Also 250 kudos on this shitpost is honestly just wow. I'm glad you can enjoy this enough for that, I appreciate it.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Jaefish**_ : _I need help_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _It's_ _really important_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _yaLL_

_**Hulk**_ : _The last time you said something was_  
_**Hulk**_ : _'Important'_  
_**Hulk**_ : _It ended up being you gushing over hakyeon and how nice he looked in a suit_

**_DingKongDitch_** _:_ _Aww_ _that's_ _cute_

**_Swoon_** : _Why are you suddenly soft over this_  
**_Swoon_** : _Usually you'd contemplate murder over their and_ _I_ _quote_  
**_Swoon_** : _Disgusting affection that makes you wanna gouge your eyes out_

**_DingKongDitch_** _:_ _Look_  
**_DingKongDitch_** _:_ _I wanna be true for once and say something cute is cute_  
**_DingKongDitch_** _:_ _And a gushing_ _Jeannie_ _is_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _Whose jeannie_

**_DingKongDitch_** _:_ _Agshdi *hwANNIe_

_**Hulk**_ : _Can you let me finish_ _before_ _you start to melt from the 'cuteness'_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _You weren't done?_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _It wasn't just him swooning over hakyeon_ _in_ _a suit_

_**_Swoon_ ** _ _: I saw my username_

**_DingKongDitch_** _:_ _Oh boy_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Wait no_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _hyuK doNt_

_**Hulk**_ : _Too late_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Hakyeon,_ _I_ _know youre lurking_  
__**Hulk**__ _: its time you know_  
_**Hulk**_ : _That jaehwan over here wants you to ram him in your suit_  
_**Hulk**_ : _And like not take it off cause he'd think you'd look hot dressed while your dick is in him_

_**Jaefish**_ : _AHSJSKDK HAN SANGHYUK_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _WHY WOULD YOU RAT ME OUT LIKE THIS_

**_DingKongDitch_** _:_ _And this is the part where_ _I_ _become disgusted_

_**Hulk**_ : _Shut up you baby_  
_**Hulk**_ : _You two are a couple, what are you getting so worked up over_  
_**Hulk**_ : _It's_ _not like you want him to shit or pee on you during intercourse_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _We treading on some dangerous kink territory here_

**_Swoon_** : _Intercourse_  
**_Swoon_** : _What are you, a 60 y/o sex ed teacher_

_**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ _: That'd_ _actually_ _describe you more_

_**_Swoon_ ** _ _: I am contemplating murder_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _And_ _Hwannie_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Hyukkies right_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _And_ _I_ _wouldn't mind at all_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Okay look_ _it's_ _embarrassing_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _Lee jaehwan_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _Being_ _embarrassed?_  
**_WonSliceChop:_** _This is unheard of_

**_DingKongDitch_ ** _:_ _Hakyeon is an embarrassed jaehwan enthusiast tho_

_**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ _:_ _That was unnecessary-_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Shut your mouth you dirty rag_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _What_ _have_ _I_ _done for you_ _to_ _expose me like this Hyuk_

_**Hulk**_ : _My point is clear_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Your important things are always_ _things_ _I_ _can go without hearing_  
_**Hulk**_ : _Need_ _I_ _say more?_

_**Jaefish**_ : _No_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _No need to you prick_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _But it really is something important_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _Super duper important_

**_Swoon_** : _Let's_ _hear it then_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Before you say anything_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _Let's_ _go out tomorrow hwannie_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I'll be sure to wear a suit_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Why do you treat me so well_  
_**_Jaefish_**_ _:_ _I don't deserve you_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _I love you ♡_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Me too yeonnie ♡_

_**Hulk**_ : _You gonna be soft and call this cute again or block them for being over affectionate babe?_

**_DingKongDitch_** _:_ _I'll let them have their moment_  
**_DingKongDitch_** _:_ _Plus seems like jae's gonna have the time of his life tomorrow_

**_Swoon_** : _Can we get_ _back_ _to the topic at hand_  
**_Swoon_** : _What's_ _this important thing you need help with_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Right_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _So_  
_**__Jaefish__**_ _ _:__ _Should_ _I_ _get rocky road or cookie dough ice cream?_

_**__Hulk_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _Goodfuckingbye_

__**_WonSliceChop:_**__ _Im-_  
__**_WonSliceChop:_**__ _Why are you like this jaehwan_

_**__Jaefish_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _It's a_ _valID QUESTION_

__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _Oh my god_  
__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _I don't care_  
__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _Just get whatever or both_

_**__Jaefish_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _I don't have enough money on me :(_

__**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ _ ___:_ _ _ _I regret being friends with you_

_**__Jaefish__**_ _ _:__ _Can one of y'all please just help ya boy out_  
_**__Jaefish__**_ _ _:__ _I've been standing in this spot for 15 minutes and the cashier is just looking at me suspiciously_  
_**__Jaefish__**_ _ _:__ _I feel like hes gonna call the cops on my ass_

__**_WonSliceChop:_**__ _It took you that long to ask us?_

_**__Jaefish__**_ _ _:__ _No_  
_**__Jaefish__**_ _ _:__ _It took me 10 minutes_  
_**__Jaefish__**_ _ _:__ _But then hyuk decided to be an ass and talk about unnecessary things_

__**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ _ __:_ _ _You're never unnecessary though?_

__**_WonSliceChop:_**__ _Ew_  
__**_WonSliceChop:_**__ _Go be domestic somewhere else_

_**__Hulk__**_ _ _:__ _He says as he's cuddling with taek_  
_**__Hulk__**_ _ _:__ _Right in front of my salad_

__**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ _ __:_ _ _You're eating a salad?_

_**__Hulk_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _How are you so stupid_

__**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ _ ___:_ _ _ _Just get both and we'll share half of both_

_**__Jaefish__**_ _ _:__ _What part of_  
_**__Jaefish__**_ _ _:__ _I didn't bring enough money with me do you not understand_

__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _Fucking hell_  
__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _Where are you_

_**__Jaefish_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _At the usual convenience store_

__**_Swoon_ ** _ _ __:_ _ _Okay, I'll be there in 10 and bring some money for the other tub of ice cream_

_**__Jaefish_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _whY TEN_

__**_Swoon_ ** _ _ __:_ _ _because_ _I_ _was busy and now_ _I_ _have to get ready???_

__**_WonSliceChop:_**__ _I don't appreciate you having to go and leave me here by myself_

_**__Hulk__**_ _ _:__ _You little bitch_  
_**__Hulk__**_ _ _:__ _I'm literally next to you on the couch_

__**_WonSliceChop:_**__ _But are you my other half?_

__**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ _ ___:_ _ _ _No that be me_

_**__Jaefish__**_ _ _:__ _Oh my god just hURRY_  
_**__Jaefish__**_ _ _:__ _THAT CASHIER IS LITERALLY MAKING HIS WAY TOWARDS ME AND IM JUST PANICKING_  
__**_Jaefish_**__ _ _:__ _HE LOOKS REALLY SCARY TOO_  
_**__Jaefish__**_ _ _:__ _IM TOO YOUNG AND CUTE TO DIE TONIGHT_

_**__Hulk_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _calm down_

_**__Jaefish_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _nO SHUT UP YOU FUCKING NARUTO WANNABE_

_**__Hulk_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _i-_

__**_WonSliceChop:_**__ _Hwannie must be really spooked if he insulted hyuk with his one true love_

__**_ChaHakBall_**__ _ _:__ _This is what happens when he eats too much sugar_  
__**_ChaHakBall_**__ _ _:__ _He literally just had 3 tubs of ice cream_ _half_ _an hour ago_

__**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ _ ___:_ _ _ _Why didn't you stop him then?_

__**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ _ __:_ _ _I'm already on my way to him lol_

__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _And_ _you_ _didn't tell me?_  
__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _I wasted my time getting ready and leaving shikkie alone_ _on the_ _couch_

_**__Hulk__**_ _ _:__ _Again_  
_**__Hulk__**_ _ _:__ _I am neXT TO HIM_  
_**__Hulk__**_ _ _:__ _AM I A FUCKING GHOST??_

_-_

_**__Jaefish__**_ _ _:__ _Hi_  
_**__Jaefish__**_ _ _:__ _I survived_  
_**__Jaefish__**_ _ _:__ _You thought you'd see the last of this bitch_

__**_DingKongDitch_**__ _ _ _:___ _Its 3 in the morning_  
__**_DingKongDitch_**__ _ _ _:___ _Fuck_ _off_

__**_ChaHakBall_**__ _ _:__ _Hwannie come to bed pls_  
__**_ChaHakBall_**__ _ _:__ _Stop eating_ _your_ _ice cream in the living room_

_**__Jaefish__**_ _ _:__ _You can't_ _tell_ _me what to do_  
_**__Jaefish__**_ _ _:__ _You're not the boss of me_

__**_Swoon_ ** _ _ __:_ _ _Stop blowing up my phone_

_**__Hulk_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _The mute convo is there for a reason?_

__**_Swoon_ ** _ _ __:_ _ _I'd rather mute your fucking smart ass_

__**_WonSliceChop:_**__ _Calm down taek_

__**_Swoon_ ** _ _ __:_ _ _I won't hesitate to kick your ass wonshik_

_**__Hulk_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _Why are your boyfriends so hard to handle at 3 am_

__**_DingKongDitch_**__ _ _ _:___ _Shut the fuck up hyuk_  
__**_DingKongDitch_**__ _ _ _:___ _Before_ _I_ _get up and come to you only to hang you by your thumbs_

__**_ChaHakBall_**__ _ _:__ _Idk_  
__**_ChaHakBall_**__ _ _:__ _How about you tame your man first_

_**__Hulk_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _:')_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've milked my brain dry with coming up what to make the chats centered around lmao. :')


	40. Chapter 40

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _Does a dick_ _piercing_ _hurt?_

_**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ _:_ _What the fuck_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _Or a dick tattoo_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _Is it_ _possible_ _to even tattoo your dick???_

**__Hulk__** : _What is this_ _fuckery_  
**__Hulk__** : _Go to sleep wonshik_  
**__Hulk__** : _It's like_ _3 in the morning_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _I can't_ _sleep_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _I need to know all the answers in the world_

**__Hulk__** : _The world doesn't want you_ _to_ _know_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _I must find out_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _At any cost_

_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _:_ _The world doesn't give you consent_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _:_ _Respect that_

**__Jaefish__** : _You fuckers woke me up with all the notifs going off_

**__Hulk__** : _The mute button is there for a_ _reason_ _hwannie_

**__Jaefish__** : _You wanna_ _shut_ _tf up before_ _I_ _pay a visit and_ _smack_ _you back into your mother's womb_

**__Hulk__** : _My mom wouldn't like me back there_

**__Jaefish__** : _Anyway_  
**__Jaefish__** : _What is this about a_ _dick_ _tattoo_

_**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ _:_ _Wonshiks being an idiot again_

**__Jaefish__** : _Ain't_ _that_ _shit gotta hurt_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _Idk_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _Can't_ _tell_ _you until_ _I_ _try it_

_**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ _:_ _Pls do not wonshik_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _Too late_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _I'm already_ _out_ _and about_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _The next tattoo parlor_ _I_ _see_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _Imma go in and ask for a dick on my dick_

_**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ _:_ _Thats-_

**__Hulk__** : _Are_ _you_ _fucking drunk?_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _I am 100% sober_

**__Hulk__** : _Where is taek when_ _you_ _need_ _him_ _to_ _snack_ _sense into you_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _He took the night shift at his work_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _He wont be back_ _until_ _an hour or two from now :')_

**__Jaefish__** _:_ _Taekwoon's gonna have a heart attack when he goes down to give you that good succ and see a drawing on your dick_

_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Death_ _by_ _sex_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Fun_

_**__ChaHakBall_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _What in tarnation is going on here_

**__Hulk__** _:_ _Good morning hakyeon_

_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _:__ _Technically_ _it's still_ _night_  
_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _:__ _And_ _it's not_ _a good one either with this bullshitery_

**___Hulk_ _ _ ** __:_ _ _I didn't ask for a technicality_

_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Wait_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Are you lonely_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Is that why you suddenly thought getting a_ _dick_ _on your dick is a good idea?_

_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _:_ _How about you get a hello kitty on your_ _dick_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _:_ _Now_ _that's_ _art_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _Excuse you_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _The_ _dick_ _drawing will always be superior_

**__Hulk__** _:_ _No_  
**__Hulk__** _:_ _The anime_ _tiddies_ _are_

**__Jaefish__** _:_ _I thought you were gay_

**__Hulk__** _:_ _Tiddies are god's gift_

_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _You got some nice tiddies as well hyuk_

**__Hulk__** _:_ _Only_ _the_ _best for my babe_

_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _:_ _I'm_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _:_ _I dunno what_ _I_ _feel_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _:_ _But disgust is one thing_

__**_DingKongDitch_**__ _ _ _:___ _Ya'll are barbarians_ _though_  
__**_DingKongDitch_**__ _ _ _:___ _Obviously the best tattoo is harambe_

___**Jaefish**___ _ _:__ _I'm honestly_ _concerned_ _about all of you_  
___**Jaefish**___ _ _:__ _Where is your rationality_

___**Hulk**___ _ _:__ _Where is yOUR IRRATIONALITY_  
___**Hulk**___ _ _:__ _HUH_  
___**Hulk**___ _ _:__ _I THINK THATS MORE IMPORTANT HERE_

**__Jaefish__** _:_ _Why is it_  
**__Jaefish__** _:_ _That I'm the sane one at hell o clock_  
**__Jaefish__** _:_ _Did all of y'all get drunk or is it just the lack of sleep_ _talking_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _Woah_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _Now that_ _I_ _think about it_

**__Jaefish__** _:_ _And my question went unanswered_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _If_ _I_ _get a_ _dick_ _on my dick_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _It'll be like_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _Two dicks will go inside taekwoon_

_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Double penetration_

**__Jaefish__** _:_ _THAT'S_ _TOO MUCH DETAIL WONSHIK_  
**__Jaefish__** _:_ _I WILL HONESTLY KNOCK YOU OUT IF YOU CONTINUE TO HAVW THESE RELAVATIONS_

_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _It's not_ _like this talk is uncommon_ _with_ _us_

**__Hulk__** _:_ _Nor is being unfortunate enough to be_ _traumatized_ _by seeing it_ _with_ _our own naked virgin eyes_

**__Jaefish__** _:_ _Virgin eyes_  
**__Jaefish__** _:_ _Okay_  
**__Jaefish__** _:_ _Let's_ _act like they are_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _You've saiD WORSE_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _WDYM JAEHWAN_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _ARE YOU SUDDENLY GONNA FORGET ALL THOSE TEXTS YOU SENT ME ABOUT WANTING TO BE DICKED DOWN BY HAKYEON_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _I WAS SCARRED AFTER THAT_

**__Jaefish__** _:_ _I HAVE NEVER_

**__Hulk__** _:_ _you've been more vivid in being nsfw hwannie_  
**__Hulk__** _:_ _Let's_ _be real here_

**__Jaefish__** _:_ _But it was only about hakyeon spreading me open_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _stOPHAJSJSJKDD_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _THIS IS WHAT I MEAN_

**__Jaefish__** _:_ _I've never said worse than that_  
**__Jaefish__** _:_ _Like_ _dicking_ _him down_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _You're the biggest bottom I've ever seen hwannie_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _What nonsense is you saying_

**__Jaefish__** _:_ _I'm a switch_  
**__Jaefish__** _:_ _For your information_  
**__Jaefish__** _:_ _Me and hakyeon_  
**__Jaefish__** _:_ _We like to spice things up_

_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _:_ _And_ _it's time_ _to stop_

_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Where were you all this time_

_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _:_ _Trying to go back to sleep but my hwannie is being filth radar was tingling_

**__Jaefish__** _:_ _:'(_  
_**Jaefish**_ _: I was defending my pride_

_**ChaHakBall** _ _: Our sex life is not something to be shared hwannie_

_**DingKongDitch** _ _: You sure as hell forget that statement whenever you think me and wonshik are out of the dorm_

_**ChaHakBall** _ _: Those were alL ACCIDENTS OKAY_

_**DingKongDitch**_ _: Yet they keep happening_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ _: I_ _didn't ask to see a vibrator up jaehwan's ass when_ _I_ _went back inside to get my jacket_

_**ChaHakBall** _ _: YOU SHOULD'VE KNOCKED_

_**DingKongDitch**_ _: HOW WOULD I HAVE IF Y'ALL WERE GETTING FRISKY IN THE LIVING ROOM_  
_**DingKongDitch**_ _: I LIVE THERE TOO FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I DON'T GOTTA KNOCK_

_**WonSliceChop:**_ _honestly_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _We_ _were_ _out for like_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _5 minutes_  
_**WonSliceChop:**_ _yall turned into the flash_

_**Hulk** _ _: Tsk tsk_

_**__ChaHakBall_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _Let's_ _get one_ _thing_ _straight here_

**___Jaefish_ _ _ ** __:_ _ _Ha_

_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _:__ _We're all guilty of this at one point or another_  
_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _:__ _Stop shitting on only me >:(_

_**__DingKongDitch_ _ ** _ ___:_ _ _ _But_ _it's so_ _fun_

_**__WonSliceChop:__**_ _This is what you deserve after all the unwanted affection_ _you_ _give us honestly_

_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _:__ _My love really means so little to you all wow_  
_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _:__ _That's_ _it_  
_**__ChaHakBall__**_ _ _:__ _I'm going back to sleep_

**___Jaefish_ _ _ ** __:_ _ _Imma go and comfort hakyeonnie and cuddle him to death uwu_

**___Hulk_ _ _ ** __:_ _ _Pls keep your volume down_

**___Jaefish___** _ _:__ _Fuck_ _off_  
**___Jaefish___** _ _:__ _I'm still mad you all disturbed my sleep over a dick tattoo_

_**__WonSliceChop:__**_ _Guess I'm gonna enter that tattoo parlor two blocks away_

_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _Oh no you don't_  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _I'm gonna stop you for taekwoon's sake_

_**__WonSliceChop:__**_ _Taekwoon would be_ _ecstatic_

_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _No he wouldn't_  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _As your_ _best_ _friend_  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _I need to stop you from doing something so reckless_

**___Hulk___** _ _:__ _Guess I'll just sleep_  
**___Hulk___** _ _:__ _Here_  
**___Hulk___** _ _:__ _All by my lonesome self_  
**___Hulk___** _ _:__ _Since_ _binnie_ _is gonna take care of wonshik_

_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _You brat_  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _Meet up with us_  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _I'll send you where_ _I_ _found this dumbass as soon as_ _I_ _do_

**___Hulk___** _ _:__ _Yay_  
**___Hulk___** _ _:__ _I love my adventures with my bf and a clingy idiot at night_

_-_

_**__Swoon__**_ _ _:__ _Oh no_  
_**__Swoon__**_ _ _:__ _I just read everything_  
_**__Swoon__**_ _ _:__ _Please tell me wonshik didn't go through with that idiotic idea_

_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _I stopped your man_  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _Do not worry_  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _He was passed out on a bench when_ _I_ _found_ _him_ _though lmao_

**___Hulk___** _ _:__ _We had to drag him back to the dorm_  
**___Hulk___** _ _:__ _Like_  
**___Hulk___** _ _:__ _Literally_  
**___Hulk___** _ _:__ _Drag him, torso up on the floor while we held his legs_

_**__Swoon_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _whY ARE YOU TWO SO RECKLESS_

_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _wow_  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _We got your boyfriend home safe and sound and you're text yelling at us_  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _And not thanking us?_

_**__Swoon__**_ _ _:__ _Thank you_  
_**__Swoon__**_ _ _:__ _But still_  
_**__Swoon__**_ _ _:__ _You didn't have to drag him like that_

**___Hulk___** _ _:__ _Fuckers heavy_  
**___Hulk___** _ _:__ _I'm not down to break my back and call life support while I'm still young_  
**___Hulk___** _ _:__ _Especially when_ _it's so_ _late_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during one of the days I was deprived of sleep and yeah. It's been a while that its been like written, but now as time passes, each chapter I write, it's like, is it even funny enough or is it just off putting idk. I mean this literally is just a shitpost and not to be taken seriously at all most of the time but my humor is so dry so-
> 
> Also I know I haven't updated since like may, but aside from that, man ya girl here is running low on ideas to make each chapter centered around. I'm sorry but I'll try better lmao. :')


	41. Chapter 41

**_Swoon_** : _You fucking furry_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Whoa whoa_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _Whose the furry here??_

**_Swoon_** : _Hyuk_

_**Hulk**_ : _I thought you_ _wouldn't_ _tELL_

**_Swoon_** : _It was too dark of a secret for me to keep_  
**_Swoon_** : _The world must know how much of a furry you are_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _I'm_ _breaking_ _up with you_ _Hyuk_

_**Hulk**_ : _Binnie :'((_  
_**Hulk**_ : _I'm not a furry_ _I_ _swear_

**_Swoon_** : _Then why do you have furry porn on your laptOP_

_**Hulk**_ : _Why did you look through_ _my_ _lapTOP_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Putting_ _aside_ _Hyuk_ _and his kink_

_**Hulk**_ : _Hakyeon_ _not you too :(_

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Why did you snoop through his things??_

**_Swoon_** : _Why is this suddenly turned on me_  
**_Swoon_** : _I did_ _nothing_ _wrong_  
**_Swoon_** : _I went on his computer to print out an essay and_ _I_ _just happened to come across a folder on the desktop labeled_  
**_Swoon_** : _Do_ _not_ _open unless you are_ _Hyuk_ _and_ _if_ _you are, you are one smoking dude_

**_WonSliceChop:_** _I-_

_**Hulk**_ : _You should've asked me to use my laptop_ _first_  
_**Hulk**_ : _And that folder was hidden_  
_**Hulk**_ : _You_ _obviously_ _snooped_

_**Jaefish**_ : _Hidden?_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _So that confirms that you truly are a_  
_**Jaefish**_ : _Furry_ _™_

**_DingKongDitch_** : _You degenerate_

_**Hulk**_ : nO

**_ChaHakBall_** : _Hyuk my boy_  
**_ChaHakBall_** : _I think_ _it's_ _time for you to shut your mouth_ _before_ _you make it any worse_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _Wait_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _Now_ _that_ _I_ _remember_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _Hyuk_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _Didn't you have some kinda suit under your bed?_

**__Hulk__** _:_ _why werE YOU GOING THROUGH MY THINGS_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _butt had stolen sometHING OF MINE AND HE WENT IN YOUR ROOM_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _IM INNOCENT_

_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _:_ _you have a furry suit?_

**__Jaefish__** _:_ _Out of all the people in this gc_  
**__Jaefish__** _:_ _I never would've expected hyuk to be a furry_

_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Who did you think then_

_**_Swoon_**_ _:_ _Be careful jaehwan_

**__Jaefish__** _:_ _I thought it was taek because of how much he loved cats_

_**_Swoon_**_ _:_ _I'm_ _going_ _to strangle you_  
_**__Swoon__**_ _ _:__ _My_ _love_ _for cats is on a normal level_

**___Jaefish___** _ _:__ _Sure_  
___**Jaefish**___ _ _:__ _It could rival my love for hakyeon_

__**_WonSliceChop:_**__ _Is_  
__**_WonSliceChop:_**__ _Is hakyeon an_ _unconfirmed_ _furry then?_

__**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ _ ___:_ _ _ _Are you smoking something_

__**_ChaHakBall_**__ _ _:__ _Tf you call me?_  
__**_ChaHakBall_**__ _ _:__ _I will tolerate insults from y'all_  
__**_ChaHakBall_**__ _ _:__ _But being called a furry?_  
__**_ChaHakBall_**__ _ _:__ _That's_ _where_ _I_ _cross the line_

___**Hulk** _ _ _ __:_ _ _What is with this blatant disrespect for furries :(_

__**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ _ ___:_ _ _ _so yoU ADMIT_

___**Hulk** _ _ _ __:_ _ _I_ _mean-_

__**_DingKongDitch_**__ _ _ _:___ _HYUK_  
__**_DingKongDitch_**__ _ _ _:___ _I CANNOT BELIEVE_

___**Hulk** _ _ _ __:_ _ _OH MY GOD LET ME BREATHE_

__**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ _ ___:_ _ _ _ARE YOU GONNA MAKE ME DRESS IN A SUIT AS WELL ONE DAY???_

___**Hulk** _ _ _ __:_ _ _I MEAN IF YOU'RE DOWN FOR IT???_

__**_DingKongDitch_**__ _ _ _:___ _NO_  
__**_DingKongDitch_**__ _ _ _:___ _DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SEEING MY FACE AGAIN_

__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _whY_  
__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _ARE_  
__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _YOU_  
__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _PARODYING_  
__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _ME_  
__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _????_

__**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ _ ___:_ _ _ _because its fUn_

__**_ChaHakBall_**__ _ _:__ _Hyuk_  
__**_ChaHakBall_**__ _ _:__ _My child_  
__**_ChaHakBall_**__ _ _:__ _My baby_

__**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ _ ___:_ _ _ _Only_ _I_ _can call him that_

___**Hulk**___ _ _:__ _First_  
___**Hulk**___ _ _:__ _I thought you didn't want to see my face_  
___**Hulk**___ _ _:__ _And c_  
___**Hulk**___ _ _:__ _I am noT A CHILD FOR THE LAST TIME_

__**_WonSliceChop:_**__ _i bEG TO DIFFER_  
__**_WonSliceChop:_**__ _YOU MAY HAVE THE BODY OF A MAN_  
__**_WonSliceChop:_**__ _BUT YOU'RE STILL A BABY TO US YOU FURRY_

___**Hulk** _ _ _ __:_ _ _THAT WAS UNNEEDED_

__**_ChaHakBall_**__ _ _:__ _anyway_  
__**_ChaHakBall_**__ _ _:__ _Hyuk_  
__**_ChaHakBall_**__ _ _:__ _Let's_ _speak formally to each other from now on since we're just_ _business_ _partners_

__**_Swoon_ ** _ _ __:_ _ _I DID NOT ALLOW THIS BLANTANT ABUSE_

___**Hulk** _ _ _ __:_ _ _neither did_ _I_ _with you revealing my darkest secret but we don't always get what_ _we_ _want now do we you bitch_

___**Jaefish** _ _ _ __:_ _ _Harsh_

_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _Lol_  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _I feel as each day goes by_  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _A kink of ours always ends up being exposed_  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _I mean_  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _There's hakyeon_ _with_ _his choking_

_**__ChaHakBall_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _I thoUGHT WE WERE OVER THAT_

_**__Swoon_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _Boy has a long ass neck, I'm not surprised_ _that's_ _what hes into_

**___Jaefish___** _ _:__ _Its fucking hot_  
**___Jaefish___** _ _:__ _Seeing my hand wrapped_ _around_ _his beautiful neck_  
**___Jaefish___** _ _:__ _As hes gasping for air and whimpering too and then comes_

_**__WonSliceChop:__**_ _stOP_  
_**__WonSliceChop:__**_ _I THOUGHT WE ESTABLISHED TO NOT MAKE IT SO VIVID_

**___Jaefish___** _ _:__ _Fuck_  
**___Jaefish___** _ _:__ _I gotta go do something real quick_

**___Hulk_ _ _ ** __:_ _ _Ya'll unleashed a monster_

_**__Swoon_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _It's obvious_ _what that something is_

_**__ChaHakBall_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _I guess being_ _shitted_ _on constantly_ _ain't_ _so bad :^)_

_**__WonSliceChop:__**_ _Gross_

_**__DingKongDitch_ _ ** _ ___:_ _ _ _And then we have hwannie_ _with_ _his little kink of hakyeon being fully_ _clothed_ _in a suit while_ _fucking_ _him_

_**__WonSliceChop:__**_ _Jaehwan's a freaky guy_  
_**__WonSliceChop:__**_ _I know there's even_ _worse_ _hes into but as to what idk_

_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _And then hyuk_ _with_ _his_  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _Furry_  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _I gagged_ _just_ _thinking about it_

**___Hulk___** _ _:__ _LEAVW ME ALONE_  
__**Hulk**__ _:_ _HOW ABOUT WE PLAY A GAME_ _UNCOVER WHAT BINNIE, WONSHIK AND TAEKWOON ARE INTO_

_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _I'm honestly surprised you haven't found out for wonshik and taekwoon_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _You live with them_

**__Hulk__** _:_ _Correction_  
**__Hulk__** _:_ _Only taekwoon_  
**__Hulk__** _:_ _But wonshik_ _might_ _as well too since hes stuck to the hip with him_

_**_Swoon_ ** _ _:_ _Lmao we're careful_

_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _No you're not_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Hyuk has seen you hundreds of times blowing wonshik_

**__Hulk__** _:_ _Unfortunately_  
**__Hulk__** _:_ _I'm so used to it that it doesn't stun me anymore_  
**__Hulk__** _:_ _Like I'll be going to the kitchen to get my cereal_  
**__Hulk__** _:_ _And then out of the_ _corner_ _of my eye_  
**__Hulk__** _:_ _I'll see either or blowing each other_  
**__Hulk__** _:_ _And act_ _as_ _though it was the most normal thing in the_ _world_ _and they were just studying_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _Be grateful we don't actually have sex or do anything more than that in front of you_

**__Hulk__** _:_ _I'd_ _be grateful if you didn't do anything_ _more_ _thaN CUDDLE_  
**__Hulk__** _:_ _I CAN'T EVEN STAND SEEING Y'ALL KISS CAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE TRYING TO EAT EACH OTHERS_ _FACES OFF_  
**__Hulk__** _:_ _YALL ACT LIKE YOURE A VACCUM CLEANER_

_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _oh my god_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _How do you not know your own bfs though???_

**__Hulk__** _:_ _Hes careful for some_ _weird_ _reason_

_**_Swoon_**_ _:_ _Maybe_ _it's something_ _bad_  
_**_Swoon_**_ _:_ _Worse_ _than_ _you being a furry_

_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _I_ _can_ _assure you it is not_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _I'm just_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _I don't want hyuk to judge me_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _or be disgusted lol_

**__Hulk__** _:_ _YOU'RE_ _JUDGING ME_

_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _But furries_

**___Hulk___** _ _: THIS IS BLATANT ABUSE__  
**___Hulk___** _ _:__ _AND ANYWAY_  
**___Hulk___** _ _:__ _IT WAS A JOKE_

_**__Swoon_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _a_ _tasteless_ _joke_

**___Hulk_ _ _ ** __:_ _ _SUNGJAE WAS MESSING AROUND WOTH MY LAPTOP AND HE BET ME I COULDN'T KEEP RHAT FOLDER ON IT WITHOUT BEING CAUGHT_

_**__WonSliceChop:__**_ _How much money did_ _you_ _lose_

**___Hulk_ _ _ ** __:_ _ _I have to buy him lunch for two months_

_**__WonSliceChop:__**_ _What about_ _the_ _suit???_

**___Hulk___** _ _:__ _I didn't tell any of you this_  
**___Hulk___** _ _:__ _Because its embarrassing_  
**___Hulk___** _ _:__ _But_ _I_ _got a job to be the mascot at chuckecheese_

_**__Swoon_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _Ew_

**___Hulk___** _ _:__ _:')_  
**___Hulk___** _ _:__ _So hongbin_  
**___Hulk___** _ _:__ _You gonna_ _tell_ _me what it is you're into exactly_

_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _Come meet up with me_  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _Let's_ _go to a hotel_

_**__WonSliceChop:__**_ _Why a hotel??_

_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _Because hakyeon and jaehwan are_ _at_ _the dorms doing god knows what_  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _And_ _I_ _don't think you or taekwoon are gonna leave the apartment_

_**__Swoon_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _We're not at our apartment_

_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _Oh_  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _Well_  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _I'll meet you_ _at_ _your place hyuk_  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _And you're not allowed to do_ _anything_ _okay_  
_**__DingKongDitch__**_ _ _ _:___ _Just sit and I'll show you_

**___Hulk_ _ _ ** __:_ _ _I_ _like_ _it when you're bossy_

_**__Swoon_ _ ** _ __:_ _ _Imma bounce before y'all get_ _even_ _worse_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Swoon**_ _:_ _Hongbin_  
_**Swoon**_ _:_ _You're freaky_

__**Hulk**__ _:_ _Ahsjsjjdjd_

_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _QHY DID YOU HAVW TO INTERUPT US_

_**_Swoon_**_ _:_ _I_ _didn't know ya'll would still be going at it at 4 in the morning_  
_**_Swoon_**_ _:_ _I thought I'd be safe then_ _after_ _I_ _dropped shikkie off_

__**Jaefish**__ _:_ _What did you even see_

_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _:_ _Yeah_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _:_ _You texted me in pure typos and caps about how you wanted to gouge your eyes out_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _Same here_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _I was getting ready for bed_

__**Jaefish**__ _:_ _At four in the morning_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _yes at four,_ _that's_ _the earliest I'd sleep_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _Me and taek were just having fun roaming around the city_

_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _:_ _That's_ _so cute_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _And then my phone starts_ _going_ _off for 10 minutes_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _What did you see babe?_

_**_Swoon_**_ _:_ _I am forever traumatized_  
_**_Swoon_**_ _:_ _There was a lot of being tied_ _up_  
_**_Swoon_**_ _:_ _And_ _I_ _just so happened to walk in_ _when_ _hongbin was humiliating hyuk_

_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _:_ _Hongbin's into humiliating? Why am I not surprised_

_**_Swoon_**_ _:_ _anD VONDAGE_

__**Jaefish**__ _:_ _what the fuck is a vondage_

_**_Swoon_**_ _:_ _stOP_  
_**_Swoon_**_ _:_ _I MADE A TYPO IN PURE DISBELIEF_

__**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ _ __:_ _ _Send pics or it didn't happen_

___**Jaefish** _ _ _ __:_ _ _What even hakyeon_

__**_DingKongDitch_ ** _ _ ___:_ _ _ _You better not have taken pics taekwoon_

__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _You think_ _I_ _had_ _time_ _to whip out my_ _phone_ _and snap a shot of it_ _when_ _I_ _was traumatized?_  
__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _You give me too_ _much_ _credit_

___**Hulk** _ _ _ __:_ _ _Never_ _in my life have_ _I_ _been so glad_ _that_ _you didn't_

__**_WonSliceChop:_**__ _Hyuk is embarrassed?_  
__**_WonSliceChop:_**__ _Damn it must be something really big is he's not acting_ _shameless_ _over it_

__**_Swoon_ ** _ _ __:_ _ _I walked in on them when hyuk was nutting so_

___**Hulk**___ _ _:__ _STOPWKDJDJD_  
___**Hulk**___ _ _:__ _DON'T EXPISE ME LIKE THIS_

___**Jaefish** _ _ _ __:_ _ _hyuk has discovered a new world_

___**Hulk** _ _ _ __:_ _ _OHMYGODPLEASE DONT_

__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _I_ _just nyoomed outta the room as my eyes had enough_  
__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _Like ya'll I'm not even joking_  
__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _There were a bunch of sex toys on the ground as well_  
__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _With a white and sticky substance on them_

__**_ChaHakBall_ ** _ _ __:_ _ _Why did you observe that-_

__**_Swoon_ ** _ _ __:_ _ _Hyukkie_ _also had handcuffs on him and_ _I_ _think_ _I_ _saw a_ _cock_ _ring_

__**Jaefish**__ _:_ _HOW IS YOUR MEMORY THIS GOOD_

__**_WonSliceChop:_**__ _WHY WERE YOU LOOKING AT HIS DICK????_

__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _um???_  
__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _Because he was facing the door and_ _I_ _couldn't have avoided it when it stood so tall and proud_

___**Hulk**___ _ _:__ _STOPAJDJJD_  
___**Hulk**___ _ _:__ _WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE THATS GETTINF ATTACKED_

__**_Swoon_ ** _ _ __:_ _ _because_ _I_ _wasn't about to stay around to see what_ _I_ _could embarrass binnie about_

__**_WonSliceChop:_**__ _Okay_ _let's_ _give hyuk a_ _break_ _before he actually digs a hole for himself_

___**Hulk**___ _ _:__ _Thank you wonshik_  
___**Hulk**___ _ _:__ _You_ _truly_ _are a saint_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _So then hyuk_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _How's_ _your job at chuckecheese_

__**Hulk**__ _:_ _WHY_  
___**Hulk**___ _ _:__ _I TAKE IT ALL BACK YOU'RE SATAN_  
__**Hulk**__ _:_ _Leave mE_ _BE_  
__**Hulk**__ _:_ _It pAYS_ _ME WELL_

_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Yes because being near noisy children who puke all over the place is such a good trade for 'good' money_

_**_Swoon_**_ _:_ _You leave those children alone you cockaroach_  
_**_Swoon_**_ _:_ _Those kids don't deserve to be badmouthed when they're so adorable_

__**Jaefish**__ _:_ _Taek is whipped for any_ _child_

_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _:_ _Wonshik_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _:_ _Once you two get married and adopt a child_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _:_ _They're gonna take woonies attention away from you_

_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _That's_ _a nightmare_

__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _You do_ _realize_  
__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _That you can't say anything because you already do to that to_ _me_ _with butt_

__**_WonSliceChop:_**__ _You love butt though :(_

__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _I do_  
__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _Never said_ _I_ _didn't_  
__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _But_ _I_ _can't_ _talk_ _to you without you going on about how big butt has gotten_

__**_WonSliceChop:_**__ _I'm sorry_  
__**_WonSliceChop:_**__ _I'll try to_ _minimize_ _that_

__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _Don't lmao_  
__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _I find it cute_

___**Hulk**___ _ _:__ _chOOSE A FUCKING SIDE_  
___**Hulk**___ _ _:__ _DO YOU LIKE IT OR NOT_

__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _butt is cute_  
__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _And shikkie is adorable when he just gushes about him and just enjoys himself_  
__**_Swoon_**__ _ _:__ _The way his eyes light up in glee is worth it_

___**Hulk** _ _ _ __:_ _ _Taek is whipped in general for anything_

__**_Swoon_ ** _ _ __:_ _ _That's_ _a lie_

___**Hulk**___ _ _:__ _I am right next to you_  
___**Hulk**___ _ _:__ _Your face is flushed and you have a goofy smile on your face_

__**_Swoon_ ** _ _ __:_ _ _You're seeing things hyuk idk what you're_ _talking_ _about_

**___Jaefish_ _ _ ** __:_ _ _Weren't you just too embarrassed to talk like not_ _even_ _5 minutes ago?_

**___Hulk_ _ _ ** __:_ _ _We do not speak of that anymore_

-

_** [Puppy] ** _

_**Kitten:** _ _Hyuk_

_**Puppy:** _ _No_

_**Kitty:** _ _Hyuk_

_**Puppy:** _ _No._

_**[** _ _**Puppy** _ _**has changed Kitten to Snake** _ _** ] ** _

_**Snake:**_ _Hyuk_  
_**Snake:**_ _Hyuk_  
_**Snake:**_ _Hyuk_  
_**Snake:**_ _Hyuk_  
_**Snake:**_ _Hyuk_  
_**Snake:**_ _Hyuk_  
_**Snake:**_ _Hyki_  
_**Snake:**_ _Huki_  
_**Snake:**_ _Hyul_  
_**Snake:**_ _I see you reading these_  
_**Snake:**_ _Hm_  
_**Snake:**_ _Hyuk you're a submissive lil bitch you know that?_

_**Puppy:**_ _STIP IT_  
_**Puppy:**_ WAS TELLING EVERYONE NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU

_**Snake:** _ _Nah_

_**Puppy:** _ _WHY DO YOU DO THIS_

_**Snake:**_ _after_ _countlessly_ _throwing me around like some rag doll_  
_**Snake:**_ _This is the least I could pay you back_

_**Puppy:** _ _> :)_

_**Snake:** _ _:^)_

_**Puppy:**_ _Okay_ _I_ _admit it_  
_**Puppy:**_ _But you can't blame me when hongbin act so dominant_  
_**Puppy:**_ _Its hot_  
_**Puppy:**_ _So hot_

_**Snake:** _ _Are you gonna start singing so hot by the wonder girls again_

_**Puppy:**_ _AHHDJDJF_  
_**Puppy:**_ _I'M TRYING TO DIGUSG YOU HERE AND THATS YOUR RESPONSE_

_**Snake:**_ _you know_  
_**Snake:**_ _The walls were pretty thin_  
_**Snake:**_ _I still heard a bunch of shit even with my headphones on_

_**Puppy:** _ _You wouldn't dare_

_**Snake:**_ _:)_  
_**Snake:**_ _I'm desensitized at this point_

_**Puppy:**_ _That's_ _what_ _you say_  
_**Puppy:**_ _But next thing you know_  
_**Puppy:**_ _You're freaking out again_

_**Snake:** _ _You're not wrong_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, back again - only to disappear for like 5 months again with a shitty update-  
> Idk, it's been a whole month and I momentarily forgot about this, but eyyyy. Still currently dying over Taekwoon's solo, that finally happened and I love it. I didn't expect the title track to sound so groovy but I live for it. Also taekwoon got his first win and I'm so proud of him.  
> This is just a bunch of rambling but yeah. :')


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhshs hi hi sorry it's been a long while. I started college and got a job so yeah, doesn't help I forgot about this oops sorry :> also I had two chapters but ao3 was being weird and wouldn't let me post the first, so I only got one chapter update sorry :'(

_**ChaHakBall**_ : _DJDJDJD WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON TV_

 _ ** _Swoon_**_ : _what a conversation starter_

 _ _ **Jaefish**__ : _hyuk made a bet that_ _I_ _couldn't be on the news today_

 _ ** _Swoon_**_ : _how do you even-_  
_**_Swoon_**_ : _What the fuck do you two even discuss to come up with these bets_

 _ ** _WonSliceChop:_**_ _It can't be that bad_

 _ ** _Swoon_**_ : _Were you hibernating?_  
_**_Swoon_**_ : _They literally made a bet a few days ago to see who could get the most guys to hit on them while dressed as girls_

 _ _ **Jaefish**__ : _But nothing bad happened_

 _ ** _ChaHakBall_**_ : _YOU IDIOT WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTBING HAPPENED_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ : _SOME GUY WOULDN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE_

 _ _ **Jaefish**__ : _And you save the day by kissing me and showing them_ _I_ _have a hot boyfriend_

 _ _ **Hulk**__ : _That shit didn't work for me_

 _ ** _ChaHakBall_**_ : _No_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ : _I wasn't about to kiss some 12 y/o looking headass_

 _ _ **Hulk**__ : _heY_

 _ ** _ChaHakBall_**_ : _but_ _I_ _did act as your goddamn father_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ : _I'm too young for that shit_

 _ _ **Hulk**__ : _You could've been a teen father idk_  
__**Hulk**__ : _It still helped_  
__**Hulk**__ : _Thanks, as hwannie as called you before, daddy_

 _ ** _ChaHakBall_**_ : _Pls stop it_

 _ _ **Hulk**__ _:_ _But anyway_  
__**Hulk**__ _:_ _Hwannie is an attention hoe_  
__**Hulk**__ _:_ _You can bet it'd be embarrassing as shit_

 _ ** _ChaHakBall_**_ _:_ _^_

 _ _ _ **Hulk**___ _ _:__ _Now lemme see what_ _exactly_ _he did_ _cause_ _I_ _was not present_

 _ _ **Jaefish**__ _:_ _I am hurt honey :(_

 _ ** _ChaHakBall_**_ _:_ _Shut_ _up_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _:_ _After that stunt that's putting it lightly_

 _ ** _WonSliceChop:_**_ _What'd he even do tho_

 _ _ **Jaefish**__ _:_ _Nothing thaaaaat bad_

 _ ** _Swoon_**_ _:_ _Liar_

 _ _ **Jaefish**__ _:_ _The reporter just happened_ _to_ _be interviewing people for some segment idk_  
__**Jaefish**__ _:_ _And how lucky_ _I_ _was,_ _I_ _won those $200 within 1 hour of_ _stepping_ _outside_

 _ ** _WonSliceChop:_**_ _What was this so called segment_

 _ ** _Swoon_**_ _:_ _Why can't_ _you_ _just tell us hakyeon_  
_**_Swoon_**_ _:_ _Jaehwan takes forever to get the the fucking point_

 _ _ **Jaefish**__ _:_ _Rude_  
__**Jaefish**__ _:_ _Anyway_  
__**Jaefish**__ _:_ _It was about talents and showing it_

 _ ** _Swoon_**_ _:_ _Jesus what did you say_

 _ _ **Hulk**__ _:_ _THAT HE WAS A MASTER AT MAKING HIS BOUFRIEND A WHIMPERING MESS_  
__**Hulk**__ _:_ _OH MY GOD_  
__**Hulk**__ _:_ _SORRY IM LATE_ _AT FINDING OJT_  
__**Hulk**__ _:_ _I WAS GETTING THAT GOOD GOOD AND I BARELY SAW IT ON THE TV_

 _ ** _Swoon_**_ _:_ _we_ _literally_ _didn't need to know_

 _ ** _WonSliceChop:_**_ _JAEHWAN WHY OF ALL THINGS_

 _ _ **Jaefish**__ _:_ _B you forgot the most important_  
__**Jaefish**__ _:_ _My fingers and tongue_

 _ ** _WonSliceChop:_**_ _Can you even say that on tv_

 _ ** _Swoon_**_ _:_ _I'm disgusted._

 _ ** _ChaHakBall_**_ _:_ _I can't even imagine how the_ _reporter_ _felt_

 _ _ **Hulk**__ _:_ _LMAO_  
__**Hulk**__ _:_ _HE LOOKED SO UNCOMFORTABLE I FELT BAD IT WAS HILARIOUS_

 _ ** _Swoon_**_ _:_ _And jaehwan continues to make people uncomfortable_

 _ ** _WonSliceChop:_**_ _That's_ _the 75th person this month_

 _ ** _ChaHakBall_**_ _:_ _You keeping count?_

 _ ** _WonSliceChop:_**_ _Ever since_ _I_ _made jaehwan sign a contract that he puts one dollar in the 'stop making people regret their life decisions' jar every time he does_

 _ _ **Jaefish**__ _:_ _Yeah yeah and_ _I_ _hate that bs_

 _ ** _WonSliceChop:_**_ _You signed it_

 _ _ **Jaefish**__ _:_ _I WAS DRUNK THEN_  
__**Jaefish**__ _:_ _THERE SHOULD BE A LAW TGAG SAYS ITS INVALID IF THE SIGNER IS INTOXICATED_

 _ ** _WonSliceChop:_**_ _sorry_ _we_ _make our own laws and that ain't one_

 _ _ **Jaefish**__ _:_ _anyWAY_  
__**Jaefish**__ _:_ _pay up bitch_  
__**Jaefish**__ _:_ _I need my money to buy hakyeon those shoes he's been longing for_

 _ ** _ChaHakBall_**_ _:_ _What_

 _ _ **Jaefish**__ _:_ _What_  
__**Jaefish**__ _:_ _I said nothing_  
__**Jaefish**__ _:_ _You can't prove anything_  
__**Jaefish**__ _:_ _Oh look a dinosuar!_

 _ _ **Hulk**__ _:_ _Did he just try to dupe us through text_

 _ ** _ChaHakBall_**_ _:_ _hwaNNIE WHY DID YOU SAY THAT EMBARRASSING SHIT FOR BUYING ME SOMETHING_  
_**_ChaHakBall_**_ _:_ _I DON'T KNOW WHETHER TO BE REASONABLE AND SCOLD YOU OR KISS YOU TO DEATH???_

 _ _ **Jaefish**__ _:_ _Do both_  
__**Jaefish**__ _:_ _I love when you talk to me like_  
__**Jaefish**__ _:_ _Your voice gets_ _huskier_  
__**Jaefish**__ _:_ _And_ _I_ _can't control myself_

 _ ** _ChaHakBall_**_ _:_ _Oh_

 _ ** _Swoon_**_ _:_ _For fucks sake_  
_**_Swoon_**_ _:_ _Just one day_  
_**_Swoon_**_ _:_ _One day without this filth_

 _ ** _WonSliceChop:_**_ _So hyukkie hows it feel being $200 less rich_

 _ _ **Hulk**__ _:_ _I ain't even mad lmao_  
__**Hulk**__ _:_ _It was worth it_

 _ ** _DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Get back to the fucking bedroom or you'll never get a taste of humiliation again_

 _ _ **Hulk**__ _:_ _SUDDENLY I DONT WANT TO GO BACK_  
__**Hulk**__ _:_ _STOP BRINGING IT UP_

 _ ** _DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _Then come here already_  
_**_DingKongDitch_**_ _ _:__ _I'm horny_

 _ ** _Swoon_**_ _:_ _Why_  
_**_Swoon_**_ _:_ _Why do_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _witness this insanity_

 _ ** _WonSliceChop:_**_ _Woonieee_  
_**_WonSliceChop:_**_ _Since these four are being nasties as usual,_ _let's_ _go to_ _the_ _dog park with butt and october!_

 _ ** _Swoon_**_ _:_ _God_ _I_ _love you you softie_  
_**_Swoon_**_ _:_ _Don't just leave me on read bastard_

 _ ** _WonSliceChop:_**_ _WHAT HAPPENED TO AFFECTIONATE TAEKWOON_

 _ ** _Swoon_**_ _:_ _He died when you didn't say it back_

 _ ** _WonSliceChop:_**_ _You're so fucking petty_

 _ ** _Swoon_**_ _:_ _Yeah so what_

 _ ** _WonSliceChop:_**_ _I love you jung taekwoon_

 _ ** _Swoon_**_ _:_ _Fine_

 _ _ **Jaefish**__ _:_ _Lol you're a blushing mess_

 _ ** _Swoon_**_ _:_ _Weren't you busy getting a dick up your nose?_  
_**_Swoon_**_ _:_ _Where tf are you_

 _ _ **Jaefish**__ _:_ _AHSJDJ STOP THE NOSE HARRASSMENT_

 


End file.
